


two worlds collide

by bapaldeul



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Doctors!AU, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gang!AU, M/M, Violence, because it's impossible for a chaptered fic to have no angst, more tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: daniel thinks he's just escaped his dark past when the appearance of a certain park jihoon helps him realise that maybe he was never meant to leavealso: minhyun plays safe his entire life while seongwoo only knows what danger is the entire of his.a gang/doctors au





	1. first crush

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at writing summaries so please give me a chance by reading this ;;
> 
> this is my first time writing a fic with 2 main relationships so please bear with me~
> 
> *inaccuracies about doctors and gangs may be reflected here, my story is fiction and not an actual representation of the real world*
> 
> comments and feedbacks at the end of chapters are always appreciated, enjoy!

When Jihoon gets a knife held to his face for the third time that week, he wonders how he manages to get himself into situations like these whenever he’s with Woojin. Jihoon looks over at his friend slash gang member slash most hated person in the world, and sighs when Woojin looks as helpless as he does.

“Fucking hell, Park!” Jihoon groans when the man kicks him in the stomach. “This is all your fault.”

“It’s not my fault he-“ Woojin is cut off when he sustains another punch to his face, but it doesn’t stop him from arguing his case and continues shouting at Jihoon, “Looked at me funny!”

“Hey!” an angry voice cuts through their bickering and silences the two. To Jihoon’s relief, he recognises Guanlin and Jinyoung walking towards them. The two men realise they’re outnumbered, and bail when they see the poles in Guanlin and Jinyoung’s hands.

Jihoon falls to the ground when he gets released, but manages to steady himself and stand up straight. His ribs hurt, probably from his previous injuries as well. He was just starting to get better too, until Woojin had to provoke some guys.

“Really, hyungs?” Guanlin drops the pole in his hand and walks up to the two. Jinyoung follows silently behind, looking as unamused as Guanlin. “This is the third time you’ve gotten into a fight this week.”

“And you’re not even on duty!” Jinyoung adds, exasperated, obviously pissed that they had to give up their break time to come and save their asses. 

Jihoon glares at Woojin, and make sure Woojin sees it before looking away.

The two of them were just returning to their ‘base’ after having lunch together, when Woojin was unhappy with how two guys down the street were staring them down.

“Like the insecure little shit he is,” Jihoon makes sure to punctuate every word clearly so Woojin feels as guilty for getting him hurt again, “he walks up to them and he goes ‘what are you two potato heads staring at’?”

And Jihoon does an exaggerated version of the way Woojin approached the men, making Jinyoung crack a smile. Guanlin can’t help but laugh when he imagines the situation himself.

“Fine,” Woojin snaps, “Make fun of my anger management issues. Real nice of you.”

“At least he knows he has anger issues,” Guanlin whispers loud enough for Woojin to hear. Jihoon bumps fists with Guanlin, knowing he can always count on his favourite member to back him up whenever he’s arguing with Park fucking Woojin.

“Anyways,” Jinyoung jumps in before Woojin can start another fight and pushes a few hundred dollar bills into Jihoon’s hand, “Seongwoo hyung told me to give this to you and tell you guys to fix yourselves up at the nearby hospital before showing your faces again.”

Jihoon quickly stashes the money into his back pocket and frowns. It’s rare for Seongwoo to get involved in their activities, considering they’re of different levels, but he accepts it anyway.

“We’ll see you tonight back at base!” Jinyoung says as they part ways, leaving the two troublemakers together again.

Woojin hasn’t stopped ogling at the wad of money Jinyoung handed Jihoon, and Jihoon knows exactly what is going through the small brain that Woojin has.

“Do you have any idea,” Woojin hisses when Jinyoung and Guanlin are out of sight, “How much ice-cream we could buy with that amount of money?”

Jihoon immediately shakes his head and walks away, knowing if he lets himself listen to Woojin’s great ideas any further he would somehow be tempted into spending all the money on ice-cream, even if he’s not the biggest fan of ice-cream.

“I know one thing,” Jihoon says when Woojin catches up, “how scary Seongwoo hyung can get when he’s mad. I can fuck around with knives but never with him, so, you’re on your own this time.”

Woojin sulks, but he doesn’t argue because he knows how pissy Seongwoo can get on a bad day. 

They drag their feet towards a nearby hospital, and are asked to wait in the hallway for the doctor to see them. Their injuries aren’t serious, just a few cuts here and there, the nurses probably thought they were some schoolboys who had gotten into a fight.

On the outside, Jihoon and Woojin look like any normal boys. They are as normal as stereotypical boys can get – rowdy, aggressive and moody. The only difference is that they are members of members of New World; the one and only notorious gang in the hearts of Seoul.

Jihoon doesn’t know all there is to know about New World, he knows only what he needs to, nothing more. He’s not familiar with any members higher than his level, the only person he knows in the higher ranks is Seongwoo; and he doesn’t talk much about his jobs either.

Woojin, Guanlin, Jinyoung and maybe Seongwoo are his only friends. Friends, he refers to them because they aren’t just his members, they’re much more than that.

“Park Jihoon and Park Woojin?” the nurse calls out, startling the two boys, “The doctor will see you now! Just knock and head on in.”

They shove each other playfully on the way to the doctor’s room, and Woojin whispers in his ear, “Give me a fifty if the doctor is cute.”

Jihoon scoffs at Woojin’s childish bet, “Fine, whatever. Don’t be too disappointed when he’s not.”

Jihoon knocks twice on the doctor’s door, and he catches a glimpse of the doctor’s name on the front of the door. It reads, “Hwang Minhyun”. 

“Come in!” a voice beckons and Jihoon opens the door hesitantly.

Jihoon freezes in his spot when he comes face to face with what he believes is the most beautiful face on earth. His hands search through his jeans and he shoves a crumpled fifty into Woojin’s already outstretched hands, and has to hold himself back from punching Woojin in the face when Woojin shoots him his famous shit-eating grin.

“Hi! My name is Minhyun and I’ll be taking care of you two boys today,” the beautiful doctor greets them with a radiant smile and Jihoon feels like he’s just been blessed by an angel.

“What seems to be the problem?” Minhyun sits the two boys down at his desk.

“Other than the bruises and cuts on their faces? I really wonder what’s wrong, hyung,” a sarcastic voice pipes up. And only then does Jihoon notice another doctor in the room. He narrows his eyes at the other doctor, annoyed that he dared to speak to Minhyun in that manner.

Minhyun laughs it off, and even his laugh sounds angelic to Jihoon. “Sorry. That’s Daniel, my intern here. You won’t mind if he sticks around, will you? I’m helping him out with some stuff.”

Jihoon shakes his head as if he’s in a trance, he’s contended enough to be in the same room with Hwang Minhyun cum angel.

“Let me just take a closer look at your cuts,” Minhyun says before leaning in closer to inspect their injuries. Jihoon immediately feels his heart beating faster and grabs onto the chair for some kind of support.

“It’s not too bad, but we should treat it before it gets infected,” Minhyun concludes, then he turns to the other doctor, Daniel. “You know how to dress wounds like these right? Help me with this.”

“Sure, hyung,” Daniel says, looking through a few drawers and delivering the tray of instruments they need to treat the boy’s injuries. Jihoon’s heart drops when Minhyun shifts over to Woojin’s side and the other doctor leans in closer to him.

“Can’t Minhyun hyung do it for me?” the request escapes Jihoon’s mouth before he can regret it. Woojin shoots him a ‘are you fucking serious right now’ look and even Minhyun looks caught off guard. 

Daniel, the other doctor, crosses his arms and frowns, “What’s wrong with me, kid?”

Minhyun laughs it off and ruffles Jihoon’s hair, making him giddy. 

“Daniel needs to train as well, okay? It’s going to be over really soon,” Minhyun assures Jihoon and to Jihoon’s horror, starts treating Woojin instead.

Jihoon gulps, now in the most awkward situation he’s ever found himself in. Daniel looks unaffected by Jihoon’s obvious preference for the other doctor, and continues to dab something on Jihoon’s face.

“Ow!” Jihoon flinches, his fists ready to fly but holds himself back when he realises punching a doctor isn’t really at the top of his list. Daniel stops, looking amused now.

“Stop moving, it’ll be over really soon,” Daniel says and continues to help Jihoon anyway.

Next to him, Woojin and Minhyun are laughing over some kind of inside joke and both fury and jealously builds up inside him. First, Woojin gets him into another fight. Now, he’s flirting with Jihoon’s obvious doctor crush right in front of him.

“If you keep moving I won’t be able to help you,” Daniel sounds annoyed now, and uses his free hand to hold Jihoon’s face in place. Jihoon sighs and resigns to his pathetic fate.

When Daniel is done, Jihoon immediately glares at Woojin, who is still smiling at Minhyun.

“That’s all I have for you boys today,” Minhyun says as he flashes another one of those million dollar smiles. “Make sure not to get into any more trouble, okay?”

“Okay hyung,” Woojin says, making it a point to look straight at Jihoon when he says ‘hyung’. Minhyun stands up to open the door for them, and they shuffle out of the room before Jihoon can manage a weak ‘goodbye’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re so gay for him,” Woojin smirks when they are out of earshot. 

“And you still flirted with him in front of me? What kind of a friend are you, anyway?” Jihoon huffs, and sulks all the way home. 

“I’ll never get to see him again!” Jihoon runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. “You ruined my one and only chance at a love life!”

Woojin rolls his eyes, “You’re being overdramatic. What’s the most that could happen? You guys fall in love and get married? Get real, Park. We’re in New World.”

Jihoon doesn’t want to give Woojin the privilege of being right, but he can’t refute his friend’s argument either. He doesn’t even have the will to talk Woojin out of getting ice-cream with the fifty dollars he won on the way home.

Woojin is right, though. Jihoon is in New World, there’s no way he’ll ever live a normal life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo is waiting for them when they get back to ‘base’, which is basically just a shady abandoned building that houses the entire gang on the outskirts of Seoul. It’s not every day Jihoon sees Seongwoo near their side of the building, and knows he’s here because he wants something.

“Hey hyung,” Jihoon greets the lanky male, trying to slip into his room without getting caught.

“Not so fast, you two,” Seongwoo hisses and holds Jihoon by his ear. “My money. Or whatever’s left of it. You couldn’t have used up all five hundred dollars.”

Jihoon sighs, knowing he can’t outsmart Ong Seongwoo. He hands Seongwoo two hundred dollars, but he isn’t convinced. Jihoon turns out his pockets and puts on his innocent face.

“You, other Park,” Seongwoo turns to Woojin, “Hand it over.”

Woojin’s eyes shift to Jihoon, and Jihoon knows their cover is blown.

“Hyung,” Jihoon transforms into cutesy mode, although he knows Seongwoo isn’t one to fall for his acts, “It’s only a few hundred. We’re broke kids, we just want to eat ice-cream.”

Seongwoo doesn’t let the Parks get their way, and in the end, Woojin hands over the remaining money they have to him.

“Stop getting into trouble,” Seongwoo sighs, “It’s really hard covering it up. You know I’m going to get shit from the higher ups if they find out you two got into fights off duty.”

Jihoon and Woojin nod and hold their hands together respectfully as though they were being punished. Jihoon knows Seongwoo is only doing this for them, because it could get messy if Jihoon and Woojin caused too much trouble and the police got involved.

“Alright hyung,” Jihoon nods sullenly.

“Cool,” Seongwoo nods, “Don’t pout at me. I’ll bring you kids out for ice-cream someday. When I’m back, promise.”

That piques Jihoon’s interest, and he immediately asks, “Where are you going?”

“You know it’s confidential, Jihoon,” Seongwoo warns. “Both for your own good and mine. I should be back at the end of the week, play nice till then.”

Seongwoo pets their head as if they were puppies and leave before anyone else can spot them.

Woojin shrugs, and they return to their room, where Guanlin and Jinyoung are wrestling on the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel plops onto his chair after a long day of following Minhyun around for check-ups. So far, he’s dealt with a couple of screaming kids, a rude teen and a few other problematic patients. It’s been a pretty normal day for him, as a three-month intern in Seoul Hospital.

He should be grateful, it’s always been his dream to save lives; even if it means starting from the bottom (see also; dealing with angsty teens). Minhyun follows close behind him, and he doesn’t look tired at all.

“Hyung, how do you do this every day?” Daniel whines, rubbing his sleepy eyes, wishing he could be on his bed now with a bowl of instant noodles in his hand and catching up on the latest variety shows instead of preparing for night duty.

Minhyun chuckles, and looks through the files that have been left on his table from his colleagues that need to be checked.

“It’s what I have to do to keep my job,” Minhyun explains calmly, clearly more interested in looking through the files rather than conversing with Daniel.

Daniel spins around on his chair, hoping to keep himself awake, “Other than your duties, obviously. You enjoy this job, right? Meeting patients, treating them.” 

“Of course, Daniel,” Minhyun replies, “I’ve been here for five years. There’s nothing I like better than treating patients.”

“You’re really cool, hyung,” Daniel teases, bringing a smile to Minhyun’s face. 

The door of their shared office flies open, and Jisung enters with a huge smile on his face. 

“Hey, boys,” Jisung greets them, and Daniel has been here long enough to know that Jisung has either gotten a huge pay raise or he’s somehow gotten out of night duty and was going to have dinner with his boyfriend tonight.

“How was your day?” Minhyun asks his colleague.

Jisung claps his hands together happily, excited at the fact that someone was interested to hear him talk about his day. Don’t get Daniel wrong, he loves Jisung as a mentor but he doesn’t understand how the older man can talk non-stop. 

“It was great. Taewoong is coming to pick me up in half an hour, we’re going to that new Italian restaurant down the road. How was yours?” Jisung replies, humming a tune Daniel doesn’t recognise.

So it was the boyfriend, not the pay raise. 

“You’re so lucky, hyung,” Daniel can’t help but complain, “I don’t know how you manage to have a boyfriend when doctors are supposed to be the busiest people on the planet.”

Ever since he graduated from college, Daniel hasn’t had time to catch up with any of his friends, much less try to salvage his already pathetic love life. He’s spending almost all his hours in the hospital he hardly had time to think about dating.

“You just have to look out for the right one,” Jisung replies as he packs his bag. He then shoots a look at Minhyun, who has already opted out of the conversation and is looking through his files again.

“Although I’m sure Mr. Popular over there would have no problem finding his other half if he would just let himself take a break once in a while,” Jisung snaps.

Daniel nods, knowing how well received Minhyun is received by doctors, nurses and patients alike. It’s not his fault he was born with such a perfect face, but Daniel still felt that the Gods were being unfair when they made Minhyun smart, nice, and everything good in the world as well.

He frowns, recalling a rather unhappy incident that had happened that afternoon, “Ugh, today some kid requested for Minhyun hyung to treat him instead of me. I mean, I’m not that handsome but I’m not that bad either!”

Jisung laughs at Daniel’s story, and jokes, “That’s why I requested to not be his partner anymore. It was depressing to see patients ogling at him the entire time.”

Minhyun finally lifts his head, as if suddenly realising he was the topic of their conversation.

“Hyung, I have no time to date around,” Minhyun replies shyly.

“Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Doctor Hwang,” Jisung rolls his eyes and slings his backpack over his shoulders, “See you all tomorrow!”

Daniel manages a ‘bye hyung’ before the door shuts behind the other doctor. He can’t say he isn’t jealous about how Jisung is obviously living a better life than he is. Still, he knows being a doctor isn’t an easy path to venture on; but the fact that he’s interning at one of the best hospitals in Korea should make him contented.

Minhyun slams his files close, which snaps Daniel out his daydream.

“Have dinner, then go for night duty,” Minhyun reminds Daniel.

“Aren’t you having dinner with me?” Daniel asks when Minhyun gathers his files and papers, and puts on his doctor’s coat again.

Minhyun shakes his head, “I have to meet with an important patient. Go ahead, and just give me a call if you need any help.”

Without another word, Minhyun runs out the door and disappears.

Daniel sighs, at least he’s not alone in this pathetic love life thing. If anything, he would be the one to get a boyfriend before Minhyun; since he never looks at anything other than his files anyway. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I have an amazing idea,” Jihoon announces, out of breath when they are finally done wrestling around on the floor. They would have continued if not for an angry knock on the door telling them to shut the fuck up.

Jinyoung runs his fingers through his sweaty hair, “Forget it. I’m not up for anyone of your fucked up ideas again.”

“Me neither,” Woojin choruses.

Jihoon looks at Guanlin, his trusty partner, for help, and is dismayed when even Guanlin shakes his head bashfully, “Sorry, Jihoon hyung. I love you but most of your amazing ideas end up with us having to answer with one of the higher ups.”

Jihoon can’t refute Guanlin’s argument, because he knows it’s true. With all the trouble he’s caused, it’s a wonder he hasn’t gotten into any real trouble with the people in power yet.

“I need someone to punch me,” Jihoon sighs.

“Fuck what I said, I volunteer,” Woojin pipes up, and Jihoon shoots him a glare.

“Not you,” Jihoon replies, “I just need to look hurt enough to go to the hospital. But not enough to kill me, so Woojin is out of the question.” Jihoon turns to his last two options, and asks, “So which one of you wants to punch me?”

Jinyoung is at a loss for words, but immediately shakes his head when Jihoon looks at him, “Not me.”

Jihoon then turns to his last hope (before getting wrecked in the face by Woojin, that is). 

“Guanlin, punch me,” Jihoon requests, and he swears his friend’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets out of shock.

“But-but why? Why would I intentionally hurt you?” Guanlin sputters, looking around for help, because he can’t reject Jihoon when Jihoon is looking at him with those innocent, wide, eyes of his.

“It’s because he has this stupid crush on some doctor in the hospital. He’s pathetic, Guanlin. Take this chance and punch him as hard as you can,” Woojin offers some explanation for their situation.

Guanlin frowns, “But it’s late. Maybe the doctor has gone home.”

Oh, Jihoon thinks. 

“Okay, punch me tomorrow morning then,” Jihoon says, and makes Guanlin pinky promise him before tucking himself in bed, a smile evident on his face. He hears Woojin sigh as he climbs onto the bunk above him.

“You are absolutely out of your mind,” Woojin mutters from above. 

Maybe Jihoon is out of his mind. But meeting Hwang Minhyun was like breathing a breath of fresh air after being stuck in the basement for too long. It’s a taste of the outside world, the normal life, and Jihoon wants to cling onto that – even if he knows he can’t have it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun sighs after flashing one of his signature smiles to the nurses on night duty as well. He knows it’s slightly hypocritical of him to sigh after he smiles at someone, but he’s always been known as Mr. Perfect.

Perfect face, perfect brains, perfect personality.

For as long as he can remember, he’s been playing life as safe as possible. Even from young, he’s stuck with his parent’s wishes and went on to study medicine in college. Thankfully, he did well and eventually joined Seoul hospital, just like his parents had wanted him to since he was a child.

He’s never stepped out of line with his superiors, and never talked back to any of his friends.

For anyone listening to him, Hwang Minhyun is epitome of a perfect son, perfect friend, perfect person.

Perfect, Minhyun sneers inside. He hates that word so much. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo has played with danger his entire life. 

The day he joined New World is etched into the back of his mind forever. He was only fourteen then, and he clearly remembers playing with matches even though he’s been told many times over by his parents not to (when they were still alive, that is).

Of course, he’d managed to set fire to his neighbour’s garden.

The fire authorities showed up and put it out before it could cause any more damage, and no one was hurt. Seongwoo, orphaned, was transferred to a boy’s home near the outskirts of the city.

He played with danger as soon as he set foot into the home.

He’d gotten into a fight with a group of boys because they had teased him for having no friends, and was on the brink on death when he realised he was obviously outnumbered.

Thankfully, or not (Seongwoo isn’t sure), someone shows up and saves his life.

Seongwoo hates owing people anything, but he knows he owes Jonghyun his life.

Jonghyun, Dongho and Minki were the ones who had saved him from being beaten to death that day. Jonghyun was the one who took Seongwoo under his wing, clothed him, fed him and sheltered him – only under the condition that Seongwoo would forever be loyal to him and New World.

For the past few years, Seongwoo has been New World's loyal member. He’s even gotten his tattoo touched-up more than three times in the time he’s been here.

Seongwoo is stuck with playing with danger for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just a small introduction to our characters hehe things will start happening next chapter onwards!
> 
> as always, thank u for supporting my stories!
> 
> do leave comments and feedbacks and how you felt about this chapter!


	2. see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for an update on this ;~;
> 
> school + writer's block really isn't the best combination for a person like me
> 
> still, enjoy this chapter!

The next morning, Daniel is awakened by the rough shaking on his arm. He jolts up from his dream that he can’t remember, and sees Jisung staring at him disapprovingly with his hands in his coat pockets.

“Good… morning?” Daniel manages a weak greeting, thanking his lucky stars that it’s Jisung that catches him dozing off and not someone with higher authority. Judging by the sunlight streaming into his office, the sun probably just rose. He’s been sleeping for around 2 hours.

Jisung huffs, shaking his head, “Long night?”

“Yes,” Daniel nods, rubbing his eyes and wiping the drool off his table. Night duty the previous night was terrible. When he wasn’t following Minhyun to check on patients in the morning, he would be observing the conditions of patients and attending to minor cases at night.

“You should go home and sleep tonight,” Jisung suggests, “I can cover your night duties. But just for today.”

Daniel wants to protest, then decides a night in his bed wouldn’t be so bad, and he should give up pride once in a while. He nods, then smiles brightly at Jisung, “Thanks, hyung. I owe you one.”

Jisung mutters something that sounds like a mix between “You owe me too many” and “made me give up my special night with Taewoong” but Daniel isn’t about to jeopardize his chance at going home to sleep tonight, so he shuts his mouth before he can answer something smart.

“Good morning peasants!” a booming voice announces the presence of the last doctor Daniel shares the office with – Kim Jaehwan. He strolls in with an obnoxious grin on his face, an obvious sign that he’s probably just treated a pretty patient.

Daniel grabs his doctor coat, and starts packing his things although he doesn’t have any duties in the morning until Minhyun returns from wherever he is. Being stuck between Jisung and Jaehwan is like choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea, Daniel would rather stroll around the hospital aimlessly than listen to the two senior doctors bite each other’s head off in an argument that was about to ensue.

“Going somewhere, intern Kang?” Jaehwan raises an eyebrow as he eyes Daniel packing his things in a hurried manner.

“Yeah,” Daniel fakes the brightest smile he can, “I have to go check on a patient.”

Just then, there’s a knock on the door and Daniel prays that it’s Minhyun coming to save him from the chaos that’s about to take place. Unfortunately, it’s Jung Sewoon, a nurse that Daniel is fairly familiar with. 

“Hey, Daniel,” Sewoon greets, “I know it’s pretty early in the morning, but there’s a kid in the lobby with a bleeding nose and he’s asking for Minhyun to come and treat him now. And he’s throwing a pretty big fit about it.”

“Minhyun hyung is somewhere,” Daniel says, gesturing to the empty chair. “Somewhere important, probably. Can’t you guys just get someone else to do it?”

Sewoon chews on his lower lip, looking a bit sheepish, “The kid seems adamant about being treated by the same doctor he saw yesterday. Since Minhyun isn’t here, can you try and talk to him? At least stall him until Minhyun gets back from wherever he is.”

Daniel nods, although his stomach is empty and a nice, hot, cup of coffee would be perfect right now. “I’ll be in one of the consultation rooms, just send the kid in.”

Sewoon mumbles a thank you, flashes a thumbs up and leaves the room quickly.

“Ah, Minhyun hyung is always so popular,” Jaehwan groans in frustration. “How can he be so perfect?”

“This isn’t the first time this has happened,” Jisung explains calmly and gives Daniel a reassuring smile. “It should be fine. You know how to treat bloody noses, right?”

“Sure,” Daniel says and waves goodbye and heads downstairs to the consultation room Minhyun uses. No one is inside, so Daniel starts arranging the instruments and tools neatly, knowing how much Minhyun likes his things being organized. There is a knock on his door, and calls out “come in!” before revealing the same teenage boy from yesterday, only with a bloody nose this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The scowl on the boy’s face is evident, and Daniel instantly remembers him from yesterday. For someone with a medical degree, Daniel has pretty crap memory, so he can’t remember the boy’s name at all. 

“I thought I asked for Minhyun hyung to treat me,” the boy snaps. Daniel only stares at him in amusement. 

“Minhyun hyung is doing something more important,” Daniel explains, “So I’ll be treating you today. What happened to your nose? Did you fall? Or did someone hit you?”

The boy spares him nothing more than a glare as he surveys Daniel. He’s still holding his bruised nose with his right hand, and it looks painful to Daniel. However, the boy isn’t the least bit interested in getting the blood to stop flowing.

“Can you sit down?” Daniel asks, clenching his teeth in the process. The kid is getting on his nerves early on the morning and while Daniel always tries his best to remain pleasant towards his patient throughout the day, this boy is not making it easy.

“Not until Minhyun hyung gets here,” the boy insists.

Daniel scoffs, “Look, kid. I may not be the most-“

“I have a name. It’s Park Jihoon, and I’m not a kid,” the kid, now with the name Park Jihoon, interrupts Daniel.

“Park Jihoon,” Daniel says as respectfully as he can manage. “If you don’t let me treat your nose within the next five minutes I’m afraid it’s going to be permanently disfigured.”

Jihoon’s eyes grow wide at the mention of possible disfiguration, and Daniel supresses a smile. Deep inside, he knows the injury isn’t that serious; it’s just a bruise, but he scraped through medical school for a reason. Finally, Jihoon relents and says, “Fine” before sitting down on the chair.

Daniel chuckles at the unexpected innocent side of the bratty and rude teen. 

“Does it hurt here?” Daniel asks, pressing his index finger softly on Jihoon’s nose bridge.

“Ow!” Jihoon yelps, “Yes. Fuck, I’m going to kill Guanlin when I get back.”

“Did your friend punch you?” Daniel asks, inspecting the bruise. Fortunately, it’s exactly like he expected and Jihoon’s nose isn’t broken.

“For reasons I’m not inclined to say,” Jihoon nods, allowing Daniel to treat him. He remains still throughout the entire process, and Daniel begins to think that the entire temper throwing from before is all but a front.

Just then, there is a sharp knock on the door and Minhyun rushes in with a worried look on his face, looking breathless. He must have run here from wherever he was from, Daniel notes.

“I got this,” Daniel assures, “I’m almost done, hyung.”

Minhyun relaxes for a moment, and finally meets Jihoon’s eyes. “Park Jihoon? You again?”

Jihoon almost jumps off his chair in excitement, and Daniel has to hold him back to finish up the treatment.

“Hyung,” Jihoon gushes in an innocent voice, the malice from before now absent, making Daniel gag, “You came!”

Minhyun squats down beside Jihoon, and even holds his hand naturally. Daniel notes that Jihoon blushes when he’s embarrassed. “I was told by one of the nurses you were asking for me. I thought something bad had happened.”

Jihoon frowns, “Is a bleeding nose not a bad thing?”

Minhyun laughs, embarrassed, “Of course not. But the next time you’re here you can’t bother the other nurses for a specific doctor, okay? We’re all busy. Plus, I think Daniel did a really good job.”

Daniel’s heart swells with pride, happy to be acknowledged for his skills from the one and only Hwang Minhyun.

Jihoon nods fervently, “Okay, hyung.”

“Although I would prefer not to see you get hurt again,” Minhyun lets Jihoon’s hand go when Daniel finishes up.

Daniel packs up in silence, letting Jihoon have his moment with Minhyun because Daniel knows absolutely nothing is going to happen. He’s seen too many males and females leave dejectedly after getting rejected by Minhyun, with the same excuse ‘I’d like to focus on my career, so I’m not interested in dating right now.”

Somehow, with Jihoon, Daniel feels a pinch of pity. 

“Hyung,” Jihoon whines, “Then how am I going to see you?”

“I’m really busy,” Minhyun explains calmly, “Jihoon, you should leave. Take care of yourself, okay?”

Daniel glances at the two, and catches a glimpse of Jihoon’s top lip trembling. He could let this go on, but he doesn’t want Minhyun to blatantly spell out his disinterest for dating to the poor young boy, so he clears his throat loud enough to divert their attention.

“Hyung, the next patient is waiting,” Daniel reminds Minhyun.

“Got it,” Minhyun flashes Daniel a thankful smile, then turns back to Jihoon. “Play nice with your friends.”

Jihoon nods, now stripped clean of all the excitement from before. He stands up numbly, and leaves without another word. The room is silent without Jihoon’s continuous words of adoration for Minhyun, and Daniel tries to make himself look busy with his hands.

“I feel terrible,” Minhyun sighs, rubbing his eyes. Daniel remembers that Minhyun hasn’t had much sleep either, probably even less than Daniel himself.

“You’re too handsome,” Daniel sighs, “He’ll get over it.”

“You’re right,” Minhyun nods, yawning. “Sorry for making you do this alone. The president called for me.”

Daniel perks up at the mention of the hospital’s boss, “The boss? He wanted to see you? What did he say?”

Minhyun looks stunned, realising he’s revealed something he didn’t mean to. He fans himself, looking sheepish, “Nothing much.”

Daniel knows there’s something up, but Minhyun looks exhausted and Daniel doesn’t wish to tire him out by asking him too many questions. He lets Minhyun go this time, and the next patient knocks on the door, signalling the start of their busy day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you done sulking?” Woojin snaps, jolting Jihoon out of his self-proclaimed sulking corner for losers at the corner of their room. “It’s been three days, are you still hung up over some cute doctor you have no chance with?”

Jihoon wants to argue, but Woojin is in the right. The tone Woojin uses pisses him off though – as if Jihoon’s feelings are worth any less just because he’s not like any normal boy.

“Shut up,” Jihoon retorts, “Let me wallow in my self-pity.”

“Yeah, hyung,” Guanlin joins hands with Jihoon instantly, “Just let Jihoon hyung do what he wants.”

Woojin looks at Jinyoung for support, to which the other boy responds with a disapproving head shake. Woojin throws his hands into the air, exasperated, “Fine. I’m the bad guy for telling the truth.”

Jihoon buries his face into his knees, pouting. It’s not like he’s heartbroken – he’s expected this. To be honest, he didn’t know what he was expecting by trying to be friendly with Minhyun. All he ended up with was being talked to like he was a kid.

“Jihoon hyung, is he really worth my punch and three days of sulking though?” Guanlin’s voice fills the quiet room.

“Ugh,” Jihoon groans. “No. Yes. I don’t know. I hate this, I want to be normal. Screw all of this.”

“Park Jihoon,” Woojin’s voice is serious.

“What?” Jihoon challenges, “Don’t you want to be normal too? Don’t we all? Is it so bad for me to have normal feelings like a normal boy should?”

Woojin’s expression is unreadable. Guanlin and Jinyoung keep silent, as they always do when Jihoon and Woojin start arguing.

Luckily, before the fight can escalate, there is a knock on their door. Guanlin gets up from his bed and opens the door, revealing Seongwoo, back in one piece except for the very obvious large cut on his right cheek.

“Hyung!” the four boys chorus in horror and Seongwoo immediately places a finger to his lips, signalling for them to keep quiet.

He smiles when they quieten down, “I’m fine. I’m craving for ice-cream. Should we go for that ice-cream date I promised?”

Guanlin immediately nods his head, Woojin and Jinyoung following behind, happy to escape their suffocating room as well. Seongwoo shoots Jihoon a look, and although continuing to wallow in self-pity doesn’t sound like the worst idea, he decides free ice-cream should never be passed up on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon gets cookies and cream – his favourite. Woojin gets (in Jihoon’s opinion) plain, boring vanilla. Jinyoung gets chocolate and Guanlin gets two scoops of mint. Seongwoo insists that he doesn’t want any. The ice-cream does make Jihoon feel better and the tense mood from before is now a thing from the past.

“Hyung, are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor for that cut?” Guanlin asks Seongwoo with a concerned expression on his face. Seongwoo smiles and waves Guanlin’s concerns off dismissively with his hands.

“I’m fine,” Seongwoo assures the four boys, “All is good.”

Jihoon pretends to be super focused on his ice-cream because he knows how Seongwoo likes to be mysterious about all the jobs he does. He’s tried, in his two years in New World, to pry as much information out of Seongwoo as he can.

“When the time comes, you will know what to do.”

Or so Seongwoo had said.

“Speaking of doctors, look who decided to make an appearance,” Woojin says, nudging Jihoon’s arm. He looks up from his ice-cream cone to see Minhyun and Daniel entering the shop. He meets eyes with the two doctors almost immediately, and looks down quickly in embarrassment.

“Jihoon!” Minhyun doesn’t ignore Jihoon like he thought he would. Instead, he walks over with the same radiant smile on his face. 

Jihoon’s legs turn to jelly once again. He manages a stiff smile, “Hey, hyung. Aren’t you busy? How come you’re here for ice-cream?”

“I am busy,” Minhyun says, blinking innocently. He then turns to Daniel standing beside him, “But my intern here insisted that we take a break and come for some ice-cream.”

It’s then that Jihoon remembers that Daniel is there too. He manages a small nod, and Daniel returns a friendly smile. 

“Jihoon, you know these people?” Seongwoo’s voice is the only motivation for Jihoon to tear his eyes away from Minhyun’s face. 

Minhyun then notices the other boys at the table, and introduces himself to them, “I’m Hwang Minhyun. I’m a doctor at Seoul hospital just down the road. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

There is a chorus of ‘hello’s and ‘nice to meet you too’ and Woojin even waves at Minhyun, earning himself a friendly nudge on the shoulder from Jihoon. 

“And this is Daniel, he’s my intern,” Minhyun introduces Daniel as well. Daniel waves happily at the company as well. 

Seongwoo clears his throat, drawing everyone’s attention to himself. Although he addresses both doctors when he speaks, he’s clearly only looking at Minhyun.

“Why don’t you grab a chair and join us?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Much to Jihoon’s disappointment, Minhyun takes an empty seat beside Seongwoo, and Daniel takes the seat beside him. Jihoon’s friends quickly engage Minhyun in a conversation, smiling from ear to ear as Minhyun tells them about how being a doctor for the last four years has been like.

Jihoon can understand why his friends look so intrigued. Listening to normal people lead normal lives is something they’ll never be able to do. It’s almost like a fantasy.

“Hey, kid,” Daniel lowers his voice in order not to interrupt Minhyun. 

Jihoon frowns, “I told you I’m not a kid. My name is Park Jihoon.”

Daniel smiles, and Jihoon knows Daniel purposely called him that just to see his reaction. 

“Are you?” Daniel asks with a mocking tone, “I don’t believe it. You look fourteen.”

“Nineteen,” Jihoon corrects, crossing his arms, now totally distracted from Minhyun’s story-telling session. “What about you? You’re just putting me down just so that you can feel better about your age. Hmph, I bet you’re thirty.”

Daniel chuckles, taking another bite out of his ice-cream. It’s then that Jihoon notices that Daniel has gotten the same flavour as him. 

“I’m twenty-two,” Daniel says. “So, which college are you in?”

Jihoon almost chokes on his saliva, as he looks around for someone to help him out. He doesn’t know the names of any colleges, there was never a need for him to – since he would never be able to attend one, anyway.

Unfortunately, Minhyun has everyone except Daniel and Jihoon at the table under some sort of magic spell, because no one even reacts to Daniel’s and Jihoon’s obvious banter. Hell, even Seongwoo is staring at Minhyun with a soft smile on his face.

“Um…” Jihoon fumbles for the right words. He remembers walking past a college with Woojin on the way back to base camp last week, and smile when he finally remembers the name. “Oh! I go to Wannabe college!”

Daniel looks at him weird, “You forgot the name of your college?”

“I have shitty memory,” Jihoon explains, not that this is far from the truth either. 

“What are you studying?” Daniel doesn’t let the topic go, and Jihoon thinks he’s going to start dripping with cold sweat if he gets questioned by Daniel any further.

“Business,” Jihoon answers vaguely, hoping Daniel would get the hint that he didn’t want to talk. 

Daniel hums in response to Jihoon’s answer, “Interesting. I would never have pegged you as a business student. You look like you’re in design or something artsy. Theatre? But business is cool.”

“You talk like a grown up,” Jihoon blurts out before he can stop himself. “You’re no fun.”

Daniel’s face drops like a sad puppy, and Jihoon instantly feels guilty. Fuck himself and his mouth that can’t be stopped. Almost instantly, Daniel pulls himself together and wears his smile on his face again. If Jihoon wasn’t paying attention, he would have completely missed it.

“Sorry,” Daniel explains shyly, “I never really get to talk to anyone except the doctors and nurses I see every day because I’m so busy. So I get too excited when I meet new people. I suppose I sound too overbearing, sorry.”

Great, now Jihoon’s guilt has been multiplied by another hundred times. He facepalms internally and tires to salvage the situation, “But not in a bad way. I mean, you sound really smart when you talk like that. I mean, you are, bring a doctor and all-“

“It’s cool,” Daniel replies, and pats Jihoon’s shoulder just to prove it even though Jihoon doesn’t believe a second of it.

Daniel finishes up his ice-cream and stands up, then tells Minhyun who is still absorbed in telling his story, “Hyung, I’m going to head on home first. Jisung hyung’s helping me to cover night duty today.”

Minhyun takes a while to register what Daniel says, the nods, “Sure. Get some sleep. You look super tired.”

“I will, thanks hyung,” Daniel smiles. He then turns to the rest of the people at the table, but doesn’t meet Jihoon’s eyes, “Goodbye.”

Fuck, Jihoon curses internally again. He’s going to have to make it up to Daniel somehow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Daniel is out of sight, Seongwoo returns to staring at Minhyun. He doesn’t care about how obvious he looks right now because it is no exaggeration that Hwang Minhyun is the most beautiful human that he’s laid his eyes on. 

_Ever._

When Minhyun laughs, his eyes form two identical crescents and his laugh – oh the sound of his laughter, is the most melodic sound in the universe.

Seongwoo knows how creepy he’s being right now. It’s only been half an hour since Hwang Minhyun walked into his life, but he’s positive his heart thumps wildly whenever Minhyun looks in his general direction. 

“Hey, Seongwoo, right?” Minhyun addressing him shocks Seongwoo out of his daydream. 

“Yeah?” Seongwoo tries to sound as cool as possible in front of the cute doctor, but fails terribly and he can feel his cheeks flush in front of the other kids. 

Minhyun frowns as he leans closer into Seongwoo’s face, and flinches when Minhyun points at his face. “That doesn’t look good to me. You should come back to the hospital with me, I can fix that up really quickly.”

“This?” Seongwoo tries to laugh it off, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“I insist,” Minhyun says, “It won’t take too long. You have time, right?”

Even Minhyun’s persistence looks sexy to Seongwoo, and he internally cringes at his inappropriate thoughts. The gears in his brain are working twice as fast as normal now, as he tries thinking of a good excuse to get out of this situation.

“Hyung, you should go, we can make a move first,” Guanlin prompts. Seongwoo shoots the youngest member of the boys a glare.

“That’s great,” Minhyun smiles. “We should get going.”

Before Seongwoo can protest, Guanlin drags Jihoon out of the store, with Woojin and Jinyoung trailing close behind. He’s left with Minhyun, and almost faints when Minhyun holds the door for him to walk out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” Minhyun says, breaking the awkward silence between them. “How did you get injured?”

Seongwoo gulps, knowing he can’t tell the truth or risk having Minhyun freak out on him and calling the cops and getting the entire gang busted. 

“It’s confidential,” is all Seongwoo replies. 

“Are you going for a mysterious concept here?” Minhyun chuckles. “You must be one of those people who try to be super cool and quiet when inside, you’re actually bursting with life.”

Seongwoo wants to protest, but cracks a smile instead. It’s not about what Minhyun says what he thinks about him (because he could really care less); it’s the way Minhyun says it. It’s cliché, Seongwoo knows this, because Minhyun’s warm voice makes him feel like sunflowers have sprouted in his heart. Accompanied by his hearty laugh, Seongwoo unknowingly falls deeper for a stranger he’s barely met an hour ago.

“Is there something on my face?” Minhyun asks when he realises how long Seongwoo is taking to reply him. Seongwoo quickly turns to face the ground, ears blushing red because he knows Minhyun is probably questioning why Seongwoo is acting so weirdly.

“It’s nothing,” Seongwoo quickly defends himself, “You must be the type of person that’s perfect in everything. You must be really smart as well, to be a doctor in Seoul hospital.”

_Not to mention your face. Your face, your voice, everything about you is so perfect and I have no idea why._

Suddenly, Minhyun’s euphoric expression from earlier falls, and is quickly replaced by a cold one. He no longer wears the eye-smile from before. Instead, a frown hangs on his face, his bad mood evident to Seongwoo.

“D-don’t call me perfect,” Minhyun in a whisper, and it’s so soft Seongwoo barely catches it.

Minhyun doesn’t sound angry. He just sounds sad… and scared?

“I’m so sorry,” Seongwoo apologises, making sure to look Minhyun in the eye. “I meant it as a compliment, I didn’t mean to assume anything about you.”

“It’s okay,” Minhyun brushes it off, smiling again, but somehow it doesn’t look genuine to Seongwoo anymore. Seongwoo feels terrible, knowing he’s the sole reason Minhyun’s smile was wiped off his face. 

“Everyone says that,” Minhyun continues, catching Seongwoo off guard. “I’m used to it. I’m just afraid that you’re setting your expectations too high, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Talking about insecurities is the last thing Seongwoo had thought he would be having a conversation about with the cute doctor that just walked into his life. And he’s never been the best advice giver, he prefers to lend his distressed friends a listening ear instead. 

“I’m sorry again,” Seongwoo says, because he doesn’t know how to comfort Minhyun.

The sun is setting now, and Seongwoo can see the hospital in front of him. He follows Minhyun inside, and Minhyun immediately puts on a smile again, bowing to the nurses and doctors passing them.

When he follows Minhyun into a small room, he takes a seat on the bed provided and waits for Minhyun to prepare his instruments. The room smells exactly like a hospital – clean, and nauseating. 

Still, Minhyun leaves a trail of sunshine wherever he goes. Seongwoo doesn’t exactly mind staying longer in this stuffy and small room.

“This might sting,” Minhyun warns Seongwoo.

When Minhyun leans in closer, Seongwoo can smell the hint of cologne on Minhyun’s coat. Mentally, Seongwoo adds another thing to his list of: Why Hwang Minhyun is so perfect. He feels a pinch of guilt in his heart when he says that – because he knows Minhyun probably wouldn’t like it.

However, Seongwoo can’t use any other words to describe the man in front of him.

He wonders how a man this perfect can be so afraid of perfection.

Minhyun finishes up quickly, demonstrating his professionalism.

“That’s pretty sexy,” Seongwoo blurts out. He curses a million times at himself in his head when Minhyun shoots him a strange look. Seongwoo clears his throat, adding, “I mean, how you treated me. It’s pretty cool how you uh, used your hands-“

“I haven’t heard that one before,” Minhyun cuts in, “It’s better than perfect, I guess.”

Somehow, Seongwoo feels a sense of accomplishment, because he’s managed to bring the smile back to Minhyun’s face. He fiddles around with his fingers and the hem of his shirt, because he doesn’t want to leave; but he doesn’t know what else to say either.

There’s a knock on the door, and another young man pokes his head in.

“Hey, Minhyun,” the man greets. “The President wants to see you in his office whenever you’re ready for him.”

“I’m finishing up,” Minhyun replies, signature smile plastered on his face. “Thank you, Sewoon.”

_The President, huh._

Minhyun must be more popular than Seongwoo had thought. Of course, it was already evident when the nurses were shooting heart eyes at Minhyun when they had walked into the building together earlier.

The door closes, leaving the two alone together again. Minhyun sighs audibly as he cleans up the area, and Seongwoo suddenly notices how tired Minhyun looks.

The makeup had concealed Minhyun’s dark circles earlier, but they were now proof of how exhausted Minhyun was now; in addition to his red eyes.

“Thanks for you know, fixing me up,” Seongwoo says, getting up from the bed.

Minhyun nods, smiling again. 

_God damn, why does he smile so much?_

“You’re welcome, Seongwoo,” Minhyun replies. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Suddenly, Seongwoo feels the urge to step closer to Minhyun. He does it anyway, because he’s an impulsive person; as pointed out by the members at New World. Most of the time, his impulsiveness got him into trouble. This time, he’s hoping it doesn’t.

Minhyun is as tall as Seongwoo, and their eyes lock immediately when Seongwoo closes off whatever distance between them, totally ignoring the concept of personal space.

“You know,” Seongwoo says, licking his lips. They’re suddenly dry when it comes to talking to Minhyun. “You don’t have to keep smiling if you don’t want to.”

Minhyun looks more surprised than shocked at Seongwoo’s sudden statement. He’s afraid that he’s overstepped his boundaries, but Minhyun cuts him off before he can apologise again.

“Usually, I tell my patients that I hope we don’t have to meet again.”

Seongwoo gulps. Now his throat is getting dry.

“But I think I’d like to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the nielwink and onghwang dynamics are so different to write, but i'm really enjoying this challenge!
> 
> do leave me comments and feedback whenever you can, i appreciate all of them <3
> 
> more minhyun pov for sure next chapter + looottss of fluff for both pairings, do look forward to those!
> 
> take care and see you next time!


	3. i am content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> projects and exams are coming up for me ugh i'm so sorry i know how much it sucks to wait for an update ;-;

There’s only one thing about Park Jihoon that helped him get accepted into New World Seoul two years ago. Sure, he’s fearless, charismatic and smart just like any other member.

He also makes sure that he sees to the end of every mission.

Even when he knows it’s a losing battle, Jihoon does his job till the end. Unfinished business is nothing but a to Jihoon. As always, he finishes whatever job is given to him – and he does it perfectly as he can manage.

Right now, well, his job is to make it up to Daniel for being such an asshole the previous time.

It proves to be the hardest job he’s ever been tasked to do, because he’s never had trouble making up for his mistakes in the gang. If he made any of his friends angry, a simple apology would do. 

But Daniel was a perfectly normal doctor that he had no connection with.

“You don’t have to apologise to him if you don’t want to, you know,” Woojin says when Jihoon decides to consult him about his problems. “You’re probably never going to meet him again. And since when did you care about being a nice person?”

What Woojin speaks is only the truth, so Jihoon doesn’t bother to get mad at his friend and paces around his room, as if it’s going to help him come up with an answer.

“I know,” Jihoon’s fingers comb through his hair in frustration. “I just – feel bad. I gave him trouble more than once. I should at least apologise properly.”

There’s a knock on the door, and they stop talking immediately. It’s Sungwoon that pokes his head into their room, and they scramble to their feet to greet him. Out of seniority and respect.

“The boss wants to see you two,” Sungwoon says, dead-panned. He looks evidently tired, judging from the dark circles under his eyes. Jihoon infers that he must have just returned from one of his duties outside. “Where are the other two, by the way?”

Jihoon and Woojin exchange worried looks, knowing how it was always treated seriously whenever minors in the gang were loitering outside after midnight. Truth is, Guanlin got hungry, so Jinyoung accompanied him out to get some food.

They should be back anytime now, Jihoon curses worriedly. 

“Where are they?” Sungwoon repeats, looking more alert now. Jihoon is sure his rapid heartbeat can be heard from the door, and hopes his poker face is enough to full Sungwoon.

“Hyung!” Jihoon hears a familiar voice from outside. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees Jinyoung and Guanlin appearing in the hallway. 

“Sorry, Sungwoon hyung,” Guanlin says when he sees Sungwoon waiting at the hallway. “Jinyoung hyung and I went to take a shower.”

Sungwoon’s eyes dart suspiciously back and forth, but he just nods, and says, “Don’t take too long. They’re waiting.” Jihoon thanks the heavens that they’ve gotten off scot-free, just this time.

Guanlin and Jinyoung close the door behind them and plop onto their beds, exhausted both physically and mentally from the close-shave with Sungwoon before. Jihoon only shakes his head in disapproval, “I told you it was a bad idea to sneak out.”

Guanlin pouts, “I was hungry. And you were the one that ate all of my emergency snacks I kept under the bed.” Jihoon gulps, remembering himself stealing some of Guanlin’s snacks a few weeks ago.

“Are you going somewhere?” Jinyoung asks as Woojin and Jihoon change out of their pyjamas into clothes that look more presentable.

Woojin nods curtly, “The boss asked to see us.”

Jinyoung and Guanlin keep quiet immediately – because they know what seeing the boss means. Either they had gotten into some trouble, or they just had another task they needed to complete.

“Stay safe,” Guanlin whispers as Jihoon and Woojin dart out of their room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon has only done very minor jobs for New World in the two years he’s been here. Most of his time is spent training, learning and picking up skills from the older members. He’s stolen things, raided houses, and offered protection to people who had asked for it.

“Jihoon ah, Woojin ah,” Jonghyun, or who Jihoon prefers to refer to as “Boss” greets the two boys. Unlike most stereotypical gang leaders, Jonghyun isn’t your usual burly, intimidating, and aggressive leader. Instead, Jihoon had the shock of his life when Jonghyun had invited him to New World over an expensive lunch two years ago.

The man was soft in appearance, if Jihoon was asked to describe Kim Jonghyun. He was more on the skinny side, unlike his muscular right-hand man, Kang Dongho. 

“I haven’t seen you boys in so long,” Jonghyun continues. As the two boys step into the dim lighted room, Jihoon discovers that Minki and Aron are there as well. Choi Minki is well, the one that taught Jihoon how to pick locks, cover up his fingerprints and make sure he completed all his jobs perfectly.

Kwak Aron was the mastermind of New World Seoul. He was a university graduate, a rarity in gangs. Jihoon wasn’t quite sure what Aron’s job scope was, but he was always working in his laboratory in the highest floor of their building.

When the four gathered, it meant something important.

“Have you been well, hyung?” Jihoon asks politely.

“Just fine,” Jonghyun replies and gestures for them to sit down on the sofa opposite him. 

The boys sit down and gather their hands respectfully under the scrutiny of the four higher ups. Jonghyun smiles warmly and pushes two glasses of water towards Jihoon and Woojin. 

“I have a new task for both of you,” Jonghyun says. He then looks at Dongho, and adds, “Would you bring me the documents?”

Dongho retreats into the darkness and reappears with some papers in his hands. He sets them down on the table in between Jonghyun and the two boys.

“Kim Youngdo,” Jonghyun points to the first page of the document. “Age 25. Borrowed $10 million won from us two months ago and hasn’t returned a cent. When my men went after him a month ago, he’d called the police and now they’re on high alert.”

Jihoon nods, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.

“Not only do I want you to get my money back,” Jonghyun continues, “I want you to make sure he knows never to mess with us again.”

“W-what does that mean, hyung?” Woojin’s voice wobbles, and Jihoon understands why. Jonghyun might look like a soft man on the outside. But there was no denying that this man was the leader of New World Seoul. His gaze was no longer warm.

If eyes could kill, everyone in the room with Kim Jonghyun would be dead a second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night is humid, made even worse with no sign of wind at all. Jihoon ducks under the bush when he sees the light in Kim Youngdo’s apartment opposite them flashes on. Beside him, Woojin is also observing the man’s actions.

Being a lawyer must earn you good money, Jihoon notes. It’s a big house, although Kim Youngdo lives alone. He even has an expensive car parked up front.

Time check, 2am.

Kim Youngdo either worked late, or he was out doing something else.

The man’s silhouette passes the bedroom window and a second later, the light goes out, plunging the house into darkness. This is Jihoon’s and Woojin’s cue to get moving with the plan. 

This should be his second nature, Jihoon thinks. Somehow, there’s something about tonight that makes Jihoon feel uneasy and insecure. Fortunately, his legs don’t fail him and they silently make their way to Kim Youngdo’s front door. Woojin swiftly picks the lock and they are in the house.

They tread lightly across the floor towards the bedroom, careful not to make any careless mistakes.

Kim Youngdo’s clothes smell like alcohol, Jihoon notes.

So it was staying out late to party, then.

Jihoon fishes out the ropes from his backpack, and stops in his tracks.

“What are you doing?” Woojin snaps, “Let’s do this quickly.”

Jihoon gulps and starts tying the man’s arms towards the heads of the bed, then goes to start on his legs. Woojin starts looking through the drawers in the bedroom for anything worth money.

Just as Jihoon is questioning how the man isn’t awake, his eyes jolt open. 

First, confusion. Then, shock. Finally, fear.

Woojin gags the man in a swift movement, and his screams are muffled.

“You know who sent us,” Woojin says, looking directly at the man. Kim Youngdo nods fervently, eyes still wide in shock. 

Suddenly, Jihoon feels short of breath. He shouldn’t feel this way, he shouldn’t be hesitating on the job. Still, his legs feel wobbly and his hands shake as he reaches out for the item that Minki had stuffed into his back pocket earlier.

No, Jihoon thinks.

He’s Park Jihoon. Two-year member of New World Seoul. 

Not the cowardly boy from before.

“You do know what happens when you mess with us, right?”

Jihoon’s voice surprises himself. Because of how calm and collected he sounds. Even Woojin looks surprised at Jihoon’s unexpected composure. Jihoon takes out the penknife from his back pocket, and Kim Youngdo’s starts screaming into the rag in his mouth again.

Jihoon holds the knife close enough to draw a thin line of blood from Kim Youngdo’s neck, but not enough to cause any death-threatening injuries.

“Remember to return my hyungs their money,” Jihoon adds. “By the end of this week. Understood?”

Kim Youngdo nods, his eyes now watery with tears.

Woojin gives Jihoon a nod, and Jihoon keeps the knife back in his pocket. They leave as quickly as soon as they had arrived, leaving the man still bound to the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon shouldn’t feel this good – but he does.

When Jonghyun smiles at Jihoon proudly after the two boys return, his heart swells with the pride of making his leader proud. Jihoon also returns the knife to Minki.

“I wasn’t expecting you to use this, Jihoon,” Minki’s eyes crinkle when they smile.

“You used this?” Jonghyun’s voice carries an element of surprise, as if he knew that Jihoon would hesitate to hurt someone. “Good job, Jihoon.”

Even Dongho gives him a pat on the back, and Aron flashes him a smile.

Jihoon shouldn’t feel this good – but he does.

It feels good to finally be accepted, to be complimented, to feel like he belongs somewhere.

“Would everyone excuse me and Jihoon for just a moment?” Jonghyun announces. “Including you, Woojin. Good job tonight, get some sleep.”

Woojin casts Jihoon a worried look, and he returns a smile to show Woojin that he’s going to be just fine. One by one, the others leave the room and finally, Jihoon and Jonghyun are alone.

Sighing, Jonghyun downs another glass of soju. Jihoon immediately responds, and pours Jonghyun another glass.

“Thank you, Jihoon,” Jonghyun smiles. 

“I-is there a reason you wanted to meet me privately?” Jihoon asks, heart still thumping from the adrenaline from before. 

Jonghyun nods, and gulps down another glass.

“Jihoon, you are so special. You really remind me… of someone,” Jonghyun says, and refuses when Jihoon offers to pour him another glass. “You’re braver than the other kids.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Jihoon beams with pride. “Who do I remind you of?”

“Someone,” Jonghyun repeats. “But I think you might be better than him.”

“How so?” Jihoon asks, intrigued to know who the leader of the most notorious gang in Seoul thought he resembled. 

“He betrayed us,” Jonghyun smiles, but Jihoon only sees sadness written all over his face. “He was more than a member to me. He was a friend, a really good friend.”

Jihoon only listens silently to Jonghyun’s story.

“I took him in when he was alone,” Jonghyun adds. “But he started dreaming of other things. He wanted to be a good person. So he left.”

It’s not the first time Jihoon has heard about members leaving the gang. In fact, he knows the consequences too well. 

“One bullet through your leg or ten flights of stairs down.”

Jihoon was made to memorise the consequences of quitting New World Seoul when he first entered. Either take one bullet to your leg – which could permanently paralyze you. Or have the other gang members push you down ten flights of stairs. If you blacked out in the middle, they would wait till you woke up, then continue.

Instinctively, Jihoon’s right hand trails over the tattoo of the world map he’d gotten on his collarbone back then.

“Jihoon ah,” Jonghyun slurs, and Jihoon knows he’s drunk. “You’ll stay loyal to me, right?”

“Yes, hyung. I’m with New World forever.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel rubs his eyes sleepily when his alarm goes off the next morning. He tries ignoring it once, then knows he’s going to be late if he doesn’t wake up now, and rolls off the bed.

“Ow!” he curses when his body hits the floor hard. Fortunately, he lives alone. He’d decided to rent a decent-sized apartment for himself nearer to the hospital he was interning at.

“Good morning, ladies,” Daniel coos at his two kittens, Rooney and Peter, who are staring him down from the corner of the room. They blink innocently, and turn out of the room before Daniel can say anything more.

Great, even his cats don’t want to listen to him.

Daniel is instantly reminded of Jihoon’s comment from the day before.

_“You talk like a grown up. You’re no fun.”_

To a certain extent, Daniel agrees with the annoying teenager. Being an intern at Seoul Hospital means talking medical all day long with the fellow nurses and doctors. He hardly had time just to be himself because of the work he had piled on him.

“Park Jihoon, if only you knew how I was before,” Daniel scoffs as he heads into his bathroom to wash up. 

Daniel gets it.

Being a teenager means being on the constant search for adrenaline and fun. It’s all about living in the moment, and no giving two fucks about the future. 

But there’s always going to be a point in time where you realise you’re never going to survive if you keep thinking that way. You’re going to need to grow up one day.

And Daniel knows, because he had to learn it the tough way.

Daniel avoids looking at himself in the mirror when he undresses, because there’s something on him that will never change – no matter how hard he tries to hide it.

Fortunately, his phone rings and he picks it up immediately when he sees that it’s Jisung on the line.

“Daniel! Make sure to grab a key from Sewoon when you come in for work later on. Minhyun is in an important meeting, and Jaehwan and I have somewhere to be. I left some important documents on my table, so I locked the office.”

“I got it, hyung,” Daniel replies, and Jisung hangs up quickly after.

This is the life Daniel chose. Whether he regrets it or not, doesn’t make a difference.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel picks up the key from Sewoon that morning, and makes it a point to smile and greet all the nurses in the area. “How does Minhyun hyung do this every day?” Daniel wonders when his jaw gets tired just from smiling at everyone. 

The office door opens with the turn of the key.

And Daniel notices that something is wrong almost immediately.

Firstly, the window is open. The windows in the office are never opened except in emergencies. Next, he hears crunching noises.

An intruder, is the first thing that comes to Daniel’s mind.

He keeps his back to the wall skilfully as he scans the room for the source of the noises. It’s coming from Jisung’s table; and then he remembers. The documents.

Important documents might not mean much to Daniel, but it could mean the life or death of his fellow colleague.

The crunching noises continue and Daniel picks up the nearest thing he can find to use as a weapon just in case. 

‘I’ve retired from violence,” Daniel thinks.

But it could be dangerous, so Daniel keeps the broom clenched tightly in his right hand. He takes a deep breath, almost feeling the same adrenaline he’d felt when he was eighteen.

“This is totally different,” Daniel shakes the familiar feeling of excitement and anticipation off and gets ready to catch the intruder red-handed.

Daniel pushes Jisung’s chair out of the way and quickly grabs the figure hiding under Jisung’s table. The intruder resists, and catches Daniel off guard when he performs a skilful kick to Daniel’s thigh. Fortunately, Daniel has had more training than he’d like to admit, and quickly got the intruder in a headlock.

“Let me go!” the intruder trashes wildly in Daniel’s grip.

“Park Jihoon?”

It’s the same bratty teenager from before. The same boy who had said that he was no fun, was now in his arms, same scowl on his face, but his mouth now stuffed with cheese balls.

“Are those my cheese balls you’re eating?” Daniel asks in disbelief.

“You’re making it really hard for me to apologise when you’re holding me in a headlock and interrogating me about your cheese balls.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo has had a pretty crappy day. First, he’d gotten the news that Jonghyun had put him in charge of another drug transportation job next week. Next, he was exhausted from Guanlin’s and Woojin’s endless pestering to bring them out on another ice-cream outing.

Don’t get Seongwoo wrong, he loves the four kids. In fact, he feels responsible for them. He knows how desperate they must feel to get a breath of fresh oxygen from the normal, outside world. Seongwoo knows that feeling all too well.

Over the nine years, Seongwoo had managed to suppress the feeling of wanting freedom. It’s no use, he knows. To yearn for something he can never have.

Or so Seongwoo had thought.

Recently, he’s found himself wanting the same freedom again.

But only because he’s met someone by chance.

“Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo chuckles to himself as he strolls in the direction of the hospital. He doesn’t know how he ended up here, or why he’s here in the first place.

Their first encounter was something that should never have happened. Seongwoo was ready to not get emotionally attached to this charming doctor, but Minhyun had unintentionally roped Seongwoo into his world.

_“I think I’d like to see you again.”_

The same words are ringing in his head ever since the day before. Seongwoo had not gotten any sleep last night after returning from the hospital. Instead, he’d tossed and turned the entire night, dreaming about what it would be like if he were a normal person with a normal job.

Someone shouts at Seongwoo to move out of the way and a stretcher is immediately pushed past him, on it lying a man that is bleeding profusely. 

Seongwoo looks away, knowing he’s been the culprit of landing many people in the same state as that man over the nine years.

He decides to give up and leave for the day, because there’s absolutely no chance he’s going to catch Hwang Minhyun tonight. Even if he did, what was he going to say anyway?

Another addition to his crappy day: He didn’t get to see Hwang Minhyun again.

Hanging his head low, Seongwoo gets up from the bench and walks out of the hospital.

“Going somewhere, Ong Seongwoo?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun has had the worst day of his life.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. His day was just going a little worse than normal, only because of his meeting with the hospital’s president and the board of directors. Smiling came as a second nature to Minhyun, when he was surrounded by colleagues he liked.

Smiling in front of his bosses – was a whole other story.

When he’d returned to the office, it was almost evening.

“Oh. Hey Minhyun hyung,” Daniel greets him with a wave. “I was just leaving. You were MIA the whole day, are you okay?”

“Where are you going?” Minhyun asks, knowing Daniel has night duty.

“Daniel has a date!” Jisung announces obnoxiously and Minhyun can only thank his lucky stars that Jaehwan is nowhere in sight, because even he has a limit to his patience. 

“I do not,” Daniel insists, glaring at Jisung who throws him a thumbs up. “I’m going to meet someone for dinner, and I’ll be back for night duty later.”

His intern gives him a pat on his back before disappearing out the door, leaving him and Jisung alone.

The headache in his mind is brooding, and he gulps down two painkillers with a glass of water. Jisung shoots him a worried look, “You okay? I think you should head home to sleep for the day. I’ll finish up here.”

Minhyun almost resists, then knows if he pushes himself too hard his body isn’t going to be able to take it. He’s a doctor for a reason.

“I think I will, thanks hyung,” Minhyun says, grabs his bags and heads out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

All thoughts of having a good night’s sleep disappear when Minhyun spots a familiar figure in the crowd at the hospital’s atrium. At first, he thinks his sleepy eyes and headache are playing tricks on him, but his legs carry him to the tall man anyway.

The man stops at the entrance, as if hesitating to leave.

“Going somewhere, Ong Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo turns around when he hears his name being called, and looks surprised when he sees Minhyun standing in front of him.

Minhyun almost asks Seongwoo if he came to the hospital to look for him, but keeps his mouth shut in fear of having his hopes dashed.

“Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo replies. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere.”

This is the part of the night where Minhyun is supposed to say that he’s tired, and that he has to get home to sleep before work the next morning. Instead, he surprises himself.

“Care to join me for some drinks? I’ve had a bad day.”

Seongwoo keeps silent, and Minhyun almost regrets his suggestion because well, who wants to go drinking with a stranger who you’ve met only once?”

“I’m not trying to brag, but I think I’ve had a worse one,” Seongwoo says as he wears a goofy grin on his face and Minhyun can feel his face going red, and he hasn’t even had a drop of alcohol.

“Great. You can tell me all about it, and I’ll tell you all about mine.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Minhyun hates that word so much. But somehow, when Seongwoo is the one who says it, it sounds just about right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“If it isn’t Seoul Hospital’s most eligible bachelor, Hwang Minhyun. I’ve heard so many good things about you.”_

_“Sir, you flatter me too much. It’s my pleasure to be able to meet you like this.”_

_“I don’t take my daughter’s compliments lightly. Lately, she’s been talking about how a doctor in my hospital is making her want to get married. And I’ve done some research myself, I think you’re an impressive young man as well.”_

_“I-I’m sorry?”_

_“For a smart man like you, you are in fact quite dense when it comes to things like these. But as long as my daughter is happy, I’m happy. Hwang Minhyun, I’m asking you to marry my daughter. To marry into my family.”_

_“But I don’t have-“_

_“I won’t receive your answer right now. Take some time to think about what I’m offering you. If you agree, you’ll be the next heir of the most prestigious hospital in Seoul.”_

_“I- I will think about this seriously. Thank you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun hates drinking. He hates the bitter taste of any type of alcohol his mouth comes into contact with. Beer, wine, soju, whiskey, he hates them all.

Yet, here he is. In a roadside stall, sitting opposite Ong Seongwoo, and on his second glass of soju.

The alcohol burns his throat and he winces at the bitterness. His eyes start to sting with tears and he pretends to look away to wipe them away before Seongwoo can say anything about it.

“Your boss offered to marry you off to his daughter?” Seongwoo says when Minhyun tells him the entire story. He doesn’t know how the words flow out so easily when he’s with Seongwoo, but his heart does feel lighter after talking to someone about what has been bothering him the past few days.

Minhyun nods solemnly, “I don’t know how to reply him.”

Not only has Minhyun been offered the daughter of his company’s boss, he’s been offered the endless riches of the family should he agree to marry. He’s been guaranteed to inherit the hospital as well, and the chance to make his family happy.

There is only one problem.

“I don’t think I would be happy,” Minhyun blurts out.

“Are you happy now?” Seongwoo prompts.

Seongwoo has drank one and half of the two soju bottles they ordered, yet he looks fine. While Minhyun feels like his head is spinning even more than before.

Right now, Minhyun has achieved his parent’s dream of becoming a doctor. He has nice colleagues, and a stable income. He even has a loving family who support him in everything he does.

And a handsome stranger to drink and talk with.

“I am content.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hwang Minhyun is not a drinker. And Seongwoo realises this a little too late, because by the time the realisation that the doctor cannot hold his alcohol well, he’s stuck holding Minhyun up and trying to flag a cab to bring him home.

Seongwoo finally manages to get the both of them into a taxi, then he realises that he can’t bring Minhyun to his base. And bringing Minhyun to the hospital would utterly embarrass him in front of his colleagues.

He pats Minhyun’s arm, and he stirs.

“Minhyun, what’s your address?” Seongwoo knows reasoning with a drunk man is useless, but he doesn’t have a choice.

“Hm?” Minhyun hums, his head now nested comfortably on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“I said where do you live? I have to bring you home,” Seongwoo asks again.

“Wallet,” is all Minhyun says and Seongwoo digs through Minhyun’s bag to find his wallet. In there he finds Minhyun’s address written in a post it wedged between his dollar notes. Seongwoo smiles to himself, did Minhyun know how prone he was to getting drunk to write down his address in his wallet?

He lets Minhyun sleep soundly on his shoulder all the way home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun lives in a neat and spacious apartment. His furniture is modern and sleek, and his files are all neatly arranged in order on his shelves.

Seongwoo drops off Minhyun’s keys on the counter and drags Minhyun through the living room to his bedroom, which is twice the size of the room Seongwoo shares with his other members back in the base.

“Ugh,” Seongwoo groans when he finally gets Minhyun onto the bed and sits down next to him just to catch his breath.

Suddenly, he feels a pair of hands wrapping around his waist and jumps from the sudden contact.

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun hums.

“I’m here,” Seongwoo replies. “You need to get to sleep. Or do you want me to bring you some water to sober up?”

“I’m perfectly sober,” Minhyun replies, blinking innocently at Seongwoo. If he didn’t know Minhyun, he would have believed him instantly.

“Okay,” Seongwoo sighs, trying to pry Minhyun away from him, but his grip was unexpectedly strong. “I need to get going too.”

“Stay with me.”

Seongwoo almost doesn’t hear those three words because his heart is beating so fast as the contact their bodies are having. Still, his brain somehow manages to process what Minhyun is asking for him.

When he turns around to face Minhyun, the other man is wearing a smile on his face. Only this time it looks genuine.

“You’re so handsome,” Minhyun gushes and Seongwoo instantly feels his face heat up. And it’s not from the alcohol, because he knows his alcohol tolerance; and it’s not limited to one and a half bottles of soju.

“Yup,” Seongwoo quips, “You’re definitely drunk.”

Minhyun yawns, then proceeds to try and take off his shirt in front of Seongwoo. 

“Wait!” Seongwoo yells and holds Minhyun’s hands down. “D-don’t do that when I’m around.”

“But it’s getting really hot in here, did you turn on the air conditioner?” Minhyun whines, bringing a smile to Seongwoo’s face. Seongwoo reaches over to Minhyun’s side table where he finds the remote control and finally turns the air conditioner on. Minhyun sighs, now satisfied and proceeds to lie back down on his bed.

Seongwoo covers Minhyun with his blankets and gets up from the bed.

“Seongwoo?” Minhyun’s voice resounds around the bedroom. Seongwoo turns around to find Minhyun looking at him.

“Yes?”

“Stay with me.”

This is the second time Minhyun has said it. Seongwoo doesn’t know if it’s because he’s drunk, or if it’s in the spur of the moment, but he walks back to the bed and sits down beside Minhyun. 

“Stay with me.”

On the third and final time, Seongwoo agrees. He takes off his jacket and slips under the covers beside Minhyun. The bed is soft, unlike the hard ones back in the base, but Seongwoo knows he’ll never be able to afford luxuries like soft beds.

And Hwang Minhyun. 

Hwang Minhyun is another luxury he can never have in his life.

Now satisfied that Seongwoo is beside him, Minhyun’s eyes start to close and Seongwoo can see the other man drifting off into dreamland. Instinctively, he gently strokes Minhyun’s hair and snuggles closer.

There is one thing Seongwoo can afford – one night with Hwang Minhyun.

“Goodnight,” Seongwoo whispers, although he knows Minhyun can’t hear him.

It’s hard for Seongwoo to believe that someone as perfect as Hwang Minhyun could be suffering inside as well. When sleeping, Minhyun looks vulnerable. And all Seongwoo wants to do is protect him.

Seongwoo hesitates. 

Then he presses a soft kiss onto Minhyun’s forehead.

Suddenly, he understands. What Minhyun means when he says he’s not happy; but content.

For someone like Seongwoo, he can never reach a state of happiness. To be happy, Seongwoo has to give up being in New World. Happiness is something he’ll never be able to afford in this lifetime. Still, he makes do. 

Because even if it’s only one night that Seongwoo gets to hold Hwang Minhyun in his arms, he is contented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onghwang progressing at the speed of light meanwhile nielwink???
> 
> im kidding i'll feed u guys with lots of nielwink next chapter onwards!!
> 
> hope i didnt keep u guys waiting too long with these updates i'll try my best to upload as quickly as possible~
> 
> take care i luv u all <3 (ps; please leave lots of comments hehe)


	4. beautiful memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for neglecting this story ;-;
> 
> just didn't feel too confident with my first few drafts and it sucks to have everything planned out and not turn out the way you expected it to :/ 
> 
> i won't give up though! i'm getting my inspiration back slowly for this story hehe.

The first thing Minhyun sees when he wakes up is the unfamiliar arm draped around his stomach. It doesn’t register in Minhyun’s brain yet, all he wants to do now is fall back asleep under the warm covers. His bed feels the softest in the morning, so he closes his eyes again while telling himself “5 more minutes”

_The arm._

_Wait._

Minhyun’s eyes jolt open and the arm is still there, not just a figment of his imagination. His heart now in his mouth, Minhyun cautiously turns his body to the side and his heart then drops when a more than familiar face greets him.

It’s Ong Seongwoo, hair messy and mouth open, otherwise as beautiful as ever. Minhyun closes his eyes and wills this nightmare away, but Seongwoo doesn’t disappear. Instead, he only cuddles closer to Minhyun’s waist and it’s then that Minhyun also realises that their legs are entangled together under the sheets.

He can barely remember anything that happened after telling Seongwoo about his boss yesterday. His last memory is downing those disgusting glasses of soju, and groans when he realises what a mistake he’s made. The throbbing headache proves Minhyun’s theory. 

So Seongwoo had brought him home, like any nice person would do if their friend was drunk. Except they weren’t really friends, and Seongwoo was in his bed, sleeping beside him. It feels like an all too familiar scene in a typical drama, and Minhyun hurriedly scoots away from Seongwoo. 

When people were drunk, went home together, and woke up half naked, what came next?

The horror strikes Minhyun like a bolt of lightning in the sky. 

_Oh. Fuck._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo wakes up to high-pitched screaming and instinctively reaches out for a pillow to cover his ears with so he can go back to sleep. However, his hands only find someone else’s stomach or chest, Seongwoo isn’t sure.

Then, the memories from the night before come flooding back.

He struggles to open his eyes, and sees Minhyun looking at him in horror.

“Good morning,” Seongwoo says. Minhyun only continues to scream.

“Stop- stop screaming. It’s just me,” Seongwoo groans. Even if he’s waking up beside the most beautiful man on earth, he hates being woken up early. Minhyun then pulls the covers away from Seongwoo, making him feel exposed. (Because well… Seongwoo had gotten too used to sleeping only with a pair of boxers.)

Seongwoo jumps up from the bed instantly, now fully awake as he attempts to cover up somehow.

“What are you doing in my bed?” Minhyun half screams, because he’s trying to keep his composure.

Struggling to put on his pants while trying not to look guilty, Seongwoo replies, “You invited me into your bed! You told me to stay with you, so I did. And stop giving me that look, we didn’t do anything. I just like sleeping in my boxers.”

Minhyun’s horrified expression doesn’t disappear even with Seongwoo’s explanation, and Seongwoo understands. It’s not every day you wake up to a half-stranger in your bed.

“I-I did?” Minhyun stutters, eyes shifting as he tries to recall everything from the night before. 

“Yes, Mr Clingy,” Seongwoo sighs as he puts on his shirt. “Don’t worry. We only slept.”

“I don’t believe you,” Minhyun crosses his arms. “You could have done something to me.”

As perfect as Hwang Minhyun looks on the outside, he does have a flaw. Being effortlessly stubborn, that is. And Seongwoo hates that he loves even this flaw of Minhyun’s, because he looks as stunning as ever in the morning.

“Even if you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen I would never do that.”

Seongwoo wasn’t planning to let the ‘most beautiful man’ part slip, but it was too late. Minhyun seemed to hesitate, then his eyes grew wide in shock again.

“What? Do you want some type of verification? Because you can’t trust me? Hwang Minhyun, you were the one who invited me in, and asked me to-“

“ _Oh my God_. I’m late for work!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun has never been late for work. Not even once. He’s never even been late for school. Except for that one time he was caught up in traffic on a rainy day. Since then, he always made an effort to leave the house extra early just to make sure he wouldn’t be stuck in the morning peak hour traffic jams.

Suddenly, Seongwoo in his bed isn't the most terrifying thing in the world anymore.

“I’m late,” Minhyun stutters, looking around hurriedly for clean clothes to wear. He opens his cupboard, and takes out the topmost shirt and jeans. Usually, he’d make the extra effort to colour co-ordinate his outfit, but there was no time to do that today. He’s already half an hour late for work, his only excuse being there was a half-naked stranger in his bed. (and there's no way he's going to use _that_ excuse today.)

“Woah, slow down,” he feels Seongwoo grip his arm. “I’ll drive you to work.”

Minhyun narrows his eyes at Seongwoo, “You have a car?”

Seongwoo looks surprised that Minhyun remembers, then replies, “I’ll get one. Don’t worry, just go and wash up. I’ll drive you, the train is going to be extra crowded during this time.”

Minhyun decides that now is not the time to reject Seongwoo’s offer, so he nods and manages a “Thank you” before disappearing into the bathroom and attempting to brush his teeth and wash his hair in record time.

“Let’s go,” Minhyun says when he rushes out of the bathroom and sees Seongwoo waiting for him on the bed. It’s then that Minhyun realises how strange it is to see someone in the apartment he’s used to being empty. Even his parents don’t come over because he’s too busy for family gatherings.

Yet. Seongwoo is on his bed, looking more at home than ever.

“Your hair is still wet,” Seongwoo states. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“Not if I catch my boss’s hands first,” Minhyun replies, throwing his dirty clothes on the bed. He would have to sacrifice cleanliness to salvage his job today. Grabbing his phone and wallet, Minhyun slings his bag over his shoulders and gestures for Seongwoo to start moving.

Seongwoo laughs, “Don’t worry. I don’t think he would want to fire his future son-in-law. You’re in the clear.”

“I do not want to become his son-in-law.”

“Really?” Seongwoo asks, waiting for Minhyun to finish tying his shoelaces at the door step.

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

“I already told you- Can we talk about this later? At a more appropriate time?”

“So you do want to meet me again?”

When Minhyun stands up to face Seongwoo, he wants nothing more than to wipe the smug smirk off the other man’s face. It’s almost like Seongwoo knows how much of a hold he has over Minhyun because even when Minhyun is already an hour late for work, his mind is only thinking about how handsome Ong Seongwoo looks even though he's just woken up.

“Please, Seongwoo. Let’s just go.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo thanks the heavens that Sungwoon managed to deliver a car in time, because he wasn’t expecting Minhyun to brush his teeth, wash his hair and change in 20 minutes. Still, he finds the car keys exactly where Sungwoon said he would put them. 

They drive in silence for around 5 minutes, and Seongwoo notices Minhyun bumping his leg up and down, probably out of impatience or nervousness. When they reach a red light, Seongwoo reaches over and places his hand lightly on Minhyun’s thigh.

Minhyun’s breath hitches, and Seongwoo wonders if he’s crossed the boundary.

“Sorry,” Minhyun says. “I just… this whole morning is messing with my mind. You, and being late for work.”

So just normal people problems, Seongwoo thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud.

“We’re going to be there soon,” Seongwoo assures. “10 minutes. I’ll even make it 5 if you want me to.”

“It’s fine,” Minhyun insists. “10 is good, I don’t want you to get caught for speeding. It’s already enough that you’re sending me to work. Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. After giving you such a shock,” Seongwoo pauses, then continues, “And I was telling the truth. All I did with you was sleep.”

“I know,” Minhyun cuts in almost too quickly, as if he was waiting for Seongwoo to raise the topic again. “You’re not like the others. You’re… _different_.”

Seongwoo wants to ask Minhyun what he means, but keeps his mouth tightly shut. Because all he can afford with Hwang Minhyun was one night – and he had that. If he pushes this any further, Seongwoo is afraid he won’t be able to stop.

When Seongwoo pulls up at the main entrance of the hospital, Minhyun doesn’t rush out like Seongwoo had predicted he would. Instead, he chews on his lower lip nervously, and Seongwoo can almost guess what Minhyun wants to say, because he wants to say the exact same thing.

Only he can’t.

“Are we going to meet again? Properly, this time,” Minhyun blurts.

Seongwoo doesn’t know how to answer him. Should he reject Minhyun, or give him false hope?

“There’s a movie I want to see. Captain America. I’m busy, but if I try, I can make some time. But if you don’t want to, it’s-“

“I’ll look for you,” Seongwoo says, shocking both himself and Minhyun.

“Let’s meet again,” Seongwoo regains his composure and repeats. “For that movie you want to watch. I’ll be uh… out of the county next week. But I’ll contact you. I promise.”

This is a moment Seongwoo will always remember. 

_This is the moment he decided to push things beyond his boundaries._

Minhyun’s smile makes it all worth it.

“I’ll see you soon,” Minhyun promises, then lets their hands brush against each other for just a moment before rushing out of the car and through the hospital doors.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon looks both ridiculous and less intimidating with crumbs of stolen cheese balls around his mouth. Daniel sighs when he realises it’s just Jihoon, and lets the teenager go. Daniel himself is out of breath, and notes that Park Jihoon is not a teenager to mess around with. 

“He’s got some moves,” Daniel muses as Jihoon attempts to straighten his now crumpled shirt.

“Mind explaining why you were under a table munching on my snacks? You little thief, I should hand you over to security,” Daniel narrows his eyes at Jihoon. “Are you here to see Minhyun hyung again? Because you’re out of luck.”

“I’m not here for Minhyun hyung. I’m here to see his annoying sidekick, Kang Daniel,” Jihoon snaps, crumpling the now empty cheese ball packet in his hands. “I told you I was here to apologise, for being mean the previous time.”

Daniel recalls their little disagreement which left him more scars than he thought it would.

“Okay, let’s say I believe you. How did you even get in here without a key? You could have waited somewhere I don’t know – more normal?”

Jihoon sighs, now looking bored with Daniel’s incessant questioning. He plops onto Daniel’s chair and starts flipping through the files on his messy table.

“Hey! Your hands are dirty!” Daniel yells and grabs Jihoon’s hands to pull him away. 

“What can I do to make it up to you? I’m not leaving until you tell me how,” Jihoon replies. 

Daniel sighs, now knowing why Jisung had told him to be prepared to face all kinds of patients during his internship. Technically, Jihoon isn’t a patient – just an annoying teenager. Daniel isn’t even sure if this is in the job scope.

“It’s fine,” Daniel insists. “We all say things we don’t mean. You apologised, and I accepted your apology. Done deal.”

“Lunch? I saw a really good restaurant down the road, I could treat you to a meal,” Jihoon suggests.

“I have to work. Which reminds me, why aren’t you at school?” 

“Don’t change the topic. Then I’ll pop by for dinner, free up your time for me.”

Maybe it’s Jihoon’s authoritative tone, but Daniel doesn’t have strength to disagree. Besides, a free meal is being offered to him, and who is he to reject it?

“Alright,” Daniel finally agrees, and Jihoon smiles like he’s won a battle.

Jihoon does look better with a smile on his face compared to the perpetual scowl Daniel receives from him. 

“Be careful with that smile,” Daniel comments. “People might think you’re in love with them or something.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, then proceeds to climb out the window again. “Whatever, Kang Daniel. Look for me in the atrium when you’re done. Feel free to bring Minhyun hyung along.”

Like Spiderman, Jihoon jumps out the window and disappears before Daniel can get another word into their conversation. It reminds Daniel of the times he used to jump out of buildings as well, when he felt like he was a superhero. In reality, he was nothing more than a coward who hid behind a mask.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s almost 8pm when Daniel finishes his duties for the day and he tries his best to pack up as quickly as he can while listening to Jisung talk his ear off. He only hopes Jihoon is still waiting for him somewhere.

Minhyun makes his first appearance of the day, looking as exhausted as ever. Daniel immediately checks up on his friend, “Hey Minhyun hyung. I was just leaving. You were MIA the whole day, are you okay?”

Again, Minhyun manages a smile, then asks, “You have night duty, where are you going?”

Trust Minhyun to know about Daniel’s schedule even when he was busy with himself.

Before Daniel can explain, Jisung speaks up, “Daniel has a date!”

Daniel feels his cheeks tinge red at the mere thought of a date, then pushes any thoughts relating to dates from his mind, because it’s just Park Jihoon. He then remembers Jihoon asking him to ask Minhyun along, and considers it for a second because Minhyun looks like he could use a good dinner.

Still, Daniel doesn’t want to be overshadowed by Minhyun for once. He loves Minhyun, but he wants to be the star, at least for one night.

“I do not,” Daniel insists to Jisung, who is still smiling at him smugly, as if he knows all about him meeting Jihoon.

He finishes organising the files on his tables and rushes out the door while patting Minhyun apologetically on the back – both for not inviting him out to dinner and leaving him alone in the office with Jisung.

The lift is moving especially slowly today, and Daniel decides to run down the stairs. He bursts through the doors leading to the atrium, hoping an angsty teenager is still waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon is starving. In fact, he feels like he’s going to faint if he continues waiting for another minute. He’s been here since 6:30, and he’s about to give up waiting for Daniel if he doesn’t show up within the next five minutes. 

“Hey! I’m so sorry, I got held up,” a voice calls out from behind, and Jihoon turns around to see Daniel, still wearing his doctor’s coat, running towards him hurriedly.

Jihoon almost snaps at him, then remembers he’s here to offer an apology and not start another fight. He shakes his head, “It’s fine. You look tired.”

Daniel scratches his neck, embarrassed. “Daily life of an intern here. What are we going to eat? I’ve never been offered a free meal in my life.”

“Count yourself lucky today,” Jihoon smiles. “Follow me.”

It’s dark when they walk out of the hospital and onto the street road when a motorcycle speeds past Jihoon, frightening him. He feels a tight grip around, and Daniel pulls him towards the inner side of the road and walks on the outer side instead.

“Be careful,” Daniel warns. “I might be a doctor, but that doesn’t mean you can get hit whenever you want.”

Jihoon’s heart is still racing from the shock, “Thank you. I didn’t see him coming.”

“You were probably too caught up with the thought of food.”

Daniel is right, because Jihoon is both devastated and embarrassed when they reach the restaurant Jihoon has had his eye on for a while now is closed. The sign on the door reads, “Closed on Wednesdays.”

“I even brought money!” Jihoon whines, thinking of being so happy when he got his allowance a few days ago. He’d managed not to spend it on something stupid like ice-cream (like Woojin had done) just to buy Daniel a good meal. Out of frustration, he softly kicks the door of the shop.

“Jihoon!” Daniel yelps in horror. “Don’t be mad. We can always eat somewhere else.”

For a boy with such a small frame, Jihoon has quite the temper. And Daniel isn't going to mess around with it.

“Yeah but I wanted to eat here,” Jihoon sighs. 

Daniel places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it to reassure him. “We can get this another time. We’re both hungry, how about chicken for dinner tonight?”

Jihoon finally nods, and they walk to the park opposite where they find a comfortable spot to wait for their chicken delivery. 

The food arrives soon enough, and they dig in immediately.

It’s been a while since Jihoon has had fried chicken too, and smiles instantly when the juices explode in his mouth. Daniel looks happy too, and although it isn’t a fancy restaurant they’re having dinner at, Jihoon feels accomplished.

“I’m really sorry for being so mean the previous time,” Jihoon says after they finish their meal.

“I told you it was fine,” Daniel assures Jihoon again.

“As an apology you can now talk about whatever you want and I won’t stop you,” Jihoon offers. 

Daniel chuckles, “That’s all you could come up with?”

“I tried my best,” Jihoon says defensively, then lies down on the soft grass. “Now talk. About anything. Yourself, why you became a doctor. Or patients you hate. Whatever you want.”

“Well… there is this patient that gets on my nerves. First, he refused treatment from me. Next, he snapped at me when I tried to fix his broken nose. Then, he said I was no fun.”

Jihoon laughs heartily. “He must be such a jerk.”

“The worst I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel doesn’t even notice how fast time passes when he talks to a boy he barely knows. He’s been cut off from human interaction for too long – so when Jihoon offers him a conversation, he grabs at it and the words don’t stop flowing.

Jihoon is a good listener, and he even reacts to Daniel’s stories about the hospital.

“But why did you want to become a doctor? Did your parents want you to pursue medicine?” Jihoon asks.

Daniel gulps. 

The sane question he couldn’t answer during the internship interview five months ago. It’s so easy to lie, to say that Jihoon is right – he’s chasing after his parent’s dreams. Or he wants to save lives and all that inspiring doctor talk. He’s sure Jihoon would believe him anyway.

But no, Daniel didn’t become a doctor because of anyone else but himself. He was trying to redeem himself, for making mistakes in the past. Or maybe he was just under the illusion that he would somehow become a better person if he pursued medicine.

“Earth to Daniel,” Jihoon says in a sing-song manner, while poking at Daniel’s side.

“Huh?” Daniel turns to look at Jihoon, who is lying beside him. “Um.”

He forgets everything he wants to say when Jihoon places his face right next to Daniel’s.

“What?” Jihoon asks. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Daniel stutters. “I have to get going. I’m going to get my head bitten off if I’m late for night duty. I should get going now. Thank you for dinner.”

Daniel stands up hastily and dusts his coat. Jihoon follows, picking up the trash they left on the ground. 

“I’ll walk you back to the hospital,” Jihoon offers.

“No, that’s fine. I’m already late, I’m going to run back,” Daniel replies, not knowing why he’s suddenly desperate for an exit out of this conversation.

Jihoon casts him a strange glance, then there’s a playful smile on his face.

“I can run fast too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel does let Jihoon run back to the hospital with him. And he finds out that Jihoon is right, because he can run fast, and he almost outruns Daniel. Even when they reach the main entrance, Daniel is panting while Jihoon shows no sign of exhaustion.

“First windows, then, running,” Daniel says in between breaths. “Are you in some track and field team or something?”

“Something better.”

They bid goodbye, and Daniel insists that he sees Jihoon walk out before he left. (He gives the excuse that he doesn’t want Jihoon waiting around for Minhyun). Jihoon turns back one last time and waves before disappearing into the night.

Daniel doesn’t tell Jihoon this though, and he probably never will.

There was something on Jihoon’s face earlier.

_Beauty_.

He gives himself a mental slap as Jihoon’s face pops into his mind again. 

Not today, Kang Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin is reading a book when Jihoon returns to their room, catching him completely off guard. Jihoon knows Woojin as more of someone who talked with his fists, not someone who had his nose buried deep into his books.

Woojin doesn’t even say hello to Jihoon when he shuts the door.

“Where’s Guanlin and Jinyoung?” Jihoon asks.

When Woojin finally realises that Jihoon is in the room, he tears his gaze away from the book in his hands. 

“I don’t know. Just kids doing kid things.”

“You’re literally only a year older than them.”

Woojin lets out an audible sigh and puts his book away. Jihoon catches a glimpse of the title, “Introduction to Physical Education and Psychology”.

“And where were you?” Woojin fires back at Jihoon.

Jihoon smiles when he remembers the delicious fried chicken he had for dinner. His stomach is full, but his wallet is empty. Still, he’s had a pretty decent night.

“I bought Daniel dinner to apologize for the previous time,” Jihoon replies.

Woojin shoots Jihoon a confused look that shows that he doesn’t remember, for the life of him, who Daniel is. Then, after furrowing his eyebrows for a few seconds, he nods as he remembers who Jihoon is referring to.

“Wow,” Woojin says, sarcastically. “Couldn’t get the main meal so you settled for the appetizer?”

“Shut up!” Jihoon says, horrified that Woojin could even derive that from an innocent dinner. He was merely being a nice person for one and apologizing for his past mistakes.

“I approve, though,” Woojin smirks when he catches the pillow professionally with his right hand. “If you ask me, Daniel looks more like your type. Minhyun hyung is too good-ish. There’s something about Daniel that’s more… mysterious.”

Jihoon groans, plopping onto his bed and covering his ears to show his friend that he absolutely did not want to discuss the pros and cons of the two doctors right now. 

Still, the image of Daniel being so excited while talking about his stories about the life of an intern at the hospital remains etched at the very back of his mind. Although Jihoon can’t relate, there’s something about the way Daniel talks that makes Jihoon wants to keep on listening. 

“What even is my type?” Jihoon sighs, rolling over so that he’s facing Woojin.

“I don’t know,” Woojin replies, shrugging. “I wouldn’t think too much about it if I were you. You have a 0% chance of dating anyone outside of this place.”

Jihoon doesn’t argue – Woojin only speaks the truth. 

Even if it wasn’t about relationships, making friends outside of New World was strictly forbidden. The fact that Jihoon had met with Daniel outside of official hospital grounds already meant that he had broken a rule. 

Seongwoo had explained this to them many times over; it was way too dangerous for other people to know who they really were. If any of the authorities got wind of who they were and what business they dabbled in, they were sure to spend the next 10 years in jail.

“It’s such a shame,” Jihoon says, more to himself than to Woojin, who already has his head buried inside his textbook again.

Other than the amazing dinner, the company was what made Jihoon’s night.

He hasn’t felt this way in a while – free and genuinely happy.

It’s not right for Jihoon to ask for more when he’s already crossed the boundaries he had agreed to keep within when he joined New World two years ago.

It’s useless to think about tonight and a certain somebody. Jihoon is probably never going to see Daniel again; he just hopes tonight was a beautiful memory for Daniel as much as it was for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was okay for you guys!
> 
> it's been too long since an update for this story, i know :( 
> 
> i don't want to put out content i myself don't feel confident with and i'm sorry if nothing much is happening yet i promise drama and fluff is coming i just need to properly build up this story for it to make sense later on!
> 
> as always, thank you all for your never ending support. when i feel like giving up i remember all the love you guys leave me in the comments and push myself harder :D
> 
> take care and see you at the next update <3


	5. superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to popular belief, i have not abandoned this story
> 
> just got my inspiration back hehe thank u all for sending so much love!!

Minhyun is starting to think that for the first time in his life, he’s been stood up. Or scammed, but in the feelings sort of way. It’s been two weeks, but Ong Seongwoo is nowhere to be seen. 

“I’m so stupid,” Minhyun laments to himself. He’s grateful that he’s the only one in the room. Without Jisung’s nagging, Jaehwan’s hysterical laughter and Daniel’s overwhelming concern to care about, Minhyun can finally hear his thoughts clearly. 

Unfortunately, Ong Seongwoo is each and every one of his thoughts right now. At first, he’d brushed his disappearance off because Seongwoo did say he would be out of the country for a week. For the 7 days after the promised one week, Minhyun has been unconsciously waiting for Seongwoo to show up at the hospital.

However, the tall and lanky silhouette of Seongwoo is nowhere to be seen. 

“Contact me, my foot,” Minhyun sighs as he flips through some of the files on his tables. Of course, none of the information is going into his head. 

There’s only one conclusion that Minhyun can come to: he’s been scammed by a very handsome man. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the first time in Seongwoo’s life, he’s hesitating. He’s used to not caring about the consequences, he especially likes sticking to the “fuck it” mantra he likes to preach to the kids. 

“Give me a break,” Seongwoo says to the wall. “I’ve never been on an actual date in my life.”

He knows it’s been a week since he’s returned from the drug transportation job Jonghyun had put him in charge of. (It had gone extremely well, good enough for Jonghyun to give Seongwoo an entire week off.) It’s the perfect chance to ask Minhyun out for a date, but Seongwoo has no idea where to start.

“Captain America…” Seongwoo mumbles as he looks through some of the online ticketing sites for the movie Minhyun wants to watch. He should really ask Minhyun for his schedule, but doesn’t know if it’s appropriate for him to look for Minhyun at his work place.

Also, he’s probably going to make an absolute fool of himself on the date itself. Minhyun is so popular, Seongwoo thinks he has infinite times more experience with dates than he does. What Seongwoo needs right now is a trusty wingman. 

Someone to be there for him when he messes up his words, someone to tell Seongwoo when to lean in for the kiss. (Do people still kiss on first dates? Does Minhyun even like him that way?)

His roommates are out of the question. Sungwoon and Taehyun don’t even know about Minhyun. They’d protest this relationship anyway, and would probably blabber to Jonghyun if they ever got the chance. And Seongwoo would never see Minhyun ever again.

Seongwoo needs someone that knows about Minhyun; someone he knows Minhyun wouldn’t mind bringing along.

He decides that he has only four options – although the kids aren’t the optimal choice, Seongwoo doesn’t have any better ideas.

“Fuck it,” Seongwoo repeats to himself like a chant when he’s outside their room. He decides he’s just going to ask whoever is in the room now, and get it over with.

The last thing Seongwoo wants is Minhyun thinking Seongwoo has stood him up.

When Seongwoo is greeted with Jihoon’s signature glare, he starts to rethink this entire date thing. Fortunately, Jihoon is the only one in the room right now. He doesn’t think he can deal with three more angsty teens.

“Yes, hyung?” Jihoon asks. He then breaks into a cheeky grin, “Are we going out for ice-cream?”

“What? No,” Seongwoo sputters. Is ice-cream all this kid thinks about every day? He scratches the nape of his neck, unsure of how to break the news to Jihoon. 

“I’ll buy you ice-cream for a month if you agree to come to the movies with me tomorrow night,” Seongwoo says. 

Bribing isn’t the way he was planning to go with this, but since it’s boiled down to offering Jihoon ice-cream and emptying his wallet, Seongwoo decides this is the path he should take.

“The movies?” Jihoon repeats, confused. “But… why? Are Woojin, Jinyoung and Guanlin coming along?”

“This is a secret between you and me but…” Seongwoo looks around warily to make sure that no one is listening in to their conversation before continuing, “I might or might not have a date. And I need a wingman with me to make sure I don’t mess this up.”

The mention of the word “date” definitely catches Jihoon’s attention.

“You have a date?” Jihoon asks. “Who is it?”

“You’ll see when we get there,” Seongwoo shrugs. “You’ll do this for me, won’t you?”

Jihoon ponders over the offer for a little while, then nods. “Sure. You’re offering me ice-cream and a trip to the movies; which I haven’t been to in 2 years. I’m in.”

Seongwoo fist bumps Jihoon happily and returns to his room. Half of the mission is complete, all he has to do now is to hope Minhyun isn’t pissed at him for taking so long to contact him and go on the actual date with him.

It’s late, but Seongwoo has a feeling Minhyun will still be at work. Maybe it’s the burst of confidence he’s gotten from talking with Jihoon, but he sets out to the hospital with light footsteps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The hospital is buzzing with activity even as the clock strikes midnight. Seongwoo doesn’t really know where to start looking for Minhyun in this huge building, so he goes to the help desk.

“I’m looking for doctor Hwang Minhyun, is he in?” he asks the nice-looking lady at the counter.

She looks through her laptop and replies, “I’m not sure if he’s in his office right now. He might be checking on his patients. But you can check out Ward 5D. It’s on your left.”

Seongwoo thanks her and follows her directions to the lift. A group of doctors and nurses walk in after him, chattering loudly to themselves.

“It’s true,” one of them says as the lift doors close. “I saw him going into our CEO’s office last night. It’s practically confirmed he’s going to marry the CEO’s daughter. I mean, who wouldn’t want to inherit the biggest hospital in Seoul?”

A male doctor chimes in, “Who? Hwang Minhyun?”

Seongwoo stiffens at the name and context of the situation. Still, he keeps his eyes peeled to the lift buttons as the suffocating conversation continues.

“Of course,” another nurse replies. “The most eligible bachelor in our hospital. He’s young, handsome and talented. Also, the CEO can get whatever he wants. It’s no surprise the perfect Hwang Minhyun can afford to marry into their family.”

Thankfully, before the conversation can continue, the lift stops and the doors open. The group leaves, taking their chatter along with them.

Seongwoo doesn’t even notice his fist clenching when the doors close and the lift heads up again. 

Was Minhyun really going to get married to the CEO’s daughter? Seongwoo had clearly heard him saying he didn’t want to. 

Then again, any smart person would want to inherit Seoul hospital and have their lives fall in place after that. 

Seongwoo had no reason to feel jealous if Minhyun really wanted to get married to someone else’s daughter. 

“I can’t even give him a quarter of what he’s going to get anyway,” Seongwoo snaps to himself as the lift doors open. He half contemplates throwing the movie tickets in the bin beside him and head home and possibly cry himself to sleep.

They were never supposed to start. Seongwoo should have been content with spending one night with Minhyun – he didn’t deserve anything more.

“Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo snaps out of his thoughts to look for the voice that has called for him so warmly. The voice he hasn’t heard for 2 weeks yet remembers so fondly.

“Minhyun.”

Seongwoo’s voice comes out a little bitter. But he can’t blame himself.

“Are you here to look for… me?” Minhyun’s voice trembles, almost like he can’t believe that Seongwoo is standing here in front of him.

It’s not too late to stop falling, Seongwoo tells himself. They’re never going to get together, he can’t even see a future with Minhyun in it. 

But whenever Minhyun is in his vision, Seongwoo can’t see anyone else, can’t even think of anything else. All his mind is filled with is

_Hwang Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun._

He’s not going to stop now, even if he knows this can only end one way.

Seongwoo forces himself to smile, “Who else would I be here for?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun can’t help but steal glances at Seongwoo while he makes his last rounds. It feels like a dream that Seongwoo is finally here after vanishing for 2 weeks. He has too many questions to ask Seongwoo, but all that can wait.

“I think we’re done for the night,” Minhyun says to the nurses following him. “Those that are on night duty can keep an eye on the patients. The rest can leave.”

Minhyun doesn’t wait for everyone to say goodbye to him, he’s too excited to meet Seongwoo. He smiles at the man in a black shirt and blue jeans leaning on the wall outside his office, and feels his heart skip a beat when Seongwoo meets his smile.

What Minhyun isn’t prepared for is for Seongwoo to grab him by the waist, open his office door skilfully and pin him against the wall right after.

“What are you doing?” Minhyun squeaks. “My intern is here!”

Sure enough, Daniel is fast asleep on one of the beds in the far corner, exhausted from a day’s work.

“We’ll be quiet,” Seongwoo insists. “Now tell me truthfully, are you going to marry the daughter of your CEO?”

“What?” Minhyun’s voice comes out as a hushed whisper, not wanting to wake Daniel. Although he knows Daniel is a heavy sleeper, he knows he’s in big trouble if Daniel opens his eyes. “I told you I didn’t want to.”

“Are you sure?” Seongwoo presses.

Minhyun can’t really think straight with Seongwoo’s face so close to his so he lowers his gaze and says, “Yeah, of course.”

Finally, Seongwoo relaxes and lets Minhyun go, instead choosing to straddle Minhyun’s waist with his arm.

“That’s good, then”

All the anger from Seongwoo vanishing immediately disappears. Minhyun had been planning to give Seongwoo a piece of his mind if he ever showed up in front of Minhyun but now that he was really here, Minhyun can’t think about anything else except wanting this moment to last forever.

“I have a surprise for you,” Seongwoo whispers, sending chills down Minhyun’s spine.

Seongwoo removes his arm from around Minhyun’s waist to pull out something from the back pocket of his jeans and Minhyun barely controls his desire to whine from the loss of contact. (Thank God, he doesn’t, that would be really embarrassing.)

Seongwoo grins as passes two movie tickets to Minhyun’s waiting hands.

“Captain America, tomorrow night,” Seongwoo explains.

Minhyun can’t help but smile at the two tickets sitting in his hands. Seongwoo remembers – exactly which movie he wants to watch.

“I hope you’re free,” Seongwoo says, suddenly embarrassed. “I was too excited and booked right away before even asking you.”

“What do you mean? I’m really expensive,” Minhyun teases.

“So it’s a yes?” Seongwoo asks enthusiastically. 

“It’s a yes,” Minhyun nods, and allows Seongwoo to pull him into a hug. “But why did you give me two tickets?”

“I might have asked Jihoon along to be my wingman in case I manage to mess this up,” Seongwoo explains, making Minhyun chuckle. “You can bring someone along if you want.”

The image of Seongwoo making Jihoon come along to their date is too funny for Minhyun to handle. When he finally stops laughing, Minhyun agrees. 

“I think Daniel could use a break from all this too,” Minhyun says. He doesn’t know how he’s going to tell Daniel about this, but decides that can wait for later.

“Great!” Seongwoo claps his hands a little too loudly, and immediately glances back to see if he’d woke Daniel, but the intern only flinches a little and continues to sleep peacefully. In a softer voice, Seongwoo says, “It’s almost like a double date.”

“Almost,” Minhyun says. “Except Jihoon and Daniel haven’t had very… peaceful encounters.”

“They’ll be fine,” Seongwoo assures Minhyun. “Maybe it won’t be a double date. It’ll be us; the parents, taking care of the two kids. It’ll be fun.”

And Minhyun believes Seongwoo. He lets Seongwoo bring him home and hold his hand for a little while at his front door. He even offers to let Seongwoo sleep over, but he refuses.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hwang Minhyun.”

“Goodbye, Ong Seongwoo.”

It’s no secret that Minhyun doesn’t sleep a wink that night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon whines, tugging on the hem of Seongwoo’s shirt as he starts to grow impatient with waiting around. “Where’s your date? The movie’s starting soon and I don’t want to miss a second of it.”

Jihoon pops another popcorn into his mouth. It’s a sweet one this time. He’d begged Seongwoo to get him some popcorn; he hasn’t been to the movies in 2 years so he has to make full use of this opportunity to enjoy the full experience.

“He should be here soon,” Seongwoo says, looking at his watch.

“So it’s a he!” Jihoon jumps up, excited that he’s finally got some information about Seongwoo’s date out of his mouth. Since the previous night, Seongwoo has refused to say anything about his date, assuring Jihoon that he would find out when the time came.

“Seongwoo! Over here!” 

Jihoon turns, along with Seongwoo, in the direction of the voice. It takes a while for Jihoon to make out the figure from the crowd, but when Seongwoo envelopes the other man in a hug, there’s no denying it.

_Seongwoo’s date is Minhyun._

“Minhyun hyung?” Jihoon asks, popcorn still in his hands. “Seongwoo hyung?”

Seongwoo then realises then Jihoon doesn’t get this entire situation and laughs awkwardly. “I mean, fancy meeting you here, Minhyun! Are you here to watch Captain America as well? What a coincidence! Is Daniel here with you?”

Wait, _Daniel?_

“Of course,” Minhyun smiles, but he’s only looking at Seongwoo when he does. 

As if on cue, Daniel appears from within the crowd, a pack of nacho chips in his hands. Daniel spots Minhyun and Seongwoo, and his gaze then shifts to Jihoon, who looks equally confused.

“What’s going on here?” Daniel asks, eyes darting around. “Oh my God, Minhyun hyung! You brought me here as your wingman? But you said you were going to buy me-“

Minhyun clasps his hand over Daniel’s mouth to stop him from talking and smiles sweetly at Jihoon.

“I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun. The movie is starting soon, we should go in!”

Surprisingly, Minhyun and Seongwoo manage to usher Daniel and Jihoon into the theatre without any of them making a big fuss. Jihoon decides not to say a word when he’s forced to sit with Daniel while Minhyun and Seongwoo settle in at the side, giggling to each other.

Jihoon decides to focus on his movie and popcorn instead. After all, he is here to get some free food out of Seongwoo, and he’s not going to back out just because Seongwoo is on a date with his crush.

“Can I have some?” Daniel asks, reaching in for Jihoon’s popcorn.

Jihoon snatches it away.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because Seongwoo hyung bought it for me,” Jihoon reasons, still keeping the popcorn bucket out of Daniel’s reach. “So you’re not getting any.”

“You’re selfish,” Daniel whines. “Fine. You can’t have any of my nacho chips, then.”

“Fine,” Jihoon counters. “I never wanted them anyway.”

A few minutes of silence pass as the commercials and movie trailers roll. And suddenly, Jihoon is itching to have some cheese in his mouth. He sneaks a glance at Daniel happily dipping his chips into the bowl of cheddar cheese on his side.

“Let’s share,” Jihoon says, holding his bucket of popcorn towards Daniel.

Daniel glances at his popcorn, then turns away. “I don’t want it anymore.”

Jihoon fumes. How dare Kang Daniel refuse him like this?

“Why?” Jihoon asks, attempting to reach into the nacho chips bag. “You want some popcorn, and I want some chips. Let’s just share.”

“Maybe I don’t want the popcorn anymore,” Daniel argues.

Someone from the front then shushes them as the opening scene starts to play and Jihoon glares at Daniel. How could he have treated such a stubborn man to chicken a few weeks ago?

“Damn it, just share the food or I’ll get someone to kick you both out,” Seongwoo says from beside Minhyun.

Jihoon grins as Daniel very unwillingly lets him take a nacho chip out of his bag. Daniel dumps his hand into Jihoon’s popcorn. Jihoon has half a mind to yell at Daniel for taking so much – then decides against it and focuses on watching the movie instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The movie is amazing. Jihoon doesn’t care if it’s because he hasn’t been to the movies in 2 years but he stands by his point: the movie is amazing.

“That was so fun!” he gushes out without thinking to Daniel who is standing up and stretching beside him.

Daniel shrugs. “Hm, I guess. Spiderman was way better.”

Jihoon can’t help but feel offended at that even though Daniel is entitled to his own opinion.

“But Captain America is ripped!” Jihoon gushes.

“So?” Daniel argues. “Spiderman can climb walls and swing from building to building.”

“Can we continue this outside?” Minhyun sighs, shutting the both of them up. Quickly, Daniel and Jihoon leave the cinema and Jihoon realises that his stomach is grumbling.

“I’m hungry,” Jihoon announces, more to Seongwoo than to the other two. “Buy me something to eat, hyung.”

“I’m starved too,” Seongwoo says, “What would you all like to eat?”

“Sukiyaki.”

“Burgers.”

“A sandwich.”

Seongwoo blinks helplessly as he’s faced with three different options. Jihoon doesn’t even have to guess to think about whose decision Seongwoo will choose to go with. 

Seongwoo pushes a wad of cash into Daniel’s hands and says, “I’ll treat you guys to dinner today. I’m sure there’s a burger and sandwich place somewhere in this place. I’m going with Minhyun for sukiyaki, see you kids later!”

Before Jihoon can protest against this, Seongwoo grabs Minhyun’s arms and runs off into the crowd.

“I guess we’re stuck together again,” Jihoon sighs. “At least Seongwoo hyung gave us money, let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon gets distracted by many things along the way, and Daniel has to physically pull him away from the soft toy section in the many shops they pass by. He even saves Jihoon from getting into a fight with an actual 5-year-old boy just because he wanted a balloon.

“You’re nineteen,” Daniel says as he yanks Jihoon away just in time before Jihoon can start grabbing at the child’s hair. “Why don’t you act your age?”

“Let me live!” Jihoon protests. “I haven’t been out in 2 years!”

Daniel stops in his tracks. “Wait, what do you mean? Why haven’t you been out in 2 years?”

Jihoon then realises he’s let something slip and shakes his head quickly, “I mean college. I was exaggerating, I haven’t left my room in ages. Thanks to exams, and lectures, I guess?”

The awkward laugh Jihoon lets out after that tells Daniel that really isn’t the case, but he doesn’t press Jihoon for any more information.

“Now let’s eat, I’m star-“

“Oh my god. You have to get me this,” Jihoon squeals, escaping from Daniel’s grasp again. He sighs, running after the boy and hopes he doesn’t get lost in the crowd. He finds Jihoon pointing at small stuffed Captain America keychain. 

“It’s expensive,” Daniel says.

“Seongwoo hyung gave you money, didn’t he?” Jihoon replies.

“That’s for our food, doofus,” Daniel explains. “If I get you this will you finally sit down and eat something? My legs are dying and I’m famished.”

Jihoon nods enthusiastically and smiles as Daniel takes the keychain off the shelf. Daniel prepares to pay for the keychain when Jihoon places another one into his hands.

“I’m not getting you two,” Daniel says.

“That’s for you,” Jihoon blinks innocently. “You like Spiderman, don’t you?”

“Are you paying for that?” Daniel reasons. The cashier is waiting for them to make up their minds with a confused expression on his face and Daniel shoots him a grateful smile. Thankfully, there’s no one else waiting in line.

“No, you are,” Jihoon smiles.

“I’m not buying a present for myself,” Daniel sighs, putting the Spiderman keychain back on the shelf before Jihoon stops him.

“Come on,” Jihoon pleads. “We can have matching keychains.”

Before Daniel can ask why he would want to ever have matching keychains with Jihoon, Jihoon passes the keychains over to the cashier and he scans them. Fine, Daniel thinks. The Spiderman keychain is cute, and he deserves to get something to treat himself for working so hard.

They leave the shop happy and finally settle down in a restaurant.

Daniel almost chokes at the front cover. They do have the burgers he wants and the sandwiches Jihoon wants as a combo menu, but they’ve named it the cringiest name possible.

“We’ll have the co…co’” Daniel can’t bring himself to say it when the waiter walks over to take their orders.

“He means the couple menu,” Jihoon jumps in to save him. 

“Ah. The couple menu, can I get your names?” the waiter asks.

“Jihoon and Daniel,” Jihoon replies with the same sweet smile on his face. It’s only when the waiter walks away when he turns to glare at Daniel, who is still red in the face. “Is it that bad to order a couple menu with me?”

“No,” Daniel replies in a meek voice. “Let’s just… forget it.”

Jihoon doesn’t tease him any further, and the food arrives just in time. Daniel goes red one more time when the waiter announces loudly, “The couple menu for Jihoon and Daniel” while serving their food. He’s certain the waiter is just out to embarrass him.

They get through their dinner pretty quickly and he can see Jihoon’s eyelids threatening to close anytime.

“We should leave,” Daniel suggests. “Minhyun texted me to say that Seongwoo hyung and he are going to stay out late and that you should head home alone.”

Jihoon groans and mumbles something along the line of, “If it weren’t for the free ice-cream I would have never agreed to do this.”

“I’ll take you home,” Daniel offers. “It’s pretty late.”

“It’s fine,” Jihoon quickly says. “I live uh… pretty far away from here. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You need someone like me to protect you from the bad guys,” Daniel reasons, taking out the Spiderman keychain from his pocket and waving it at Jihoon.

For the first time, Daniel sees a genuine smile appear on Jihoon’s face. It’s pretty cute, actually.

“I’m fine protecting myself,” Jihoon replies and takes out his own Captain America keychain. “Besides, there’s no point if you’re not Captain America.”

“But really, I can get home safe,” Jihoon adds, more seriously this time. “You should get going, you have work tomorrow.”

The mention of work makes Daniel groan and get up from his seat. He does have to leave now if he wants to get a decent sleep before work tomorrow. They make their way out of the restaurant and get ready to part ways outside the mall.

“Why don’t you give me your number?” Daniel suggests. “Text me when you’re home safe.”

Jihoon laughs. 

“I don’t have a phone,” he explains. “You have to stop worrying, I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have a phone?” Daniel chimes. “How do you live?”

“I don’t need one,” Jihoon shrugs. “I should get going. Thank you for the keychain, and today. I had fun, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel still doesn’t relax when he watches Jihoon walk away, his hands tucked warmly into his hoodie pockets. He watches Jihoon for a little while, and his fears are confirmed when from the corner of his eye, he sees a dark figure following behind Jihoon.

His senses are heightened and his heart rate starts to increase. He hasn’t felt this way in a while. Slowly and skilfully, Daniel follows behind the figure and waits for the perfect time to strike.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon knows that someone is following him. The person following him isn’t too experienced, he can hear their footsteps loud and clear and they’re walking in all the brightly lit places.

He should feel frightened, but he isn’t. He knows he can easily take his attacker down, he just wants to do in somewhere no one can see him.

Jihoon stuffs the Captain America keychain into his pocket and squeezes it once for good luck. He then pulls the hoodie over his head and walks into an even darker lane.

Once his stalker turns into the same lane, Jihoon stretches his leg out to trip him. The man falls to the ground with a loud grunt and Jihoon immediately pins him down to the ground.

“Who are you?” Jihoon snaps, attempting to tear off the man’s mask. Unfortunately, the man is strong and manages to push Jihoon off.

Jihoon sees the punch coming before the man even raises his arm, and blocks his attack skilfully. He then delivers a clear kick to the man’s back.

“Tell me,” Jihoon pushes the man onto the ground. “Who sent you?”

Jihoon knows New World has their fair share of enemies and people who probably want him dead. It’s no surprise that they would choose to strike once Jihoon decided to go outside. This was why Jonghyun had advised them not to leave unless necessary.

The man refuses to talk and Jihoon debates on letting him go. He doesn’t seem like a big threat to Jihoon, he hasn’t even broken a sweat.

Jihoon realises too late that the man has a weapon – a small penknife that is immediately driven into his side. 

His instincts take over and he manages to pull the knife away before it cuts in too deep. Even though the wound isn’t serious, it still hurts like a bitch and blood is starting to pool on the floor.

“Fuck,” he curses as tries looking for a way to stop the bleeding and stop the man from attacking him again.

“Jihoon!”

Jihoon turns around and sees Daniel running up to them.

“Stop! Don’t come over!” he warns Daniel.

“Ji-“

“This man is dangerous,” Jihoon grunts. “You have to leave. There could be more of them around.”

He wonders if there’s a way to explain to Daniel that he shouldn’t be here without divulging the fact that Jihoon himself is from a gang. 

Still, Daniel doesn’t heed his warning and runs up to Jihoon. Without warning, he rips the man apart from Jihoon and delivers a swift kick to the man’s stomach. When the man raises his knife again, a scream gets caught in Jihoon’s throat as he images the knife being driven into Daniel.

Daniel doesn’t give the man a chance, he grabs the man’s arm and tears the knife out of his hands. Punching the man’s gut isn’t enough, Daniel pins him to the ground with his hands behind his back.

“You have some,” Jihoon stops to bite on his lower lip from the pain his injury is giving him. “Good moves.”

“Jihoon!” Daniel suddenly remembers that Jihoon is injured. “Hold on, I’ll call the police, okay?”

“No!” Jihoon says a little too loudly, scaring Daniel. “You can’t call the police. Not with me here.”

The worst thing that can happen now is for the police to arrive and take Jihoon in for questioning. They’re going to find out that Jihoon has his information completely wiped off the internet and are probably going to figure out that he’s in a gang.

“Don’t call the police,” Jihoon says in a lower voice. “I’m fine.”

“But-“

“Call Seongwoo hyung,” Jihoon says.

“Fine, I won’t call the police. But I’m bringing you to the hospital,” Daniel says. 

Jihoon nods numbly, the pain making him dizzy. “Okay but make sure… Seongwoo hyung gets there first.”

Miraculously, Daniel finds some rope to tie the man’s hands together and scrambles over to check on Jihoon. 

“It’s not deep,” Daniel explains. “You’re going to be fine, I called Seongwoo hyung and the ambulance. Just stay with me, alright?”

“I know,” Jihoon grunts. He’s sustained worse injuries, he can get through this.

Daniel grabs his hand and squeezes hard. 

“Make sure the police d-don’t get involved,” Jihoon reminds Daniel.

“Okay,” Daniel says. “I’ll handle it, don’t worry. Seongwoo hyung knows what to do. Just stay awake.”

Jihoon rests his head on Daniel’s shoulder. He suddenly feels so, so tired. 

“Just 2 minutes more,” Daniel encourages him. “You can do it. Keep your eyes open.”

He can’t help it, the pain is so great, he’s actually starting to black out. Biting on his lower lip to keep himself awake, Jihoon cuddles closer to Daniel.

“I’m cold,” he mumbles.

Jihoon hears the sirens of the ambulance in the distance, and feels his muscles relax as Daniel wraps his own sweater over him. 

“There, feel better?”

Jihoon feels himself smile despite the pain.

“Just a little better.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel finally lets out a sigh when the doctor in charge comes out of the small operating theatre.

“He’s fine, the wound wasn’t that deep,” the doctor explains. “All he needs is some rest.”

The three thank the doctor, and Seongwoo walks away, mumbling something about having to settle the statement with the police. 

Daniel carefully enters Jihoon’s ward, and is pleased to see the boy sleeping peacefully. He’s changed out of his bloodied hoodie and into a clean, white shirt.

He collapses into a chair, mind exhausted by the sudden turn of events from tonight. First, he can’t fathom why the man would go after Jihoon. 

However, the thing he’s most bothered by is Jihoon begging him not to call the police.

“Is he in some sort of trouble with the police?” Daniel wonders. He stands up to observe Jihoon again and unconsciously brushes his bangs away from his eyes. 

There’s something eating at Daniel, and he knows exactly what this feeling is. There’s no way Jihoon wouldn’t want to be involved with the police unless… unless…

_No, there’s no way._

Something catches Daniel eyes. He blinks once, twice and even thinks that his brain is playing tricks on him.

His fingers trail carefully over the collar of Jihoon’s white shirt.

_It’s impossible._

_Please, don’t let it be true._

Slowly, Daniel lifts Jihoon’s collar slightly, revealing the milky white skin of his collarbones. Jihoon stirs a little, but Daniel feels his heart drop when he sees the ink on Jihoon’s left collarbone.

There’s no mistaking that same tattoo.

It’s a tattoo of the world map – the exact same one Daniel has tattooed onto his back years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo juicy things r coming :D
> 
> i think i revealed quite a bit about daniel this chapter?? also nielwink development... finally
> 
> sorry for the long hiatus on this story, i just got my inspiration back!! don't worry, i definitely won't abandon this fic so please continue sending me love and comments because they really motivate me to update! <3
> 
> see you guys on the next update! :)


	6. one more day

Seongwoo thinks he wants to stay like this forever. He tunes out Jihoon’s and Daniel’s bickering from the side and focuses on Minhyun instead. The man next to him looks as beautiful ever, his features prominent when the lights from the cinema screen hit him. 

What he doesn’t understand is how Minhyun manages to take his breath away again and again without fail. He’s supposed to stop feeling something by now. Yet, he only starts to feel his heart grow in adoration when their fingers touch in the dark.

Minhyun takes the initiative to intertwine their fingers, and suddenly Seongwoo can’t think about anything other than wanting to be with Minhyun forever.

“What are you looking at?” Minhyun whispers, pulling Seongwoo away from his daydream. “The movie has started.”

Seongwoo lowers his gaze, embarrassed that he’s been caught staring by the person he was staring at. “It’s nothing, let’s just watch the movie.”

In the freezing cold theatre, Minhyun’s hands feel even warmer.

 _One more day_ , Seongwoo tells himself. 

_I’ll be in love with Hwang Minhyun for just one more day._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun has the biggest smile on his face when the credits roll and the lights turn back on. Without warning, he wraps Seongwoo in a big, warm hug and buries his face into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. It tickles, but the smile that creeps onto Seongwoo’s face is as natural as it can be.

“Thank you for taking me to see this movie,” Minhyun says when he faces Seongwoo again. “It was phenomenal.”

“You’re very welcome,” Seongwoo replies, meaning it. This would be the perfect time to lean in for the kiss.

(Google says: Lean in for the kiss when he looks at you with the biggest smile on his face.)

But he can’t bring himself to do it. All he offers in return is a smile equally big. 

The moment is destroyed when the low voice of Daniel and Jihoon’s annoyed tone interrupts the two again. Jihoon is saying something about how Captain America has the biggest muscles and Daniel… Seongwoo doesn’t even know why Daniel even bothers arguing with Jihoon. 

If it were him, he would have let the kid have his way _just because._

 

Maybe, just maybe, both Jihoon and Daniel were kids at heart.

 

“Can we finish this outside?” Minhyun says with a strained voice, obviously exhausted from hearing Jihoon and Daniel bickering with each other ever since they met. 

Even with an annoyed expression, Seongwoo still thinks Minhyun looks cute. That’s when he knows he’s in big trouble – he is absolutely in love and whipped for Hwang Minhyun.

The group of four manage to leave the theatre without any other roadblocks, until Seongwoo feels someone tugging on the hem of his shirt. It’s Jihoon, looking at him with the same puppy eyes Seongwoo knows he uses to lure people into traps.

(Seongwoo is ashamed to admit he might be one of those people.)

“I’m hungry,” Jihoon says.

“I’m starved too,” Seongwoo replies, realising how he skipped lunch because his stomach was feeling funny from the nerves for tonight. His stomach grumbles and he turns to Minhyun, “What would you all like to eat?”

Even though he uses the phrase “You all” he’s really referring to Minhyun only.

“Sukiyaki.”

“Burgers.”

“A sandwich.”

All the suggestions flow in at once, Seongwoo can’t really catch who says what. All he knows is that Minhyun is the one who suggested going for Sukiyaki and that’s what he’s going to stick with. He considers convincing Jihoon and Daniel to come along, then decides he can finally ditch his wingman and manage the date alone.

Seongwoo pulls out a wad of cash from his back pocket and gives it to Daniel because there’s no way he’s trusting Park Jihoon with so much money.

“I’ll treat you guys to dinner today,” Seongwoo says hastily, “I’m sure there’s a burger and sandwich place somewhere in this place.”

He then grabs Minhyun’s arm and begins pulling him further away from the other two. Seongwoo can see Jihoon’s mouth forming a protest and starts backing away.

“I’m going with Minhyun for Sukiyaki, see you later!”

Without another word, Seongwoo starts running and hopes the crowd helps to cover their tracks.

“Let’s ditch the children,” Seongwoo tells Minhyun when he finally ascertains that Jihoon isn’t following them. “I’m sure they can handle themselves just fine.”

“The children?” Minhyun repeats with a loud laugh. “Are we their parents?”

“With their never-ending bickering we may as well be,” Seongwoo mumbles under his breath. He spots a shop that specialises in Sukiyaki, which is exactly what Minhyun wants. “Dinner is on me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

This is the most fun Seongwoo is having in years. He’s forgotten what it feels like to sit down in an actual restaurant with someone and talk over hotpot. His life has been made up of rushed dinners, he never really learnt how to appreciate the food in front of him.

“You look like you’ve been starving for 5 years,” Minhyun comments, taking the initiative to cook the meat for Seongwoo.

Seongwoo laughs nervously, wondering if he’s just made himself look like a fool in front of Minhyun. Maybe he shouldn’t have ditched his wingman. Then again, Jihoon probably didn’t have decent table manners either.

“Just a little hungry,” Seongwoo replies, reminding himself to slow down.

“I realised I never asked what you’re working as,” Minhyun says. “It’s really rude of me, to have a drink with you and sleep with you and not know a single thing about you except your name.”

“Ah, that,” Seongwoo says nervously.

He’s actually planned for this before the date. A cover-up job, something that seems normal but doesn’t invite too much curiosity from Minhyun’s side. He feels bad lying through his teeth, but there’s nothing else he can do about it.

“I do stuff for the government,” Seongwoo says in a hushed voice for dramatic effect. “I can’t really say much. But I promise, I’m not a bad person.”

Minhyun smiles, nodding immediately.

“Alright, you’re secretive, I get it,” Minhyun replies. “Just make sure you don’t get yourself into any trouble.”

“You worry too much, doctor Hwang,” Seongwoo jokes, and feels his heart beam with pride when his words bring a light tint of pink to Minhyun’s cheeks. Seongwoo leans forward and adds, “Besides, I want to know more about you.”

“Me?” Minhyun’s eyes grow wide in surprise. “There’s not much to know about me though…”

Seongwoo thinks that’s the biggest lie he’s ever heard Minhyun tell. He thinks Hwang Minhyun is the most interesting person he’s ever stumbled across in this world and trust him when he says this; he’s been to many parts of the world. It’s a shame to think that Minhyun doesn’t think the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo picks up the bill for dinner, and Minhyun thanks him profusely for it. Seongwoo waves it off, the thing is; he’s pretty rich from being one of the trusted members in New World. He just doesn’t have many people to spend it on.

“I’ll pay next time,” Minhyun assures Seongwoo as they walk away from the Sukiyaki place.

 _Next time_ , Seongwoo thinks bitterly. Will they even have a next time? He’s already told himself that this is the last day he’s going to fall in love with Hwang Minhyun, knowing they can never be together that way as long as he’s in New World.

“It’s a nice night,” Minhyun breaks the silence as they step outside. The cool breeze ruffles Minhyun’s hair a little, and it takes every ounce of Seongwoo to not kiss Minhyun right there and then.

“Is this where we part?” Seongwoo asks when they reach Minhyun’s bus stop.

“For tonight,” Minhyun says. “Not forever, right?”

Although Minhyun says that with a smile on his face like it’s meant to be a joke between them, Seongwoo feels something being driven straight through his heart. 

He feels tears well up in his eyes when their gazes meet again and sniffs.

“Yeah, of course, not forever,” Seongwoo manages, but he starts getting choked up. “Damn it, the wind is making my eyes hurt-“

“Seongwoo, are you okay?”

_No, I’m not okay._

“I’m fine,” Seongwoo says, wiping his tears away discreetly with his arms. “Think something got into my eye. I’ll wait for you until your bus arrives.”

Minhyun shoots him a strange glance, but doesn’t say anything more. They sit in silence in the dark of the night, the bus stop illuminating the air around them. 

“Today was really nice,” Minhyun says. “I’ve been really stressed because of work and everything. Thank you for bringing me out.”

Seongwoo doesn’t know how to reply Minhyun. What should he say? He can’t manage to form a proper sentence when he knows his time with Minhyun is running out. Once Minhyun gets on the bus, they’re probably never going to meet again.

He wonders if Minhyun is going to hate him for leaving like this.

At the very least, he should leave Minhyun with good memories of himself.

Slowly, with his gaze fixated on Minhyun’s pink lips, Seongwoo shifts closer to Minhyun. The angle is strange, but Seongwoo thinks they’ll manage. Minhyun looks momentarily stunned when he realises what Seongwoo is doing but gradually, Seongwoo notices Minhyun’s muscles relaxing.

This is it, he needs to say goodbye to Minhyun with one last kiss.

Seongwoo wants to close his eyes and fully immerse himself in the moment but he can’t. All he wants to do is to memorise every part of Minhyun’s face and imprint it into his mind forever.

Finally, he smiles, content that God has at least given someone like him a chance to be with Hwang Minhyun, even if it’s for a short while. 

All that’s left is for their lips to touch and for Seongwoo to say his final goodbye.

But their lips never touch, because Minhyun’s phone rings.

“It’s Daniel,” Minhyun explains as Seongwoo draws back, disappointed but not willing to show it. Maybe God isn’t that generous – he’s not going to be able to give Minhyun a final goodbye. He sees Minhyun’s bus turning around the corner, and taps Minhyun’s arm to let him know.

“What?” Minhyun gasps, getting Seongwoo’s attention. “Y-yeah he’s with me, hold on.”

Without another word, Minhyun passes the phone to Seongwoo.

“Hello?” Seongwoo asks hesitantly into the phone. Why would Daniel need to speak to him?

“Seongwoo hyung-“ Daniel sounds breathless. “It’s Jihoon. He got attacked on the way home and I wanted to call the police, but he told me not to, he said I should call you first instead. What should I do now? He’s bleeding.”

Seongwoo’s heart drops like a heavy rock. He barely manages to fit two and two together that Jihoon must have been attacked by one of their gang’s rivals. He then blames himself for asking Minhyun to tell Jihoon to go home alone; he should have never done that.

“Seongwoo hyung?”

“I’m h-here,” Seongwoo squeezes his eyes shut tightly once to get his mind back in order. “Don’t call the police. Get the ambulance, meet me at your hospital. Is the wound deep?”

“Not really,” Daniel’s voice is shaky, but Seongwoo can tell he’s barely keeping it together as well. Seongwoo just prays that the other gang members aren’t at the scene, and Daniel hasn’t called the police, or their cover could be blown. 

“Okay, keep calm. Make sure Jihoon stays awake, I’ll handle everything else.”

With that, Seongwoo ends the call. He should be moving to do something, but all he does is stare dumbly at Minhyun in front of him.

“Seongwoo!” Minhyun places both of his hands on Seongwoo’s shoulders. “We need to get going, now!”

Thankfully, Minhyun is there to make sure that Seongwoo doesn’t lose his focus. They manage to hail a taxi, and the whole way back to the hospital, Seongwoo is being eaten up by the guilt of asking Jihoon to go home alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo arrives just after the ambulance does, and once he makes sure Jihoon gets transported safely to the operation room, he knows he has a few calls to make. It’s going to be hard to explain why he and Jihoon are out so late at night; but if he doesn’t want the police to get involved, he has to suck it up.

“I’m going to make a call,” Seongwoo says to Minhyun, who is waiting outside the operation theatre with Daniel, who looks a little shaken from the whole situation.

Once he makes sure he’s in a private place, Seongwoo takes his phone out and dials 1.

“Sungwoon, it’s me,” Seongwoo pauses, thinking how he should even begin to explain this entire situation. “I need you to sort some things out for me. Jihoon got attacked on the way home, and… someone found him. I made sure he didn’t call the police but I think you should still make sure no reports were made.”

Sungwoon doesn’t say much, his silence tells Seongwoo how much explaining he has to do. Still, Sungwoon does what he has to and Seongwoo finally feels his shoulders relax.

He trudges back to the operation theatre with heavy feet and slumps into a chair beside Minhyun.

“You okay?” Minhyun asks. “Jihoon is going to be fine.”

“It’s all my fault,” Seongwoo mumbles. “I should have never let him go home alone.”

In fact, Seongwoo should have never asked Jihoon along tonight. He knew it was breaking the rules for Jihoon to be out late at night without permission. 

“It’s not your fault,” Minhyun insists. “Have the police caught the attacker yet?”

Seongwoo exchanges a glance with Daniel, he knows Daniel’s expression is asking him, “Minhyun hyung doesn’t know the police aren’t involved?”

“They’re investigating,” Seongwoo lies. “I’m sure they’ll find him soon.”

They slip into silence again, and Seongwoo isn’t sure how much time passes until the doors of the operating theatre open and the doctor steps out to talk to them. He says the wound isn’t serious, and that Jihoon still needs some rest.

Still, Seongwoo doesn’t feel the guilt pass. He mumbles some excuse and walks away, too ashamed to face Jihoon right now.

_Why can’t he do anything right?_

_Forget love and relationships, why can’t he do something so basic like protecting his gang member?_

“Seongwoo,” he hears footsteps behind him and then Minhyun’s arms wrapping around his waist from behind. “Are you okay?”

He shakes his head, because he’s stripped of all the energy to continue lying. Minhyun doesn’t wait for an explanation, he just hugs Seongwoo tighter and waits until Seongwoo’s breaths slow down and he’s finally calm again.

“I’m good,” Seongwoo replies. “Thank you.”

This is why Seongwoo can’t afford to keep falling for Hwang Minhyun, even if it’s just for one more day. First, Jihoon. The next time something like this happens, Seongwoo can’t even begin to imagine that Minhyun could be the next victim.

“I should bring Jihoon back,” Seongwoo says, taking Minhyun’s arms off him.

“Okay,” Minhyun nods. “We’ll see each other again, right?”

As much as Seongwoo wants to agree, he can’t risk Minhyun’s life by staying by his side anymore. It’s too dangerous. 

“Yeah,” Seongwoo offers a weak smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

He doesn’t let himself pull Minhyun in for one last hug, he’s afraid he won’t be able to walk away if he does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon opens his eyes, he finds Daniel staring back at him. He tries shifting away, but flinches when there’s a piercing pain at his side. The memories from before suddenly come flooding back and he panics. 

“Is Seongwoo hyung here?” Jihoon asks, looking around the room. It’s empty except for Daniel and himself.

Daniel chuckles. “I brought you here and took care of you but you’re asking for Seongwoo hyung? You’re really mean, Park Jihoon.”

He feels a little guilty, remembering how Daniel wrapped him in his sweater when he was shivering back there. Jihoon looks at his side, and sees the same grey sweater being held tightly in his hands.

“Thank you,” Jihoon replies. “You were really shocked, right?”

Daniel shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. How are you feeling?”

“Still hurts like a bitch,” Jihoon admits. “But I’ll survive.”

Daniel crosses his arms. “I’m still expecting you to come back for check-ups, so don’t you dare run away from me this time.”

Jihoon isn’t sure if coming back here so many times is a good thing. He’s not even supposed to be making friends with people outside of the gang. After tonight, he’s seeing the real consequences of getting involved with other people.

Daniel’s gotten lucky tonight; there was only one attacker. But what about the next time? What if someone figured out that Daniel was close to Jihoon, and they used him to threaten Jihoon? 

_It’s too dangerous_ , Jihoon decides. Their friendship or whatsoever has to end here.

“Don’t worry,” Jihoon says. “Just give me the medicine. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you’re coming back at the end of the week for your first check-up,” Daniel insists. “Or I’ll go to your college and demand to see you. I know a few people from that college, so I can find you whenever I want to. Do you want that?”

 _That’s never going to happen_ , Jihoon thinks. Because he has no college to go to. It’s going to be too hard to explain to Daniel now why he lied before.

“Fine,” Jihoon sighs. He’ll find another way out later.

“Good,” Daniel smiles, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. “You can keep the sweater, it looks better on you.”

Jihoon doesn’t have time to protest because Minhyun and Seongwoo enter the room just then.

“Shall we go, Jihoon?” Seongwoo asks and Jihoon nods quickly. Staying too long outside is never a good idea, and he begins to take the blanket off.

“Wait,” Daniel interrupts. “He hasn’t even fully recovered. Where are you going?” 

“I’ll send Jihoon home,” Seongwoo explains, his jaw clenched. Jihoon recognises that expression of Seongwoo’s; it’s when he’s exhausted and doesn’t want to say anything much at the moment.

Of course, Daniel wouldn’t know this because he hasn’t spent as much time with Seongwoo as Jihoon has. 

“I’m fine,” Jihoon jumps in, placing a hand on Daniel’s shoulder to assure him. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you for the check-up this week, okay?”

Daniel looks like he wants to say something more, then closes his mouth.

“Rest well,” is all Daniel says, not really meeting Jihoon’s eyes.

Jihoon packs his stuff, thinks about returning Daniel’s sweater then decides that it’s soft and warm and holds it in his arms. He waves goodbye to Minhyun, and then to Daniel, who looks like he has something weighing heavily on his mind.

“Let’s go,” Seongwoo urges Jihoon, and leads Jihoon away before he can even ask Daniel if something is wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo is oddly quiet on the way home, and this is the first time Jihoon feels afraid to ask him for something. So, he just holds Daniel’s sweater tightly in his arms and thinks about how good it would feel to be back in his bed right now.

“Jihoon, I’m really, really sorry for asking you to go home alone,” Seongwoo finally says to break the silence. “I should have known better. Everything that happened tonight was my fault.”

“Don’t say that, hyung!” Jihoon argues. “It’s not your fault. You brought me out to the movies, which I haven’t been to in 2 years. I even got the chance to buy a Captain America keychain, and have a really good dinner.”

Jihoon then pulls the keychain out of his pocket and shows it off proudly to Seongwoo, finally making him smile for the first time that night.

“Did you buy that with my money?” Seongwoo teases.

“Nope,” Jihoon responds with a cheeky smile on his face. “Daniel bought it for me.”

Seongwoo huffs. “Daniel, huh?”

“Yeah, _Daniel_ ,” Jihoon says in a softer voice, as if Daniel’s name is something precious, and he doesn’t want it to be thrown around frivolously. 

“You sure he didn’t call the cops or anything?” Seongwoo asks. “I mean, he must be suspicious as to why you didn’t want him to call the police.”

That’s something Jihoon is worried about as well. Although Daniel promised not to breathe a word about tonight to anyone else, he can’t help but worry that Daniel would somehow let it slip. Also, it didn’t take a very smart person to put two and two together to figure out that Jihoon didn’t want to be involved with the police.

“But it’s Daniel,” Jihoon suddenly feels the urge to defend him. “He fought the attacker off for me. I thought I was good, but Daniel is… better? It’s almost like-“

Jihoon stops in his tracks.

“Almost like…”

 _No, it’s impossible_. Jihoon doesn’t even know why he would even think for a second that Daniel could be involved in gangs as well. Daniel is a doctor, someone who could never be related to gangs and violence.

“Almost like what?” Seongwoo asks.

“Nothing,” Jihoon shakes his head. “It’s just that he was really cool. Maybe he learnt Taekwondo or something when he was younger.”

“Hm,” is all Seongwoo says to humour Jihoon. He knows that Seongwoo isn’t really paying attention to him anymore, his mind is obviously running somewhere else.

Deep down, Jihoon knows that the moves Daniel displayed aren’t self-defence moves, they were well practiced and developed overtime. There are some things you can learn only from experience.

Jihoon shakes the thought from his head. It’s useless assumptions, he chides himself.

“Right,” Seongwoo remembers. “Jonghyun hyung wants to see you later. Just tell them it’s my fault for letting you go out so late at night, alright?”

“Hyung,” Jihoon whines. “It’s my fault too. Don’t worry, I can handle this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun is waiting for them when Jihoon and Seongwoo arrive back at base. Sungwoon passes by and gives them a strange look, then motions towards Jonghyun’s room, and the two scramble inside immediately.

“If it isn’t Jihoon and Seongwoo,” Jonghyun smiles, which never fails to warm Jihoon’s heart and send chills down his spine at the same time. He can never tell if Jonghyun is being a genuinely nice man or he’s the boss of one of the biggest gangs in Seoul.

“Hyung,” Seongwoo immediately greets. “I’m so sorry, everything that happened tonight was my fault.”

“Forget it, Seongwoo,” Jonghyun dismisses almost immediately, looking bored at the topic. “And I already told you to call me Jonghyun, didn’t I?”

“Ah, yes,” Seongwoo immediately complies. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Jonghyun sighs. “You can leave, I want to talk to Jihoon.”

A breath catches in Jihoon’s throat as Seongwoo throws him a concerned glance, neither expecting Jonghyun to ask to speak to Jihoon individually on the way here. Seongwoo looks like he wants to protest, but the stare Jonghyun throws Seongwoo is enough to send him out the door quickly.

When Seongwoo finally leaves, Jonghyun pats the seat beside him and says, “Come, sit.”

Jihoon follows Jonghyun’s orders quickly, and takes the initiative to pour Jonghyun another glass of alcohol.

“Are you hurt?” Jonghyun finally asks after three shots of alcohol.

“Just a little,” Jihoon replies. “But I’ll be fine. The wound isn’t that deep.”

Jonghyun hums. “It was an attacker from one of the other gangs, but I think you taught him a lesson. I’m proud of you. I always knew you could protect yourself when the situation called for it.”

Even though that’s not really how the situation went down, Jihoon keeps his mouth shut at the compliments. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Jihoon says. “This won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jonghyun smiles. He then turns serious, “But tell me… was there anyone else at the scene that might have seen you?”

Jihoon feels the air turn chilly just then, and Jonghyun’s gaze is piercing, as if he knows every single one of Jihoon’s thoughts.

“No,” Jihoon says with the best poker face he can manage. “I made sure of that.”

Silence fills the air for a moment, and Jihoon can hear both of their breathing sounds. He’s afraid that it’s so quiet – Jonghyun may be able to hear his thumping heart.

“Are you sure?” Jonghyun asks, looking down at the grey sweater Jihoon is holding tightly in his arms.

Jonghyun is not going to let him off if he finds out that Jihoon is lying through his teeth right now. But there’s no way Jihoon is going to sell Daniel out like that. He doesn’t know what could happen to Daniel after. 

Daniel protected him, and now it’s his turn to protect Daniel.

“I’m sure,” Jihoon says, with conviction this time.

Jonghyun’s gaze lingers for a little while on the sweater, then turns away and downs another shot of alcohol.

“Okay. Make sure you get enough rest, and make sure your wound doesn’t get infected,” Jonghyun says, dismissing Jihoon.

He finally lets out a relaxed sigh and smiles brightly at Jonghyun. He’s made it out safe and sound this time; and he’s managed to protect Daniel as well. For some reason, that makes him content.

“Thank you, hyung. Goodnight.”

That night, Jihoon can’t sleep. He’s busy developing a plan of what to say to Daniel – how to make sure his lies don’t come and bite him back in the ass one day. And how to prevent Daniel from getting hurt because of him again. 

Finally, he falls asleep on his unwounded side, hugging Daniel’s sweater tight as he drifts off to dreamland. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What did you say the guy’s name was again?” Jonghyun asks, knowing Dongho is standing in the room, listening in to his conversation with Jihoon earlier.

“Kang Daniel,” Dongho replies. He hands Jonghyun an already prepared document, and the picture of the said man slips out of the file. Dongho steps forward to pick it up for Jonghyun, but he holds his hands out to stop him.

Even though the line shines directly on the picture when Jonghyun picks it up, there’s no mistaking the face.

“Ah,” Jonghyun hums, neither surprised nor shocked. A little in between, he must say.

His fingers brush over the doctor’s face and a familiar warm feeling bubbles in his chest.

 

“Euigeon, it’s been so long.”

 

“Should I look more into him?” Dongho interrupts and Jonghyun shushes him.

“It’s fine,” Jonghyun waves his hand dismissively at Dongho. “If our Jihoon says there wasn’t anyone else at the scene, then we have to believe him, don’t we?”

“I understand,” Dongho replies, slowly making his way to the door to let Jonghyun have time alone.

“Wait.”

Jonghyun’s words call Dongho back to his table.

“Keep an eye on Jihoon for me, won’t you? Can’t let him be running around with strangers, can we?” Jonghyun smiles. Dongho immediately complies, nodding and saying he’ll get right on the job. He promises to update Jonghyun whenever Jihoon leaves the base.

Finally, the door slam shuts and Jonghyun is alone in the room.

There’s no need to look through the documents Aaron prepared for him. Jonghyun knows everything about Kang Daniel there is to know.

He pours himself another shot of alcohol and downs it at once.

 

_“Euigeon ah, if you were going to leave back then, why are you back now?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon has to lie a total of 10 times before he’s allowed to breathe the fresh air of the outside again. He lies to his friends, Seongwoo and a few other members he isn’t very familiar with. 

(He even lies to Minki, saying he has something to do outside.)

Honestly, this is all Kang Daniel’s fault. If he hasn’t insisted that Jihoon get a check-up today, he would never have to risk his life to get out of the base. He would much rather laze around in bed all day than go to the hospital.

Still, the fresh air clears his mind a little and he arrives at the hospital with light steps.

“I’m here to see doctor Kang Daniel,” Jihoon tells the nurse, and she immediately points him into a consultation room. 

“You turned up,” Daniel says when Jihoon opens the door after knocking twice.

“Of course,” Jihoon shrugs. “You threatened to look me up at my school, do you have any idea how embarrassed I would be if you did that?”

Daniel chuckles as he continues to prepare whatever instruments he needs for the check-up. 

“How are you feeling?” Daniel asks, taking a seat in front of Jihoon.

“Just fine,” Jihoon says, looking around the room. It’s his third time in one of these, and he can almost memorize where everything is kept by now. He should really consider going to another hospital soon. “By the way, where’s Minhyun hyung?”

When Daniel frowns, Jihoon giggles.

“I’m just kidding! Don’t kill me,” Jihoon pleads.

“I’m hurt,” Daniel pouts. “Am I really not as handsome as Minhyun hyung?”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say. The truth?

The truth is – Jihoon doesn’t know the answer himself. If Daniel had asked Jihoon the same question weeks ago, he would have answered yes in a heartbeat. Now, he’s not really sure.

Sure, Minhyun is still the king of visuals of all the men Jihoon has seen so far.

Daniel is handsome too, Jihoon acknowledges, just not in the same way Minhyun is. Daniel has a different charm, aura. He’s charismatic, in a way that Jihoon can’t stop thinking about the way he’d fought the man back in the alley.

“You don’t have to think for such a long time,” Daniel gently flicks Jihoon’s forehead. “Minhyun hyung is handsome, I get it. Everyone here knows that’s a fact.”

“No,” Jihoon protests, a little guilty from being a Hwang Minhyun worshipper himself. “I think you’re more handsome.”

Daniel grins, his two front teeth showing. Jihoon thinks it’s cute – like a rabbit.

“That’s not what you said,” Daniel pretends to sulk. “Or that’s not how you act most of the time.”

“What should I do, then?” Jihoon sighs, exasperated. He tries to remember how he acted with Minhyun around.

Smiling, he grips onto Daniel’s doctor coat. 

“Daniel hyung,” he whines, putting on the best baby voice he can. “Can you treat me instead of Minhyun hyung? I don’t like him, I want you instead.”

“Fine, fine,” Daniel relents. “I forgive you. Better not turn on me when Minhyun hyung is around.”

Jihoon flashes Daniel a thumbs up, and lets Daniel do his thing.

Slowly, Daniel lifts Jihoon’s shirt up a little to reveal his would and Jihoon suddenly feels embarrassed. He shifts uncomfortably.

“Stop moving,” Daniel grumbles. “I just want to check how your wound is doing.”

“Fine,” Jihoon replies, grateful that Daniel isn’t looking at him right now because he’s sure his face is red. He keeps his gaze straight ahead as Daniel removes the bandage, cleans his wound, and places a new bandage over his wound.

“There, all done,” Daniel says, clapping his hands. 

“Great,” Jihoon says, slipping off the chair and prepares to leave. It’s not good if he’s gone for too long a time, he’s sure someone is going to suspect something. “I should get going.”

Jihoon then stops. Is this going to be their last time seeing each other?

“I uh-“ he begins, getting Daniel’s attention. 

He wants to say goodbye to Daniel and thank him for all he’s done for Jihoon; but how should he put it across subtly that he isn’t going to be coming back?

“Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you to have lunch with me sometime next week, is that okay? You bought me dinner the previous time, it’s only right for me to repay the favour.”

_Oh no._

“I can’t,” Jihoon replies quickly. “Uh, lectures.”

Daniel stares at him for a few seconds, then suggests, “What about the week after?”

“I’m really busy-“

“Jihoon,” Daniel interrupts. “All the colleges are on vacation right now.”

_Oh, fuck._

Jihoon has really made a big mess of himself this time. If he wanted to lie about being in a college, he should have done more thorough research. 

“Do you not want to have lunch with me?” Daniel’s voice snaps Jihoon out of his panic state.

Jihoon lowers his gaze, embarrassed. “No, I just.”

“Next Wednesday, then. Meet me at the hospital lobby at noon,” Daniel says, then with a big smile, he adds, “It’s a date.”

Jihoon sputters, “A date?”

“Yeah, a date,” Daniel says, as if it’s not a big issue. “But don’t bring a wingman. It’s just going to be the both of us.”

Jihoon isn’t sure which he should freak out at more – the fact that he has to keep his pretence up for a while more or the fact that Kang Daniel has just asked him out for a date.

This is the one thing he hasn’t prepared himself for the previous night; he has no excuses.

And for a very, very strange reason, his heart is beating really fast.

“O-okay,” Jihoon says. “I guess I’ll have lunch with you.”

“Great!” Daniel replies. “Be careful on the way home.”

Jihoon bids goodbye to Daniel, and manages to maintain a calm composure until he steps outside. That’s when his legs fail him and he stumbles a little. His heart is also beating at a very unhealthily fast rate.

_What’s wrong with me?_

Jihoon doesn’t have time to figure this out right now, he has to return before anyone can notice that he’s been out for too long.

Jihoon glances back at Daniel just one last time. He’s busy concentrating on cleaning and organising the equipment and doesn’t see Jihoon.

 

_Yeah, Kang Daniel. You’re quite handsome. Maybe even more than Minhyun hyung._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sees the suspicious man outside even before Jihoon enters his office. He looks too suspicious to be a patient or someone looking for a patient. 

In a low voice, he asks the nurse at the counter if she’s ever seen him. When the nurse shakes his head, he knows straight away that Jihoon is being followed again.

At first, he’s afraid that the man is going to attack Jihoon again. Then, he spots the world map tattoo on the man’s wrist.

Throughout the entire time of Jihoon’s check-up, Daniel makes sure to keep an eye on the man outside. 

The man only leaves a few minutes after Jihoon does, and Daniel scoffs to himself. 

The best New World could do was send someone professional enough to spy on their gang’s ex strongest and smartest member. Sending someone as unprofessional as this was an embarrassment to Daniel.

 

_“Jonghyun hyung, you sure have lowered the bar ever since I left.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this chapter was okay aaaaaa
> 
> all your comments make me really happy and motivated to update i hope i don't disappoint you?
> 
> see you on the next update and take care!! <3


	7. i'll protect you

“Jihoon, where are you going?” a voice calls out to Jihoon from down the hallway and he stops in his tracks.

_Crap._

He calms his beating heart before turning around and putting on the biggest smile he can. He’s already late to meeting Daniel; and bumping into the boss of New World probably isn’t the best thing that could happen to him right now.

“Nowhere, hyung,” Jihoon replies after bowing respectfully. “Just thought I’d take a little walk outside, if that’s okay?”

Jihoon holds his breath. If Jonghyun were to deny him the chance of going out now, he would have no way to inform Daniel and he can’t even begin to think about ditching the other man for lunch. 

Jonghyun smiles and nods, “Of course. Keep a low profile, and be back before dark, alright? Ask Woojin to go with you if you don’t feel safe.”

Jihoon heaves a big sigh of relief. This lying thing is coming more and more naturally to him, but it has to stop soon.

_Before Daniel finds out._

“See you, hyung,” Jihoon bids Jonghyun goodbye and scurries away before he’s asked anymore questions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

One thing Kim Jonghyun hates the most is being lied to. Especially if the lies are coming from someone he treasures so much. Like Kang Euigeon.

 

And Park Jihoon.

 

“Get someone to follow him,” he instructs Dongho.

“Not to worry, boss,” Dongho immediately replies. “I have eyes on Park Jihoon wherever he goes.”

Jonghyun only nods numbly as Dongho leads him into the van where most of his members are waiting for him. Minki is sitting at the passenger’s seat, polishing his knife. Seongwoo is there as well, sitting quietly at one corner.

The rest of the members greet Jonghyun, to which he waves them away and instructs the driver to set off. 

On the way, they pass Jihoon, who is smiling to himself on route to the hospital.

Jonghyun’s fingers clench to form a fist.

 

“I’ll show you, Jihoon ah. That Kang Daniel is nothing but a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon is late, and Daniel taps his feet worriedly as he waits for the boy to appear at the entrance of the hospital. His first thought is that New World could have figured out that Daniel was aware of them, and Jihoon was being held captive.

No, Daniel denies. It’s impossible. He made sure to show no signs of recognition towards Jihoon or the members who were sent to spy on Jihoon.

But the Kim Jonghyun that Daniel remembers is a smart man – his only weakness is that he lets his emotions get the better of him every time.

“Daniel!” a familiar voice calls Daniel away from his daydreams and to his delight, he sees Jihoon, safe and in one piece, waving at him from across the road.

He remembers to wave back.

It’s a mystery; that someone as unassuming as Park Jihoon would be involved with New World. Daniel wonders how long Jihoon has been a member, how he got recruited, and if Jonghyun had ever said anything about him to Jihoon.

“What are you thinking about?” Jihoon asks when he crosses the road to Daniel’s side.

“I’m thinking about how late you are, and how much food I could have eaten earlier if you weren’t taking your time,” Daniel says, crossing his arms.

In his mind, Daniel thinks, _I’m happy you’re safe._

Jihoon’s lips form into a natural pout. 

“I’m really sorry. Someone… my friend had something to say to me.”

_You’re lying, but that’s okay._

“Whatever,” Daniel says, stretching. “What are we eating today?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a hooded man in a mask stop just around the corner of the hospital. If it weren’t for Daniel’s sharper than average eyes, he would have never spotted the man. 

Jihoon is still being followed, and Daniel needs to lose the man as naturally as possible.

Without warning, Daniel pulls Jihoon by the wrist and starts brisk walking into the direction of the lifts. They manage to squeeze into a crowded lift, and Daniel watches smugly as Jihoon’s spy panics when he realises he’s going to lose them.

 

_Better luck next time, Jonghyun hyung._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is the worst date ever,” Jihoon whines as he’s forced to eat a bento set with Daniel in his office. Daniel feels sorry, he’d planned to have a nice lunch in a beef restaurant down the road but after seeing Jihoon being followed so closely, he’d decided against it.

“Here, you can have one of my egg rolls,” Daniel offers Jihoon a bribe in hopes of wiping the sulk off the other boy’s face. 

Jihoon doesn’t reject his kind gesture – Daniel even sees the top of his lips curl when he accepts the egg roll.

“See, not too bad, right?” Daniel nudges Jihoon’s shoulder.

“You have no idea how much effort I had to put in to get out of-“ 

Jihoon stops himself, realising that he’s revealed too much information in the heat of the moment.

“Get out of what?” Daniel prompts, although he knows what Jihoon wants to say.

“Out of the house,” Jihoon swallows his food and clears his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Daniel knows how hard it must be for Jihoon to keep up this pretence. He doesn’t wish to remember much from New World, but he’s never had someone ask if he was ever having a hard time. He’s never had someone who cared. 

Which is why he wants to care for Jihoon, even if he knows he’s closer to something he’d wanted to leave behind forever.

“Cool,” Daniel nods. “Eat up.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t care if he was expecting more from Daniel; the egg rolls from the bento that Daniel brings for lunch are amazing. He doesn’t recall when he’s last had such an amazing meal. (Apart from the dinner a week ago.)

They finish up their food in silence and starts to feel sleepy when his bento is empty.

“Don’t you have work to do?” he asks Daniel.

“My break ends in 15 minutes,” Daniel replies, checking the time on his phone. “You look sleepy. You can crash here if you want, no one is going to come into the office for the rest of the day.”

“N-no, I couldn’t,” Jihoon stammers through his words.

_What’s up with Daniel suddenly?_

He wishes he could accept Daniel’s offer, he definitely feels safer sleeping in the hospital – but this isn’t his home. 

“Jihoon?”

“Yeah?” Jihoon watches Daniel rise from his seat and arrange his files before putting his doctor coat on again.

“You can tell me anything,” Daniel says.

A breath catches in Jihoon’s throat as he meets Daniel’s intense and piercing gaze.

_There’s no way that Daniel knows about…_

No way, Jihoon tells himself as he breaks their eye contact first and lowers his gaze to the ground. He’s been very careful with his words – there’s no way Daniel knows who he really is and still wants to bring him out on this so called “date”.

“I’m serious,” Daniel says after contemplating for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Daniel tips Jihoon’s chin with his fingers and kneels down to meet Jihoon’s eye level.

“W-what are you doing?”

_Fuck, why’s my heart beating so fast?_

“If you ever feel unsafe, and I mean just a little unsafe,” Daniel pauses to make sure that Jihoon is listening to him. “Come and look for me. I’ll protect you, okay?”

Although Jihoon feels a familiar warm bubbly feeling in his chest when Daniel utters the words that Jihoon knows come straight from his heart, he can’t help but deny it. 

_You wouldn’t want to protect me if you knew who I really was_ , Jihoon thinks bitterly.

He feels betrayed from the butterflies appearing in his stomach – a sign of false hope.

“Okay,” he still manages to say.

Daniel seems satisfied with his answer, and ruffles Jihoon’s hair once before gathering his files and leaving his office. Deep down, Jihoon knows this is probably the last interaction he’s going to share with Daniel. It shouldn’t bother him, really. He’s been told many times by Woojin that he absolutely cannot get emotionally attached to anyone outside the gang.

_So who is Kang Daniel, and since when has he occupied such a big space in Jihoon’s heart?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo groans as he throws a limp body to his side, ignoring the groans that come after. He’s long learnt how to tune out the sounds of pain and suffering, it’s almost like he doesn’t hear them anymore.

He doesn’t even have time to ascertain if Jonghyun is safe before another man comes running at him with a sharp knife in his hand. Seongwoo dodges the man’s first throw, wraps his arms around the man’s waist and pummels him hard onto the ground. 

“Seongwoo, behind!” 

Seongwoo hears someone scream at him, but it’s too late. A sharp pain pierces through his right shoulder and he doesn’t even have the time to react. His instincts kick in; and he knocks the attacker out first. 

His hands wrap around the closest weapon he can find and shuts his eyes as he swings it hard on the attacker.

It’s hard to not feel the guilt pinching at your chest when you’re beating a guy to death – but Seongwoo thinks; better you than me.

He glances back to check on Jonghyun, who is cornered by three burly men. Without hesitation, he throws himself in front of Jonghyun. (It’s what his body has been taught to do – protect Jonghyun, protect Jonghyun, protect Jonghyun.)

Jonghyun handles two men easily on his own, something very unassuming about their seemingly weak leader always throws their enemy off.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Seongwoo grunts as he delivers a swift kick to his enemy’s gut.

The battle is over when 3 people from New World are left standing. And even then, it’s not a pretty sight. Seongwoo barely manages to keep standing and trudges over to his fallen teammates. 

“Damn it,” Minki groans in pain as he pushes himself up from the ground. “My face is ruined.”

“Shut up, Minki,” Sungwoon tries to laugh, “You’re always thinking about your damn face. That’s why you get beaten up every single time.”

“Go to hell,” Minki says good-naturedly as he pushes his knife back into the back pocket of his jeans. He looks around at the mess of bloodied bodies around him. “We’ve really made a big mess this time.”

“We got what we wanted, boys,” Jonghyun announces as he reappears from the shady-looking office building before them. He holds up a black bag for them to see. 

Seongwoo knows it contains gold bars – that was what they fought so hard for.

“Thanks for having my back, Seongwoo,” Jonghyun says as he hands Seongwoo his share of the loot. “You sure you don’t need to see a doctor for that injury? Looks pretty serious to me.”

That reminds him of the deep cut on his shoulder. It hurts like crap, the only thing keeping Seongwoo from blacking out from the pain is the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. This isn’t the first time he’s called to fight; but it gets him riled up every time.

“I think I’ll have a harder time explaining how I managed to get my shoulder sliced open,” Seongwoo says. 

That, and hospitals remind him of Hwang Minhyun. It’s torture, having to carry on with his life knowing that Minhyun probably misses him as much as he does. 

“Let’s go,” Jonghyun says, jumping into the same van they arrived in. “I’m sure we have some medicine back home.”

Home, Seongwoo scoffs. It’s ironic, how a home can bring so much pain and suffering to one.

“I’m fine,” Seongwoo forces a grin. “Think I’m just going to take a slow walk back.”

Jonghyun purses his lips, like he wants to say something. But Sungwoon convinces him to leave Seongwoo alone, and Jonghyun finally nods.

“Stay safe,” Jonghyun says, closing the door and speeds off in the van, leaving Seongwoo alone in the alley.

He’s going to need more than a 20-member gang fight to stop thinking about Hwang Minhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A 20-member gang fight and two bottles of soju later, Seongwoo still can’t rip apart the images of Minhyun from his mind. It’s torture – to keep thinking about someone you can’t be with. 

He finally lands up at the entrance of the very same hospital he’d wanted to avoid. Craning his neck to see if Minhyun is still in the office, it worries Seongwoo to see that the light in Minhyun’s office is still turned on.

Maybe, if he can just see Minhyun for a quarter of a second, his life won’t be as pathetic as it seems to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun can feel a headache coming. He pops open one of the bottles on his table and quickly downs two painkillers. Maybe it’s the long hours getting to him again. Or maybe it’s the immense stress that everyone is putting on him to get married to the daughter of the CEO.

Or maybe, it’s the pain of missing someone you don’t know how to contact.

“Everything okay, hyung?” Daniel’s concerned face pops up from his table.

“Yeah,” Minhyun nods. “I’m fine.”

Daniel hums and Minhyun thinks his intern is going to leave it as that, but is proved otherwise when Daniel beings to speak up again.

“Hyung, has Seongwoo hyung you know,” Daniel trails off. “Has he ever said anything weird to you? Or does he ever act in a strange way?”

The familiar name catches Minhyun’s attention, but it also brings a pang of pain to his chest.

“No,” Minhyun shakes his head, smiling softly to himself as he remembers the little memories they have together. “I haven’t seen him in a while either, Daniel.”

“Oh,” Daniel’s face expression immediately softens at Minhyun’s less than enthusiastic tone. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Just tell me if he ever does something weird, okay?”

Anyone would think Daniel is making a strange request, but Minhyun has known Daniel for a long enough time to take everything he says with a pinch of salt.

Minhyun nods, and Daniel bids him one last goodbye before leaving for his night duties.

Still, it does bring question marks to Minhyun’s brain.

_Is Seongwoo hiding something from him?_

What am I saying, Minhyun scoffs.

It’s more like: What _isn’t_ Seongwoo hiding from him?

He pushes a certain face with sharp features out on his mind and focuses on his word instead, ignoring the immense pain in his head. Time passes faster that way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s midnight when Minhyun finally stands up to stretch. His legs are beginning to cramp up, and his stomach feels a little empty. Nevertheless, he’s completed what he’d wanted to finish tonight.

Suddenly, he hears two knocks coming from somewhere.

Minhyun opens the door, but there’s no one there. He smiles at the nurses who shoot him a strange glance and closes the door again.

The exhaustion must finally be getting to him, he’s starting to hear sounds. 

_Knock, knock._

It’s here again, and Minhyun is convinced they’re not just sounds in his head. He looks around the room for the source of the knocking and almost screams aloud when a face appears at the window.

It’s Ong Seongwoo, grinning as if he hasn’t just scared the wits out of Minhyun by appearing at his window.

Hurriedly, Minhyun goes to unlock the window to let Seongwoo in. 

Seongwoo looks like a mess. His shirt is drenched in blood and Minhyun can’t even find the source of the bleeding. His lips are swollen and there’s a purple bruise situated nicely under his right eye.

The stench of alcohol only worsens Minhyun’s headache.

“Hello,” Seongwoo says as he blinks hazily at Minhyun. His legs give way and he collapses onto Minhyun’s chest, the only thing preventing him from falling flat onto his face is Minhyun’s arms comfortably wrapped around his waist.

“I knew it,” Seongwoo grins foolishly. “You look more handsome from up close.”

“What happened to you?” Minhyun ignores Seongwoo’s drunken words. “Did you get into a fight?”

Seongwoo frowns. 

“No, it was for work.”

“For work,” Minhyun sighs as he sets Seongwoo down onto his bed and looks around for something he can use to treat Seongwoo with. Unfortunately, all the medicine is in the room down the hall.

“Stay here while I go look for something to treat you with,” Minhyun instructs as he gets a wet towel to wipe the blood off Seongwoo’s face.

It pains him to look at Seongwoo like this – he can’t even to begin to image how Seongwoo got himself hurt.

“Okay,” Seongwoo whispers in a soft voice.

Minhyun’s hand is on the door knob when he hears Seongwoo mumbling to himself.

“I wish I was normal like you. Then maybe we could be together.”

When he returns, Seongwoo is already in deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo opens his eyes to see Minhyun staring back down at him, then closes his eyes again. 

“God, if this is a dream please don’t let me wake up.”

“This is not a dream,” Minhyun’s voice cuts through the air icily. “Can we talk? Also, I need to dress your wound and I can’t do anything if you keep lying on the bed like this.”

Despite his unwillingness, Minhyun helps Seongwoo sit up and turn around.

“Sorry,” Seongwoo sighs. “I must have drunk a little too much and ended up here.”

“And you are somehow able to climb three stories and knock on my window how?” Minhyun asks as he prepares the medicine.

Seongwoo grimaces he starts to recall the bits and pieces. He can’t even start to imagine how his members might be worrying about him right now.

“I gain superpowers when I’m drunk,” Seongwoo jokes.

Minhyun though, isn’t having any of it. 

“Take your shirt off.”

“What?”

“I said take your shirt off,” Minhyun repeats, exasperated. “I have to treat your wound, don’t I?”

“O-oh, right,” Seongwoo says dumbly and proceeds to slip out of his shirt. He flinches when he sees how bloodied his shirt is, he’s definitely going to have to throw that away when he gets home. Also, how is he supposed to explain all this to Minhyun?

It turns out all his worries are for nothing, because Minhyun doesn’t ask him anything while he’s treating Seongwoo.

“Hey, Minhyun?”

“What is it?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“So you are mad at me.”

“I’m not, and I don’t have the right to be.”

“Ow!” Seongwoo grimaces as Minhyun dabs something directly onto his wound. He turns around to glare at Minhyun; but feels his temper die down when he’s met with Minhyun’s expressionless face. Where did the Hwang Minhyun from before go?

“Please tell me why you’re mad at me so I can fix it,” Seongwoo pouts.

He decides he doesn’t like this side of Minhyun. It’s cold and unfamiliar. All he wants is for the same warm and happy Hwang Minhyun to come back.

“Because you’re out there getting hurt, and then coming to me without an explanation and you expect me to not care?” Seongwoo can tell that Minhyun is trying to keep his voice steady, but it’s failing him.

Seongwoo turns around to face Minhyun.

“It’s because I don’t want you to get hurt,” he replies. “Knowing gets you hurt. I don’t want you to hurt.”

“If you don’t want me to care, then stop appearing in front of me!” 

Seongwoo freezes, not expecting Minhyun to raise his voice. All along, Minhyun has looked incapable of yelling at anyone, so it completely shocks Seongwoo to see Minhyun fuming.

“Minhyu-“

“Do you think it’s fair to me? You keep me waiting, anxious about your well-being, and then you turn up all bloodied and a mess, and expect me to be completely okay with that?”

“I’m sorry,” Seongwoo hangs his head low, no excuses left to use.

“Don’t apologize, give me an explanation.”

Seongwoo chews nervously on his bottom lip as Minhyun doesn’t even blink, both waiting for the other to say something first. Seongwoo doesn’t want to lie to Minhyun; but he doesn’t want Minhyun getting hurt more. 

Instead, he leans forward to wrap Minhyun in a big hug.

“I’m so, so, sorry,” he says into the crook of Minhyun’s neck. “I can’t say anything to you, so if you want me to leave, I will.”

“Work, huh?” Minhyun’s voice comes out all choked up, and it takes every fibre of Seongwoo not to cry as well.

“Yeah, work,” Seongwoo replies, melting into Minhyun’s embrace when he feels the other hugging him back. 

“Sorry, I was overreacting,” Minhyun says when he lets go. 

“No, no,” Seongwoo quickly jumps in. “I’m at fault. Let’s finish up with my wound, you look exhausted.”

Minhyun hums and continues to finish treating his wound in silence. The tense atmosphere from before has disappeared, and Seongwoo finally feels himself start to relax. He smiles when Minhyun finishes stitching up his wound (which hurt a lot, but he didn’t want to show it).

“All done,” Minhyun says. He hands Seongwoo a clean shirt and says, “Here, your other one needs to be thrown away.”

“Thank you,” Seongwoo says as he puts on the shirt. It smells like Minhyun, just the way he likes it. Minhyun watches as he puts the shirt on and finally smiles.

“Finally,” Seongwoo says. “Thought I wouldn’t get to see you smile tonight.”

“You gave me the shock of my life,” Minhyun chides, collapsing into Seongwoo’s arms. They’re almost the same size, and it’s strange to be cuddled against someone as tall as him, but it’s nice and he stays like that for a while.

They have so much to talk about – Seongwoo just can’t say anything yet. He hopes Minhyun is just willing to wait.

“This is nice,” Seongwoo says, stroking Minhyun’s hair. “Any chance Doctor Hwang might be willing to spare me sometime next week for another date? Without the children, this time.”

Minhyun chuckles, “That would be nice, but I’ll be out of town doing volunteer work with my colleagues.”

“And where would that be?” Seongwoo probes.

“A village near the countryside. It’s about a two hour bus ride away,” Minhyun says. Then his eyes grow wide, “You’re not planning to come down, are you?”

“If it happens, it happens,” Seongwoo answers with a smug grin on his face. “Come on, let’s go. As a thank you for treating me today, I’ll take the bus home with you today.”

“I’m spending the night here,” Minhyun says, pointing to the bed they’re sitting on. “I have patients to check on. You should be the one to leave, Daniel is coming back soon.”

Seongwoo nods, knowing it would be hard to explain to Daniel why he was snuggled up against Minhyun in the middle of the night. (Although he’s sure the kid will be quick enough to pick up some hints.) He gets up to leave, then decides to give Minhyun a small peck on his forehead.

“What was that for?” Minhyun asks, the lightest of pink greeting his cheeks.

“To thank you,” Seongwoo says. “For trusting me.”

When Minhyun smiles again, Seongwoo gets off the bed and prepares to leave.

“It must have been a popular tattoo design among teenagers,” Minhyun comments just as Seongwoo puts his hand on the door knob.

“Huh?”

“The tattoo on the back of your neck,” Minhyun explains. “Daniel has the same one. His is way bigger, though. He told me he got it when he was younger. Was this a popular design back then?”

Seongwoo stops cold in his tracks as the words slip out from Minhyun’s mouth.

“W-what do you mean by ‘Daniel has the same one’?” 

“He had to go through some check-ups before becoming an intern here, that’s when I saw the tattoo of the world map on his back. Is there something wrong?”

The alarm bells and sirens are going off in Seongwoo’s head as he barely manages to contain his facial expression.

“No, everything is fine,” Seongwoo turns back to smile at Minhyun one last time. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Make sure you keep that promise,” Minhyun calls out after him, but Seongwoo doesn’t have the heart to reply with something equally cheesy. 

Out of the corner of Seongwoo’s eye, he sees Daniel walking in the other direction. It’s way past midnight, and there aren’t any nurses in sight at the moment. He knows he might be looking for the answers to questions he doesn’t want to know – but fuck it, Seongwoo doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What the hell?” Daniel sputters when Seongwoo drags him into the emergency exit and slams the door behind him. Seongwoo doesn’t hesitate, he keeps Daniel’s arms pinned down.

There’s only one word in his mind right now.

_Danger._

“Who the fuck are you?” Seongwoo lowers his voice but makes sure to look Daniel in the eye. He needs Daniel to know that he’s not screwing around.

“Me? I’m Daniel,” Daniel answers, but there’s a certain smile playing on his lips that tells Seongwoo Daniel knows exactly what he’s come for.

“Who are you? And where did you come from?” Seongwoo ignores Daniel’s answer and continues questioning him. “Minhyun told me about the tattoo. How are you involved with New World?”

“And who are you?” Daniel directs the question back to Seongwoo. Without much effort, he manages to get out of Seongwoo’s grip. “And why are you trying to get close to Minhyun hyung?”

“I’m not playing games with you here,” Seongwoo growls.

Daniel smirks.

“When I was in New World, I liked playing games,” Daniel says. “What about you? What do you like to do, now that you’re trapped in a never-ending fire pit?”

For some reason, that irks Seongwoo. Like Daniel knows more about New World than he does.

“Don’t talk like you know more than I do,” Seongwoo threatens. “You’re probably just some coward that joined the gang and left when you decided it wasn’t for you, aren’t you?”

Daniel’s expression changes quickly and Seongwoo knows he’s hit a sore spot.

“I left because it’s a sick place,” Daniel snaps. “People from New World like you make me sick. I made myself sick, that’s why I left.”

“People from New World?” Seongwoo echoes. “Like Jihoon?”

Daniel’s jaw tightens. 

“You should really learn to watch your words,” Seongwoo adds. “And stay away from Jihoon. Whatever it is you’re looking to get out of him, I won’t let you have it.”

Finally, Seongwoo turns away. He’s made his point – and he’s sure Daniel is just one of their past members. He looks harmless, to say the least. Seongwoo just has to stop Daniel from meeting Jihoon again.

“Jihoon deserves better.”

“I’m sorry?” Seongwoo frowns, turning back to look at Daniel.

“He deserves more than having to spend his youth in a stupid gang. I’m going to make sure he doesn’t walk down that path anymore,” Daniel replies. He pushes past Seongwoo and says one last thing before walking away.

 

“Oh, and you can tell Jonghyun hyung that his precious little Black Wolf is back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoonie, you know what you have to do, don’t you?” Jonghyun smiles as he places the penknife into Jihoon’s small, waiting hands.

It’s been a while since Jihoon held a weapon, with the intention to hurt somebody at that. The other day, he just saw Seongwoo covered in black and blue bruises and almost cried.

“I-I do, hyung,” Jihoon says, nodding as he slips the penknife into his pocket, only to be used for later.

“Good,” Jonghyun smiles, as if he were a parent talking to their child. “You know how much I trust you, right?”

Jihoon nods fervently, knowing how much of an honour it is to be one of Jonghyun’s most trusted members. He’s seen the benefits that come with the title, and wills himself to get over the thought of hurting others.

Jonghyun dismisses Jihoon, and for the first time in weeks, he feels the heavy feeling return to his heart again. His steps are slow, but he doesn’t stop. Finally, he reaches the address that Jonghyun had pointed him to.

He feels guilty when he manages to break the door knob skilfully and takes a deep breath. He’s already done this once – but this is the first time he’s doing it alone. Woojin has been sent on another mission, and he knows Jonghyun is testing him to see if he can be trusted.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon thinks as the front door creaks open.

If they didn’t want any trouble, they would have never messed with Kim Jonghyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Blood, too much blood. Blood all over his hands._

Jihoon reaches over to the sink and turns on the tap. The blood doesn’t seem to rub off easily, and Jihoon panics. There’s so much blood on him he can smell it right up his nose.

“No, no, no,” Jihoon thinks to himself as he begins to scrub his hands even harder. 

Finally, he’s left breathless, watching the limp body on the bed. The man exhales once, and Jihoon takes his leave. Jonghyun had said to teach him a lesson, not to kill. So Jihoon follows what he says exactly.

But he’s afraid, and he starts running.

He didn’t want to hurt anyone, it was just part of his job. If it were up to him, he would have never touched a penknife again in his life. He spots blood patches on his shirt and starts panicking again.

Suddenly, he’s afraid of Jonghyun. And New World. 

He doesn’t know what he’ll be made to do next.

_Actually kill someone?_

“I can’t do this,” Jihoon repeats to himself, “I can’t-“

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon’s head quickly springs up at the familiar tone calling his name.

“What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Daniel asks as he runs up to Jihoon who is crouching on the ground. Jihoon quickly gets up, dusts his hands and attempts to hide the bloodstains on his shirt.

“N-nothing,” he says. “Why are you here?”

“I live here,” Daniel explains, pointing at the apartment block just next to them. “Are you bleeding?”

“It’s not me,” Jihoon quickly replies. “Just got some blood… on me. I should go.”

Jihoon’s heart is still racing fast from the adrenaline from before. He’s afraid that Daniel is going to see through him; he’s going to know that Jihoon almost killed a person and he’s going to hate him-

“Hey,” Daniel places both his hands on Jihoon’s shoulder to grab his attention. “Look at me. Are you okay?”

He doesn’t know why, but he shakes his head.

“I’m scared,” Jihoon replies, in a voice lower than a whisper. 

His hands are shaking, and his knees are wobbly. Daniel quickly shifts one of his hands down to intertwine their fingers. Slowly, Jihoon feels his breathing becoming steadier.

Daniel scans the surroundings quickly, then pulls Jihoon closer to his side.

“Then I’ll protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um why did i make this so complicated!! hope it's not hard to understand....
> 
> all will be revealed in due time!!
> 
> thank u for all the lovely comments they really make me happy and keep me motivated :D i love u all!!
> 
> take care until the next update <3


	8. your side

There is a legend in New World that every member has heard about at least once. 

The legend of the Black Wolf, that is.

What is the black wolf? Someone might ask in a hushed voice. They would then be faced with faces of both shock and horror that someone would even dare to mention the Black Wolf in the premises. 

Some say the Black Wolf is a myth some of the gang members came up with to scare the younger members. They would tell of the Black Wolf’s stories; how he was fearless and merciless with all of his victims, and how Kim Jonghyun absolutely adored his Black Wolf; so much so that he would never let anyone catch a glimpse of him lest he be preyed on by the jealous hearts of others.

 

Seongwoo knows the Black Wolf is not a myth – because he has met him before. 

 

Long before he’d even encountered Kang Daniel; he had unknowingly stumbled upon Kang Euigeon. Even then, Seongwoo knew he was the Black Wolf everyone had their speculations about because of the way he hid his face from Seongwoo immediately.

Seongwoo had just been recruited by New World, and he was just a curious boy wandering the halls of his new home alone when he accidentally entered a room that hadn’t been locked. 

“I’m so sorry,” Seongwoo immediately fell to his knees when he came face to face with Kim Jonghyun, who was talking to a masked figure clad in black. “I didn’t mean to pry, I was just looking around-“

Without another word, the masked figure slipped past Seongwoo and ran out of sight, leaving Seongwoo alone with the man who had saved his life.

“Seongwoo ah,” Jonghyun had said with the same warm smile back then, “You can’t be leaving your room so carelessly like this, you might see things you’re not supposed to.”

Struck with fear that Jonghyun might punish him for sparing a glance at his Black Wolf, Seongwoo made a resolution to wipe the memory out of his brain forever. It’s not like he saw the features of the black wolf – his presence was enough to announce his standing. Still, Seongwoo never spoke of that encounter to anyone else.

After that one encounter, Seongwoo never saw the Black Wolf again. There were rumours that Jonghyun had a secret hideout for the Black Wolf himself to prevent enemies from locating him easily.

All Seongwoo really knew that when he turned 21, he’d witnessed the boss of New World Seoul crumbling to his knees not because he had been defeated by enemy. Rather, it was from the unacceptable betrayal of his most trusted comrade. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s a little big for you, but I don’t have anything else to offer right now,” Daniel says, handing over a clean black shirt he manages to find at the bottom of his cupboard to Jihoon, who is standing awkwardly near his bedroom door. “What are you doing? Come in and take a shower.”

“O-okay,” Jihoon mumbles, taking Daniel’s shirt into his hands. “I’m really sorry for troubling you, I’ll leave after this.”

Daniel looks at the clock hanging above his bed. It’s 3 in the morning, there’s no way he’s going to let Jihoon wander about at such a strange timing alone. He doesn’t even want to think about what Jihoon was doing out so late to end up with blood patches on his shirt.

“Don’t worry about anything, I’ll grab you some food so take your time, okay?” Daniel replies and pushes Jihoon into the shower before the other boy can protest.

Once the bathroom door shuts behind Jihoon, Daniel rushes to his kitchen. Unfortunately, all he has are instant noodles. (It’s not his fault, he rarely comes home too.) He’s lucky to have such a nice neighbour that comes in to feed his cats regularly.

Somehow, he can’t wipe the memory of Jihoon’s fear-stricken face from his mind. He remembers how that feels; to be left alone in someone’s house with their blood on your hands. Daniel can almost smell the metallic stench of blood up his nose again; and it’s starting to make him nauseous. 

 

_Jonghyun hyung, just what did you make Jihoon do this time?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon expects to feel a lot better after a warm shower, but he doesn’t. He towels himself dry and slips into the shirt Daniel passed to him from before. It’s big, but he rolls up the sleeves and it fits just fine.

Before he leaves, he looks at himself in the mirror one last time. 

Staring back at him – is the man Jonghyun had asked him to deal with from before. Only this time he’s covered in blood and bruises; all of which were Jihoon’s doing. 

“ _No_ ,” Jihoon says to himself. “ _This isn’t real. I didn’t do that, Jonghyun hyung asked me to_.”

Quickly, he turns the tap on and continues scrubbing his hands. Hard. Until his hands are red and burning. Somehow, he still can’t get rid of the stench of blood on him. 

“Jihoon, are you okay?” he hears Daniel knock twice on the door and call for him from outside. 

“I’m coming,” Jihoon says, and unlocks the door to reveal a very worried Daniel. His facial expression relaxes when he sees that Jihoon looks fine, then adds, “Here, I made you some noodles. They should make you feel better.”

He follows Daniel to the kitchen, where a bowl of warm noodles is waiting for him on the table. His stomach grumbles unconsciously and Daniel grins.

“I knew you were going to be hungry,” Daniel says and pats the chair next to where he’s sitting. “Come, eat. We can talk later.”

His stomach churns when he puts the spoon near to his mouth and he almost gags. The noodles smell heavenly, but his brain keeps replaying images of the man from before in his mind and he puts his spoon down.

“Is something wrong with the noodles?” Daniel asks, curious why Jihoon isn’t eating.

He knows it’s his mind playing tricks on him when the soup his noodles are swimming in turn blood red. Jihoon shuts his eyes tight once and wills the mind demons to leave. Noodles are supposed to smell delicious, but all he can really smell is the metal from the blood.

Without warning, Jihoon runs to the toilet and throws up. Not that he has anything to, anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel pats Jihoon’s back worriedly and hands him a cup of water. It hurts his heart to see Jihoon like this. 

“Is he sick?” Daniel wonders.

When Jihoon stops throwing up, he doesn’t move. His legs give way, and he stays frozen in his sitting position beside the toilet bowl. 

“Jihoon, are you oka-“

Tears suddenly start flowing down Jihoon’s cheeks and catches Daniel off-guard. Jihoon doesn’t even have the strength left in him to wipe his tears away, so Daniel helps him.

“I’m so-“ Jihoon finally says but is held back when his voice chokes up. 

“It’s okay,” Daniel assures him. He doesn’t really know what to do to comfort Jihoon, so he holds his hand. Jihoon’s hand is icy cold, which only worries Daniel further. 

“I’m so disgusting,” Jihoon sobs, his tears staining his cheeks. “Don’t touch me, you don’t know what I’ve done.”

“No, you’re not,” Daniel insists, holding Jihoon’s hand even tighter. “Come on, I’ll help you lie down. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

He lifts Jihoon up because the boy looks so weak and easily helps him to his bed. He wraps Jihoon up in his blanket and runs to fetch a towel to wipe Jihoon’s sweat away. 

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon whispers weakly when Daniel returns. His eyes are struggling to stay open and Daniel immediately turns off the lamp beside his bed to soothe him to sleep.

“Don’t say sorry,” Daniel replies, patting Jihoon’s back to encourage him to go to sleep. He has so many things so say to Jihoon, too many questions to ask. But he puts them behind him right now; Jihoon resting is of utmost importance. Within a few minutes, Jihoon’s eyelids flutter shut and Daniel prays that at the very least, his dreams are peaceful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi Minhyun hyung, it’s me, Daniel. I won’t be coming in for work tomorrow, something really urgent just came up. Ah- I guess I can tell you, right? I think Jihoon’s really sick, I’m taking care of him right now. If you happen to see Seongwoo hyung, I think it’s best if you tell him where Jihoon is when you hear this message. Thanks, hyung.”

Jihoon manages to keep his eyes open for a little while and sees Daniel pacing around the living room as he leaves a voice message. He opens his mouth to say something, but his head hurts whenever he tries moving a muscle, so he just lets sleep take over his body again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon wakes up the second time covered in cold sweat. His chest is heavy, and he feels like he can’t breathe. When he turns his head to the side, pain shoots through his head and he wants to throw up again. Most of all, the images of the nightmare from before can’t stop playing in his head.

“Jihoon?”

Daniel’s voice pulls Jihoon back into reality, thankfully. For a moment, the horrible images vanish and he finally takes in a breath of fresh air.

“I’m-“ _okay_ , Jihoon wants to say, but his voice sounds raspy and all that comes out of his throat is a croaked whisper. Daniel frowns, rushes over and places his hand on Jihoon’s forehead. Daniel’s hand feels warm against his forehead and Jihoon immediately sighs in comfort at the warmth.

“I’ll get you a cold towel,” Daniel says, rushing away quickly and Jihoon pouts at the loss of warmth.

Not long after, Daniel comes brisk-walking back to Jihoon’s side and quickly places the cool towel on Jihoon’s forehead.

“Do you want to take some painkillers?” Daniel asks.

Jihoon shakes his head no, because he doesn’t think he should talk right now, much less eat anything.

“Hurts,” he still manages to whisper.

Daniel attempts to run his fingers through Jihoon’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

“Where? Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere,” Jihoon replies, tears forming slowly. He doesn’t understand why he’s so emotional today, he’s been through pain before. So why does he feel especially weak this time?

“Go to sleep, you’ll feel better after resting,” Daniel assures, attempting to cover Jihoon with the blankets again.

As tired as his body and mind feels, Jihoon doesn’t want to go back to sleep. Whenever he closes his eyes, all he sees is a bloodied and bruised figure in the dark and wants to run away all over again. He wishes he could; run away, that is. But as far as he’s concerned, he’s going to be doing this for the rest of his life.

“Close your eyes,” Daniel urges again.

Jihoon shakes his head in defiance. “I’m scared.”

He’s aware of how weak he sounds right now; he just hopes Daniel won’t hold this against him. After all, everyone has their meltdowns, right?

“What are you scared of?” 

“Many things,” Jihoon replies, feeling better as he carries a conversation with Daniel. It’s helping to take his mind off the nightmares. 

What he doesn’t expect is for Daniel to hold his hand under the covers. He even squeezes Jihoon’s hand once, to show that he’s there when Jihoon needs him. 

“I’ll protect you,” Daniel replies. “I said I would protect you, wouldn’t I? I won’t go back on that promise, so don’t worry about a thing and go to sleep.”

It’s not that Jihoon doesn’t believe Daniel – he just doesn’t think Daniel understands exactly what he’s going through and what he’s scared off. While he’s a hundred percent sure that Daniel is a man of his word, there’s one thing Daniel will never be able to protect him from.

Jihoon’s family, the reason why he’s even alive – New World.

For now, Jihoon nods and feels his eyelids drooping again. With Daniel close to his side and holding his hand, he feels a tiny bit more assured and lets sleep take over again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon wakes up for the third time, sunlight is already peeking through the drawn curtains in the room. He looks around for Daniel when he feels someone shifting next to him.

It’s Daniel, fast asleep with a now dried up towel clenched tightly in his right hand. Even through his hazy memories, Jihoon remembers Daniel replacing the cold towel on his forehead many times throughout the night.

Then, he feels guilty for tiring Daniel out like this. He tries getting out of bed as quietly as he can, but as soon as he lifts the blanket off him, Daniel’s eyes flutter open.

“Morning,” Daniel croaks. “Are you feeling better?”

“Much better, thank you so much,” Jihoon replies. “Continue sleeping, I’m sorry for disturbing you last night.”

Daniel shakes his head and stretches before getting up as well. His hair is messy, some strands sticking up in strange angles which makes Jihoon giggle at the sight. 

“You’re finally smiling,” Daniel grins. “It’s better seeing you like this.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jihoon says, jumping off the bed to fetch himself a cup of water. His throat still feels dry and he can feel another headache coming up if he doesn’t take a painkiller soon. Suddenly, he feels something furry wrapping around his legs and yelps, leaping back onto bed and onto Daniel’s lap.

“W-what was that?” Jihoon stutters, looking around for the attacker.

Before Daniel can explain, he hears a loud mewl and sees two furballs jumping onto the bed, begging him for attention as they rub their bodies against his legs.

“That’s Rooney and Peter,” Daniel explains to Jihoon, who is still frozen in his spot. “They must really like you. They don’t usually beg for attention like this.”

“Hm,” Jihoon hums, gathering the courage to give the two cats a scratch on their head, to which they respond with pleasured mewls and more rubbing. He then realises that he’s literally sitting on Daniel’s lap and leaps off again. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Daniel’s smile then turns into a smirk. “You seemed like you enjoyed it there.”

Jihoon feels his face heating up again, and this time it’s definitely not from his fever. 

“I d-did not!” he mumbles and leaves the bed. “I’m going to leave if you keep being like this.”

“Alright, alright,” Daniel gives in, following Jihoon to the kitchen and watches as he gulps down two glasses of water. “Be careful. Don’t drink it too quickly, you might-“

“I’m fine,” Jihoon assures him. “You can go to work if you want, I’m feeling a lot better, and I’ll feel bad if you miss work because of me.”

Daniel frowns at the thought and shakes his head. “I wanted a day off too, don’t worry. What should we do? Do you want to watch a movie? Do you want me to call for fried chicken? Oh, wait, are you feeling good enough to be eating?”

As much as Jihoon would like to stay and watch a movie with Daniel (to be honest, that sounds really, really nice to him) he’s growing increasingly worried at how his members might be wondering where he is right now. He hasn’t reported back to Jonghyun, and Seongwoo is probably freaking out at how he’s not back yet.

“I really shouldn’t-“ 

 

“ _Let me go, Minhyun_. I’ll show him what exactly I can do with these fists if I find him doing anything to Jihoon. I don’t even care if he’s your intern and you’re a doctor. I’m going to break his door down. “

“Stop it, Seongwoo, or I’ll rip you apart myself. We’re going to ring the doorbell and act as civilised as possible. No fists involved.”

 

Daniel sighs audibly and walks over to the door. Jihoon follows closely behind, preparing himself for the storm that’s about to hit. He isn’t sure what’s worse – Seongwoo sounding like he wants to strangle Daniel or Minhyun’s strained tone that tells Jihoon he might strangle Seongwoo himself first.

“If Kang Daniel lays a finger-“

Daniel opens the door then, revealing Minhyun having Seongwoo in a headlock and Seongwoo’s body being held in the most awkward position ever. 

“Good morning, hyung.”

“Good morning?” Seongwoo sputters, looking behind Daniel and spots Jihoon immediately. “Hey! Park Jihoon, where have you been the entire night? I’m going to kill you-“

“No killing,” Minhyun sighs as he tightens the grip on the headlock. Seongwoo immediately complies and smiles at Minhyun. “I Promise. No killing.”

Finally, Minhyun lets Seongwoo out of the headlock and he immediately pushes past Daniel to get to Jihoon. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I got sick last night, so I spent the night here,” Jihoon tries to explain as much as possible without revealing much about what he was up to last night in front of Daniel and Minhyun. 

“You should have tried to reach me,” Seongwoo reasons, side-eyeing Minhyun and Daniel, who look amused at the sight in front of them.

“I know,” Jihoon nods solemnly. If Seongwoo is already so worried, he can’t even begin to think about how he’s going to explain all of this to Jonghyun when he gets back. There’s no way he’s going to tell Jonghyun he slept over at a friend’s house. 

“He came barging into my office and demanding if I knew where you were and where you kept Jihoon,” Jihoon hears Minhyun explaining the situation to Daniel as they walk to the kitchen to give the two some privacy and can’t help but flush red. “Did you take good care of him? Was he very sick?”

“He was running a high fever but I think everything’s under control right now,” Daniel replies.

Seongwoo hums as he listens in to their conversation as well.

“Did Daniel say anything strange to you?” Seongwoo asks, lowering his voice.

“Like what?” he replies. Was Seongwoo really expecting Daniel to do anything else other than take care of Jihoon? “He’s not a bad guy, believe me.”

“You don’t know that,” Seongwoo replies a little too harshly, which surprises Jihoon. He steals a glance at Daniel and Minhyun, who are still talking but he’s completely lost track of their conversation because of Seongwoo.

“You don’t even know Daniel,” Jihoon snaps, suddenly feeling defensive. 

It’s no lie that Daniel got less than an hour of sleep because Jihoon had decided to magically appear near his building last night. As a doctor, he couldn’t neglect his duty to care for the sick. Jihoon definitely owes Daniel big time.

“And you do?” Seongwoo shoots back, which only adds to Jihoon’s annoyance. 

“If there’s anything you should be knowing about Daniel it’s that he took me in without question yesterday,” Jihoon retorts, careful to keep his voice low les the other two listen in to their conversation.

“And why the fuck would he do that if he didn’t have other motives?” 

By now, the anger in Jihoon’s chest is bubbling and if he weren’t in the same room as two normal, law-abiding citizens, he would have thrown a table at Seongwoo’s annoying face. Yes, he really would.

“Everything okay over here?” Minhyun says, wearing a strange look on his face as he comes between the two. Jihoon figures they look pretty confrontational from the outside, and Minhyun had been tactful enough to step in.

“Forget it, I don’t want to argue with you,” Seongwoo snaps, completely disregarding Minhyun’s question. He turns around and says, “We’re leaving now.”

“I’m not going with you,” Jihoon says, crossing his arms. Seongwoo’s eyes grow wide in shock as Jihoon blatantly defies his orders in front of everyone else. “I’ll leave when I want to, so don’t talk to me like I’m a kid.”

“You’re definitely acting like one right now,” Seongwoo says, storms up to Jihoon, and grabs his arm hard. Jihoon knows Seongwoo isn’t an aggressive person, he was just feeling frustrated and Jihoon was being extra bratty then.

“Seongwoo…” Minhyun’s voice doesn’t waver Seongwoo at the least. Seongwoo only spares Minhyun a glance, then goes back to glaring at Jihoon.

“Let me go!” Jihoon struggles to get out of Seongwoo’s grip but Seongwoo doesn’t even falter.

Suddenly, Jihoon feels an arm pulling him backwards and Seongwoo’s grip detaches at the sudden action. Jihoon falls backward, but his fall is cushioned when he bumps straight into Daniel’s chest. 

“He said to let him go,” Daniel growls, almost as if he was mad but is just managing to hold it in out of his respect for Seongwoo.

“And who are you to interfere?” Seongwoo questions, looking infinitely more pissed now that Daniel has interfered in their business.

“He stays with me,” Daniel replies, completely ignoring Seongwoo’s question. “He’s obviously not comfortable with going with you right now.”

Jihoon keeps his mouth shut, because Daniel is right – he doesn’t want to leave with Seongwoo, just because he was acting like Jihoon’s caregiver, and he really didn’t need that right now. He decides to stay by Daniel’s side, half to spite Seongwoo and half because he feels safer here.

“I’m warning you,” Seongwoo says as he steps up to meet Daniel’s gaze directly. It sends chills down Jihoon’s spine, because he’s never seen Seongwoo so angry in his life. “Do not, and I repeat: do not get involved. You don’t want to get on my bad side.”

Fortunately, the most level-headed one in the room; that is, Hwang Minhyun steps in to separate the two before they start getting physical with each other. (At least, that’s what Jihoon think would happen if Minhyun didn’t get involved.)

“I didn’t bring you here to fight,” Minhyun says in a stern voice. “Jihoon is safe, and he’ll come later. I think you need to give him some space right now.”

“But-“

“No buts,” Minhyun cuts him off, but not in a dismissive way. “Let’s go, okay?”

Almost like magic, Seongwoo’s cold exterior melts when Minhyun squeezes his shoulder and smiles at him. Seongwoo spares Jihoon a glance that says, “We’ll talk later”, but follows Minhyun’s advice and walks out the door.

“I’ll take care of him,” Minhyun assures Jihoon. “Get some rest, then come back, okay? He’s being like this because he’s worried about you.”

Jihoon nods, and Minhyun flashes him a satisfied smile before running out after Seongwoo.

“Thank you,” Jihoon says when Minhyun leaves and he’s left alone with Daniel in the apartment again. 

“You okay?” Daniel quickly asks in a concerned tone, “Did he hurt you?”

“Seongwoo hyung would never hurt me,” Jihoon assures. “I was being rude.”

Daniel looks like he wants to say something, but suppresses the temptation and forces a smile. 

“Shall we watch a movie?”

Jihoon really means it when he says, “I would love to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t take too long for Minhyun to locate Seongwoo after he stormed off from Daniel’s apartment. Partly because the man is too tall to miss and also because Minhyun thinks he has a natural instinct for locating Ong Seongwoo.

Contrary to his previous confrontational appearance with Daniel, Seongwoo looks weak and defeated. His hands are tucked into his jeans pockets and his head is hanging low, feet trudging slowly.

“Are you being sulky?” Minhyun asks in an attempt to cheer Seongwoo up.

“No,” Seongwoo replies, clearly sulky. 

Still, it brings a smile to Minhyun’s face. A sulky Seongwoo is still cute.

“Jihoon will be back,” Minhyun assures. “All teenagers do that thing where they rebel.”

“But you were on his side too,” Seongwoo whines, stopping in his tracks to look at Minhyun.

For a moment, Minhyun is shocked that Seongwoo could even think that he was siding with Jihoon. Then he laughs, because this side of Seongwoo is too much for his heart to handle. 

“I wasn’t on anyone’s side,” Minhyun chuckles, giving in to the temptation to pinch Seongwoo’s cheeks, to which the other replies with an even more sour look.

“You backed Daniel up instead of me.”

Minhyun wonders when he began to fall so hard – for someone that acted so much like a grown up in front of Jihoon, but turned into a five-year-old when they were alone.

Minhyun straddles an arm around Seongwoo’s waist; the other is tense at first, and Minhyun starts to think that Seongwoo is _really_ mad at him. After a few seconds, Seongwoo gives in and melts into Minhyun’s embrace. 

His heart bubbles with glee and fondness as he leans in to peck Seongwoo’s cheek. He doesn’t miss the faint blush that greets Seongwoo right after and leans in to whisper into Seongwoo’s ear.

 

“I promise you – if there ever comes a time where I have to take sides, rest assured I will be on yours.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t take half a movie to put Daniel to sleep. Jihoon can’t say he’s offended, although he was the one that picked out the movie because he’s the main reason Daniel couldn’t get any sleep last night. 

Daniel’s rest looks peaceful, and he looks harmless, completely different from the way he was acting with Seongwoo earlier.

There’s no way Jihoon is going to be able to lift Daniel from his place to the bed, so he quietly turns the television off and fetches the blankets from Daniel’s bed. Daniel stirs when Jihoon covers him with the blankets, but doesn’t wake up. 

“He’s going to have a sore neck when he wakes up,” Jihoon sighs. 

Slowly, he props Daniel’s head up with a pillow and smiles when he accomplishes his task. He remembers how he felt comforted when Daniel held his hand and played with his hair last night, and wonders if Daniel would feel the same.

Hesitantly, he lightly pats Daniel’s hair. 

Slowly, his fingers drift down to Daniel’s face. His rosy cheeks, nose and then plump lips.

Jihoon hasn’t kissed anyone in his life, but for a fleeting moment, he thinks it wouldn’t be bad to have his first kiss with Kang Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Daniel wakes up, it’s from suddenly remembering that Jihoon needs to eat. He panics, then his eyes jolt open and looks around for the smaller boy. 

His apartment is empty, and he almost panics until he sees the cup of honey water sitting on his kitchen table along with a yellow post it note.

_“Thanks for taking care of me! I’ll pay u back I promise. See you soon :)”_

The honey drink is still warm, and Daniel infers Jihoon couldn’t have left too long ago.

His eyes trail to the smaller handwriting at the end of the note.

_“P.S don’t tell Minhyun hyung I said this but you are my favourite doctor now!!”_

A chuckle bubbles in Daniel’s chest as he puts up the post it note on his fridge, not wanting to lose it because of his carelessness. 

Still, he’s a little worried about Jihoon returning to New World. But there’s nothing he can do now without revealing his identity. The only thing Daniel can do is wait, and hope to see Park Jihoon again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a knock on Seongwoo’s door, and he knows that it’s Jihoon without even looking back. He badly wants to turn around and chide Jihoon for being so careless, for allowing an outsider to take care of him.

“Hyung,” Jihoon calls for him meekly.

As always, Seongwoo gives in to Jihoon.

When he turns around, Jihoon tackles him into a big hug.

“I’m sorry for just now,” Jihoon says into Seongwoo’s chest, and he accepts Jihoon’s apology because he knows the boy could never look straight into his eyes and apologize. “I was way out of line.”

“Alright,” Seongwoo hums, his anger instantly dissipating, “I just never thought the day would come where you would put another man before me.”

“As if _you_ don’t have someone you put before me already,” Jihoon lifts his head and replies with a knowing smile.

 

Jihoon doesn’t even have to mention his name, but a certain face surfaces in Seongwoo’s mind as soon as the words escape the other boy’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super slow updates, i'm struggling to keep my grades from slipping so please understand!!
> 
> this is a pretty nielwink centralized chapter, so i hope you nielwink stans are well fed???
> 
> tysm for all your lovely comments they make me feel so much better on a bad days (and i'm honestly having lots of those these days)
> 
> please take care of yourselves and i'll see you guys on the next update <3


	9. mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!
> 
> to celebrate my exams ending here's a 5.6k update hehe

It’s the perfect plan – Seongwoo thinks. Everything has just fallen into place so nicely, there’s no way this day could go wrong. Or days, rather. He packs a few shirts and a fleece jacket just in case it’s a little colder at the countryside. It’s good to travel lighter, especially when he could be fleeing anytime.

He can’t help but smile when he thinks about how surprised Minhyun is going to be when he surprises him tomorrow. They’re both going to be happy, and nothing will go wrong. Right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun does his final checks on the instruments and medicine they’re supposed to bring along for the volunteer trip. This isn’t his first time on one of these trips; in fact, he’s been on one or two almost every year. So, trust him when he says forgetting something is a pain in the neck.

It’s always a type of healing for him – to take a trip down with the doctors and nurses down to the countryside. It reminds him of his hometown in Busan; and he misses the tranquillity and peace of those days. The city has been his home for years now, but it can be overwhelming with the fast-paced life in the hospital.

And the expectations.

_“I’ll give you some time to think about it,” the president had said. “Tell me what you think when you’re back from this trip.”_

Minhyun’s answer is at the tip of his tongue, so why is he taking so long to just say it?

Seongwoo, he remembers. His mind has been wandering to a certain goofy smile a lot more these few days. It’s been a while since they met, and Minhyun misses Seongwoo more than he’s afraid to admit.

It’s always the period of silence and lack of communication that makes Minhyun so insecure. He knows Seongwoo is going to come back – but what if?

“Hyung, what are you thinking about?” Daniel taps Minhyun’s shoulder, and he realises he’s completely lost track of the items he’s supposed to check off the list, and now he has to start from the beginning all over again.

_Damn you, Ong Seongwoo._

“Nothing,” Minhyun shakes his head.

“Stop daydreaming, we’re all waiting for you in the bus outside,” Daniel chides, like he isn’t the intern and Minhyun isn’t his superior. “Let me help you, okay? Then we can get this done faster and leave.”

Minhyun relents and Daniel immediately starts helping him while humming a happy tune to himself. Daniel’s radiating happiness always seems to rub off on Minhyun, and he finds himself whistling along as well. 

And he wonders, how nice it would be to be Daniel for a day. No worries, no expectations, and definitely no boys that you have a hopeless crush on that seems to disappear for days with no means of contact.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel doesn’t know how he feels about leaving Seoul for an entire week. Sure, this is an experience he’ll never give up for anything. He’s excited to step out of the hospital’s comfort zone for once in months and give help to the people who can’t afford it.

But at the same time, he hasn’t heard from Jihoon.

He doesn’t even know if he got home safe that day – he had only been left with a cup of warm honey water and a note. Daniel chooses to trust in Jihoon, and wait at least a week more.

If Jihoon still doesn’t show up; he’ll have no choice to look for him himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon pounces up from his bed when he hears the news.

“What did you say?”

Woojin shoots him a confused glance, “That I’m really craving for vanilla ice-cream right now?”

Jihoon furrows his brows. “No, before that.”

Woojin’s face scrunches up as he struggles to remember what he said literally 10 seconds ago. His face lights up when he remembers, “Oh! I was told Jonghyun hyung took many of the members overseas with him this morning to Japan. Apparently, they’re going on a huge stakeout, they’re staying there for almost 2 nights.”

“Does this mean this entire place is unguarded?” Jihoon grins.

“I guess?” Woojin shrugs. “I don’t know. Pretty sure Aaron hyung is still here, you know, for whatever the hell he does in that room of his. And I think I saw Sungwoon and Seongwoo hyung this morning. That’s all.” Woojin then narrows his eyes at Jihoon, “What are you planning to do?”

Jihoon quickly puts on a poker face.

“Nothing.”

“You say that as you start raking your wardrobe for a new change of clothes,” Woojin crosses his arms. “Are you going out? Who are you going to meet?”

Damn it, Park Woojin. Always asking so many questions.

“Can I buy your silence with $20?” Jihoon suggests.

“Make it $50 and buying me ice-cream for the entire month,” Woojin smiles, holding out his hand.

“Fuck you,” Jihoon spits.

“Really?” Woojin challenges.

Jihoon digs through his pockets and finds a fifty note and stuffs it into Woojin’s hand. He then grabs his coat, “Don’t rat out on me.”

Woojin fakes an innocent expression as he holds his hand to the right side of his chest. 

“Me? I would never.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course, the first place Jihoon goes to is the hospital. At first, he tries coming up with a perfectly good excuse for him to be visiting Daniel on a nice afternoon like this when he knows the other man is busy – but he settles on “We’re friends. I can look for him anytime I want.”

All his hopes are dashed when the receptionist tells him, “I’m afraid you just missed him. He left with his team on a bus to the countryside today. They’re on a volunteer work trip and I’m afraid he won’t be in till next week.”

Deflated, Jihoon trudges away from the counter with heavy steps.

There’s no way he’s going to be able to go to the countryside without Jonghyun finding out and sending a witch hunt after him.

_Unless._

A smile creeps onto his lips.

Unless Jonghyun is away for almost 3 whole days. And he’s taken more than half the camp with him. With enough cover up, Jihoon could take a bus down. 

A nice 3 day vacation in the countryside sounds very appealing to Jihoon, and his legs are carrying him back to the receptionist before he can think about what to say.

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose-“

Jihoon knows his puppy eyes work well on anyone.

“Okay,” the receptionist slides a piece of paper to Jihoon discreetly. “But you can’t tell anyone I told you this.”

“No problem,” he even manages to squeeze in a wink. “Thank you.”

How surprised would Daniel be if he showed up tomorrow morning at the countryside?

_Very_ , Jihoon thinks. And he can’t wait to see Daniel’s face when he does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When night falls, Seongwoo grows more anxious. He knows that he can slip out without anyone noticing, because Sungwoon is a deep sleeper but what if, what if someone catches him on the way out?

_It’s now or never_ , Seongwoo thinks when his clock shows him 2am. There’s a bus that leaves the main interchange at 4am, and Seongwoo has to give himself a leeway of at least 2 hours because he is terrible at directions.

He picks up his backpack as quietly as he can. Thankfully, Sungwoon only stirs a little and goes back to burying himself under the blankets. Slowly, he slips out and runs.

Seongwoo makes it out easily.

That is, until he gets assaulted.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” a voice hisses.

He turns, and it takes a while for his vision to adapt but yes, crouching behind a wall a few metres away from him is Park Jihoon in a black hoodie and hand carrying a grey backpack. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Seongwoo snaps back quietly.

He can see Jihoon roll his eyes at him through the dark. “We’ll sort this out later. I just saw Aaron hyung walking around. Be careful on your way out.”

True enough, Seongwoo hears footsteps and a voice he can only recognise as Aarons.

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry. I’m keeping an eye out for you on the Black Wolf. I’ll let you know as soon as I have any sightings on him. Okay, stay safe.”

Seongwoo’s ears pick up Black Wolf and immediately, thinks of Kang Daniel. He glances at Jihoon, who seems to have no expression on his face. Jihoon must not know anything about the Black Wolf yet, Seongwoo thinks. Jihoon cranes his neck and when he sees that Aaron is finally gone, jabs his thumb towards an exit and they both run out as swiftly as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” Seongwoo gasps for air when they finally come to a stop when they reach a bus stop down the road. “You want to tell me what you’re doing out at 2 in the morning?”

Jihoon crosses his arms.

“Not till you tell me what you’re doing out here first.”

“I asked you first,” Seongwoo narrows his eyes.

Jihoon seems to hesitate on whether he should fight back and give in or just tell Seongwoo the truth. Finally, he relents and sighs, “I wanted to go see Daniel. And the receptionist told me he was doing some volunteer work at the countryside with his team-“

_Oh, fuck_ , Seongwoo internally groans.

Jihoon’s eyes grow wide in realization as well.

“-You’re going there too aren’t you, hyung? To see Minhyun hyung. You guys are gross!”

“Hey!” Seongwoo jumps in defensively to save both Minhyun’s and his faces. “You’re going to see Daniel too, you’re equally gross!”

“But we’re friends!” Jihoon snaps. “And you and Minhyun hyung are-“

Fortunately, the bus arrives and stops Jihoon from saying whatever he wanted to say. They board the bus grudgingly and Jihoon takes an aisle seat, pretending not to see Seongwoo’s offended face. He takes a seat behind the boy.

“Are you really just friends with Daniel?” Seongwoo asks half-way on the journey to the interchange.

Jihoon turns around to glare at him. Sometimes, the kid’s glare can send chills down his spine. If Seongwoo didn’t know Jihoon, he would be scared shitless. But he’s known Jihoon for quite a while now, and knows very well Jihoon likes using anger as a coverup of his real feelings – so he presses the buttons that he knows will set Jihoon off.

“So like, you haven’t thought of him in a way that you think, “Oh, I think I might want to kiss him”,” Seongwoo teases, and from the back, he can see the tip of Jihoon’s ears tinge, just a little, red.

_Bingo._

“Shut up,” he hears Jihoon mutter. “He’s just my friend.”

“Right,” Seongwoo muses. 

Jihoon makes no attempt to correct him and strangely, Seongwoo’s heart sinks. He’s supposed to be happy, maybe even tease Jihoon a little for catching feelings for an intern at a hospital. But all he can think about is:

_Jihoon ah, does it really have to be Kang Daniel?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t know why he lets Seongwoo’s words get to him so easily. He’s known the other man long enough to know he loves teasing people – and he doesn’t mean if half the time. Jihoon should have just laughed and brushed it off, but instead, he had to think about Kang Daniel and fuck his heart for skipping a beat when he did.

Seongwoo doesn’t say another word about Daniel for the rest of their trip, thank god. 

They buy their bus tickets easily and wait for the boarding time.

“Buy me something to eat,” Jihoon whines. He would buy his own food like an independent man, but he just paid Park Woojin $50 in exchange for his silence and agreed to buy his friend ice-cream for the entire month – and he knows Park Woojin has the biggest appetite, only second to Park Jihoon himself.

“No,” Seongwoo refuses.

Without thinking, Jihoon says, “Daniel would if he were here.”

He regrets it as soon as the words escape his mouth and he knows Seongwoo is wearing a shit-eating grin on his face right now.

_Why the fuck did I say that?_

“Really,” Seongwoo sing-songs. “Daniel would, of course he would. Daniel would do anything for his precious little Jihoonie, wouldn’t he?”

Jihoon covers his ears in an attempt to block Seongwoo’s voice from getting to him – and also to partly hide his already red ears.

Suddenly, this trip doesn’t seem like such a good idea after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel is beyond exhausted, but he’s happy. He collapses onto his bed when they finally finish checking their supplies at the end of the day. He’d met with so many different families and people today – so many people who needed his help but would never have the means to.

This is why he became a doctor – he’d wanted to save lives, not take lives.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun gets up before the sun rises. His body has been programmed to do that, so he can’t help it. He passes Daniel who is mumbling about healthcare being a right in his sleep and decides to let his intern sleep for 10 more minutes before waking him up.

Besides, it’s a good morning to be spending alone. He makes himself a cup of hot coffee and decides to take a walk outside.

The air is definitely fresher in the countryside. The crops that the people are harvesting stretch as far as his eyes can see and he can almost smell the salt from the sea just a few kilometres down the road. Maybe, on the last day, he’ll take a trip down to the sea.

“Minhyun hyung!” he hears someone shouting his name in the distance. Minhyun squints through the darkness, but he can’t make out anyone that he recognises. By now, the sun is starting to rise and he sees someone running towards him with his arm stretched out. 

“Minhyun hyung!” the voice travels down again, and it’s painfully familiar but Minhyun just can’t put a finger on it. 

Behind the figure running towards him, there is another taller, lanky man.

And suddenly, Minhyun recognises that mop of caramel brown hair. 

“Jihoon?” he gasps.

His doubts are confirmed when Jihoon skids to a stop in front of him with the widest smile on his face. He’s wearing a black hoodie with a grey backpack slung over his shoulders. And of course, behind him, is someone Minhyun has been waiting to see for the longest time.

“Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo smiles when he finally catches up. “Surprise?”

Minhyun almost drops his cup of coffee – thank god, he doesn’t.

“I’m still here,” Jihoon pipes up.

“Just tell the kid where Kang Daniel is so we can have our alone time,” Seongwoo rolls his eyes. Jihoon punches his side in response, which Seongwoo skilfully avoids as Jihoon mumbles a “shut up” under his breath.

As if he’s under a spell, he points towards the bedroom and Jihoon sighs, shakes his head disapprovingly and leaves the two alone. Seongwoo watches Jihoon leave, and when he finally turns back to meet Minhyun’s gaze, Minhyun feels his breath escaping his lips.

“What? Did you really think I was kidding when I said I would come down here to see you?”

This is why Minhyun is never going to get over Ong Seongwoo. Just when he thinks Seongwoo is never going to look him up again, he shows up with the prettiest smile on his face, and all Minhyun can do is continue falling harder every single time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Healthcare is a right, not a privilege,” Jihoon hears as soon as he steps into the bedroom. It’s Daniel’s voice, he recognises. Without thinking, he flicks on the light and sees Daniel under the covers, arms wrapped around a pillow.

“Wakey wakey,” Jihoon coos as he sits at the side of Daniel’s bed and attempts to wake him.

Daniel doesn’t even stir.

“Hey,” Jihoon resorts to pinching Daniel’s cheeks and shaking him violently. “Wake up.”

Finally, Daniel’s eyes flutter open. He stares at Jihoon for a good 5 seconds, and then croaks, “What kind of fucked up dream is this?”

Jihoon opens his mouth, offended, “Excuse me? I, Park Jihoon, have graced your morning and yet you,” he jabs a finger at Daniel, “Dare to call ‘this’ a fucked up dream?”

Daniel pauses, rubs his eyes.

“He talks too.”

“What the f-“

Jihoon rises to walk out of the room because he refuses to be disrespected like this by anyone, especially Kang Daniel when he feels Daniel gripping onto his arm.

“Don’t go,” Daniel whines. “Let me dream a little while longer.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, only Daniel would be so naïve to think he was dreaming right now. Without warning, he tugs Jihoon down and Jihoon lands on top of Daniel with an “oof”. 

“Let’s go to sleep, I’m exhausted,” Daniel mumbles as he turns his body to the side, bringing Jihoon with him. 

Jihoon wouldn’t hesitate to punch the living daylights out of anyone who has his arms around Jihoon’s waist right now. Except that it’s Daniel and all Jihoon can think about are Seongwoo’s words from before. 

_“So like, you haven’t thought of him in a way that you think, “Oh, I think I might want to kiss him”.”_

_Of course not!_ Jihoon internally screams.

But right now, when their faces are just separated by centimetres, Jihoon doesn’t think he can be held accountable for his words. Daniel looks so peaceful in his sleep, Jihoon almost forgets how annoying he can get. 

And then he has to think about Daniel taking care of him that night.

_“I’ll protect you.”_

Daniel, who took care of him without hesitation. Who took him in without any questions. Who stayed up to replace his cold towel just to make sure his fever would go down and had to sacrifice his sleep instead.

“And he says they’re just friends,” Jihoon hears someone sniggering from the doorway.

“Oh,” he hears Minhyun saying in a slightly higher tone than his usual. “Was this a thing?”

“Don’t worry about it babe,” Seongwoo coos. “They’re just teenagers who don’t know how to deal with the raging hormones in their bodies. Nothing to worry about.”

Jihoon doesn’t know whether he should gag from the way Seongwoo calls Minhyun “babe” or if he should push Daniel off the bed right now.

Of course, Daniel has to wake up just then. He opens his eyes, looks around, then at Jihoon in his arms.

“Oh, I wasn’t dreaming?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Breakfast is an awkward affair, Daniel decides. Jihoon is obviously ignoring him, Minhyun is sending him these weird, scandalized looks and of course, there is still some unresolved tension between Seongwoo and him. 

He brushes his teeth as he watches Jihoon fry his own egg for breakfast are and decides to join him.”

“So uh, what are you guys here for?” 

Jihoon turns to glare at him.

“I was here to give you a surprise,” Jihoon emphasizes on ‘was’ as he stares pointedly at Daniel, “Until you started assaulting me while whispering healthcare tips into my ear.”

Daniel removes the toothbrush from his mouth as he replies, “I already apologized! I have the worst sleeping habits,” he then pauses and then adds, “I do not whisper healthcare tips into people’s ears!”

“Fine, stop shouting at me,” Jihoon sighs. “Do you want an egg?”

Daniel takes it as his apologies have been accepted.

“Yes, please.”

“Now go away, you’re annoying me,” Jihoon waves him off.

Daniel slaps Jihoon’s butt in a joking manner, which only evokes another glare and a scandalized yell, “What the fuck, Kang Daniel!”. 

He passes Minhyun and Seongwoo on the way back to rinse his mouth, who are both giving him the judging look. Daniel only smiles shyly and skips to the bathroom – somehow, he’s looking forward to today a lot more than yesterday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s even more awkward when Minhyun has to explain during their morning briefing about who exactly Seongwoo and Jihoon are – he wraps it up neatly with “our friends who are here to lend us a helping hand”.

As Minhyun starts to brief everyone about their activities of the day, Daniel leans to Jihoon’s side to whisper, “So, you came here to see me, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m really regretting it now,” Jihoon whispers back.

“Daniel, Jihoon, pay attention,” Minhyun calls up from the front. “You’ll both be going together, and I don’t want you to mess up.”

That draws the attention of everyone to Daniel and Jihoon, who turn an embarrassing colour of red. Daniel feels betrayed, how could Minhyun betray him like that? Still, he gathers his knees and tries his best to focus on whatever Minhyun says.

The silence is broken again when Seongwoo whispers loudly, “Wow, the doctor explaining this is hot.”

Daniel and Jihoon groan simultaneously at the comment and excited chatters erupt as Minhyun flushes red. 

Daniel doesn’t know if he should feel jealous when Minhyun doesn’t call Seongwoo out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you said that!” Minhyun yells when he finally gets Seongwoo away from his colleagues, who appear to like Seongwoo very much after that inappropriate comment. He turns back to see Seongwoo following him with his hands gathered and head hung in an embarrassing manner. “In front of everyone!”

Seongwoo raises his head to grin, “But you liked it, right?”

Minhyun’s face must look scary, because Seongwoo retreats.

“My reputation is ruined,” Minhyun whines as they trudge to their first house. 

They’re supposed to visit the houses with family members that can’t physically make it for check-ups. Minhyun doesn’t know if bringing Seongwoo along is a good idea – but it’s definitely better than leaving Seongwoo behind with his colleagues to gossip or whatever.

“I was being truthful though,” Seongwoo says when he catches up with Minhyun. “I thought you looked super hot up there.”

Again, Minhyun chokes on air.

“Can we just,” Minhyun pauses to catch his breath. “Get through today without any hiccups?”

“Sure,” Seongwoo winks as he slings his arm around Minhyun’s waist and pulls him close just for a millisecond. “Don’t complain when you aren’t getting enough attention from me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel can’t help but keep glancing over at Jihoon while he’s doing a check-up for a mother of five children. Jihoon should be able to be trusted with children – but five is honestly enough to drive anyone nuts.

Fortunately, they’re playing nicely with some blocks in the room.

“Does it hurt when I do this?” Daniel asks as he goes through the procedures quickly to ascertain what he should record down. “Have you felt any chest pains recently?”

The visits go well, and Jihoon is a very reliable partner, Daniel admits.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is fun,” Jihoon says cheerily when they finish their third house. 

“You’re a natural,” Daniel says, recalling how Jihoon had helped him earlier.

“I had to learn some skills just in case,” Jihoon says, then suddenly stops himself. “For college and all that, I mean. They made it a compulsory thing, first-aid.”

Jihoon’s getting better at the way he’s covering up his lies. If Daniel had never seen the tattoo on his collarbone, he would never have guessed that Jihoon was in New World. He wants to tell Jihoon that it’s okay to be truthful with him, but to do that, he has to reveal his own identity.

And there’s no way he’s going to put Jihoon in more danger.

For now, they’re just going to keep lying to each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, you’re both dating each other?” Jisung asks, looking at Minhyun and Seongwoo during dinner. Then he turns to Daniel and Jihoon, who are arguing over a piece of meat that Daniel had allegedly stole off Jihoon’s plate. “And they’re dating each other?”

Both Seongwoo and Minhyun stop chewing.

“I-“ Minhyun starts out, looking at Seongwoo.

“We are not!” Jihoon yells indignantly then turns back to Daniel. “Dude, give it back. I saw you eating one of mine. I’m starving!”

“I did not! You just ate it and forgot,” Daniel snaps back, but still gives Jihoon two slices beef in the end anyway.

Jisung ignores them and continue to look at Minhyun and Seongwoo, who are exchanging glances.

“So?”

“It’s kind of complicated,” Minhyun finally says.

Seongwoo can’t lie, it stings. 

“Yeah,” Seongwoo forces a smile. “Something like that, but not really.”

Minhyun offers him a comforting smile but honestly, he doesn’t feel any better.

“What’s holding you back? Anyone can see you’re hopelessly in love with one another,” Jisung sighs as he chews on his rice.

“Stuff,” Minhyun says vaguely, although Seongwoo hears his real answer loud and clear.

_You._

He’s the problem in their relationship, and he knows it. He’s the reason why Minhyun is always hesitating, and he’s the reason they can’t take another step forward in their relationship.

“So, I take it that you’re not going to marry the president’s daughter,” Jaehwan comments. 

Seongwoo shouldn’t feel anything, but he does. His muscles tense and he knows Minhyun feels him stiffen as well, because he reaches for Seongwoo’s hand under the table. 

He waits for Minhyun to say something, to deny it. To say he won’t be marrying someone else.

“Yeah uh I think,” Seongwoo mumbles as he stands up from their seat. “I’m pretty exhausted. I should go wash up and get to bed. Nice meeting you guys, see you tomorrow!”

With that, he carries his tray and leaves the table. He can feel everyone’s stares on him, including Minhyun. 

It’s too much to think about – Minhyun belonging to someone else, that is. It makes his blood boil and his blood curl. Hwang Minhyun is his, and his only. 

_So why can’t he just tell Minhyun the truth?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is Seongwoo hyung okay?” Daniel asks as they make their way back to the room. 

“I hope so,” Jihoon sighs.

He wasn’t listening to their conversation earlier, so he’s not sure what made Seongwoo act up. Jihoon’s not going to ask Minhyun either, who looks just as disturbed as Seongwoo. Jihoon knows they’re adults, they can solve their problems on their own.

“Me too,” Daniel says in a meek voice. 

“I’m going to take a walk,” Jihoon announces. “I’m not really tired.”

“I’ll join you!” Daniel offers. “Just let me change.”

Without another word, Daniel disappears into his room and reappears wearing a more comfortable shirt. 

“Ready?” he asks.

“Ready.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow, the moon is so close,” Jihoon marvels after they’ve climbed up a small hill near the village they were staying in.

“You have too much energy,” Daniel groans when he finally reaches the top, struggling to catch his breath. They find a bench to sit on and soak in the silence of the night.

“I haven’t thanked you for that day,” Jihoon says. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’ve thanked me multiple times,” Daniel chides. “It’s fine, I told you.”

_It’s not fine_ , Jihoon thinks. The kinder Daniel is to him, the more he’s going to think that he’s entitled to this, that he actually deserves Daniel. 

“But are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?”

Jihoon freezes – it’s not like he never expected Daniel to ask him about what happened that night. He just never thought he’d stay around Daniel long enough to hear that question. Yet here they are, on the same bench under the moonlight.

He stays silent.

“It’s okay,” Daniel says after waiting. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters,” Jihoon mumbles. “I want to tell you the truth, but I can’t.”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Daniel insists. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

The thing is, Jihoon doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready. 

“Until then, I’ll keep protecting you.”

It’s strange, Jihoon is supposed to be the one protecting Daniel. Yet, it always ends up with Daniel taking care of him. It’s frustrating, to be rendered useless in front of Daniel.

“Cold?” Daniel asks as he nudges Jihoon.

“Not really,” Jihoon lies.

“I am,” Daniel replies. “Come here.”

Jihoon doesn’t resist when Daniel pulls him closer for warmth. Even if mere warmth is what he can give to Daniel right now, he’s going to do it. He feels even better when he rests his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

Then he makes the mistake of glancing at Daniel’s lips.

_Just once_ , is all he’s thinking.

_Just once would be nice._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun finds Seongwoo where Jisung tells him he saw Seongwoo running off too. He’s breathless when he reaches the top of the top of the hilltops near the village. Indeed, Seongwoo is there with his head between his neck.

“Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo lifts his head to his voice.

“Minhyun.”

“Can I take a seat?” Minhyun asks.

When Seongwoo nods, Minhyun takes a seat next to Seongwoo.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I’m sorry.”

Minhyun frowns, “What are you saying sorry for?”

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Seongwoo smiles bitterly. “I’m the problem. I’m the reason you’re hesitating. I’m the reason for your dilemma. I’m sorry, you deserve so much better than someone like me.”

Minhyun doesn’t hesitate to wrap Seongwoo in the biggest hug.

“How could you say something like that?” he whispers. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I want to be with you,” Seongwoo says through his tears. “I don’t want to see you marry anyone else. I want you to be mine, Hwang Minhyun. You’re mine.”

Minhyun’s heart clenches. He’s played it safe his entire life with his schools, his career path, his friends. But meeting Seongwoo has brought that element of danger into his life he never thought he needed. Seongwoo is like a blazing fire that melts his defences, and the worst thing is, Minhyun barely knows anything about him.

But still, he wants Seongwoo.

His life has been a series of calculated risks – but for Seongwoo, he’s willing to jump into the flames, even if it means he’ll get burnt in the end. 

“I am yours,” Minhyun replies. 

Seongwoo sniffs. 

“Really?” he asks when he lifts his head.

Minhyun thinks that Seongwoo is beautiful. He just wishes he never has to see him cry again.

“Really,” Minhyun smiles. “And you’re mine.”

And when he kisses Seongwoo, his insides burn and all Minhyun can do is hope that Seongwoo is worth the jump.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kissing Hwang Minhyun cannot be described in words, Seongwoo decides. (It’s not like he has many people to compare it to, but he knows for a fact that he’s never going to be able to kiss anyone again, given the way Minhyun is leaning in closer to him.)

All Seongwoo can think of is:

_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. You’re mine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then his phone has to ring. He breaks away from Minhyun first, taking a second to admire the sight of Minhyun looking like this in front of him.

This, meaning breathless, hair messy and lips swollen.

He didn’t know he could fall harder for Hwang Minhyun.

But Minhyun is full of surprises.

“You had a phone this entire time?” Minhyun asks, eyes wide.

And Seongwoo realises, fuck. His phone is ringing. That is never a good sign.

“Not the point here,” Seongwoo replies and holds a finger to his lips as he presses accept call. It’s from Sungwoon.

“Seongwoo, where the fuck are you?”

“Is something wrong?” he asks, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible to Minhyun.

“Dude, Jonghyun called. Saying something about the Black Wolf and how he’s located him. He flew back from Japan this afternoon and discovered you weren’t here,” Sungwoon quickly relays, sounding panicked. “You don’t happen to know what this is about, do you?”

Fuck, is all Seongwoo can think. He shouldn’t have left his phone in the room this afternoon when they went out for visiting.

“Jihoon’s missing too,” Sungwoon continues. “Jonghyun’s fucking pissed, man. I’ve been trying to reach you and warn you-“

And then Sungwoon’s voice gets cut off. 

Seongwoo holds the phone away from his ear and realises he’s getting another call from an unknown number.

He accepts the call.

“Seongwoo.”

“Jonghyun,” he gulps, trying to stay as composed as possible.

“You don’t happen to know where Jihoon is, do you?” Jonghyun asks.

“No,” Seongwoo lies.

“Oh, really?” Jonghyun sighs. “I do, though. He’s sitting on a bench, in front of me. He’s with somebody else, though. Another boy.”

Seongwoo rushes to the edge of the hill and he sees Jihoon and Daniel at a level lower than they are. Jihoon is lying down on Daniel’s shoulder and Daniel’s arm is around his waist, and all Seongwoo can think is:

_Not him, Jihoon._

Just a few metres away, behind a tree, he sees Jonghyun, smiling back up at him.

“They look really close,” Jonghyun adds. “Who is that, Seongwoo? Who’s trying to get close to Jihoon?”

“I don’t know,” Seongwoo says weakly, his voice trembling. 

“Aaron told me the Black Wolf was located somewhere in this village,” Jonghyun says, walking closer to where Jihoon and Daniel are. “You don’t happen to know who he is, do you?”

Seongwoo closes his eyes.

“No.”

“Alright, I got it. You don’t know anything, do you? I guess I’ll have to ask Jihoon myself.”

With that, Jonghyun ends the call.

Seongwoo turns, and sees Minhyun looking worriedly at him.

He grabs Minhyun by the shoulder.

“Listen to me, you’re in danger. So don’t follow me, run back to your room and stay there, okay?” Seongwoo quickly instructs, hoping he doesn’t sound too crazy to Minhyun right now.

Minhyun looks too shocked to say anything.

“Okay, Minhyun?” he prompts.

“Okay,” Minhyun nods. “What about you?”

“I’ll be back for you,” Seongwoo promises, and he forces himself to smile. “You’re mine, remember that.”

He squeezes Minhyun’s hand tight one last time and runs, hoping he’ll be in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly wanted to shift the angst and tension to another chapter but idk...
> 
> i still hope you enjoyed this?? it's so nice to be be back ugh there will definitely be more regular updates from now till mid april (i'll try my best!!)
> 
> also... i've been thinking of getting a twitter because i guess that's where most of you(?) are but i'm kinda shy ugh lmk if anyone is even interested in being my friend haha
> 
> anyway tysm for reading!! do leave a comment if u liked it and take care until the next one! :)


	10. doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these updates are getting longer and longer aren't they....

It’s a quiet night, with nothing but silence between Jihoon and Daniel. It’s been a while since Jihoon got time like this – to actually think. Think about his life, what he’s going to do in the future. He wonders what Daniel is thinking about, because the usually energetic man is strangely quiet tonight as well.

Jihoon hears some rustling behind him, but brushes it off; it must be an animal of some sorts. Besides, he can’t be bothered to move from his more than comfortable position.

Daniel shifts a little, and grins when he glances at Jihoon.

“I thought you fell asleep,” he chides. 

“Might have dozed off a little,” Jihoon replies, blinking his eyes hard to focus. 

He’s never been this close to Daniel before; except that time they slept on the same bed. But this time, he’s conscious and is perfectly aware of how nice it feels to be pressed so close against someone else. 

Jihoon tries to ignore his heart that is craving for more. All he can tell himself is:

_I can’t. I can’t do that to Daniel._

“Be careful when you look at people like that,” Daniel teases. “I might think you actually like me or something.”

Jihoon breaks the eye contact and scoffs.

“As if I would fall in love with someone like you.”

Only fools would want to fall in love with someone so out of their league.

Then, Jihoon hears the sound of something clicking near his ears and jumps out of Daniel’s embrace. His heart almost jumps out of his chest when he sees none other than the boss of New World – Kim Jonghyun, in his full glory, holding a gun to the back of Daniel’s head.

Jihoon wants to scream, but the look on Jonghyun’s face tells him that he should keep his mouth shut right now. All that comes out of his mouth is a strangled plea, “Hyung, please don’t.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel knows it’s Jonghyun even before anyone says anything. The look of fear on Jihoon’s face is so familiar, and Daniel knows because he used to look at Jonghyun with the same kind of fear.

His heart is beating fast – but for all the wrong reasons. He knows Jonghyun will never pull the trigger of the gun behind his neck, but he may do something worse.

“Jihoon ah, is this who you were with the entire time?” Jonghyun asks, and Daniel can feel the smug smirk forming on Jonghyun’s face even though his back is facing the other man and wishes he could turn around now and punch it off him.

Jihoon is visibly shaking, Daniel can see it.

“H-hyung,” his voice is just as shaky. “Please don’t hurt him. I’m so sorry.”

Daniel tries to get Jihoon to look at him, tries to tell Jihoon that “don’t worry, he’s not going to hurt me.”

But Jihoon’s gaze is fixated on Jonghyun, and he doesn’t know that Jonghyun will never pull the trigger. And Daniel knows Jonghyun is just using him to break Jihoon, to get him to comply.

“Okay,” Jonghyun says, as if it isn’t a big deal and Daniel feels the gun being removed from the back of his head. “I just want to see his face.” With another pause, he adds, “Just want to see who’s caught my precious Jihoonie’s heart.”

Daniel scoffs, stretches, and stands up.

Finally, Jihoon looks at him. And he is beyond terrified. He’s barely keeping it together, with tears pooling at his eyes but unable to form the right words to say anything.

“I’m okay,” he mouths at Jihoon.

With a deep breath, he turns around.

_It’s nice to see you again, Jonghyun hyung._

Jonghyun’s eyes flash with just a fleeting moment of surprise. It’s hard for outsiders to catch, but for someone who has been observing Jonghyun for 7 years, it’s safe to say he knows the other man inside out.

“Oh,” is all Jonghyun says, although Daniel knows it’s all an act. Jonghyun is dragging this out – just to torture him, to keep him guessing whether he’s ever going to reveal Daniel’s identity in front of Jihoon. 

Jonghyun cranes his neck to address Jihoon, who is standing behind Daniel.

“Is he your friend, Jihoon?”

Jihoon stays silent, then decides for a, “He’s nobody, hyung.”

Daniel knows Jihoon is just trying to protect him – but all his lies are useless because Jonghyun knows everything. Jonghyun turns back to Daniel and scoffs. Even though no words transpire between the two, they still manage to communicate with each other.

_You heard that? You are nothing to Jihoon._

“Jihoon!” there’s a shout that comes from a distance away and Daniel makes out Seongwoo running towards him. Their eyes meet and Seongwoo panics, Daniel can see it all over his face. 

“Oh, great, Seongwoo is here too,” Jonghyun smiles. “I think it’s time for us to leave, isn’t it?”

There’s an icy chill in the air that wasn’t here before as Seongwoo chews on his lower lip. It’s like he’s contemplating whether he should help, or comply. In the end, he gathers his hands respectfully and bows his head down.

“Yes, hyung.”

“You two have explaining to do,” Jonghyun says pointedly at Jihoon and Seongwoo. “But first, let’s go home.”

Daniel hears Jihoon shifting behind him and grabs his arm. 

“Don’t go,” Daniel says as Jihoon’s uncertain gaze meets his. “I’ll protect you if you stay with me.”

Jihoon chews on his bottom lip nervously as he’s stuck between Jonghyun and Daniel. Finally, he forces a smile, “I’m sorry, Daniel. I’m so sorry.”

Satisfied, Jonghyun laughs and whistles while he walks away, as if saying:

_I’ve won this time, Euigeon._

Without another word, Jihoon tugs himself free from Daniel’s grip and runs. He doesn’t look back even once.

By now, Daniel is fuming. He wants to go over there and stop Jihoon from following Jonghyun away, because he knows there’s no way Jonghyun will ever let Jihoon out of his sight from now on. But Daniel doesn’t want to risk his identity being revealed just yet. 

Still, he runs after Jonghyun, and when he finally catches up, Jonghyun is giving him the same look that he fell for years ago.

“I will find him,” Daniel growls, keeping his eye on Jihoon who is still following behind Seongwoo a distance ahead of them. “If you lay a finger on any of them, I won’t hesitate to hurt you.”

“Euigeon,” Jonghyun practically purrs. “I knew the fire in you would never disappear.”

Daniel’s fists clench. He’s not going to let Jonghyun get to him again.

Jonghyun has laid out a trap for him – wide out in the open for him to see. But fuck if Daniel knows Jonghyun is waiting for him to take the bait. He’s not going to let Jonghyun win, not this time.

“Wait for me,” Daniel smiles. “I’ll be back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

From the way Jihoon looks, it’s safe to say he still doesn’t know about Daniel yet. Seongwoo climbs into the van after Jihoon and places his hand on top of the other boy’s. 

“Hyung,” Jihoon whispers. “I put Daniel in danger, it’s all my fault.”

“No, no, no,” Seongwoo sighs, pulling Jihoon into his embrace. “He’s going to be fine.”

He doesn’t say anything more when Jonghyun climbs into the front seat next to Dongho. Seongwoo might be wrong, but Jonghyun looks a little more frazzled than he expects, and it might have something to do with Daniel talking to him back there. 

“Everything alright?” Dongho asks as he starts the engine. 

“Nothing to worry about,” Seongwoo hears Jonghyun brush it off.

“Want me to take care of him?” Dongho suggests, and Seongwoo feels Jihoon flinch in his seat.

Jonghyun shakes his head, and Seongwoo starts to think he’s wrong. Of course, you probably needed more than the Black Wolf to instil some sort of fear in someone as cold as Kim Jonghyun. Then, Jonghyun looks back at Jihoon in Seongwoo’s arms.

“On second thought,” Jonghyun sighs. “Take care of him. I don’t want anyone getting in our way.”

That makes Jihoon lift his tear-stained face and for a moment, Seongwoo sees anger flash across the younger boy’s eyes.

“Hyung, please!” Jihoon’s screaming now as he trashes in Seongwoo’s arms. “Please leave him alone, I’ll do anything you ask me to! Please leave Daniel alone!”

“Seongwoo,” Jonghyun glares at him. “Keep it down over there.”

 _Fucking bastard_ , Seongwoo thinks, trying his best to calm a hysterical Jihoon down. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jihoon this desperate, this broken. He holds Jihoon down until the other boy stops struggling and is reduced to a shaking, sobbing mess. 

Seongwoo knows Jonghyun will never send anyone else to take care of Kang Daniel – because he’ll want the satisfaction of doing it himself. He’s just saying it to get to Jihoon, to break Jihoon in ways that will ensure that Jihoon never thinks of disobeying him again.

And suddenly Seongwoo is terrified. 

Because once Jonghyun knows who to use to break Seongwoo, it’s game over for him. 

No, Seongwoo thinks. He trusts Daniel to take care of Minhyun, especially when he’s not around. He’ll just have to wait, and see what Daniel has planned for all of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel is still shaking when he gets back to his and Minhyun’s shared room. He might have been confident in front of Jonghyun earlier, but the mere thought of stepping back into New World terrifies him.

“Daniel!” Minhyun scrambles to his feet when he returns. “Is everything okay? Jihoon?”

Daniel forces a smile.

“Jihoon is fine,” he lies. “And so is Seongwoo hyung, don’t worry.”

Minhyun runs his fingers through his hair in frustration and Daniel can see the anxiety ridden all over his face, “B-but Seongwoo said I was in danger? He got a weird phone call and told me to run away and then he disappeared and-“

“Minhyun hyung,” Daniel cuts in. “He’s going to be fine, you know he works for the government and all. It’s just work. Trust me.”

Minhyun nods slowly to catch his breath.

Daniel doesn’t know what to do, so he does what Seongwoo would do for Minhyun right now. He wraps his arms around Minhyun and pats his back softly to calm him down. He knows Seongwoo is going to protect Jihoon in his absence, so the least he can do is the same for Minhyun.

_I promise, Minhyun hyung. I’m not going to let Seongwoo hyung or Jihoon get hurt anymore._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days pass, but Jihoon doesn’t know how many. He doesn’t keep track, and never cares enough to. The minutes tick pass but all Jihoon can think about is Daniel, and whether he’s safe right now.

It’s all his fault, that Jonghyun now knows Daniel’s face. He’s the one that put Daniel in danger because of his greed. He should have never pushed it, should have known when to put a stop to their friendship, should have known he shouldn’t ever wish for something more.

Jihoon trudges to the sink in his room – that he now stays in alone, because the first thing Jonghyun did when they got back was to put him in solitude. He hasn’t seen any of his friends, much less Seongwoo whose been separated from him ever since they returned.

The only interaction he has is with Sungwoon, who comes to bring him his daily meals.

As if on cue, someone knocks on his door.

It’s Sungwoon, of course. He doesn’t have a tray in his arms this time. Instead, he has a terrified expression on his face. 

“Jonghyun wants to see you,” he says. “Quick, go. And wash your face, for God’s sake.”

“Was just about to do so,” Jihoon mutters, ignoring the annoyance that spreads across Sungwoon’s face. Sungwoon takes one final look at him and sighs, then walks away, leaving Jihoon alone again. 

He “washes” his face – which really means splashing his face a few times with water and really can’t be bothered to do anything else. His door is finally unlocked, and he tentatively steps out. 

There are some people walking around, some faces he recognises and some who stop to look at him. They must have heard about him. Jihoon ignores them and goes on his way to Jonghyun’s room, until he gets stopped by Woojin.

“Jihoon,” he breathes, eyes scanning his friend’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jihoon replies. “Listen, I have to go see Jonghyun hyung.”

“Is this about that intern in the hospital?” Woojin asks, brows furrowing. “Did you really go and look for him? I would have never let you out if this was what you were planning to do! Now look at the trouble you’ve gotten into.”

If Jihoon was thinking straight he would have clobbered Woojin’s head right there and then.

“You think I don’t know how much I fucked up?” Jihoon snaps. He then lowers his voice, “I know, okay? I know it best. Because of me, Seongwoo hyung, Dani-“ he stops himself, afraid someone is going to hear him. “Fuck, forget it. You wouldn’t understand.”

Woojin grabs Jihoon’s arm, saying, “Whatever you’re planning, he’s not worth it.”

“Fuck off,” Jihoon snaps, pulling his arm out of Woojin’s grip.

_You wouldn’t understand._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun’s twirling a glass of whiskey in his hands when Jihoon enters. He’s acknowledged only by Minki, who signals the rest to leave the room and leave Jonghyun and him alone. Jihoon waits by Jonghyun’s side until he looks up and says, “Sit.”

So, Jihoon sits.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jihoon,” is all Jonghyun says after a long pause. “You’re someone I treasure a lot, you know?”

Jihoon chews on his inner cheek as he lets Jonghyun talk. He wants to tell himself that Jonghyun doesn’t mean it, he’s just playing with his feelings; but he still feels guilty.

“I was so worried for you,” Jonghyun sighs. “Did you know the Black Wolf was sighted at the exact village you were in? He could have hurt you.”

Jihoon freezes. It’s been a while since he’d heard that name come out of anybody’s mouth, much less Kim Jonghyun. He’s only heard about the Black Wolf through stories from some of the older members, and sometimes from Woojin, but they were only baseless accusations. 

“The Black Wolf?” Jihoon repeats, feeling the air turn cold. “He’s back?”

When Jonghyun puts his glass down to look at Jihoon, all he sees is fury. He’s never seen Jonghyun look this angry, and it sends nothing less but chills down his spine. 

“Yes,” Jonghyun growls as he clenches his fingers. “He’s back, and he wants to hurt us.”

“I thought he left,” Jihoon says in a soft voice. 

He’s been warned to never bring up the Black Wolf in front of Jonghyun.

“That’s what we all thought,” Jonghyun says with a sad smile on his face. It scares Jihoon to see Jonghyun’s mood shift so quickly from one to another. Within another second, fury takes over again, Jonghyun’s eyes dark and angry. “He’s been plotting since he left. And he wants to take you.”

“Me?” Jihoon repeats, not understanding. “But… why?”

“He’s angry because he thinks I replaced him with you,” Jonghyun frowns. “But don’t worry, as long as you’re with me, I will protect you. For now, listen to me and don’t leave without my permission, alright?”

Jihoon chews on his lower lip as he contemplates. The Black Wolf is a very real threat, and Jonghyun looks very convincing – after all, he would have no reason to lie to Jihoon, right?

“I have one condition,” Jihoon challenges.

Jonghyun relaxes, and smiles.

“You know I’d do anything for you, Jihoonie,” Jonghyun says. “Tell me.”

“Please don’t hurt Daniel.”

Jonghyun looks surprised at his request but leans forward, closer to Jihoon.

“Who is this ‘Daniel’ guy to you, Jihoon?” Jonghyun asks.

Jihoon stays silent, maybe this was a bad idea. 

“Don’t think of lying to me,” Jonghyun warns. “I can see through you.”

“He is…” Jihoon begins, then pauses. 

_Who is Daniel to him?_

“Someone who makes me happy.”

Jonghyun seems satisfied with the answer, then stands up to pat Jihoon on the shoulder.

“Good. Now, forget him. And he will stay untouched.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minki stretches obnoxiously as soon as Jihoon scurries out of the room, leaving Jonghyun alone with his team again. Aaron returns to typing on his computer, and Dongho settles down in his designated seat.

“I could have taken care of Kang Euigeon there and then,” Dongho sighs when they slam the door shut. 

“What a joke,” Minki laments as he pours himself a glass of red wine. “For the Black Wolf to actually become an intern at a hospital.”

Jonghyun begs to differ – he should have known Euigeon, no, Daniel now, would want to become someone completely opposite from what he was. The Black Wolf was going to be his greatest weapon.

And to a certain extent, he was. Daniel was fearless, merciless, everything Jonghyun had wanted him to be.

But he had grown soft over the years. Daniel started to become compassionate, sympathetic towards his victims. 

It didn’t lessen the blow though, when Daniel had told Jonghyun he wanted to quit. It was the ultimate betrayal, and Jonghyun knows it’s because over the course of 7 years of being together; he had begun to see Daniel not as a weapon, but a friend.

“He should have stayed out of my sight,” Jonghyun says, taking another gulp of whiskey. The medicinal taste burns his throat, but his chest feels warm after; which is the only source of comfort he has right now.

“But alas,” Minki sighs dramatically, twirling the wine glass in his hand.

“Park Jihoon had to fall in love with him,” Dongho completes, smiling. “The star-crossed lovers who can never be together.”

It’s annoying to have it spelt out in front of him, and Jonghyun can feel the anger just burning in the pit of his stomach. 

Park Jihoon was supposed to be his next choice. The boy with caramel hair had appeared in his life like a shining light of hope. 17-year-old Park Jihoon was angry, and that was his greatest asset. He was so willing to learn, looked up to Jonghyun so much, always so eager to please his boss. 

“Kang Daniel will not stay still,” Aaron says. “His threat sounded like a very real one to me.”

“I know,” Jonghyun snaps.

The cocky look on Daniel’s face the last time they had spoken still makes Jonghyun want to rip his hair out. It was as if Daniel knew, and believed, that he was always the stronger of the two. Jonghyun would be at his mercy, if Daniel wanted him to be. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Minki says, raising an eyebrow. “They were doomed from the beginning, Park Jihoon and Kang Daniel. All you have to do is reveal the truth at the right time, and Jihoon will break.”

Jonghyun feels a smile creep onto his lips, and as much as he’d like to lie, Minki is right.

All Jihoon thinks he’s in love with is an innocent intern from their local hospital – but nothing will break them up more than Jihoon learning about Daniel lying about his identity to his face. 

_Eureka_ , Jonghyun thinks.

“Oh, right,” Jonghyun says as he turns to Aaron. “Who was the man Seongwoo was with?”

“Hwang Minhyun,” Aaron replies immediately. “He’s a doctor at Seoul Hospital as well. I did some snooping around found that the President of Seoul Hospital wants him to marry his daughter. It’s fair to say he’s holding back because of a certain someone.”

“Ah,” Minki sighs. “Yet another romantic story I’ll never get to see come to life. What a waste.”

Aaron hands Jonghyun a file of Hwang Minhyun’s pictures and personal information. He can’t help but smile when he flips through the pictures – he’s handsome, exactly Seongwoo’s type, if you would. He can already image Seongwoo being a complete fool for Hwang Minhyun.

It’s too bad that they were doomed to begin with, just like Daniel and Jihoon.

“Find out his schedule, I think I should pay Seongwoo’s lover boy a meeting,” Jonghyun says, finishing off his glass of whiskey.

Aaron immediately gets onto it, and Jonghyun narrows his eyes at Minki and Dongho, who are still laughing over something else.

“What are you two doing? Get Jihoon and Seongwoo to start working again, and make sure they get their hands dirty.”

Minki only smirks as he strolls out of the room with Dongho.

All Jonghyun needs to solve this is a few days, a simple conversation with Hwang Minhyun and a confrontation between Daniel and Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t hesitate even if it’s his first time. He’s a little rusty, but after taking a few punches, his survival instincts start kicking in. From the corner of his eye he sees a man running towards Minki with a knife in his hand, and doesn’t hesitate to deliver a swift kick to the man’s stomach.

The man falls to the ground with a groan and Jihoon drives the knife in his hand right into his leg – ignoring the screams of pain that come with right after.

“Thanks,” Minki flashes him a smile and thumbs up and Jihoon feels good. 

Like he’s wanted, like he’s of some value to New World.

Jihoon sees Seongwoo throwing two men to the ground on his own, and the battle is over. Jihoon quickly goes over to help some of his members up while Minki collects the loot. 

“Jihoon,” Seongwoo calls him over. “Can we talk?”

He looks around, but no one is paying attention to him. Jihoon knows, even without asking, what Seongwoo wants to talk about. He wants to refuse, tell Seongwoo he made a promise with Jonghyun to forget about Daniel to keep him safe.

“Okay.”

Seongwoo leads him into a nearby alley.

“Why are you doing this?” Seongwoo asks when they’re alone.

“What?” Jihoon challenges. “Fighting? Being a member of New World? Hyung, in case you forgot, I was meant to do this.”

“You know what I mean,” Seongwoo insists, tone calm but Jihoon can tell he’s not happy. “Did Jonghyun say something about Daniel to you?”

“No,” Jihoon lies. “I’m going to forget him.”

Seongwoo pauses to scrutinize Jihoon’s expression.

“And how is that working out?”

Jihoon doesn’t answer Seongwoo.

The truth? He can’t stop, even for a second, thinking about Daniel. It’s been two weeks since they’d met, and Jihoon misses him so much. He doesn’t even recall when he started getting so attached to Daniel, but it’s hurting like a bitch now.

“He will hurt Daniel,” Jihoon says in a soft voice. “And Minhyun hyung.”

“We can protect them,” Seongwoo insists.

“No,” Jihoon shakes his head. “Hyung, it’s time to forget them. We’re only going to put them in trouble. We never deserved any of them anyway.”

With that, Jihoon turns and walks away, kicking the pebble on the ground as he joins the group again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The truth is, Seongwoo has been thinking of giving up. The previous time was too close a call, Minhyun could have gotten hurt. He knows without a doubt that Jonghyun has his eye on Minhyun too, and any wrong step could put Minhyun in more danger. 

Seongwoo has never thought of betraying New World in his life, not until Hwang Minhyun came along.

Minhyun makes Seongwoo want to live a normal life – forsake all the friendships or so he’s made here. Leave his comfort zone and run away forever. 

With Daniel now in the picture, Seongwoo starts to see hope.

He still can’t forget Jonghyun’s fear-ridden face after Daniel had confronted him the previous time. Seongwoo doesn’t know what was said between the two, but it was clear Jonghyun is, even slightly, terrified about Daniel being back in his territory.

With enough courage – he could pull through, and maybe even be with Minhyun for real.

All he has to do now is meet Daniel, and find out if he feels the same way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s late, and all Daniel wants to do is go home and sleep. It’s been a long day, with patients to check up on and reports to do for Minhyun. For a moment, it’s like everything is back to normal. Just him living his intern life.

But all his mind is thinking about is:

_Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon._

He hopes Jihoon is doing okay, to say the least. Daniel is aware that Jonghyun received his threat well, and he knows Jonghyun is intimidated by him being back. He just doesn’t want to push Jonghyun too far – until he does something he can’t take back.

Waiting is torturous. All he wants to do is burst into New World, and take Jihoon back to him, away from the hands of Kim Jonghyun. But there are too many risks that come along with it, like Jihoon knowing about him.

“I’m going, hyung,” he tells Minhyun, who has his head buried into his files.

“Okay, rest well,” Minhyun says for the first time that day. He smiles, but Daniel knows it’s forced. Minhyun has been trying to act like he’s okay – but Daniel knows he’s not. Minhyun is constantly looking outside the door, as if he’s waiting for someone to appear. 

_Seongwoo._

“Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel says.

Right in front of him, outside the hospital, is the man Minhyun has been waiting to see for weeks. 

He looks thinner, if it’s even possible. And Daniel’s mind is trailing to Jihoon, wondering if he’s going through the same treatment. Seongwoo’s hair is a little shorter than what he’d remembered, but he’s still wearing the same smile.

“We need to talk,” Seongwoo says, and Daniel nods. 

Wordlessly, they walk into the café next door and settle down into a table in the corner. 

“I want to know if you’re serious,” Seongwoo finally says. “About protecting Jihoon.”

Daniel blinks.

“He’s serious about you,” Seongwoo says in a dangerously low voice. “So serious, he’s willing to forget you and sacrifice himself for Jonghyun.”

Daniel’s heart sinks as he asks, “What… did he do to Jihoon?”

“Jihoon says Jonghyun didn’t make him do it, but I know he’s lying. Jonghyun wants to make him into another you.”

Another _you_. Another Black Wolf.

Daniel knows exactly what Seongwoo means. Jonghyun wants to make Jihoon into his greatest weapon, someone that would willingly do everything he asked. Jonghyun wants to push Jihoon to the point of no return.

“That bastard,” Daniel curses, drawing some attention from the other table. “Fuck, I told him not to touch Jihoon.”

Seongwoo shrugs, “And Jihoon told Jonghyun not to touch you.”

Daniel sighs, of course Jihoon would. He remembers the way Jihoon hated smell and look of blood on his hands, how much it made him sick to know that he had hurt someone out of his own will. Jonghyun was sick for making Jihoon do exactly what he hated.

“Where is he?”

Seongwoo shakes his head, “Not telling until you promise me that you’re going to tell him who you really are. I don’t want him to find out from anyone else, it’s only going to hurt more.”

Daniel freezes. It’s not like he wasn’t expecting this topic to come up between them, Seongwoo was bound to bring this up one day. 

“But-“

“No buts,” Seongwoo insists. “He’s going to get hurt. At least make sure it hurts less.”

“Okay,” Daniel finally nods. “Okay, I’ll tell him. Just please tell me where he is.”

Seongwoo nods. 

“Be careful,” Seongwoo says after telling Daniel exactly where Jihoon is. “Not everyone there knows your face. It will be chaos if any of Jonghyun’s members find out you’re there for Jihoon.”

Except Daniel isn’t really listening anymore, he’s already on his feet and wearing his coat.

“Minhyun hyung is still in his room,” Daniel says before he leaves. “Say hi before you go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun is starting to think that dating is more tiring than being a doctor. On second thoughts, is he even dating? Seongwoo has never made it clear, or rather, they didn’t have the time to. He’s this close to giving up, calling it quits, because he’s tired, more mentally than physically.

“Delivery for Doctor Hwang,” someone says outside his door.

Either Minhyun is hearing voices, or that someone sounds exactly like Ong Seongwoo. Still, he stands up from his chair, stretches, and opens the door.

“I reject the delivery,” Minhyun deadpans when he sees who it is.

Seongwoo pouts, which honestly makes his heart skip two beats.

“Not even if I say I’m sorry?” Seongwoo asks.

“Come in,” Minhyun finally says, more because he doesn’t anyone to see Seongwoo here. His colleagues have been on his back ever since they returned from doing volunteer work, and rumours have been spreading like wildfire that he’s not marrying the daughter of the President because he already has a boyfriend.

Not that it’s true.

“You lost weight,” Minhyun states plainly.

In fact, he’s trying his very best not to crumble in front of Seongwoo. 

“Went on a diet,” Seongwoo jokes.

“You cut your hair,” Minhyun says. It’s shorter now, and even though he kind of misses Seongwoo’s longer hair, he has to admit that this hairstyle makes him look cuter, younger. Which is, kind of, besides the point right now.

“Wanted to look better for you,” Seongwoo counters.

“Alright,” Minhyun finally gives up. He’s tired, and all he wants to know is what they are, and where they’re going to go from here. “Tell me what you’re here for.”

“Run away with me.”

“What?”

Seongwoo pulls him into a hug, and Minhyun melts. All his worries and exhaustion disappear in a flash, and all he does is rest his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to stay here any longer,” Seongwoo whispers into his ear, sending good chills down his spine. “So, run away with me. I’ll take care of you forever.”

“I-“

“Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo lifts his head to cup Minhyun’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

 _Oh, hell_ , Minhyun thinks. He’s so in love with the man in front of him, he betrays all logic and instinct to run away from his problems. 

“Me too,” Minhyun sighs. “I love you so much.”

“I can’t stay here long,” Seongwoo says, “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

When Seongwoo runs his fingers through Minhyun’s hair, Minhyun thinks he can see it. Living his entire life with this man. Waking up and going to bed with this man. 

“Don’t take too long,” Minhyun smiles. 

“I won’t,” Seongwoo promises, pecking Minhyun on the lips before pulling him in for one last hug before slipping out the door, disappearing as quickly as he came.

The waiting resumes, and the exhaustion returns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s nights like these that Jihoon starts hating himself. It’s looking at his shadow being reflected on the wall, and wishing he were somebody else. For the nth time that night, he washes his hands. It’s like a disease, but he’s always paranoid about having blood on his hands.

Somebody else’s blood.

He can’t even think straight these days – all his mind is telling him is to hurt people. Protect his members by hurting others. Get orders from Jonghyun, and do the job, and keep Daniel safe. 

The nightmares come with the exhaustion. He can’t help but think about how many of the people he’s hurt have families and loved ones to go back to. 

But anything, and Jihoon means anything, to keep Daniel safe, at least.

“I miss you,” Jihoon whispers, holding Daniel’s grey sweater in his arms. 

This is how he’s been falling asleep these few days, crying, trying to remember the way Daniel smiles, finally going to sleep, waking up from the nightmares, and then trying to fall asleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon wakes up in cold sweat again, with Daniel’s sweater still gripped tightly in his fists.

Then, he hears knocks, and practically jumps out of bed. 

He looks around anxiously for the source of the sound – until Jihoon sees him.

It’s Daniel, outside his window, holding a finger to his lip as a sign for Jihoon to keep silent. Without asking, Daniel skilfully unlocks the window from the outside and jumps in, a grin plastered on his face until he sees Jihoon’s fear-stricken face.

“It’s just me,” Daniel whispers as he approaches Jihoon.

_It’s just Daniel._

And so Jihoon lets Daniel hug him, tight. 

“You can’t be here,” Jihoon mumbles into Daniel’s chest. “How did you get here?”

“Seongwoo hyung,” is all Daniel says as his answer. He doesn’t say anything more, just holds Jihoon tight.

“You’re okay,” Jihoon says, finally looking at Daniel’s face, scrutinizing every part of it. “You’re okay, you’re not hurt.”

Daniel looks healthy, exactly the way Jihoon had left him weeks ago. Jonghyun had kept to his promise. Jihoon thanks the heavens and guardian angels for watching over Daniel.

“You don’t have to protect me anymore,” Daniel says. “Seongwoo hyung told me everything. Who you are, who he is, where this place is.”

Jihoon stops, and steps away from Daniel.

“Jihoon, it’s okay,” Daniel continues. “I’m okay, really.”

“You’re okay with me? Hurting people? You’re a doctor!” Jihoon almost yells, but holds himself back in case someone hears him.

Daniel seems to have no answer for him.

“It’s okay to hate me,” Jihoon says. “I hate myself, so.”

Maybe Jihoon should ask Daniel to report him to the police. Would life in jail be easier than in here? But he can’t – he has to protect Woojin, Jinyoung and Guanlin. They still have futures ahead of them.

“Jihoon,” Daniel interrupts his racing thoughts. “I know you don’t want to do it. It’s not you who wants to hurt people. Right?”

“I-“ Jihoon stops. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, but it’s what he was made to do. It’s what he has to do for a lifetime. Ever since he’d gotten the tattoo on his collarbone and sworn his loyalty to New World, he’d been doomed to eternity in this place.

“We can talk later,” Daniel says. “Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?”

Jihoon chews on his lower lip. 

“Come here,” Daniel says, patting on the bed as he takes a seat as well. 

Jihoon stays where he is. This must be another nightmare – because how else could Daniel be here, in the flesh, and be totally okay with whoever he is?

“I’m supposed to be protecting you,” Jihoon says.

“You’re doing an amazing job,” Daniel replies. “I’m okay, aren’t I? You did well.”

“By staying away,” Jihoon adds. “We shouldn’t be meeting. You have to go.”

Daniel sighs, and stands up again to put his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Who am I to you?” 

It’s that question again, the one Seongwoo has asked him, the one that Jonghyun has demanded the answers for, and the question Jihoon finds himself wondering in the middle of the night. 

To Seongwoo, he’d said: _just a friend_. To Jonghyun, he’d said: _someone who makes me happy._

And now, the man in question is asking him the very same thing:

“You’re somebody I can never have,” Jihoon smiles, not because he’s happy. He’s not; his heart is shattering, piece by piece and there’s no way he can put it back together. He’s smiling because he’s finally found the right answer.

Daniel’s expression falls.

 _Now please_ , Jihoon begs internally. 

_Leave, it’ll be less painful if you go now._

“What if I told you,” Daniel finally says. “That you can have whatever you want?”

“You-“

Jihoon doesn’t have any time to prepare himself for something like this. To be fair, he’s imagined kissing Daniel many times, he just never thought the day would actually come. It comes as a shock, to feel Daniel’s lips on his, to have Daniel’s hands cupping his face.

It’s an explosion of feelings and sensations. Mostly good, because all Jihoon can think about is how he wants more, for Daniel to give him more.

“More.”

Daniel stops.

“More?” he asks, a little out of breath.

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods. 

They’ve already made it this far, Jihoon thinks. Why not fuck it all and take it further?

“I have something I want to tell you,” Daniel says, his face even nearer to Jihoon now. Their foreheads bump against each other, and Jihoon has to hold himself back from kissing Daniel first.

“Yeah?” Jihoon breathes, feeling Daniel’s hand behind his neck, pushing them even closer.

“I…” Daniel hesitates.

Jihoon waits, he could wait an eternity. Then, he looks at Daniel’s swollen lips and thinks, maybe he can’t wait anymore. 

“I wanted to say that I-“ Daniel tries again, but somehow, the words aren’t coming out.

Daniel looks frustrated and conflicted, and Jihoon starts to think that what Daniel wants to say may be more important than he thinks.

“Tell me later,” Jihoon finally says before kissing Daniel again.

Daniel doesn’t protest, and just lets Jihoon do what he wants to. Kissing Daniel is a hot mess, Jihoon feels the temperature rising and his head starting to spin. It’s like getting drunk on Daniel, and Daniel only.

When he breaks away, Daniel puts some space between them.

“I…”

This time, he lets Daniel think.

“I really like you.”

 _Me too_ , Jihoon thinks, relieved that it wasn’t anything too serious. He doesn’t get a chance to say it, though, because Daniel’s pulling him onto the bed. He barely manages to prevent himself from falling on top of Daniel, eliciting a giggle from Daniel in the process.

“You’re so cute,” Daniel coos. 

“Shut up,” Jihoon mumbles, falling to the side instead. It feels better this way, to be squished between Daniel and the wall. At least the bed doesn’t feel so empty.

“Want to sleep?” Daniel asks. “Or have you not gotten enough of me?”

Talk, Jihoon wants to say. He wants to talk and figure things out with Daniel. 

“Just stay with me,” Jihoon says, loving the way Daniel’s arm wraps around his waist.

“Okay,” Daniel replies. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Maybe it’s a coincidence, but Jihoon doesn’t have any nightmares that night. He doesn’t need Daniel’s sweater for comfort, because Daniel is right next to him every time he wakes up, and assures Jihoon that he’s not going to leave.  


This is one time Jihoon wishes morning wouldn’t come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey,” Sewoon says after knocking on their door. “There’s a man that wants to see Minhyun, are you busy?”

Minhyun looks up, confused.

Jaehwan smirks and Jisung coughs awkwardly. 

“That must be the,” Jisung fake coughs again. “Boyfriend.”

“What does the man look like?” Jaehwan asks.

Sewoon furrows his eyebrows, “Young? Handsome? He looks nice, I guess.”

“I’ll be right there,” Minhyun says, ignoring Jaehwan’s and Jisung’s giggling in the background, feeling his face starting to turn bright red as well. 

Sewoon flashes him an ‘okay’ sign before leaving. Minhyun stretches, and makes sure he looks at least decent for Seongwoo. 

“Say hi to Seongwoo for us,” Jisung calls out and Minhyun shushes him.

Minhyun walks with light steps towards the café Sewoon said the man would be waiting. He didn’t think Seongwoo meant ‘the next day’ when he said ‘I’ll be back soon’, he’s gotten too used to waiting weeks to even have any communication with Seongwoo. 

_This is nice, for a change._

Minhyun can tell it’s going to be a good day already.

He steps into the café with a smile on his face and looks around for a goofy smile to greet him. Minhyun doesn’t see Seongwoo, and looks around a little more.

“Hwang Minhyun?”

Minhyun turns towards the voice.

A man a little shorter than him greets him with a wide smile. 

“Can I help you?” Minhyun asks, eyes still looking around for Seongwoo.

“I wanted to see you,” the man says. “My name is Kim Jonghyun. Can we talk for a moment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY for the cliffhanger please don't hate me :(
> 
> tysm for reading always, i appreciate all your support and comments?? they just make me so happy??? i truly don't deserve you guys
> 
> take care until the next update <3


	11. the only way in is out

When Jihoon wakes up the next time, the sun is already rising and the orange rays of sunlight are already peeking through his window, resting nicely on Daniel’s face. It just proves last night wasn’t a dream – Daniel is here, and next to Jihoon. He’s still sleeping soundly, with his lips pursed together in a cute pout and his hair sticking up in all the wrong places.

Jihoon tries moving so that he can sit up, and Daniel’s eyes flutter open. He groans, pulling Jihoon back onto his chest and doesn’t let him go.

“You have to go,” Jihoon sighs, making no attempt to get out of Daniel’s grip. “Don’t you have work to do?”

It’s cute when Daniel frowns at the mention of work, and nods sleepily.

“And where are you going to go?” Daniel asks, eyes finally wide open this time. Looking at Daniel straight in the eye at such a close proximity makes Jihoon burn up; so he just lays his head down to avoid the other boy’s gaze.

“Nothing you should be worried about,” Jihoon mumbles. 

“Alright,” Daniel finally sighs, giving up. “Just promise me you won’t get hurt, okay?”

Jihoon knows he shouldn’t make empty promises; getting hurt is a part and parcel of his life. But if it’s to make Daniel feel better, even if it’s just for a little bit, he thinks he can do it. Besides, white lies are supposed to be good, right?

“I won’t,” Jihoon says, patting Daniel’s chest once and sitting up. “Go, before you’re late.”

More like, before anyone comes in and discovers another man in Jihoon’s bed. He made sure to lock the door last night, but he knows that anything that can go wrong right now will probably go wrong. 

Daniel’s legs hang off the bed as he gathers his coat and slips into his shoes.

Before he leaves, he takes Jihoon’s hand in his.

“I’ll be back for you, don’t try anything when I’m not here,” Daniel says.

“Got you,” Jihoon smiles, wishing he could hold Daniel’s hands for just a little while longer but he’d heard shuffling outside his door earlier; meaning his members were probably just starting to wake up. Jihoon makes sure he’s the one to let go first – it would hurt if it were the other way around.

Daniel’s expression stiffens, and takes a deep breath.

He leans in closer to Jihoon, and whispers, “Whatever I do from now on, please promise you’ll trust me. I’m on your side no matter what, okay?”

Before Jihoon can even ask what Daniel means by that, he ruffles Jihoon’s hair just once and leaves the same way he came, leaving Jihoon alone in his room again. Knowing that Daniel was here, the room looks emptier than before. 

He pushes Daniel out of his mind and trudges to wash his face and report to Jonghyun for the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun shifts awkwardly in his seat as the other man, who had identified himself as Kim Jonghyun, brings him a cup of coffee that he had insisted on buying for Minhyun. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting your morning or anything,” Kim Jonghyun says.

Minhyun relaxes a little, at least Kim Jonghyun seems nice, like a decent person. It’s just that he feels a little disappointed knowing that Seongwoo wasn’t the one waiting to see him this morning. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Minhyun says, taking a sip. “How can I help you?”

“You’re very nice,” Jonghyun replies with a smile on his face. “I can see why Seongwoo is so infatuated with you.”

Minhyun pauses mid-sip, attention now focused on whatever Jonghyun has to say to him. Jonghyun notices Minhyun’s change in attitude, and laughs. 

“And you know Seongwoo, how?” Minhyun asks.

He hasn’t met many of Seongwoo’s friends, much less acquaintances, except Jihoon. He’d always figured that Seongwoo was just as secretive about his friends as he was about his job. 

“I suppose you could call me his, boss?” Jonghyun replies. 

“Oh,” Minhyun quickly responses, a little shocked. “I’m sorry, I had no idea. Seongwoo never told me about you, and I never asked. He told me you guys are top secret, working for the government and all. Don’t worry, that’s all I know.”

Is Seongwoo in trouble at work because he came to see Minhyun weeks before? Also, how did his boss know about Minhyun and what business did he exactly have to be looking Minhyun up at his workplace?

“Is that what he told you we were?” Jonghyun asks, curiosity piqued.

“I’m sorry?” Minhyun repeats, not understanding.

“It’s nothing, we’ll just go along with whatever Seongwoo said,” Jonghyun replies. “I’m not here because he’s in trouble or anything. I just wanted to talk about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, _you_ ,” Jonghyun insists. “You, Hwang Minhyun, and what you want.”

Minhyun stays silent, waiting for Jonghyun to continue. He has patients to attend to, but he thinks they can wait, because Jonghyun looks like he has something important to say about Seongwoo. 

“You look like a nice man,” Jonghyun finally continues. “Forgive me for saying this… but I don’t think you should be seeing someone like Seongwoo.”

Minhyun doesn’t know what he feels first. Confusion, at what Jonghyun is implying. Then, anger because what would an outsider know about his relationship with Seongwoo? 

“Excuse me?” Minhyun asks, trying his very best to keep his cool. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying that if you’re being offered to inherit the biggest hospital in Seoul, you should take the chance,” Jonghyun shrugs. “Don’t waste your time on Seongwoo, he won’t be there when you need him.”

“How much do you know about me?” Minhyun questions, barely keeping his anger at bay. “Who exactly are you?”

“If you’re already so afraid of me, you should be terrified of Seongwoo.”

Minhyun stands up, not wanting to listen whatever Jonghyun has to say anymore. He’s been doing nothing but trying to drive Minhyun and Seongwoo apart – and the scary thing is, Jonghyun knows the exact weak points in their relationship. His fingers are still shaking when he says, “You don’t know anything about us.”

“I know everything about you,” Jonghyun states, unbothered by Minhyun’s sudden change in attitude. It was as if he knew Minhyun would react this way all along. “Take my word for it when I say you shouldn’t trust someone like Ong Seongwoo.”

For a moment, Minhyun almost lets it get to him. Then he thinks about Seongwoo, and how many promises they’ve made to each other and he decides it’s going to take more than an outsider to drive them apart.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Minhyun growls, looking Jonghyun straight in the face when he says this. “But you’re not going to have your way. Seongwoo and I will work ourselves out. Thanks for the coffee, I hope we won’t have to meet again.”

With that, Minhyun turns and takes his leave, ignoring the stares of some of the staff and patients in the café. 

_You did the right thing_ , Minhyun tells himself as he leaves. Although there’s something bothering him about what Jonghyun said, he’s not going to believe any of it until he hears it from Seongwoo himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel’s rushing as he puts on his coat while running into the hospital and greets some of the familiar faces he sees while rushing in. He’s always rushing – because his alarm didn’t go off, or because he spent too long playing with his cats. But today, it’s a little different.

_Jihoon._

He’s all that’s been on Daniel’s mind since he left. He still can’t forget the way Jihoon looked last night, and also this morning – absolutely gorgeous. It’s natural instinct for Daniel to want to have more of the other boy, but he has to hold himself back.

He curses internally, reminding himself of the promise he made to Seongwoo, to tell Jihoon about himself. It’s just that knowing Jihoon would probably never look at him the same way scares Daniel to no end.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Daniel apologises when he bumps into someone on the way in. He’s always so muddleheaded when he has something weighing on his mind. “Are you okay?”

“Never been better,” the stranger says, and Daniel immediately feels his blood run cold. 

“What the fuck,” Daniel makes sure to enunciate every word softly but clearly. “Are you doing here?”

“Relax,” Jonghyun smiles. “I wasn’t here for you.”

Daniel’s head works fast to make out what Jonghyun is saying and then he finally understands.

“What did you say to Minhyun hyung?” Daniel panics. For a moment, he’s afraid that Jonghyun had spilt everything to Minhyun – about him, Seongwoo and Jihoon.

“Me?” Jonghyun fakes an innocent expression. “I’m not here to hurt Minhyun. In fact, I think I’m preventing Minhyun from getting hurt. Shame, it looks like he didn’t believe me. Not like I can do anything about that.”

Daniel relaxes, but not completely. Of course, Jonghyun wouldn’t risk everything just to expose a few of his members – his life was at stake too.

“You’re running late,” Jonghyun comments, scrutinizing Daniel’s doctor coat. “Did you have too much fun with Jihoon last night?”

And Daniel freezes.

“What?” Jonghyun smirks, obviously knowing why Daniel is reacting this way. “Oh, you thought I wouldn’t know? I know everything Jihoon does, of course. He’s my favourite. Just like you were.”

Daniel flinches at the memories. The worst thing? There were happy ones. They were once friends – until he’d realised Jonghyun was drunk on power, on making people hurt other people. He’d tried stopping Jonghyun, but when he realised the Kim Jonghyun he once knew was beyond saving, he’d left first.

“He is different,” Daniel says, resisting the urge to hold Jonghyun by his shirt collar right now. “Don’t make him into someone you wanted me to be.”

Hurt seems to flash across Jonghyun’s eyes for a second, but he quickly recovers. 

“What do you think?” a knowing smile spreading across Jonghyun’s lips tells Daniel that he has something up his sleeve. “If you don’t want Jihoon to do it, why don’t you do it for him?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m just saying,” Jonghyun shrugs, which honestly irks the hell out of Daniel. “That I knew you were never meant to leave. Our doors are always open.”

Daniel looks around him – doctors and nurses of all ages and some of which he’s become familiar with over the few months. He’d come to love saving lives, making somebody hurt less – but what can he do? When the person that is most important to him right now is the one that’s hurting the most?

Jonghyun takes Daniel’s silence as a green light to keep going.

“You choose, Euigeon,” Jonghyun says. “It’s either you, or Jihoon.”

What’s worse – is that the answer pops up immediately in Daniel’s head. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Jonghyun finally huffs as he shoves a crumpled piece of paper into Daniel’s coat pocket. “I have a really big job for Jihoon tomorrow night. You have 24 hours to make a decision.”

Daniel bites hard on his lower lip, not knowing what to say. He decides not to say anything, and distances himself from Jonghyun. Just before he walks away, Jonghyun stops him.

“Make sure you think it through. Next time, I won’t let you go as easily as the first time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey kiddo,” Minki greets Jihoon, lightly ruffling his hair. “Good job today.”

 _I literally dived a knife into a man’s arm and watched him struggle_ , Jihoon thinks. But he still offers the other man a soft smile and goes back to scrubbing his hands and washing his face. All of them reek of blood, and it’s really making Jihoon sick.

“You okay?” Seongwoo asks, concerned at how hard Jihoon is scrubbing his hands. It’s red, and it hurts but at least Jihoon doesn’t have to be reminded of how much of an asshole he is.

“Yeah,” Jihoon manages weakly. Seongwoo’s gaze lingers for a moment too long, and then he finally sighs, and lets Jihoon do his thing. It’s safe to say that Seongwoo looks like he’s lost hope for Jihoon too.

“Oh!” Minki claps his hands together excitedly. “I have a great announcement, gather round!”

Jihoon barely looks up from his sink to see some of his members coming out of the shower, throwing their bloodied shirts to the side. Finally, the smell of blood seems to fade.

“It’s my greatest pleasure to announce that Jonghyun has decided that Jihoon has finally risen to his greatest potential!” Minki smiles, making sure to look at Jihoon, who is still crouched by the sink. “He’ll be embarking on his first individual mission tomorrow night, so let’s congratulate him for growing into such a valuable member of New World!” 

Their members explode into boisterous cheers, some even come and pat Jihoon on the shoulder to congratulate him. Jihoon forces himself to smile – he’s supposed to feel happy, because he’s gained Jonghyun’s ultimate trust.

_So why does he feel so sick?_

Jihoon only lets his face fall when he’s left along with Seongwoo in the bathroom, and Seongwoo immediately comes over to wrap Jihoon in his arms.

“It’s going to be okay,” Seongwoo assures Jihoon. “You’re going to be okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Jihoon sobs, his fingers curling into fists. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon stays in his room for the entire day after that. He doesn’t have an appetite, nor does he want to see or talk to anyone; especially his friends who he hears are desperately looking for him after the news spread across the entire gang.

This is what Jonghyun meant, when he said Jihoon was someone he treasured a lot. 

“Miss me?” a voice makes Jihoon jump out of his bed, and he only relaxes when he sees Daniel climbing into his room with a smile on his face.

“How are you so good at things like that?” Jihoon wonders aloud. Seeing Daniel puts him in a mood better than before.

“No questions,” Daniel replies. “I’ve had a really long day. Can you hug me?”

Jihoon relents, because he feels like he needs a hug too. And nothing feels more comforting than Daniel’s warm hug and the way he smells. Jihoon doesn’t ever want to let go.

“Did Minhyun hyung give you a hard time at work?” Jihoon asks.

“Yeah, what are you going to do about it?” Daniel teases, playfully pinching Jihoon’s cheek in the process. “Are you going to take his side, or mine?”

Jihoon already has the answer for Daniel, but he just wants to tease the other man.

Dragging his finger down Daniel’s forehead to his lips, Jihoon smiles. 

“You must have done something wrong for Minhyun hyung to get angry at you.”

Daniel tries pushing Jihoon on the bed, but fails when Jihoon latches onto him, and in the end, both of them end up collapsing on the bed, giggling. It’s been a while since Jihoon has laughed, and God damn, it feels good to be happy.

“How are you?” Daniel asks seriously. “You didn’t get hurt… right?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon lies. “Don’t worry, I’m good at fighting.”

At the sound of that, Daniel quickly brings Jihoon’s hands up to his face and frowns when he sees his bloodied knuckles. Jihoon flinches, he’d gotten injured earlier this afternoon. It hurt, but Seongwoo had attempted to give him some medication after.

“Why’d you lie?” Daniel asks, his expression falling.

Jihoon quickly snatches his hands back, “It’s nothing. I don’t want you to worry over something as small as this.”

“You’re hurting me,” Daniel says, and his words feel like a spear being driven through Jihoon’s chest. “I can’t keep sitting back and watch you get hurt like this.”

“Me?” Jihoon snaps. “I’m hurting you? You’re hurting me by being here!”

Daniel stays silent, obviously shocked by Jihoon’s outburst. Jihoon freezes when he hears shuffling outside his door, and then someone knocking.

“Jihoon!” Sungwoon calls. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon yells back. “I’m going to sleep now, don’t bother me!”

Sungwoon stays at the door for a while longer, and Jihoon watches him until he sees Sungwoon’s feet leave and he turns back to look at Daniel, who is still looking at him with those guilty eyes; and it just makes Jihoon melt.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon says. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay,” Daniel says, brushing Jihoon’s bangs out of his face. “We’ll work something out, alright?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods, though he doesn’t believe Daniel. At this point, he’s already waiting for Daniel to give up on him and leave forever. He doesn’t understand how Daniel’s still here, holding him in his arms and kissing his knuckles to take the pain away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel doesn’t think he can ever leave Park Jihoon. Not after seeing Jihoon’s knuckles, and of course, he doesn’t miss Jihoon’s busted lip. He just doesn’t say anything for fear that Jihoon will get mad at him again.

He understands, this is something Jihoon has to go through. But it’s not something Jihoon deserves. 

“We could run away, you know,” Daniel says, not knowing if Jihoon is still awake. “I would take care of you.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon scoffs. “With what? Your measly intern salary?”

Daniel keeps silent. 

“I mean it,” he says softly.

Jihoon turns to face him, smiling. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to leave this place.”

“Why?”

“My friends are all here. Woojin, Jinyoung and Guanlin, I can’t just leave them to fend for themselves. And all the other members, and Jonghyun hyung,” Jihoon pauses and Daniel flinches, just hating the sound of Jonghyun’s name. “He gave me a home, fed me, and taught me how to protect myself. I’m loyal to him forever.”

Daniel’s heart continues to drop further while listening to Jihoon talk. It would be easier if Jihoon was willing to run away but Daniel doesn’t think Jihoon is ever going to be ready to leave it all behind.

Then there’s only one way left that Daniel can protect Jihoon.

“I’ll wait, until you’re ready,” Daniel says, squeezing Jihoon’s hand for comfort.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait for a very long time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up before Jihoon does, and the sun hasn’t even risen. Jihoon looks too peaceful in his sleep, so Daniel doesn’t have the heart to wake the other boy. All he does is sit, and stare at Jihoon.

If only Park Jihoon hadn’t stepped into the hospital that day, then they would have never met and Daniel wouldn’t have to see himself falling into the same trap as he did when he was 13 years old. 

He’d left New World unscathed, without even a scar. And that was Jonghyun’s last mercy to him as a friend; on one condition that he’d never appear in front of Jonghyun again.

Daniel had resolved to change for the better, and wanted to save lives instead.

But Daniel knows, deep down, he’s willing to sacrifice thousands of lives just to save one that really matters to him. 

“See you soon,” Daniel whispers, and leans down to give Jihoon a kiss on his temple. The boy doesn’t even stir, which only fosters the affection inside of Daniel.

He’s made up his mind.

Maybe Jonghyun was right along, he was never meant to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I knew you would come,” Jonghyun laughs when he sees Daniel approaching him at the exact location he’d arranged the day before.

Daniel purses his lips, then says, “In exchange for Jihoon’s safety.”

“Of course,” Jonghyun replies, eyes crinkling because he’s smiling too much. “Does he know yet?”

“No,” Daniel answers.

“Great,” Jonghyun says, clasping his hands together. “He will be so happy when I announce that the Black Wolf is back for good.”

Daniel casts his gaze downwards at the name he hasn’t heard in two years. In the end, this is all he will be. He’s meant to operate under Jonghyun’s orders, as a pawn. But if this is what he has to do to be able to protect Jihoon out in the open, he’s willing to take it.

“I’ll text you the name and location, I’m sure you remember what to do, right?” Jonghyun smiles.

“Yeah,” Daniel mumbles, feeling sick already.

“Don’t be too sad, Euigeon,” Jonghyun says, patting his shoulder. Then, he corrects himself, “I mean, Daniel.”

“At the very least, New World’s first couple will be born.”

And Daniel doesn’t like the sound of that at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon’s packing his bags for the night when someone knocks on his door, and Jihoon doesn’t bother. Sungwoon strolls in after noticing that the door is unlocked.

“Hey, Jihoon, stop packing,” is all Sungwoon says. “Jonghyun says you don’t have to go anymore.”

Jihoon stops.

“What?”

Sungwoon’s face is serious, “He said someone volunteered to do it for you.”

“Who?”

Sungwoon looks visibly uncomfortable as he shifts his weight from one foot to another.

“The Black Wolf.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo is lazing around in his bed when he gets a phone call. He sits up immediately, and luckily for him, Sungwoon has gone off to do something so he’s left alone in his room. 

“Jonghyun,” is all he says when he answers the call.

“Seongwoo,” is what Jonghyun replies, and Seongwoo can practically hear the smirk in his voice. “I’m at Seoul Hospital right now. Do you know which ward Hwang Minhyun works at?”

Seongwoo springs up immediately, his hands scrambling for his jacket until he decides to scrap that whole idea and bursts out of the room, legs carrying him as fast as he can.

“Please don’t do anything,” he begs, hoping Jonghyun has at least, one last bit of sanity left in him.

“Meet me in 15 minutes at the café, or I’ll tell Hwang Minhyun everything.”

Then, Jonghyun ends the call.

Seongwoo curses, and runs as fast as his legs take him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought I said we shouldn’t meet each other again,” Minhyun says when he reaches the café, and finds out that it is indeed Jonghyun that has requested to meet him again. Jonghyun offers him a wave that he doesn’t return, but smiles anyway.

“I wanted to prove myself to you,” Jonghyun says. “I can’t bear to see someone as great as you give yourself to Ong Seongwoo.”

Minhyun’s jaw clenches in anger – even if Jonghyun really is Seongwoo’s boss, who is he to talk about Seongwoo this way?

“It won’t take up too much of your time,” Jonghyun replies. “He should be here soon.”

Minhyun’s ears perk up at the mention of Seongwoo.

“What are you doing?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

Jonghyun hands Minhyun a pair of earbuds.

“Showing you who Ong Seongwoo really is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, ah, can you hear me?” Jonghyun’s voice buzzes through Minhyun’s head and he winces. It’s a little too loud, but he’s going to manage.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I hear you.”

“Good,” and Minhyun can see Jonghyun smiling from here, three tables away and hidden by a wall. 

“Now sit back and enjoy the show.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo finally stops when he reaches the entrance of the café. He waits one moment to catch his breath and keep his thoughts together. He knows what Jonghyun wants – for him to show his weaknesses. And that is exactly what Seongwoo is not going to show him.

As calmly as possible, Seongwoo enters the café and immediately spots Jonghyun sitting alone with a cup of coffee on the table. Thank God, he kept to his word and came alone.

“Hyung,” he says, taking a seat. He’s a little jittery, knowing Minhyun could walk past any moment. 

“Hey, Seongwoo,” Jonghyun says good-naturedly. “Want some coffee before we talk?”

Seongwoo shakes his head no, it’s all part of the plan. Don’t give in to Jonghyun, especially when he’s playing the good cop. He maintains a straight face, although inside, he’s crumbling, anxious what Jonghyun wants to do with Minhyun.

“Right, let’s get onto it,” Jonghyun says. “We’re going to talk this out like adults, because you’ve been a good friend of mine for the past nine years. Let’s be truthful with each other, okay?”

Seongwoo gulps.

“Who is Hwang Minhyun to you?”

He knew it, he knew Jonghyun would ask him this question. He’d probably asked Jihoon the same one about Daniel – and knowing Jihoon, he would have crumbled, giving Jonghyun the chance to pounce at his weaknesses. 

Hwang Minhyun is his everything – ever since he’d laid eyes on him. Minhyun was the sun that Seongwoo didn’t know he was missing. It was like coming home every time he was with Minhyun, he made Seongwoo crave and desire for a normal life.

Which is why he would _never_ put Minhyun in danger.

Seongwoo smirks, which looks like it throws Jonghyun off.

“If you must know,” Seongwoo begins. “He is nothing to me. If you want an elaboration, he is a toy I wanted to play with.”

Jonghyun raises his eyebrows in surprise and Seongwoo starts to gain more confidence.

“I was just bored out of my mind,” Seongwoo shrugs. “Hwang Minhyun was so eager to please me, so I decided to carry on with the act for a while longer.”

It hurts – it honestly feels like his heart is shattering a million pieces at the same time.

“Oh?” Jonghyun asks. “But you would travel hours for that toy of yours?”

 _Fuck_ , Seongwoo thinks. He’s going to need more to convince Jonghyun.

“He begged me to go,” Seongwoo sighs. “I tried to refuse, but he was being annoying. So, I just went. I kind of regret it though. We kissed and-“

_And it was the best thing to happen to me. Ever._

“And I think that was when I started hating him,” Seongwoo says.

_That was when I really fell in love with him._

“He became clingy,” Seongwoo elaborates, hoping that Jonghyun is buying his story. “I’ve been thinking of breaking up with him anyway.”

“So…” Jonghyun eyes Seongwoo suspiciously. “I don’t have to worry about him anymore?”

Seongwoo smiles. The end goal is in sight – Minhyun is going to be safe.

“No,” Seongwoo insists. “He means nothing to me.”

_He means everything to me._

Seongwoo’s happy thoughts are interrupted when there’s a loud screeching of a chair against the floor, and he turns to look for the source of the noise, when his blood runs cold. He looks back at Jonghyun, and he’s smiling.

Seongwoo doesn’t have time to say anything when Minhyun walks over, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes.

“Fuck you,” Minhyun's voice is shaky when he speaks. “You were my everything.”

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo panics. ‘”I-“ he turns to Jonghyun. “He-“

“Don’t ever look me up again,” Minhyun snaps, and storms out of the café. 

Jonghyun laughs, and Seongwoo has to resist punching him right there and then.

“You should have told the truth, Seongwoo,” Jonghyun coos. “Now look at the mess you’ve made.”

Seongwoo contemplates saying something back, but something is telling him not to waste his time. So, he turns back, and starts running after Minhyun.

_I fucked up._

_I’m so sorry._

_I love you._

So many things Seongwoo wants to tell Minhyun, but he doesn’t even know if he’ll make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry omg
> 
> also thank u all sm for all the comments and love that this story has been getting?? it still feels super surreal to me that there are people out there who genuinely enjoy this story
> 
> i'm down to the last few chapters of this fic i think (?) so please do bear with me for a little longer!
> 
> as always, take care until the next update <3


	12. my hero

Minhyun only lifts his gaze from the table when he hears the café doorbells ringing and yes; it’s Seongwoo. Minhyun immediately frowns – he didn’t wear a coat out today, and it’s chilly out. On the other hand, Seongwoo doesn’t look the least bit bothered, he doesn’t even cast a glance in Minhyun’s direction and takes a seat opposite Jonghyun instead.

“Hyung,” Seongwoo greets Jonghyun and Minhyun smiles. Just the sound of Seongwoo’s voice makes him happy.

“Want some coffee before we talk?” Jonghyun asks, looking pointedly at his own cup of coffee. Minhyun chews on his lower lip as he observes Seongwoo’s behaviour. The Seongwoo he knows is spontaneous, yet today, he looks uncomfortable and nervous.

“Right,” Jonghyun chirps, completely ignoring Seongwoo’s lack of response. “We’re going to talk this out like adults, because you’ve been a good friend of mine for the past nine years. Let’s be truthful with each other, okay?”

Nine years is a pretty long time – especially to be friends. Minhyun feels a little annoyed that Seongwoo has never once mentioned Jonghyun to him, but brushes it off anyway.

Then, Jonghyun’s voice cackles loudly in his head.

“Who is Hwang Minhyun to you?”

Minhyun immediately lifts his head up – completely forgetting about trying to stay hidden. His worries are of no use, Seongwoo has his gaze fixated on Jonghyun, as if he can’t see anyone else in the room. Minhyun waits with bated breath, for Seongwoo to stay something.

Suddenly, Seongwoo smirks while rolling his eyes, and Minhyun’s chest starts to fill with dread.

It’s a tone he’s never heard Seongwoo use before, and it sounds so artificial Minhyun has to pinch himself to make sure that this isn’t a dream.

“If you must know,” Seongwoo says, leaning his arm on the table, looking more relaxed than before.

“He is nothing to me.”

Seongwoo’s smiling when he says this – as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. For a moment, Minhyun’s mind goes blank and all he hears is ringing in his ears. He doesn’t even realise when his vision goes blurry that tears have started to well up in his eyes.

“If you want an elaboration,” Seongwoo adds, “He is a toy I wanted to play with.”

_A toy?_

Minhyun can’t even start putting all the pieces of Seongwoo’s words together. It doesn’t make any sense to him; that Seongwoo is acting this way. Then again, why would Seongwoo have any reason to lie?

“I was bored out of my mind,” Seongwoo shrugs. “Hwang Minhyun was so eager to please me.”

Minhyun’s hands are curling into fists before he even realises it. 

Was that all they were? Was Seongwoo just bored, or was Minhyun just too foolish to be taken in by this man? He remembers waking up to Seongwoo – and suddenly it all makes sense. He had said Seongwoo was different back then, but now, he really doesn’t know.

“Ask him about travelling down for me,” Minhyun growls, knowing Jonghyun is clearly enjoying this. He’s openly glaring at the two now, but of course, Seongwoo takes no notice. “Ask him, Jonghyun.”

“But you would travel hours down for that toy of yours?” Jonghyun asks, and Minhyun hates it. How they’re referring to him as some sort of inanimate object of Seongwoo’s.

Seongwoo frowns and he looks taken aback. Minhyun wishes this were a dream, a nightmare that he can wake up from but all Seongwoo does is sigh.

“He begged me to go,” Seongwoo replies. 

“What?” Minhyun hisses under his breath, already pissed. He can see Jonghyun giggling from his seat, very obviously enjoying the way Minhyun is reacting to this whole thing. 

“I tried to refuse, but he was being annoying. So, I just went. I kind of regret it, though.”

“He’s lying,” Minhyun whispers, more for himself to hear. He knows Seongwoo is lying blatantly through his teeth – but why?

That trip meant everything to Minhyun, it was where they first kissed.

“We kissed,” Seongwoo says, like he can read Minhyun’s mind. He smiles, and for a moment, Minhyun believes that he’s reminiscing their memories. Then, he puts on a nasty scowl and adds, “I think that was when I started hating him.”

Minhyun feels his breath stop, and his blood run cold.

“He hated me?” Minhyun repeats, unable to believe the very words that came out of Seongwoo’s mouth.

“He became clingy,” Seongwoo adds. At this point, Minhyun isn’t even in disbelief anymore, he’s pissed, mad, livid that he’d given Seongwoo the chance to talk about him like that. “I’ve been thinking about breaking up with him anyway.”

 _You jerk_ , Minhyun curses in his head as he prepares to rip the earbuds out of his ears – he doesn’t have the patience to sit still and listen to Seongwoo spewing all this bullshit anymore. 

“So, I don’t have to worry about him anymore?” Jonghyun asks.

“No,” Seongwoo replies, looking confident. Minhyun had once loved that side of him, now it did nothing but piss him off.

“He is nothing to me.”

And Seongwoo’s last words are the last straw for Minhyun as he stands up, pushing his chair backwards and creates the loudest screech in the café. Everyone turns to look at him, even Seongwoo.

He doesn’t even care that he has a calm and respectful image to uphold in front of the staff and his colleagues, he’s just mad that he was foolish enough to fall for Ong Seongwoo.

Minhyun contemplates slapping Seongwoo when he comes face-to-face with the other man. He chews on his lower lip to keep the tears from spilling out – God forbid him from looking so weak in front of Seongwoo. 

His voice is shaky, but he still manages to speak.

“Fuck you,” he cries, and he means every word he says. “You were my everything.”

Seongwoo’s eyes grow wide in panic and Minhyun can tell he definitely wasn’t expecting Minhyun to be here. 

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo says, and it’s no wonder Minhyun fell so easily for him. He had Minhyun under control just by saying his name – what more all those sweet lies he’d whispered to Minhyun while holding him? It’s scary, Minhyun thinks. For someone he’d trusted so much to turn on him.

“I-“ Seongwoo starts out, looking back and forth at Jonghyun and him, then hesitates, “He-“

Minhyun almost falls for it again, but he isn’t one to get fooled twice. All the lies have to stop now.

“Don’t ever look me up again,” he snaps, wishing he meant what he said because what he really means is:

_I need you, don’t leave me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun easily disappears into the crowd of doctors and nurses easily. Luckily, Seongwoo has been here enough to know the hospital like the back of his palm and sprints to the fifth floor, where Minhyun is brisk-walking back to his office.

“Hwang Minhyun!” he yells, ignoring all the stares being directed at them.

Minhyun doesn’t seem to mind either, his cheeks stained with tears and Seongwoo’s heart just breaks. 

_He did that, he made Minhyun cry._

All Minhyun does is shake his head, and walk away.

“Minhyun,” he begs, gripping onto Minhyun’s arm. “Minhyun, please.”

“Please, what?” Minhyun snaps, throwing Seongwoo’s grip off. “Please don’t get mad at you? Please forget everything you said and did?”

“No,” Seongwoo insists. “I need to talk to you, I’ll explain everything to you, I promise.”

“I don’t need an explanation,” Minhyun says, voice dangerously calm. “You are a fucking jerk, Ong Seongwoo. If you have the face to play with my feelings like this, you’ll have the face to bear the consequences. Get out.”

“I’m not leaving,” Seongwoo refuses. “I was not playing with you.”

“It’s over,” Minhyun cuts him off. “From now on, we’re nothing to each other.”

Minhyun then turns to a guard that has now come around the corner at the sound of people arguing. 

“He’s harassing me, please take him away,” Minhyun says, walking away.

The guard walks up to him and holds his arms down. Seongwoo tries to resist, but the guard is still blocking the way between him and Minhyun. And all Seongwoo needs is 5 minutes alone with Minhyun – he can make all of this right again.

It’s instinct – that Seongwoo grabs the guard by the arm and flips him over. It’s also instinct to continue attacking until your enemy is out cold, but he only comes to his senses when there’s a blood curling scream, and Seongwoo looks around to realise that he isn’t in an alley, but in a hospital, and he’s just attacked an innocent man.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo curses. “I-“

“What the fuck Seongwoo,” Minhyun snaps, immediately coming to the guard’s rescue and kneeling to check on the guard. He turns to the nurses who are just standing around, looking too frightened to step anywhere near Seongwoo. “What are you doing? Someone is hurt! Get him to the emergency, now.”

The nurses get to it, still shooting unsure gazes at each other.

“Leave,” Minhyun says, coming close to Seongwoo. It scares Seongwoo, to see Minhyun look at him that way. Like he hates Seongwoo, detests him. “You hurt someone.”

“I didn’t mean to-“ Seongwoo tries to explain, and stops himself. Minhyun is right, he hurt someone.

“This is a hospital,” Minhyun’s breath is shaky. “I will call the police, Seongwoo. So, get out.”

Seongwoo looks around, a crowd of staff and patients have gathered and are watching to see Seongwoo’s next move. Some are whispering too, talking about Minhyun. Seongwoo turns back to Minhyun, who is still waiting for him to leave.

“I’ll leave,” Seongwoo finally says. “But I will wait for you.”

“Don’t bother,” Minhyun snaps, turning his back on Seongwoo. “I’m done.”

Seongwoo doesn’t have a chance to say anything before he’s dragged out of the ward by a few other guards. He doesn’t even try to resist, it’s like all his strength and energy have been drained. 

“Hwang Minhyun,” he calls out, and he knows Minhyun is listening, even if he doesn’t look back at Seongwoo. “I’m not giving up on you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun is honestly ready to drop dead anytime. It’s been the absolute worst day to date, and the worst thing is – it’s not over yet. Everyone is pretending to act as per normal around him, but he knows gossips and rumours are flying around the entire hospital. 

He’s heard Seongwoo being called nasty things today – and the worst thing is that it hurts him. Minhyun wants to curse at Seongwoo, for being a jerk, for playing with feelings, and for hurting someone, but when he thinks about everything they’ve shared in between, he just can’t bring himself to hate Ong Seongwoo.

“Hey,” Jisung says sympathetically when he enters their office. “I heard. Are you okay?”

Minhyun manages a smile. “I’m fine, it was bound to happen one day.”

Jisung’s expression drops, “I’m sorry. He didn’t strike me as that sort of person either.”

“Me neither,” Minhyun chuckles bitterly. “But we shouldn’t judge books by their covers.”

Jisung stays silent then, and Minhyun dives back into his files and hopes that today, the words somehow make sense and time passes faster so he can head home and sleep away this entire nightmare of a day.

“Did Daniel come in today?” Jisung asks, interrupting Minhyun’s thoughts. “I haven’t seen him around.”

Minhyun wants to say something like he really can’t be bothered right now, but Jisung doesn’t deserve that. 

“I didn’t see him either,” he manages to answer. “I’ll give him a call and see if he’s okay.”

Jisung hums, and thankfully, lets Minhyun get back to his work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t go out that way,” Jaehwan says, catching Minhyun on his way off work. Minhyun absentmindedly follows Jaehwan’s gaze to the entrance doors, where Seongwoo is still sitting there, crouched with his head in between his knees.

Idiot, Minhyun curses. He looks like he hasn’t moved for hours, and judging by how he still doesn’t have a coat on, he’s been here ever since Minhyun told him to leave.

“Do you want a ride back?” Jaehwan offers. “If you’re feeling uncomfortable or anything.”

“I’m fine,” Minhyun decides. “Thanks, Jaehwan. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

His friend gives him a pat on his shoulder and walks away, waving goodbye. Minhyun takes a deep breath, and walks to where Seongwoo is sitting.

The guards give him pointed looks, and one says, “He refuses to leave.”

Then, Seongwoo lifts his head. 

“Minhyun.”

“You have to leave,” Minhyun says coldly. “Go home, Seongwoo. You’re obstructing everyone.”

“Not until you talk to me,” Seongwoo says. 

“Don’t act like a child,” Minhyun says, clenching his teeth. “You should know when to give up.”

“Not with you,” Seongwoo replies easily. “I don’t know when to give you up.”

Minhyun draws in a deep breath in frustration. Seeing Seongwoo sit out in the cold is pathetic, especially when there are people directing strange glances and whispers at Seongwoo.

“Get up,” Minhyun sighs.

“Huh?”

“Get up,” Minhyun repeats. “On your feet, we’re leaving.”

Seongwoo quickly scrambles to his feet and the guards quickly advance to protect Minhyun.

“I’m fine,” Minhyun smiles at the guards. “Thanks for your hard work.”

They exchange concerned looks but let Seongwoo follow Minhyun away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo follows Minhyun, a few steps late. When Minhyun stops walking, he hears Seongwoo stop behind him as well. When he continues, he hears Seongwoo start to follow him again.

“Minhyun,” he hears Seongwoo say softly.

“Don’t,” he sighs. “Please don’t talk to me right now.”

Thankfully, Seongwoo keeps silent and only continues to follow Minhyun to the bus stop.

What Minhyun really means is for Seongwoo to not call his name like that; he’s afraid he’ll fall a second time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel winces as he ignores Jisung’s call for the fourth time that day – technically, it’s night now. In total, he’s ignored two from Minhyun, five from Jaehwan and four from Jisung. He knows he shouldn’t disappear without any notice, it’ll worry his friends, but he’s not in the mood to talk about work right now.

He’s sitting at the edge of his bed, watching his cats laze around. Daniel’s supposed to start packing, but he doesn’t know where to begin.

He knows exactly what to bring, who to find and where to go. He just can’t bring himself to start.

It’s been two years since he ever thought about New World; he’d resolved never to get involved in gang matters again, knowing how well it’d messed him up back then. But here he is, waiting for the right time to come, for the right time to strike.

Then, his phone rings. It’s an unknown number.

“Daniel,” the voice says once he picks up.

“Jonghyun,” he responses, closing his eyes. Jonghyun’s voice is just a reminder of how real this is. It feels exactly like the old times. 

“Just wanted to check if you’re doing okay,” Jonghyun chirps. “Jihoon came to look for me earlier on.”

As always, Jonghyun knows Daniel inside out.

His breath hitches, “What did he say?”

“Nothing,” Jonghyun teases. “He’s confused, you could say. As to why the Black Wolf would volunteer to take his job for him. I can’t say he’s happy – but you know Jihoon. He’s bad at showing his real feelings.”

Daniel knows, he can practically image what Jihoon would look like right now. It’s going to be a pain when Jihoon takes a good look at him later on, but as long as Jihoon never has to suffer again, Daniel can take it.

“Remember to come back later,” Jonghyun says. “Everyone is ecstatic to finally be meeting you.”

“Yeah,” Daniel manages. “I’ll be there.”

The phone line goes dead, and Daniel picks up his backpack. Behind his door, he reaches for the mask that he knows has been hanging there for the longest time. Over the years, he’s had many chances to throw it away, but he’s never been able to bring himself to do it.

All the better, Daniel figures, taking it into his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon bursts into Jonghyun’s room, where he looks like he’s having a very serious meeting with others. At first, Jonghyun turns to glare at whoever disturbed his peace, but smiles when he sees Jihoon at the door, like he’d expected Jihoon to come.

“It’s Jihoon,” Jonghyun announces happily. “Come, join us.”

Hesitantly, Jihoon steps into the room. It’s the usual – Minki, Dongho and Aaron. Minki even gives him a wave. 

“I’d like it if you knocked next time,” Jonghyun says. “But it’s fine, you look a bit shaken up, do you have something to say to me?”

“The Black Wolf,” is all Jihoon can say right now. His heart is still thumping from the news, and he just can’t wrap his head around what is going on right now. “Why is he offering to do my job?”

The three exchange surprised glances at Jonghyun, who shushes them anyway.

“But Jihoon, aren’t you happy?” Jonghyun asks. 

“I-“ Jihoon doesn’t really know. He’s relived that he doesn’t have to do whatever sick plan Jonghyun has in mind for him, but he also feels really uneasy at the fact that this mystery Black Wolf has suddenly stepped out of the darkness again. “I thought you said he wanted to hurt me.”

Jonghyun smiles softly.

“What can I say? He’s had a little change of plans,” Jonghyun replies. “If I heard him right, he wants to protect you now.”

“Protect… me?” 

“All will make sense in due time,” Jonghyun says, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. “He’s finally revealing his face tonight to all of you. Aren’t you excited to meet your hero?”

 _My hero_ , Jihoon thinks. 

“I’m excited,” Minki offers from his chair. “I haven’t seen Jonghyun smile in a long time, it’s nice to finally have the Black Wolf back.”

“Minki,” Jonghyun warns, but the other man just offers him a grin.

“You shouldn’t miss it,” Jonghyun says, turning back to Jihoon. “He wouldn’t want you to miss seeing him. We’ll be revealing his face tonight, make sure to be there.”

It’s strange how Jonghyun is behaving about this entire situation. Just a few days ago, he’d been livid about the Black Wolf coming back, and now he was welcoming him back with open arms. What more, the Black Wolf was finally going to reveal his true identity.

Jihoon has been in New World for only two years, but everyone he’s talked to has said they’ve never once seen the Black Wolf’s face – they would be considered lucky to even catch a glimpse of him.

“Okay, Jihoon?” Jonghyun prompts after Jihoon doesn’t reply.

The Black Wolf’s return is going to change the fate of New World – and Jihoon can feel it right down to his bones.

“Okay,” he finally replies. “I’ll be there.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel is trembling. He hasn’t trembled ever since his interview to intern at Seoul Hospital. Even then, this is a different type of fear. It’s been years since he’s felt cold sweat drip down his chin, but what’s more unsettling is that his victim is nowhere in sight.

He’s sure he’s come to the right address, but there’s nobody home. He’d gotten into the house too easily, his lock picking skills never left him. But the house is empty; there’s no one home.

Suddenly, he hears the front door unlocking and immediately goes into hiding.

“Come out, I know you’re in there,” the voice calls out.

Daniel curses, maybe he’d been too obvious. Two years made him a little rusty – but he’s still not going to give up. He steps out from the darkness, wearing a smile on his face.

“You did something to Jonghyun, didn’t you?” Daniel coos, relishing in the fear spreading across the man’s face. He’s trying his best to not seem frightened, but it doesn’t help that his fingers are trembling. “That’s why he called me here, to take care of you.”

The man doesn’t respond, and instead glances behind him.

“Take care of him, and make sure he doesn’t get away.”

Suddenly, four figures dart into the dark room, and the man locks the door, trapping Daniel in the room with four other people he didn’t plan on hurting. 

They all charge at the same time, but Daniel’s brain works faster than their weapons. He’s strangely happy to know that he still has some skills that haven’t left him. Whipping out his knife from his back pocket, he shuts his eyes and drives the knife into one of the men.

All he can say to comfort himself is; being a doctor, he knows exactly where to hit them where it will mean instant death. That’s the last mercy he can provide to anyone who comes into his way.

He takes care of the other three quickly, not wanting to lose sight of his target. When the last man falls to the ground, blood pouring out from his neck, Daniel runs.

His target couldn’t have gotten far, knowing he didn’t arrive in a car. The man wouldn’t risk running far away – he knew Daniel would be able to catch up. If he was smart, he would hide somewhere Daniel wouldn’t think of looking.

And the man has to make a mistake of running from his hiding place, right behind the garbage bins in the alley. Daniel gives chase, his legs bringing him to the other man. He pounces at the right time, and they both tumble onto the ground.

The man puts up quite a struggle, but Daniel holds him in place.

“Jonghyun said to take it slow,” Daniel grunts. “But for you, I’ll make it quick.”

Fear flashes across the man’s face when he sees Daniel retrieve a gun from his backpack.

“Please, I have a family. Who will protect them when I’m gone? Let me go, I’ll never appear in front of you again,” the man pleads, drool seeping out of his mouth in desperation.

“I’m really sorry,” Daniel says, and he means it. He reloads the gun. “I have someone I want to protect as well.”

Daniel looks away, says a prayer, and pulls the trigger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun stops walking when he reaches his doorstep. As he expects, Seongwoo stops too.

“You can leave now,” Minhyun sighs. He’s had a draining day, and all Seongwoo is doing right now is making him feel worse. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Seongwoo to go away, but he doesn’t want him to stay either.

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo attempts again, and Minhyun hates it. His heart is still melting, no matter how much he’s telling himself not to. 

“I’m nothing to you, right?” Minhyun says, his voice cracking. “I’m a toy, and you’re bored with me. You hate me, and you want to end things with me. I’m giving you a chance to right now.”

“I didn’t mean anything I said,” Seongwoo insists. “I was lying to Jonghyun.”

“Right,” Minhyun laughs, but it’s hollow. “You’re good at that. Lying, I mean. I can’t even trust anything you say from now on.”

“I’ll come clean,” Seongwoo finally sighs. “Everything. Ask me anything, I’ll say it all. I promise.”

Minhyun finally turns around to face Seongwoo.

“You’re funny,” Minhyun smiles. “What makes you think I still care?”

Seongwoo seems to hesitate, then he steps forward.

And Minhyun feels his heart skip a beat again.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Seongwoo says. 

“You want to see my try?” Minhyun challenges.

“I love you, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun stay silent.

“Say it back, please.”

“I can’t.”

Minhyun sees it coming, but he doesn’t understand why he doesn’t avoid it. Instead, he lets Seongwoo wrap his arms around his waist, and pull him in for a hug. He feels his back stiffen, but immediately relaxes when he feels Seongwoo rubbing his back gently.

“You’re the worst,” Minhyun feels the words bubble out from his mouth, tears flowing down his face again. “You think you can just break my heart and walk into it again?”

“You’re so important to me,” Seongwoo whispers, shaking from crying too. “I was trying my best to protect you.”

“From what, Seongwoo?” Minhyun snaps. “What, exactly?”

“New World,” Seongwoo replies. “Jonghyun is the boss of New World. And I am one of his gang members.”

If Minhyun didn’t feel his heart drop earlier, he certainly did now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel smells, and he knows it. Thankfully, it’s dark and there’s no one out walking on the streets. He’s almost there – he can hear the excitement in the air.

“You did it,” a voice greets him halfway.

“Made it quick,” Daniel tells Jonghyun, who is scrutinizing him up and down. “I don’t think he deserved it any other way.”

Jonghyun looks like he wants to argue, then asks, “You’re okay, right?”

“Like you care,” Daniel scoffs. He takes off his jacket and chucks it into the trash. His shirt is ruined as well, but there’s nothing else he has, and he can deal with it later on. Right now, a bloodied shirt is the least of his worries. 

“I care,” Jonghyun insists softly, but Daniel ignores him.

“Is Jihoon there?” Daniel asks, craning his neck. He can see the crowd at the ground floor, just waiting for him to appear. It’s sick, really, that they’re celebrating his return.

Jonghyun nods, “Got him the front seat.”

Up till the end, Jonghyun still has to make sure Jihoon’s pain is maximised.

“You’re a real asshole, you know that?” Daniel snaps, and all he gets in respond is a smile.

“Ready when you are,” Jonghyun tells him.

Daniel knows this is his last chance to back out, and then he sees Jihoon. Jihoon, standing at the front, beside Minki and Dongho, looking confused. Daniel knows Jihoon doesn’t like this one bit, from the way he’s standing and looking at others. He’s going to hate Daniel – but hopefully not for too long.

He slips on his mask again, and nods once at Jonghyun.

Jonghyun goes on ahead, announcing something that makes the cheers explode from the other members. Daniel doesn’t care, all he’s looking at is Jihoon, and the way he’s not cheering along.

Slowly but surely, he takes his steps forward.

When he’s finally in sight, he can see Jihoon’s eyes fixated on him.

All he can think about is:

_I’m so sorry._

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a kind of sick excitement in the air that Jihoon finds suffocating. Tonight is one of those nights that they’re having everyone gather at the ground floor. He meets Woojin, Jinyoung, and Guanlin who thankfully get the hint to not talk about what transpired between him and Jonghyun.

Everyone’s gathered together, chattering excitedly about what they’re about to see – or rather, who they’re about to see.

“I can’t believe the Black Wolf is back,” Jinyoung marvels as they observe the scene from the back. 

“It’s crazy,” Guanlin agrees. “He was Jonghyun hyung’s greatest weapon. He must have a reason for finally wanting to reveal his face.”

 _Yeah, me_ , Jihoon thinks. He crosses his arms, not liking the atmosphere at all. 

“I’m going to get a breath of fresh air,” Jihoon announces, and breaks away from his friends.

It’s getting stuffy – and Jihoon doesn’t like how the Black Wolf had directly volunteered to take over his job. It was as if the Black Wolf had something he wanted from Jihoon.

Suddenly, someone grabs him by the arm.

It’s Minki, looking surprised, “Where are you going? Show’s about to start. Come, we saved you a front seat.”

Jihoon doesn’t even have time to protest when Minki drags him to the front of the crowd, where Dongho and Aaron are already waiting with a few other members that he recognises. 

“There’s no need to be afraid,” Minki smiles. “I think you’ll be really happy when you find out who it is.”

Then, Dongho nudges Minki and he stops talking. 

_Happy?_

“Attention,” Jonghyun’s voice travels throughout the entire crowd, and they quieten immediately. It’s scary, when Jihoon thinks about it, how much power Jonghyun possesses. “It’s time, and we will all welcome one of our members back home.”

Excited chatters explode, and it takes a while for them to quieten again.

“With him back home, we will be more powerful than before,” Jonghyun adds, making sure to look at Jihoon while he’s saying all of this.

Jihoon sees a dark figure approaching the entrance. He doesn’t even realize that he’s holding his breath, but the figure slowly takes shape. The Black Wolf is everything he thought he would be – tall, and strong-looking. His shirt is covered in blood, making Jihoon nauseous just by the sight.

And he thinks – _that could have been me._

If the Black Wolf didn’t volunteer to take over the job for him, he could be the one soaked in someone else’s blood right now. Jihoon tries to smile, appear grateful.

“And let this be a reminder to everyone that New World will always be your home.”

Cheers erupt now, but Jihoon keeps his eyes peeled on the figure that is now in full sight, and waits for him to take his mask off. 

Around him, the cheers are growing louder and more boisterous by the minute.

The man lifts his hands and places them on the mask over his head. For a moment, he hesitates. Then, he takes a deep breath, and removes his mask in one swift moment. 

He’s already looking at Jihoon straight in the eye, and not at anyone else.

And Jihoon can tell what he’s saying.

_I’m sorry._

Suddenly, Jihoon doesn't want a hero anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real next chapter :c
> 
> all your love for this story is really making me so happy!! which is why i'm trying to update as fast as possible? hope i don't disappoint you guys with the last few chapters but please do enjoy them!
> 
> love reading your reactions and comments even if it's just you screaming at me i appreciate it :)
> 
> take care until the next chapter <3


	13. us against the world

His eyes aren’t playing tricks on him – it’s really Daniel under that mask, with the bloodied shirt, and bloodshot eyes. He drops the backpack on the ground when their eyes meet, and Jihoon’s breath hitches. Jonghyun is saying something to him, but he can’t hear any of it. For a moment, he can’t breathe, and thinks he’s going to black out.

When Daniel takes a step towards him, Jihoon runs.

Jihoon pushes through the crowd, not caring who he shoves in that moment. All he wants is to run away, away from this sick prank the world is pulling on him. He hears faded shouts in the background, but pays no attention.

_No, no, no, this can’t be._

Jihoon doesn’t know how he makes it to his room through his buzzing head and blurry vision, but he does. There are shouts following him, maybe Daniel’s, maybe Woojin’s, so he quickly shuts himself in the room and locks the door. He makes sure to bolt the window tight.

There’s a slam on his door, making him jump.

“Jihoon?” comes a panicked voice. “Open the door.”

It’s Daniel, as much as Jihoon doesn’t want to believe it. But it’s Daniel outside his door, banging his fists and creating a ruckus. Feeling his knees go weak, Jihoon crumbles to the ground.

“It’s me, still me, _your Daniel_ ,” the voice pleads again. “Let me see you.”

Jihoon’s biting so hard on his bottom lip he thinks he tastes blood, but he doesn’t care. He’s shaking, chest tight and no room to breathe. Daniel’s continuous banging on his door and shouts isn’t making it any better either.

“Go away,” Jihoon whispers, more to the voice in his head. “Go away!”

More banging, and then Daniel shouting, “What are you doing? Get the keys!”

“Don’t!” Jihoon shouts back, and the banging stops. 

“Jihoon?” Daniel’s voice is shaky.

“Don’t open the door,” Jihoon warns, not sure what’s going through his brain, all he knows is that he doesn’t want to see Daniel right now. If he sees Daniel, lets Daniel touch him, this will all be real. “I’ll hurt myself if you do.”

“Okay, okay,” comes Daniel’s flustered voice. “Don’t, Jihoon. Please.”

Finally, Jihoon has silence. His heard is starting to stop spinning for now, and hands are shaking a lot less. Slowly, he climbs into his bed and finds Daniel’s sweater under his pillow. Then, he flings it to the door and it lands with a soft thud.

_From when?_

The tears roll down his face as fear sets in. He’s still in the denial stage; how can Daniel, Seoul Hospital’s intern be the Black Wolf? 

_What now?_

Jihoon doesn’t know where to go from here. His mind is in a mess, and he just needs one voice of reason to talk to him right now. His world is falling apart, and he has no idea how to piece it back together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What did you say?” Minhyun’s voice is dangerously calm.

Seongwoo closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever the response is going to be. 

“I’m in a gang,” Seongwoo says, it feels good to say it. Because he doesn’t have to keep it stowed away in his heart every time he meets Minhyun. The truth is finally out, and his chest feels lighter. 

Minhyun takes one look at him, shakes his head, and slams his front door shut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo follows, but Minhyun doesn’t have the energy to tell him to get out. His mind is spinning with too many questions that he doesn’t even know if he wants the answers to. 

And suddenly, it all makes sense. How secretive Seongwoo was being about his job, how he would cut off all communication with Minhyun for a period of time, how Seongwoo would show up, bloodied and injured. Minhyun was a fool to accept all of that without question.

He jumps when he feels Seongwoo’s hand on his shoulder.

“Minhyun, are you okay?” Seongwoo’s eyebrows scrunch together in concern.

“Don’t touch me,” he snaps. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“I’m still the same Seongwoo,” Seongwoo says, and Minhyun feels a pang in his heart. “The same Seongwoo that fell in love with you. That was all me.”

“If I never found out, you never would have told me,” Minhyun’s voice comes out pained. “Right?”

Seongwoo’s guilty expression tells him everything.

Out of all the people in this world, Hwang Minhyun had to fall for Ong Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo, who had nothing but love to offer him, but hundreds of secrets to keep from him. 

“I was trying to protect you,” Seongwoo attempts to explain. “Your life was in danger.”

“And whose fault was that?” Minhyun snaps.

Seongwoo bites on his bottom lip, nothing but silence to offer Minhyun.

“If only you hadn’t been so,” Minhyun pauses to blink his tears away. “So nice, so accepting of my flaws.”

And it’s true – Minhyun knows exactly how he fell for Seongwoo. With the other man, he never felt any expectations, no pressures to be the perfect Hwang Minhyun. He could let down his defences and be whoever he wanted to be around Seongwoo.

“I know I fucked up bad,” Seongwoo says. “For both of us. What I’m trying to say is…”

“Will you please give us one more chance?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo waits in silence, for Minhyun to respond. His heart is about to burst because of the anticipation for Minhyun’s answer. Inside, he’s already made his decision.

If Minhyun tells him to leave, Seongwoo will get out of his life for good. Minhyun doesn’t deserve someone like him anyway. It’s going to hurt, but if it’s what Minhyun wants him to do, Seongwoo will gladly follow.

If Minhyun wants to give them a chance, Seongwoo thinks he’s more than ready, to make this love last.

And then his phone has to ring. 

It’s Sungwoon, along with 15 other unread messages. It’s the worst time to be picking up the phone, especially when such an important question is hanging between them. Minhyun looks at his phone, and sighs.

“Take it,” Minhyun says, and Seongwoo picks up, shooting an apologetic glance at Minhyun.

“What now,” he groans.

“ _The Black Wolf_ ,” Sungwoon breathes. “He’s back.”

At first, Seongwoo doesn’t register. Then, he feels chills down his spine. He makes the connection, Daniel, Jihoon and Jonghyun. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, ignoring Minhyun’s glances. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Daniel.”

“I’ll be there,” Seongwoo says, and ends the call.

The Black Wolf is back – and that can only mean one thing. Daniel has made the worst choice, and maybe Seongwoo had underestimated his protectiveness over Jihoon, but never in his life would he have placed his bet on Daniel returning to New World.

And of course, Jihoon. He knows the boy will not take this well. All of a sudden, he’s afraid of what Jihoon might do now.

“Daniel?” Minhyun repeats. “What about Daniel?”

Seongwoo doesn’t know where he should start explaining, and this is the worst time to be saying this to Minhyun, but he has no other choice, “I have to go. But I’ll come back.”

“There you go again,” Minhyun laments. “Always expecting me to be here when you need me.”

“ _I need you_ ,” Seongwoo says, with conviction. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I loved you in my entire life, and I don’t think I ever will. Even if it’s just one last time, I need you to trust me. I’ll come back, but if you don’t want me back here, lock your door and I won’t intrude anymore.”

Minhyun’s breath hitches when Seongwoo steps closer to him.

“And if by chance, you don’t want me anymore,” Seongwoo adds. “Thank you. For making me the happiest man for the past few months.”

Seongwoo wants to kiss Minhyun; but it wouldn’t be fair. He wants to scream at Minhyun to not leave him behind, to stay with him. But he’s hurt Minhyun more than enough, and if Minhyun wants to let go, Seongwoo will respect that. 

He takes one more good look at Minhyun, memorizes his features and lets their hands linger for a moment. 

_If this is goodbye_ , Seongwoo thinks. _Take care, and be happy. You deserve it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s excitement in the air when Seongwoo returns, with everyone chatting excitedly about the Black Wolf revealing his face, and knows it couldn’t have been a pretty scene for Jihoon. He knew Jonghyun would break both of them in the easiest manner, which is why he’d insisted on Daniel telling Jihoon in person.

_So why didn’t he?_

Seongwoo feels the anger rise in the pit of his stomach, but when he approaches Jihoon’s room and sees Daniel sitting with his back against Jihoon’s front door and his head in between his knees, he gives up on teaching the other guy a good lesson.

“Hyung,” Daniel lifts his head when he sees Seongwoo walking towards him. His eyes are red and swollen, a result of crying. 

He looks like he hasn’t moved in a long time, and the blood on his shirt has long dried up.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo says, knowing whatever he says now isn’t going to salvage the situation at all. 

“Jihoon said not to unlock the door,” Daniel sounds afraid. “He said he’d hurt himself. I’m scared, did I do this to him?”

“No, no,” Seongwoo quickly kneels down. “He’s just scared too, okay? Why don’t you wash up, and change into a clean shirt?”

Seongwoo knows Jihoon hates the sight and smell of blood more than anything else in the world. And seeing all of that on the person he cared about most must have drove him crazy; Seongwoo can’t even imagine.

“I know he’s scared of me. I just wanted to protect him,” Daniel starts to blabber, the words flowing out, and Seongwoo has no way to stop it. “I can’t sit back and watch him do something he doesn’t want to. Jihoon is… everything to me, you know? I’ll protect him even if it means losing him this way.”

Seongwoo has to bite on his tongue to not cry. Daniel’s words hit too close to home.

“I will talk to him,” Seongwoo says, trying to soothe Daniel. “He’s going to be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

Finally, Daniel seems to calm down and slowly gets on his feet.

“Okay, hyung,” he manages. “Can you please tell him that even if he doesn’t want to see me, I love him a lot? I never got to say that to him and-“

“I will, Daniel,” Seongwoo cuts him off, knowing he’ll only start ranting if he lets Daniel go on. “I’m sure he knows.”

Daniel purses his lips, looks back once on the locked door, and trudges out of Seongwoo’s sight.

When Daniel is gone, Seongwoo knocks softly on the door.

“Jihoon? It’s me,” Seongwoo says. “I won’t talk if you don’t want me to. Just let me in, okay?”

After what seems like an eternity, Seongwoo hears the door softly click open. He pushes the door open, and finds Jihoon in the same position as Daniel from before, head leaning against the door, with no more tears left to cry.

And Seongwoo knows he doesn’t have to tell Jihoon about what Daniel said – he’d been listening all along.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon is thankful for Seongwoo. From the day he’d entered New World, the other man had always looked out for him. While the other older members taught Jihoon how to fight, Seongwoo taught him how to love.

Seongwoo taught him to never leave anyone behind in a battle, to always put his members before himself. He’d taught Jihoon that loyalty wasn’t built just from fights, it was fostered in their daily life too. That was how he’d gotten so close to his friends. He’d started to love and care for them like they were his brothers, not just a member. 

And Seongwoo is always there for him after a long day – even if Seongwoo himself has had a longer one.

“You knew,” is all Jihoon says. “You knew about Daniel, and you didn’t say anything to me.”

“Jihoon,” Seongwoo says in a knowing voice. “I did try to warn you. You refused my help, remember?”

Jihoon remembers. Seongwoo is always right; why didn’t Jihoon know this earlier on?

“I think I made a mistake, though,” Seongwoo replies, and Jihoon lifts his head up to look at the other man. “I know it’s hard for me to make sense right now, but I want you to think about it. Has Daniel ever done anything to hurt you?”

_No._

He’d been protecting Jihoon from the start.

“It’s all my fault,” Jihoon says. “If we never became friends, he would have never needed to protect me, and he wouldn’t need to come back to this place. I’ve ruined his life.”

“It’s his life,” Seongwoo insists. “And if anything, I think you made it better.”

Jihoon doesn’t know whether to believe that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel misses this – the way the dried blood flows down his body and into the drain under the shower. He knows he shouldn’t feel this way, but Jonghyun has already fucked him up in more ways than one. If this is what he has to do for Jihoon, he better start enjoying it. At least the new shirt he puts on smells good.

Then, he freezes.

_What am I doing here?_

He’s taking lives instead of saving them. This is exactly what he resolved not to do when he’d escaped New World the first time. Daniel had pulled the trigger with his own hands, disposed the body with his own hands, and dared to return to Jihoon, expecting the other to welcome him with open arms.

Of course, Jihoon would hate him.

_How could anyone love someone as fucked up as him?_

Fucking stupid, he tells himself. Anger shoots up in him and he punches the wall. It hurts, but it’s what he deserves. It hurts less than the way Jihoon’s treating him right now.

He raises his left arm to go again, when someone stops him.

“What are you doing?”

“Jihoon.”

“You’re hurting yourself?” Jihoon asks, expression pained. “You think that’s going to make things better? Make me happier?”

“Just let me-“

“You are an idiot, Kang Daniel.”

Jihoon’s words sting, and Daniel knows they’re not just directed at himself punching the wall. Jihoon comes forward and takes Daniel’s hands in his, scrutinizing his knuckles. 

“You don’t think I hurt as well, when you hurt yourself like this?” Jihoon’s voice quivers for just a second. 

“I know,” Daniel sighs. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. I was a coward.”

Jihoon frowns, and intertwines their hands together.

“I’m not holding your hand because I’ve forgiven you,” Jihoon clarifies. “I’m doing it so you won’t hurt yourself anymore.”

Daniel doesn’t say a word, only lets Jihoon pull him out of the bathroom with their hands linked tightly together. And fuck if anyone sees them, Daniel can finally see light peeking out from the pitch-black tunnel he’s in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon waits for Daniel to say something while he puts medicine and plasters every single one of his knuckles. Daniel only hisses in pain, but Jihoon doesn’t even feel a bit of sympathy for the other man. When it’s done, he looks back at Daniel.

“Are you happy?” he asks.

“What, now?” Daniel replies.

“Yeah.”

“Yes. You’re safe and here with me. I’m happy.”

“We could be happier,” Jihoon says, putting the first aid kit away.

“Soon,” Daniel replies, brushing Jihoon’s bangs away to kiss his temple.

“So, what now?” Jihoon asks, lying down next to the space Daniel has made for him.

“Now?” Daniel echoes. “Now it’s you and me. Against New World.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun doesn’t know what to do. It’s been almost five hours since Seongwoo has left, and Minhyun knows he’s going to come back soon. He’s been left with a choice that he hasn’t been able to make for hours.

Should he lock the door, or let Seongwoo in again?

It’s hard to find the answer, now that things are much more complicated than before. Seongwoo is involved in gangs, and Minhyun is trying to save lives. It would’ve been better if Seongwoo had admitted he was jobless this entire time.

Minhyun feels betrayed, but he can’t help but feel Seongwoo is the one he’s been waiting for his entire life. From the first time Minhyun had laid his eyes on the other man, he could feel it. Seongwoo was different.

But being together with Seongwoo from now on means taking a risk – and Hwang Minhyun doesn’t take uncalculated risks.

Slowly, he gets up from his position. 

Minhyun was happy – and he doesn’t know if in the future, he still deserves this sort of happiness.

With a heavy heart, he turns the lock to the right, until it clicks into place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo finds himself hesitating more than he should. He’s Ong Seongwoo, he’s never hesitated in his life. He’s learnt to play with danger, take the risk, and handle whatever consequences come at him later. 

So why can’t he just gather his same courage and turn Minhyun’s door knob?

_Whatever happens, I’ll take it._

It hasn’t been long since he last saw Minhyun, he can still remember his features clearly in his head. His pretty fox-like eyes, pretty nose bridge, even prettier lips. But what about in the future? Will he still remember all these little things about Hwang Minhyun?

 _Never_ , Seongwoo thinks. He’s never going to forget Minhyun.

Seongwoo stretches his hand out to touch the door knob. Maybe he wishes it wouldn’t open, then his life would be a lot less complicated. But maybe he wishes his life would be a mess, and Minhyun would be the one to sort it out for him in the end.

_Enough rambling, I’m going to open it now._

Has Minhyun already locked up his heart? Or is he ready for Seongwoo to come in again?

Before Seongwoo can find out the answer, he hears keys jingling from the other side of the door, and frantic unlocking of the door. The lock clicks, and the door is opened, with Minhyun holding the keys on the other side. Without another word, Minhyun wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s neck, almost knocking him over in the process.

“You waited too long to come,” Minhyun sobs into his neck, his tears already staining Seongwoo’s shirt. “You’re an idiot if you thought I wouldn’t open up.”

Seongwoo relaxes, and lets himself melt into Minhyun’s embrace. They fit so perfectly together, how could he ever think that he would survive with them apart?

“Thank you,” Seongwoo says. “Thank you, Minhyun.”

“I’m m-missing work for this,” Minhyun says between sobs. Seongwoo doesn’t like seeing or hearing Minhyun cry, but deep down, he still thinks Minhyun is so cute when he sniffles like this. “You better… m-make it up to me, I swear.”

“I will,” Seongwoo replies, patting Minhyun’s back to calm him down.

Seongwoo cups Minhyun’s face in his cheeks to wipe his tears away. 

“We’re going to be okay,” Seongwoo promises.

Hwang Minhyun is his home, the person he wants to wake up to for the rest of his life. The laughter he wants to hear for the rest of his life. Seongwoo loves that they’re the perfect height for him to kiss Minhyun on the lips – because the smile on Minhyun’s face makes it worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s strange to have Daniel sending him off today. Jihoon still doesn’t know how this is all working out, but slowly, it is. 

“Save us all,” Taehyun mutters as he passes Daniel and Jihoon, who are still attached by the hip.

“I asked Jonghyun if I could come with you,” Daniel whispers. “But that bastard said no. He says I have someone else to do, so make sure to take care of yourself, okay?”

The weirdest thing is how Jonghyun and Daniel are working to make things as normal as possible. Ever since Daniel had re-joined, Jonghyun has had less demands for Jihoon, but it doesn’t put him in the clear either. Jihoon knows, even though Daniel strongly denies it, that they’ve made some sort of agreement.

“I will,” Jihoon replies, watching his members pile into the van. He doesn’t like fighting at all, but he remembers their promise, that they will one day, get out of this place together. So, he keeps fighting. “You take care too.”

“Give me a break,” Sungwoon says, being the last one after Jihoon to gather. “Jihoon could take down an entire army if he wanted to.”

Daniel gives Jihoon’s head one more gentle pat before sending him off. 

“Jonghyun is nuts,” someone calls out from the back of the van after Jihoon shuts the door. “In what way does a couple in New World sound like a good idea?”

“Hey!” Minki calls from the driver seat. “Daniel’s going to bite whosever head off who says mean things to Jihoon, so I suggest we all shut our mouths.”

There are a few scoffs and sniggers that follow, but no one refutes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daniel,” Jihoon’s heart is beating fast when he returns, and he immediately runs to their shared room, where Daniel is lying down on the bed, with a bandage around his right shoulder. 

“Hey,” Daniel manages weakly. “Sorry to worry you in the middle of your work.”

“Work, my ass,” Jihoon mumbles as he runs his fingers through Daniel’s soft hair. “How are you feeling?”

“After hearing you got hurt, Jihoon started going on this rampage,” Sungwoon informs from the doorway. “Finished up in half the time we thought we would take. He’s a monster, for sure.”

Jihoon ignores Sungwoon, giving his full attention to Daniel instead.

“Feels kind of weird,” Daniel shrugs (or tries to shrug). “But the good thing is that I’m a doctor! So, I know exactly how to treat myself, isn’t that cool?” 

Cool isn’t what Jihoon would use to describe their situation, but he relaxes when he realises Daniel’s life isn’t in any sort of danger.

“You scared me,” Jihoon chides.

“Sorry,” Daniel pouts. “Won’t happen again. I just didn’t see him coming.”

“That’s because you think you’re too good,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re always boasting, saying you’re good at fighting, when you’re obviously not.”

Daniel fakes an offended face and opens his mouth to say something when Sungwoon interrupts.

“I appreciate the lover’s quarrels that are brightening up this place but Jonghyun wants to see you guys.”

“Ask _him_ to come here,” Jihoon scoffs, anger rising at the fact that they’re asking Daniel to move when he’s injured. “Who does he think he is?”

“I’m fine,” Daniel shakes his head and immediately sits up, but Jihoon doesn’t miss the way he winces when he moves his arm. “Shall we go?”

Jihoon helps Daniel slip on a new shirt and help him up from his bed.

“You’re heavy,” Jihoon whines as Daniel leans on him for support. “It’s not like your leg’s injured.”

“But you like me,” Daniel retorts. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jihoon argues, but helps Daniel along anyway.

“Nothing,” Daniel grins. “I just like reminding myself.”

With Daniel around, Jihoon is starting to feel like his life is worth living, and there’s finally something for him to work towards. Even though the end looks like it’s far away right now, Jihoon does believe that when him and Daniel are together, they will make things work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daniel and Jihoon,” Jonghyun greets them with a smile. “Did you get hurt, Daniel?”

 _Thanks to you_ , Jihoon almost blurts out, but Daniel nudges him, and he shuts up.

“I’m fine,” Daniel replies. 

“It’s nice, for all of us to be here again,” Jonghyun announces as Jihoon and Daniel take a seat. He then tilts his head towards the entrance, “Right, Seongwoo?”

It’s then that Jihoon notices Seongwoo standing at the doorway, alone. He hasn’t seen Seongwoo in a few days, and assumed he was just spending time alone. For some reason, Seongwoo can’t seem to lift his head.

“It’s a pity we won’t be family for much longer,” Jonghyun continues. “Come in, sit.”

Hesitantly, Seongwoo steps forward. Jihoon doesn’t miss the way he lets his eyes linger on Daniel’s and Jihoon’s intertwined fingers. He sits, but doesn’t lift his gaze.

“In New World, we all make decisions for ourselves. Like how Daniel and Jihoon have decided to stay.”

Jihoon draws in a breath – he doesn’t like the sound of this at all.

“And it seems Seongwoo has come to a decision as well,” Jonghyun smiles.

Seongwoo gulps, and his fingers curl into fists. Jihoon feels the air in the room turn chilly.

When Seongwoo looks up, he’s looking more into Jihoon’s eyes than anyone else’s. He struggles to start speaking first, but manages to calm himself somehow and say the words Jihoon has dreaded to hear:

“I want to leave New World.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't want to drag out the angst because it's as painful writing as it is reading it...
> 
> i have two more chapters after this one and one epilogue that i'm hopefully going to post before i go on vacation this saturday!! stick around because i have the ending planned out already :D
> 
> thank you so much for reading till this stage - i never expected this story to get so much recognition?? still can't believe people out there actually follow this story so thank you, thank you, thank you again. 
> 
> i will try to keep our precious main characters as happy as possible.
> 
> until the next time, take care <3


	14. wherever you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for angst!!
> 
> um... last angsty chapter i guess? happier things will happen tomorrow :)

“Is this okay?” Minhyun asks, when they’re curled up on his bed. Seongwoo should be glad the great Hwang Minhyun had called in sick just to spend more time with him today, but honestly, he’s feeling unsettled.

There’s a nagging feeling in his chest that he’s been keeping down for days. For now, he’s just trying to enjoy the time he has with Minhyun. Seongwoo’s time is almost up, he can feel it. 

“Hm?” Seongwoo hums back, not really listening to Minhyun.

“Jisung called,” is all Minhyun says. “Daniel hasn’t been to work in a week. Is… everything okay? With him and Jihoon?”

Seongwoo doesn’t know what to say; he’d explained the situation as best as he could to Minhyun, who obviously, did not take it very well. If Minhyun hasn’t seen Daniel in a week, his choice seems clear to Seongwoo. 

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo doesn’t know how to put it. “I don’t think Daniel is coming back to work anytime soon.”

Minhyun only keeps quiet, and then a soft, “Oh.”

“He’s safe, I promise,” Seongwoo insists. “And Jihoon too.”

He still doesn’t know what to feel for the two. Seongwoo knows he should be happy for them, like the rest of New World is. But there’s also a bittersweet feeling in seeing Daniel and Jihoon together – it’s like they’ve accepted their fate, and have no will to fight back.

Seongwoo knows Jonghyun is just giving him time to make a decision. It should be clear, easy to make, especially with Minhyun next to him. But he just… can’t.

New World has been Seongwoo’s home for the past nine years. Jonghyun had found him, and fed, sheltered and cared for him when no one else did. He understands, why Jonghyun is so angry at him for betraying him. Seongwoo had sworn loyalty; and now he wanted to break it.

“If I leave,” Seongwoo draws in a deep breath. “I don’t think I can stay here anymore.”

Minhyun purses his lips, uncertain about what Seongwoo is implying.

“Wherever you go, I will follow.”

Minhyun has many ways of saying “I love you” to Seongwoo, but this is his favourite by far. It gives him comfort and encouragement – like someone believes in him. Seongwoo intertwines their fingers and gives Minhyun a soft peck on his cheek, just like the other man likes. 

“I want to start a new life with you,” Seongwoo says. 

Seongwoo doesn’t know what he’s done in the previous life to deserve Minhyun. Minhyun has been a renowned doctor in his hospital for a few years, with a bright future ahead of him. Yet, he chooses Seongwoo; someone who has nothing to his name.

“We’ll pull through,” Minhyun promises. “Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

Seongwoo would be stupid if he gave up Minhyun. He’s frightened, scared down to his bones, but all will be over in due time, and he will be able to start a new life with Minhyun.

“You worry too much about me,” Seongwoo chides. “Are you sure you want to be with me?”

Minhyun frowns, and even then, he thinks Minhyun is cute.

“Remember what I said? You’re mine,” Minhyun answers. “Until the end of the world.”

Seongwoo smiles, and his chest is filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. 

_Until the end of the world_ , he thinks.

The end of New World, and the beginning of a happier one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon storms out of the room, not caring if Jonghyun thinks it’s rude or if anyone is going to talk about him being a brat. He hears Daniel running after him, and feels his strong arms wrapping around his waist before he can run off anywhere else.

“Jihoon,” Daniel’s voice is dangerously low. “You can’t do that to Seongwoo hyung. That’s his choice.”

“He made a stupid choice,” Jihoon snaps, although he knows he shouldn’t get angry at Daniel because Daniel is right. It’s Seongwoo’s life, so he has the right to make all the decisions. Even if it means hurting himself. 

“He wants to be happy,” Daniel reasons. “Don’t you want to see him happy?”

“Not like this,” Jihoon argues. “Did you hear what he said? He doesn’t want to take the gun from Jonghyun. He wants me to set him free, me!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Choose, Seongwoo,” Jonghyun says. “Will it be the gun from me, or your friends and 10 flights of stairs?”_

_For a moment, fear seems to be completely wiped out from Seongwoo’s face. Jihoon thinks he looks happy, even if mildly._

_“I’m not going to give you the pleasure of pulling that trigger.”_

_Jihoon’s heart almost stops._

_“I will be set free by the people I care for in New World.”_

_“Very well.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t do that to Seongwoo hyung,” Jihoon repeats. “I can’t, and I won’t.”

“So, you’re just going to let Jonghyun do the honours?” Daniel says, turning Jihoon around so that their eyes meet. “He’s not going to die. I won’t let him.”

“I’m not going push him down 10 flights of stairs,” Jihoon grits his teeth. “And if you think you can talk me out of it, you can’t.”

Jihoon tries to push Daniel away, but the other only latches on to him as he storms down the hallway. (And maybe, he is a little grateful for that. Because he can’t imagine what he would do if Daniel wasn’t here with him.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a knock on Jihoon’s door later that afternoon. Daniel immediately sits up from his position beside Jihoon and almost whimpers in fear when Jihoon glares at him.

“Please don’t get mad at me,” Daniel begs. 

“If it’s Seongwoo hyung I’m going to kick you out,” Jihoon sighs. He knows he has to talk to Seongwoo sooner or later – just not now. And it pisses him off even more, knowing Daniel is trying to solve his problems. 

“Please stop threatening Daniel and let me in,” comes Seongwoo’s voice from the other side.

Daniel gives Jihoon a sheepish smile as he unlocks the door to reveal Seongwoo standing there, and he even has the audacity to wave at Jihoon. 

“Hi?”

“Daniel, get out,” Jihoon sighs and rubs his temples.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel pouts, but follows Jihoon’s instructions and steps out of the room anyway. He pops his head in seconds later and says, “You still like me, right?”

“Out.”

“Okay, sorry.”

A few seconds pass and Jihoon and Seongwoo exchange glances.

“Are you just going to keep standing there?” Jihoon relents. Having a stare-off is not going to solve both of their problems, so he decides to become to bigger person and give in. Seongwoo smiles, and takes a seat beside Jihoon on his bed.

“You and Daniel seem to be getting along well,” Seongwoo comments.

“Yeah, well. Things are falling into place,” Jihoon replies. “I’m still trying to get used to it.”

“Jihoon,” Seongwoo says again, more serious this time. “I want my life to fall into place too. And it’s not going to happen if I’m going to continue to be a member of New World.”

Jihoon draws in a sharp breath, knowing what is coming next.

“I talked to Sungwoon, Taehyun, and all the kids. Woojin, Guanlin, Jinyoung, I told them everything,” Seongwoo says. “You’re the last one. You’re important to me, I want you to agree to this before I leave.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jihoon says softly.

“You’re not hurting me,” Seongwoo insists. “You’re setting me free. This is going to be the happiest day of my life.”

“Does Minhyun hyung know?” Jihoon asks.

Seongwoo chews on his lower lip, and Jihoon knows the answer.

“He’s going to be devastated,” Jihoon sighs.

“He’s going to understand,” Seongwoo argues. “I didn’t tell him, because he would stop me. Can’t you just support me one last time? I want this, I want out of New World.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what he should say. Even if he refuses, Seongwoo is going to get hurt. He can’t wrap his head around how Seongwoo is so okay with this – but then he remembers. 

_Minhyun._

Seongwoo isn’t focusing on the punishment, he’s focusing more on what’s lying after that. Judging by how relaxed Seongwoo looks, he’s excited, and he looks like he can’t wait to finally be with Minhyun.

It hurts so much more when Seongwoo is being this way.

“Okay,” Jihoon finally says. “Okay, I’ll help you.”

“Thank you, Jihoon,” Seongwoo grins, and wraps his arms around Jihoon. This feels nice, Jihoon thinks. More than ever, he doesn’t want Seongwoo to let go. He doesn’t want to miss seeing Seongwoo pop up in his room and ask him to be his wingman, he doesn’t want to miss Seongwoo giving him and Woojin pocket money for ice-cream.

Most of all, he’s just going to miss having Seongwoo around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a solemn event, Jihoon can tell. From the downcast expression of Sungwoon and Taehyun, and to the tears gathering in Woojin’s, Guanlin’s and Jinyoung’s eyes. He’s biting down on his tongue to keep from crying, he’s not going to cry, especially not today.

When Daniel appears, Jihoon doesn’t expect Sungwoon to pounce on him.

“You’re the Black Wolf,” Sungwoon growls, holding Daniel by his collar, fury raging in his voice. “Get Jonghyun to do something about this. I will not hurt my own brother.”

Jihoon steps forward to help Daniel, but stops when Daniel shakes his head. Sungwoon is a mess, Jihoon doesn’t think he’s seen the other man cry in his life. He’s usually strong, a little hot-headed and hard to approach, but even he’s grown attached to Seongwoo.

And asking for Sungwoon to do this to his friend is pure torture.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel replies. “This is what Seongwoo hyung wanted.”

“You’re lying,” Sungwoon hisses. “You got away scot-free, why can’t Seongwoo?”

Silence falls upon the gang and only Sungwoon’s sobs fill the air. He sees Woojin, Guanlin, and Jinyoung piling into the van, not wanting to stay and listen. Jihoon knows his friends share the same sentiments as Sungwoon.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel repeats. “I tried talking to Jonghyun but he-“

“I won’t forgive you, or Jonghyun,” Sungwoon snaps, releasing Daniel’s collar and crumbles into Taehyun’s arms. The other man gives Daniel a look, and helps Sungwoon into the van.

Quickly, Jihoon joins Daniel by his side.

“I deserved that,” Daniel says, knowing Jihoon wants to comfort him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect Seongwoo hyung.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jihoon assures. “Everyone is just… emotional.”

Daniel places his hand reassuringly on Jihoon’s shoulder and guides him to the van. Jihoon glances around, at the faces that can’t seem to smile at him today and gulps. Silently, he resolves to never let Jonghyun break them in this way again. 

And from the way Daniel holds his hand the whole way there, Jihoon knows he’s thinking the same thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yum,” Minhyun hears Seongwoo comment and he glances back.

Seongwoo has one arm propped on his counter top and is smiling at him dreamily. It’s a little cheesy if you ask Minhyun, but Seongwoo has a way of getting him to like cheesy things like this, so he smiles anyway.

“Where did you disappear to?” Minhyun asks.

“Nowhere,” Seongwoo sing-songs.

“I thought we agreed no more secrets,” Minhyun chides, turning down the fire on the stove when the soup finishes boiling. It smells good, and he’s sure Seongwoo is going to like this. Seongwoo quickly rises from his position to help Minhyun with the soup, winking at him in the process.

“I went to fix things,” Seongwoo replies vaguely. “Nothing you should worry about.”

Before Minhyun can reply something like everything you do worries me, Seongwoo swoops in and pulls the chair out for Minhyun so he can sit down. He narrows his eyes at Seongwoo.

“Why are you being such a gentleman tonight?”

“I’m a gentleman every day!” Seongwoo protests. He catches Minhyun’s glare and quickly adds, “Especially today. Because I love you so much, Hwang Minhyun.”

“Ugh,” is all Minhyun responses but he can feel his ears start to betray him. He can tell, from the way Seongwoo is smiling so widely that he’s blushing, hard.

“Let’s eat quickly,” Seongwoo says, stuffing his mouth with food so quickly that Minhyun doesn’t even have time to warn him to be careful not to choke. “Then we can cuddle.”

Minhyun has to supress a laugh. It’s nice to have someone to eat dinner with, especially when that special someone has endless stories to tell and jokes to crack. Seongwoo is very animated, Minhyun learns today. 

He’ll continue to learn more about Ong Seongwoo from now onwards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lying next to Minhyun in bed always reminds Seongwoo of the time he had to bring Minhyun home after drinking together. When he tells Minhyun this, the other man slaps his chest and warns him to never bring that embarrassing memory up in front of anyone.

“You were so cute,” Seongwoo coos, remembering the way Minhyun had clung to him like a koala and begged him to stay, and how he screamed at Seongwoo when he woke up sober in the morning.

“What about now?” Minhyun asks.

Back then, Seongwoo had told himself to be contented with just one night with Hwang Minhyun. His just one night turned into one more day, and one more day turned into one more week. 

And here he is, after months of courtship, in the same place he’d started catching feelings.

“Now?” Seongwoo grins. “Now you’re just perfect.”

And that’s how it’s going to be from now on: just perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun hates it when anyone else uses that word. It’s filled with useless meanings, but when Seongwoo says it, he thinks it sounds just right. It’s laced with love and care, everything that Seongwoo has provided him with for the past few months.

Minhyun thinks he’s so lucky, to be given the chance to fall in love with Seongwoo.

“Goodnight,” Minhyun says first, tucking both of them under the covers. Over the past few days, he’s learnt that Seongwoo steals the blanket from him in his sleep, which annoys him to no end. He gets over it, because even if the bed feels smaller with someone else in it, his heart feels fuller.

“I love you,” Seongwoo mumbles, and Minhyun knows he’s already halfway to dreamland.

A laugh rumbles in his chest as Seongwoo drapes his leg over Minhyun’s body, using him as a human pillow.

“Love you more,” Minhyun whispers, feeling his own eyelids fluttering shut. Hopefully, when he opens them tomorrow morning, Seongwoo will still be here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo waits for Minhyun’s breathing to grow steady to move. Minhyun looks nice like this, peaceful and in his dreamland. It’s cheesy, but Seongwoo hopes Minhyun is dreaming of him too. He checks the time:

 _2:30am._ It’s time for him to go, everyone else is waiting for him, and he doesn’t want to drag this out any longer. It’s hard to leave Minhyun alone in bed, especially when he’s looking as gorgeous as this. Seongwoo runs his fingers through Minhyun’s soft hair one last time and presses a soft kiss to his temple.

Knowing Minhyun, he’s going to rush out of the house when he gets the phone call. He’s going to be frazzled, so Seongwoo puts his coat for him on the bed. He arranges Minhyun’s keys, wallet and phone nicely together so he can find them when he’s awake. Lastly, he picks up a pen and paper from the counter and scribbles a quick note.

 _It’s time_ , Seongwoo has to leave now.

He sneaks one more look back at Minhyun, and leaves before he can decide to stay any longer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrive early, and wait for Seongwoo at an abandoned high-rise building in the outskirts. Jihoon’s hands feel clammy and his heart rate starts to increase as the time for Seongwoo to arrive starts to come closer.

No one dares to say anything, it’s like there’s a thunderstorm cloud above all of their heads. 

Jihoon is thankful for Daniel, who he can feel keeps giving him concerned glances and shoulder rubs. Unfortunately, Daniel isn’t enough to calm his nerves and heavy heart. 

They hear footsteps, and turn around at once.

It’s Seongwoo – along with Jonghyun, Minki, Dongho, and Aaron. Somehow, Jihoon feels angry that the uninvited four are here; this is supposed to be a private event. The other members seem to feel the same, because the only acknowledgement the four get is a bow.

“Ready?” Seongwoo asks, with his crooked smile.

“Before we go, we have one last thing to do,” Sungwoon says, and Jihoon knows the words aren’t easy to say, and his respect for Sungwoon only grows.

Seongwoo nods, and everyone rises to their feet and gathers their hands respectfully. This is to show how much they respect Seongwoo as their member and the decision he’s making. Jihoon gulps nervously, and when Sungwoon gives the cue, all of them bend their backs, and give a final bow to Seongwoo.

They stay in position for almost ten seconds, and rise again when Sungwoon gives another cue.

There are tears in Seongwoo’s eyes that he’s willing not to fall. Jihoon knows Seongwoo is strong, and won’t let a single tear fall.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a harrowing height to be at, and Jihoon peers down the gap of the stairway. It’s a long way down, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to get through this. He feels a hand on his shoulder, it’s Seongwoo, smiling back down at him.

“I’m going to be fine,” Seongwoo assures him. “The quicker we finish this, the faster we can get me to the hospital, okay?”

Jihoon nods. 

The end for Seongwoo is near, and Jihoon can’t help but feel happy for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo goes to Sungwoon and Taehyun first, who are trying their very best to keep their tears from falling. They’ve been roommates for almost seven years, Seongwoo remembers how happy he was when he got roommates at 16 years old.

They were his first brothers. People he first fought with and made up with, people he had to wake up in the morning and shout at to stop snoring in the middle of the night. More often than not, the three seem like an unlikely friend group – but he’s learnt to love and care for them like blood brothers.

“I want you guys to go first,” he tells Sungwoon and Taehyun, who nod.

Seongwoo feels his knees go wobbly when he stands at the start of the first flight of stairs. Slowly, he removes his hands from the railings and feels Sungwoon’s hands steady him by the waist.

“I’m so sorry, Seongwoo,” Sungwoon chokes, and with one swift move, he pushes.

Seongwoo couldn’t have braced himself for the impact. He falls with a thud on the group and pain immediately shoots up his arm. Up to now, he knows he’s only got bruises. 

Taehyun is next, and he doesn’t hesitate. Seongwoo appreciates that, he only has the end goal in mind, and wants for this to be over as quickly as possible.

The second time, Seongwoo can anticipate the impact. He tries to protect his head by wrapping his hands around it. 

“Hyung,” he hears a pained voice behind him and recognises it as Guanlin’s.

Ah, Lai Guanlin. Someone he had trouble communicating with since Day 1. Guanlin was Seongwoo’s favourite because he still possessed the innocence of a child while having a mature attitude at all times.

“I’m good,” he groans. “Quick, go.”

The pain turns into a buzz at the back of his head on his third fall. The sobs are louder now, and Seongwoo doesn’t even want to try and think about who is crying.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” comes Jinyoung’s voice. 

Seongwoo thinks he manages to smile, even if it’s a little, to put the other boy at ease.

Bae Jinyoung – if Seongwoo had to choose someone other than Lai Guanlin who was hard to communicate with, it would be Jinyoung. The boy seemed to be in his own world at first, but when they grew closer, he almost felt like a friend. Jinyoung could be playful in his own ways.

Seongwoo feels blood trickling down his face on his fourth.

“Be happy, hyung.”

Of course, Park Woojin. The better half of the Parks, if Seongwoo had to admit. Woojin was reckless and hard to control, making him a valuable asset to New World. Deep down, Woojin was loyal and Seongwoo knew, Woojin had a dream. He had seen Woojin reading textbooks on Physical Education and Psychology, and silently hopes that Woojin will realise his dreams one day.

The pain starts to become too much to bear, Seongwoo thinks he’s starting to black out.

A strong pair of arms lift him and puts pressure in a place that gives Seongwoo some relief from the pain. He manages to open his eyes and sees Daniel giving him a reassuring nod. 

“It’s almost over,” he hears Daniel whisper.

Kang Daniel – the unassuming intern that turned out to be the Black Wolf of New World. Seongwoo hated him back then, because he thought Jihoon would only get hurt if they were together. Seongwoo is so glad he’s wrong, because he wouldn’t trust anyone else with Jihoon’s safety. 

Everything hurts, Seongwoo thinks. He wishes Minhyun were here to soothe things over. Seongwoo tries to close his eyes and concentrate on Minhyun’s face.

“Hyung,” comes a sobbed voice. “Are you okay?”

Of course, Park Jihoon. The boy who has had never ending questions for Seongwoo since he joined New World. Seongwoo can never wrap his head around how much Jihoon has been through the past few months. To be here, standing straight and supporting Seongwoo, Jihoon has grown so much. He doesn’t have much to say for Jihoon – all he hopes is that Jihoon has a happy ending. He deserves that, at least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hm?” Jihoon thinks he hears Seongwoo respond. His face is a mess, Jihoon doesn’t even know where the blood is flowing from. He’s only trying to provide as much comfort to Seongwoo now as possible.

“Thank you,” Jihoon whispers. “I love you.”

Jihoon closes his eyes, squeezing the tears out. He hears the thud of Seongwoo falling again to the ground below seconds after he pushes.

“ _I can’t,_ ” he says. “I can’t do it anymore.”

“Okay,” Daniel says, wrapping his arms around Jihoon to comfort him. “Okay, no more.”

“Someone else take over,” Jihoon hears Jonghyun say. “Finish it, quick.”

 _I hate you_ , Jihoon thinks as someone rushes forward. Daniel continues to hold him and pat his back gently to soothe his cries. 

If this is supposed to be happy, then why does it hurt so much?

“Enough,” Jihoon says. “Enough! Fuck the last three stories, call the ambulance now.”

There’s no way Seongwoo is going to make it if he’s forced to take any more impact. Jihoon doesn’t even care if it’s breaking the rules, he will end Seongwoo’s suffering here.

Everyone stops, pausing to look at Jihoon.

“I said _stop_ ,” Jihoon’s voice steadies. “Stop, now!”

“Stop,” he hears Jonghyun say from above. Jonghyun holds Jihoon’s gaze for a moment, then walks away, the other three following him. Quickly, they rush forward to help Seongwoo up while Jihoon tells Daniel, “Call Minhyun hyung, now!”

“I already did,” Daniel replies, helping Jihoon up. “It’s over, it’s okay. Seongwoo hyung is going to be okay.”

As if on cue, Jihoon hears the sound of ambulance sirens in the distance. Daniel quickly takes the shirts he’s prepared and starts stopping the blood flow for Seongwoo. 

“Go,” Jihoon tells the other members when the ambulance comes into view. “We’ll go with Seongwoo.”

Without any protests, the other members run, leaving Daniel and Jihoon to deal with the paramedics. They load Seongwoo into the ambulance and Jihoon and Daniel pile in with Seongwoo quickly.

Daniel shouts some medical terms at the paramedics that Jihoon drowns out. He holds Seongwoo’s hand, which has already gone cold. 

_Please be okay, Seongwoo hyung._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun wakes up to the ringing of his phone. He struggles with his eyes close.

“Seongwoo, can you get it for me?”

No answer.

Minhyun forces himself to open his eyes and finds himself in an empty bed.

_Where did Seongwoo go?_

His phone is still ringing, so he stretches and goes to pick it up. It’s Daniel – calling him at 3:30am in the morning.

“Daniel?” Minhyun says when he picks up the phone. He hasn’t seen Daniel in a week, much less hear his voice. Whatever Daniel has to say to him now has to be important. “Daniel, you there?”

“Yeah,” Daniel sounds out of breath. “Listen hyung, you should come down to the hospital quick.”

‘Hospital?” Minhyun repeats, brain not processing. “Is something wrong? Where are you?”

“It’ Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel pauses. “Just come down now, I called you a cab. It’s coming in a minute. Please, come quick.”

Daniel ends the call and Minhyun’s heart sinks.

_Why would Seongwoo be at the hospital?_

And then he makes the connection. Seongwoo, Daniel, and hospital.

“Fuck,” he gasps, reaching for his keys, which he can’t even remember where he threw them. He looks around frantically, only to find his keys and wallet arranged neatly where his phone was. Minhyun grabs them in one easy swipe and his coat; which had been laid out neatly for him already.

Minhyun doesn’t remember putting the coat there in the first place. 

And then he catches sight of a note near his bedside table. He scrambles to grab it.

The air feels chilly, and Minhyun feels like he’s going to break out in cold swear soon. His hands start to shake as he reads the note and feels his legs go weak. 

 

_“Please don’t freak out. Get here safe, call my name and I’ll wake up. I love you, see you soon.”_

 

He hears the cab horning outside his apartment, and comes to his senses. He’s still shaking when he stands up, but he brings the note with him and rushes out of his apartment.

“Idiot,” he bites down on his tongue to keep himself from crying. He’s not going to break down now, not when Seongwoo needs him more than ever. “I told you not to do anything stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow!! that happened
> 
> as you all know, last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow and epilogue on saturday :)
> 
> thank you sooo much for reading up to here, just know i really appreciate every single comment so much!!
> 
> take care and see you all tomorrow <3


	15. halfway there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.

Minhyun runs as fast as his legs can take him when his cab pulls over at the entrance. Suddenly, everything seems like a blur. He pushes through the crowd of doctors standing in his way. He doesn’t know how he manages to navigate when his mind is so preoccupied with worries. Still, he somehow makes it to the emergency room, where Daniel is already sitting outside with Jihoon.

They spring to their feet when Minhyun’s steps slow to a stop, and finally comes to rest in front of the locked doors.

Minhyun doesn’t know why he tries to crane his neck to try and look for Seongwoo, he of all people should know that you can’t see anything even if you tried. Then, he feels his legs lose strength and he crumbles to the ground.

“Hyung!” Daniel calls out, rushing over to check if Minhyun is okay.

He’s clutching the note tightly in his hand, and trying his best not to cry for Seongwoo. 

“Sit down,” Daniel says, helping him over to where Jihoon is already sitting. Jihoon looks nothing short of a mess, Minhyun can tell he’s been crying. There’s blood on his hands – maybe Seongwoo’s?

“Look, hyung,” Daniel says seriously. “Jihoon and I… we can’t stay for long.”

“Daniel, _fuck Jonghyun_. We have to stay, at least until the doctor tells us Seongwoo hyung is okay.”

Daniel purses his lips, mildly surprised by Jihoon’s tone. He looks around, messes up his hair in frustration and takes a deep breath, “Okay. We’ll stay. Don’t worry, Seongwoo hyung is going to be fine.”

 _But how can Daniel be so sure?_ Minhyun has so many questions for Daniel and Jihoon, so many that will never be answered. For now, he just clasps his hands together and prays. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After what seems like hours, the hospital doors finally open and the three boys finally spring to their feet, anxious to see what the doctor will say. Minhyun is the most anxious, he rushes forward, desperate to catch a glimpse of Seongwoo. 

“His vitals are all in good condition,” the doctor finally says. “But he’s still unconscious, and we don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

Minhyun mumbles a thanks and numbly sits back down while they wait for Seongwoo to be transferred to a ward. 

“Hey,” Daniel says softly to Jihoon. “You tired? Want some coffee? Any food?”

Jihoon refuses, and Daniel frowns. He turns to Minhyun.

“Hyung, I’ll get you something to drink. You haven’t drunk anything since you came.”

Minhyun doesn’t have the strength to protest, and lets Daniel go on his way. Later, he will be grateful to Daniel for being the sane one among the three of them. Now, all he’s feeling is numb.

“Minhyun hyung,” Minhyun hears Jihoon talk for the first time in hours. His voice sounds hoarse, and Minhyun doesn’t think he’s going to sound any better either. “I’m so, so, sorry.”

“I know,” he finally replies. “Seongwoo told me everything.”

He draws in a deep breath.

“It’s hard for me to take in everything right now,” Minhyun admits. “About you and Daniel… and Seongwoo. I’ll come around, eventually.”

Jihoon’s playing with his fingers when he nods his head. 

“Seongwoo hyung loves you a lot,” Jihoon says after some silence. “He told me today is going to be the happiest day of his life.”

Minhyun scoffs, but finally, he feels a smile creep onto his face for the first time tonight. Of course, Ong Seongwoo would say something as stupid as that. 

“He might be annoying sometimes… but it’s because he cares,” Jihoon says. “I’ve never seen him as happy ever as he was with you. Please take care of him when I’m not around.”

“Promise,” Minhyun lifts up his pinky to the younger boy.

Jihoon smiles, and hooks his pinky finger around Minhyun’s.

“He will wake up, I know it.”

Daniel arrives with hands full of sandwiches and coffee at the same time the doctor comes back.

“You can go in now, but one at a time, alright?” 

“Go ahead, Minhyun hyung,” Jihoon says, patting his shoulder. “We’ll be outside.”

Minhyun appreciates the gesture, and quickly goes into the ward, praying Seongwoo doesn’t look as bad as he thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo has tubes punctured into his body parts and Minhyun doesn’t even know where he should start looking. At the very least, Seongwoo is breathing properly and his heart rate seems to have stabilized. Minhyun isn’t worried about his vitals, he’s just worried about how long Seongwoo will take to wake up.

Or if he ever will.

He’s heard of stories. Of people that don’t wake up after a horrific accident.

No, Minhyun tells himself.

_“Call my name and I’ll wake up.”_

Minhyun won’t lose Seongwoo now, especially not when they now have a whole future ahead of them.

“I’m here,” Minhyun whispers, letting their fingers intertwine. “Wake up, will you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel hands Jihoon a sandwich. Jihoon refuses; he’s not hungry at all. He shouldn’t have an appetite, with the situation in front of him. Daniel sighs, and takes a seat next to Jihoon, making sure their legs touch.

“I didn’t know which one you liked,” Daniel says, pouring the entire assortment of sandwiches Jihoon can think of into his arms. “So, I got you everything.”

Jihoon doesn’t know why, but he laughs. It feels inappropriate, but good. Maybe it’s the mental image of Daniel not knowing what he should get at the store, and unloading the entire supply onto the cashier counter. He wishes he was there to catch the cashier’s reaction.

“You’re dumb,” Jihoon mumbles, catching Daniel smiling at him. He picks up an egg and ham sandwich and puts the rest into the bag. 

“Eggs and ham,” Daniel notes. “Now I know.”

“You’ve set the standard now,” Jihoon teases, unwrapping the sandwich. On second thoughts, he is a little hungry. How can Daniel read his mind (or stomach) like this? “Next time, I won’t expect anything less than the entire selection.”

“You’re finally back,” Daniel quips, pinching one of Jihoon’s cheeks, which of course, earns him a glare.

He sinks his teeth into the sandwich – it tastes good.

“Coffee?” Daniel offers, already opening the can for Jihoon. 

“Okay,” Jihoon says, opening his mouth for Daniel to feed him.

“You are such a princess,” Daniel rolls his eyes, but does it for him anyway. In return, Jihoon lets Daniel have a bite of his sandwich. Finally, his heart feels a little lighter and just a tiny bit happier than he was before. 

“Thank you, for being there for me,” Jihoon says, nudging Daniel’s side. “I don’t think I could have done it without you.”

Daniel grins, and slings an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder and pulls him close. Jihoon almost drops his sandwich, and sends another glare Daniel’s way.

“Are you tired?” Daniel asks.

“A little,” Jihoon admits. He holds out two fingers dangerously close to each other. “ _Just_ … a little.”

“You think you’re cute,” Daniel sneakily teases.

Jihoon looks back to where Minhyun is with Seongwoo. Seongwoo’s still sleeping, and not for too long, Jihoon hopes. Their hands are still tightly linked together, Jihoon thinks it would be rude to intrude.

Besides, it’s a known rule that no connection should be made with ex-members of New World. Jihoon and Daniel have long overstayed, and it’s time for them to say farewell, for real this time. 

“Piggyback me back?” Jihoon suggests, rising to his feet.

“You think I’m in love with you or something,” Daniel rolls his eyes.

Jihoon just stares expectantly at Daniel, waiting for him to crack.

“Just kidding,” Daniel smiles. “Get on.”

Jihoon does a strange dance as a cheer – and allows Daniel to pull him up onto his back.

“Wait,” Jihoon remembers. “What about the other sandwiches?”

Their eyes rest on the other sandwiches that are still in Daniel’s shopping bag. Daniel smiles mysteriously and scribbles a quick note before flashing it at Jihoon for approval.

“Perfect,” Jihoon flashes Daniel a thumbs-up. “Now, let’s go home.”

Daniel doesn’t complain about how heavy Jihoon is, or how far they have to walk. He doesn’t complain even when Jihoon somehow manages to fall asleep on his back and drool on his shoulder. 

Jihoon insists on walking when they’re halfway back.

“I can hold your hand this way,” Jihoon says.

“You’re the cutest,” Daniel gushes. “And the scariest.”

He’s satisfied with the compliments. Jihoon thinks it comes with the job – and the boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun doesn’t lose hope. It’s been a week, but he’s been in and out of the hospital, alternating between visiting Seongwoo, making sure he eats his meals, and working. Today, he brings Seongwoo flowers.

Seongwoo has never mentioned anything about flowers, but somehow, Minhyun thinks he would like them.

“Hey,” he greets Seongwoo again today. “I got you flowers.”

Of course, Seongwoo remains unresponsive. Minhyun places the flowers on his side and goes in to hold Seongwoo’s hands. They’re cold, and he hopes his body heat warms them up.

Before, he had to worry if Seongwoo was ever going to come back for him. He was always disappearing, leaving Minhyun with a longing feeling to see him again. Now, Seongwoo is in front of him, but Minhyun isn’t even sure if he’s going to be able to talk again.

“Wake up,” Minhyun whispers, stroking Seongwoo’s hair. “I’m here, so wake up.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon shuffles around the hallway, and somehow, he can feel someone following him. He looks back once, but sees no one.

 _Strange_ , he thinks. _I definitely heard someone._

It’s late at night, and Jihoon has to admit that he’s afraid of the dark sometimes, so he quickens his steps back to his room. He wants to call Daniel to come and pick him up, but then realises that that would be too much of a hassle, and Daniel would definitely make fun of him for weeks.

“Surprise!” comes a deep voice from behind, and Jihoon thinks he jumps about 5 feet up in the air. 

He clutches his heart instinctively, only to see Daniel emerging from the darkness with a party hat.

“What the fuck,” Jihoon whines. “You scared me!”

“That was the point of the surprise,” Daniel replies innocently, strapping a party hat onto Jihoon.

“What surprise?” Jihoon narrows his eyes.

Without warning, Daniel wraps his arms around Jihoon’s neck and nuzzles his head into the crook of Jihoon’s neck, tickling him. He struggles to get out, but Daniel is unrelenting.

“You never told me it was your birthday today,” Daniel mumbles.

“Oh, right,” Jihoon remembers. “It’s today?”

“It’s today,” Daniel confirms. 

Truth is, Jihoon hasn’t celebrated his birthday in years. It was never a big event outside of New World, so it was naturally nothing to him when he joined. 

“Happy birthday,” Daniel grins, pecking him on the cheek.

Now, he feels a teeny bit special.

“Are we just going to keep these party hats on?” Jihoon asks. “We look kind of dumb.”

“You’ll see,” Daniel wriggles his eyebrows mysteriously, which is honestly quite cute to Jihoon, so he doesn’t point out how stupid it looks. Daniel takes Jihoon’s hand in his, and leads him back down to where their room is. 

Lots of thoughts run through his mind right then – Jihoon just prays, and prays harder than Daniel hasn’t done anything stupid to their room –

“Happy birthday!” 

Confetti gets thrown in Jihoon’s face, and party horns are being blown, he even feels something being smeared on his face. 

“Woojin hyung, you can’t do that when he hasn’t even cut the cake!” someone protests in the midst of the mess, Jihoon thinks it’s Guanlin.

He finally gets to open his eyes, and it’s appropriate to say that his room is a mess. It’s crowded, with his four friends in party hats and party horns, with confetti and balloons all around. 

“There are no rules here,” Woojin rolls his eyes, but hands Jihoon the knife to cut the cake anyway. 

“Make a wish,” Daniel encourages from behind. 

“Yeah?” Jihoon smiles. “Okay.”

_I wish for all of us to get out of New World safely. And for Seongwoo hyung to wake up soon._

“Done?” Woojin probes.

“Done,” Jihoon grins.

And then World War 3 ensues.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You really didn’t think this through, did you?” Jihoon sighs when they’re left with a half-eaten, half- I don’t know where the other half is cake. They’d gotten a noise complaint from the older members, and sent the rest back to their rooms without even getting them to clean up.

“No,” Daniel admits innocently. “I just wanted to make you happy.”

“You did,” Jihoon smiles, gathering the fallen confetti on the ground to one corner. They can throw it out tomorrow morning, he’s too tired to do anything now. “I’ve never had my birthday celebrated like this. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Daniel says. “You have cream on your face.”

“Where?” Jihoon lifts his finger up to wipe it away when Daniel stops him.

“I’ll get it.”

Jihoon half-expects the kiss, with the way Daniel has been acting the whole night. When Daniel has something on his mind, he’s never listening. And with the way Daniel has been trying to catch Jihoon in the right place the entire night – it’s no wonder he’s kissing Jihoon with such ferocity and desperation.

Jihoon smiles, finally giving in to Daniel and lets him do what he wants. 

It’s always a give and take with Daniel – Jihoon enjoys the way Daniel chases after him when he pulls away slightly to take a breath.

Daniel lifts him up easily, allowing Jihoon to deepen the kiss at his height. 

Jihoon shivers when Daniel’s hand travels up his shirt.

“You liar,” he mumbles. “Is the cream off yet?”

“No,” Daniel replies. “It’s still there.”

“Shut up,” Jihoon laughs, running his fingers into Daniel’s hair. 

“I love you,” Daniel mumbles, kissing his stomach. It tickles, and Jihoon tries to back away. 

A disappointed Daniel resembles a kicked puppy who is being denied of love, and even then, Jihoon thinks he looks cute.

“You’re adorable,” Jihoon coos, pulling Daniel down by his collar and capturing his lips again, only to pull away once and say, “I love you too.”

Sometimes, Jihoon wonders how Daniel could have given up so much just to be with him. Until he realises he would do exactly the same for Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun’s sleeping at the hospital again today – he just doesn’t want to miss anything. He checks on Seongwoo, and everything looks peacefully normal, to say the least.

“You can wake up now,” he says, cupping Seongwoo’s cheeks. He’s gotten a lot skinner over the past week, and it pains Minhyun to see him like this. Seongwoo was already skinny to begin with, what more now?

Again, no response. Only the regular beeping of the machines.

“You told me to call your name,” Minhyun pleads, burying his head into the bed, “Seongwoo, I’m here. Wake up.”

It’s useless to keep calling out like this – he doesn’t know if Seongwoo can even hear him.

And then he feels a twitch. 

And another one.

Until Minhyun lifts his head; to see that Seongwoo’s eyes are open.

“Seongwoo?” he breathes, not daring to say anything else.

And Seongwoo blinks once.

Like he’s saying _hello_.

“ _Oh, hell,_ ” Minhyun quickly realises. “Seongwoo, baby, you’re awake. Okay, I got to get the doctor and nurses and _oh my god_ – you’re awake, everything is going to be okay.”

Slowly, Minhyun feels Seongwoo squeezing his hand. It’s not easy, but he finally feels some pressure.

It’s almost like he’s saying:

_Stay with me._

“I will,” Minhyun promises, tears springing to his eyes – except these are tears of happiness. He pats Seongwoo’s hands once and quickly rushes out to get the nurses. When he comes back in, Seongwoo is still looking at him.

“You feel okay?” Minhyun asks hesitantly, stroking Seongwoo’s hair. “Do you know where you are?”

Seongwoo nods once at Minhyun’s question, then another time.

“ _Thank god_ ,” Minhyun crumbles, letting the tears fall. “Thank heavens you’re okay. I wouldn’t know what to do if you never woke up.”

The doctors and nurses rush in then, all surprised to see Seongwoo awake. Quickly, Minhyun wipes his tears away before anyone can see them and lets the doctors run some quick tests on Seongwoo to make sure he’s okay. And the entire time this happens, Seongwoo is still looking at Minhyun, smiling. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What year is it?” Seongwoo finally croaks after Minhyun gives him a sip of water.

Minhyun chuckles.

“It’s only been a week since you got here, dummy,” Minhyun chides. “A week too long.”

“Really? Then why do you look so old?” Seongwoo teases.

Minhyun slaps his chest lightly, then regrets it when Seongwoo groans in pain.

“I felt like dying,” Minhyun admits. “I couldn’t concentrate on anything, you seriously owe me big time.”

“Yeah?” Seongwoo smiles. “How can I make it up to you?”

Minhyun makes sure there are no nurses walking past when he quickly places a kiss on Seongwoo’s forehead. When Seongwoo smiles back, it feels like the sunshine has returned to his days. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky with Seongwoo – but if they’ve already come this far, Minhyun knows it means they’re meant to last.

“Get well first,” Minhyun says. “Then we can discuss the rest.”

“And… Jihoon? Daniel?” Seongwoo asks in a soft voice.

Minhyun remembers something. He bends down, and unloads the few sandwiches and cans of coffee the duo had left behind a week ago.

“Dear Minhyun hyung,” he reads aloud. “Please share these with Seongwoo hyung when he wakes up. We’ll be okay, we know you will be too.”

“Sandwiches from a week ago?” Seongwoo echoes. “Are they even still safe to consume?”

“Maybe you should have woken up earlier,” Minhyun quips. But Seongwoo is right, he wouldn’t place his bet on consuming sandwiches that were bought a week ago. The coffee? Maybe? Carefully, he stores the note in his bag.

For now, he can rest assured that Daniel and Jihoon are safer, and better together. He’s going to miss seeing Daniel around, and as his story in Seoul Hospital slowly comes to an end, he’s excited.

To start on a new one with Seongwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel doesn’t hear his phone ringing that night. In fact, he doesn’t hear anything until he feels a pillow being thrown at his face.

“What?” he groans. “Did I kick you again? Talk in my sleep?”

Daniel doesn’t know why Jihoon doesn’t want to get separate beds for them when he has a never-ending list of complaints of Daniel’s sleeping habits. (Okay, maybe he knows. He just wants to hear Jihoon say the reason out loud.)

“Your phone,” Jihoon whines sleepily, nuzzling his head onto Daniel’s chest. “Pick it up.”

Daniel reaches for his phone on their bedside counter, and absentmindedly picks up.

“Hello?”

“It’s me, Minhyun hyung.”

Now Daniel is awake. He sits up, making Jihoon’s head fall off and onto the bed. The other boy glares at him, and Daniel ruffles his hair to calm him down. 

“Hyung,” Daniel greets. “Is everything okay?”

“I know we aren’t supposed to keep in contact,” he hears Minhyun sigh from the other side. “But I thought you would want to know this, Seongwoo woke up today.”

Daniel pauses.

“Oh my God, Minhyun hyung,” he breathes, then turns to Jihoon who still looks confused. “Seongwoo hyung woke up.”

Jihoon breaks into the prettiest smile, wraps his hands around Daniel neck, and says into the phone, “Hyung, I’m so happy for you. Be happy with him, okay?”

“I will,” Minhyun chuckles, now on speaker. “And you two… stay safe, please.”

“We will, as long as Jihoon stops being a brat,” Daniel jokes. 

“Your “Jihoon kisses” card has been _revoked_ ,” Jihoon whispers threateningly into Daniel’s ear. 

“Take care of him, Daniel,” Minhyun warns over the phone. “I think we’ll be moving out of Seoul once Seongwoo gets better.”

“Oh,” Daniel replies. “I guess this is goodbye?”

There’s silence on the other side of the phone.

“Yeah,” comes Minhyun’s voice. “Until next time.”

Daniel swallows – he knows this is more for Seongwoo’s and Minhyun’s safety. He’s just going to miss Minhyun so much, he’s gotten attached to the other man in just three months of interning at Seoul Hospital.

“If you guys ever get married, we’ll be there,” Jihoon says, making Daniel giggle.

At the end of the day, Jihoon is always there to make him feel better. 

“We’ll see about that,” Minhyun replies. “I guess, I’ll say goodbye now?”

“Yeah,” Daniel chews on his lower lip. “Goodbye hyung. And thank you.”

“Bye hyung!” Jihoon calls. “If Seongwoo hyung doesn’t want to marry you, I’m always available!”

“Alright, I’m not going to make this any harder than it already is,” Minhyun says. “Goodbye.”

When the phone call ends, Daniel only sits there. He’s a little hazed, all this still seems so surreal to him. Being in New World, saying goodbye to Minhyun, and having Jihoon by his side. Hesitantly, his fingers hover over Minhyun’s number.

With one swift movement, he presses “ _delete contact_ ”.

“They’ll be okay,” Jihoon says, rubbing Daniel’s shoulders. “I know it.”

“I know,” Daniel manages to smile. He remembers something that he has to do, “And excuse me? Did you just say you wanted to marry Minhyun hyung?”

Damn Park Jihoon and his big, innocent, pretty eyes. 

“Did I say that?” Jihoon teases. “It must have slipped out.”

“Oh, really?” Daniel raises his eyebrows. “Fine.”

He plops back down into bed, making sure to put a pillow in between them, knowing it’ll get on Jihoon’s nerves because he knows how much the other boy loves cuddling. (He’ll never admit it, though.)

“Just kidding,” he hears Jihoon’s cheeky voice whisper while a pair of arms snake around his waist.

“Your “Daniel kiss” card has been revoked until further notice,” he throws Jihoon’s words back at him.

“Even if I do this?” 

Daniel doesn’t have time to protest before he feels kisses being pressed down his neck, making the hair on his back stand, but in a good way. 

Park Jihoon is impossibly cute and scary like this – because he knows he can get Daniel to do whatever he wants. Daniel doesn’t think he minds, though. He’s going to keep giving in to Jihoon, and he’s going to get them out of here when the time comes.

For now, he’s just going to stay in Jihoon’s bed and gives Jihoon exactly what he wants.

“You’re so dead, Park Jihoon,” he mumbles before flipping them over and capturing Jihoon’s lips in his again. 

This is enough for now, Daniel is content.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(2 years after)_

“I hardly think your mother is as obsessed about cleanliness as you are,” Seongwoo quips, following Minhyun around the house as the other man manages to sweep up dust that he finds in every corner. 

“Quit talking about me and get back to your stupid crops,” Minhyun snaps, clearly annoyed, but still very much in love with Ong Seongwoo.

“They’re sexy crops,” Seongwoo reasons, looking proudly at their front yard. “They provide food for us.”

“Please don’t call the vegetables sexy,” Minhyun sighs, slipping past Seongwoo and avoiding the peck on the cheek that Seongwoo was going for.

“Why not?” Seongwoo pouts, still following Minhyun to the kitchen, where the soup is on the stove. “I think they’re sexy. Especially the carrots. Yum.”

Minhyun shoots Seongwoo a death glare, and he gets the hint to shut the hell up and stop sexualizing the vegetables.

Minhyun’s mother is coming over for her monthly visit in two days, and Minhyun has been nothing but a frazzled mess. In all honestly, Seongwoo should be the one freaking out about his mother-in-law visiting, but he’s relaxed. Minhyun’s mother adores him, he knows that.

( _That’s only because she thinks you’re a cute farmer I fell in love with while doing my volunteer work at the countryside_ , Minhyun would say. _If only she knew what you were up to all these years_.)

Minhyun’s doing well; he’s set up his own clinic in the heart of the village, providing low cost medical check-ups to those who can’t afford the regular rate. And because he has a golden heart, he even does it for free sometimes. 

Seongwoo’s trying his best to make Minhyun’s life a little better. He’s helping out with the chores, and made a discovery that he does have green fingers. Their crops grow well, and they often give them out to the poorer families.

Once in a while, Minhyun’s mother comes over and Seongwoo tells her jokes and stories that she loves.

 _Oh_ , Seongwoo has to remind himself. _Future_ mother in law.

The reason he’s being extra annoying to Minhyun today is because he has a surprise that he’s been planning for a while now. He’s just been too much of a coward to do it.

Anyone watching would be able to see that Seongwoo and Minhyun were hopelessly in love with each other – so why couldn’t he just get on his knees and propose to Minhyun already?

After talking to some of the friends he’s made in the village, he’s made the decision. He’s going to do it today. And Minhyun’s mother is going to be so happy when she hears the news on her next visit.

“Dinner’s ready,” Minhyun calls, and Seongwoo rushes to the table.

“Thanks for cooking, babe,” Seongwoo coos, hugging Minhyun until he gets scolded for being the reason the soup gets cold.

Minhyun is in their bed that night, reading.

Seongwoo just stands at the entrance, hands behind his back fiddling with the black box with a white ribbon over it.

“Did you shower?” Minhyun narrows his eyes.

“I did,” Seongwoo smiles. “And I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” Minhyun deadpans, but still attempts to humour Seongwoo. It’s been two years, Seongwoo doesn’t know how Minhyun puts up with him sometimes. 

“I don’t know,” Seongwoo sing-songs, trying to play his anxiety off with a joke.

Minhyun only smiles, and goes back to reading.

Seongwoo gets used to hesitating now. With Minhyun around, he’s always having seond thoughts. At first, he was afraid. Why the hell was he always hesitating around Minhyun?

Until he realises – Minhyun is too important for him to be making rash decisions.

And this decision is one he’s debated over for a long time.

“I have something for you,” Seongwoo begins, his heart in his throat.

No one told him proposing would make him want to throw up.

“Yeah?” Minhyun finally lifts his face to smile at Seongwoo, and Seongwoo feels himself falling all over again. “Show me.”

“You have to close your eyes first,” Seongwoo smiles.

Minhyun closes his eyes quickly, then warns, “I swear, if it’s something stupid like a fake insect I’m going to-“

“Relax,” Seongwoo says, sneaking a kiss on Minhyun’s cheek he didn’t get to have earlier.

With Minhyun’s eyes closed, Seongwoo finally opens the box. It’s such a pretty ring, he knows Minhyun will like it already.

“Okay, open your eyes in three seconds.”

“I’m kind of scared to see what you come up with,” Minhyun says, laughing nervously.

“3…”

“You better not be messing around.”

“2…”

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“1.”

Minhyun’s eyes grow wide first, then he smiles the biggest smile Seongwoo has ever seen. Then, Minhyun's eyes well up with glistening tears as he wraps Seongwoo in a hug and buries his face into Seongwoo’s neck.

“I didn’t even ask you yet,” Seongwoo tries to say, but realises he’s choked up too.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Minhyun replies. “I don’t care, my answer is yes. I love you so much.”

“Okay, good,” Seongwoo lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He hears Minhyun sobbing into his shoulder and chuckles, although tears are falling down his face. “I’m so glad, I love you too.”

“My mom’s going to be so happy,” Minhyun says as they face each other again. “She likes you so much.”

“I love her too,” Seongwoo replies. “You two are the family I never had.”

“You had a family,” Minhyun nudges Seongwoo’s shoulder, smiling. “Should we invite them over?”

It’s been two years, Seongwoo doesn’t know how they’re doing. No news is good news, he used to think. Sometimes, he misses them. He hopes they’re thinking of him too.

“Will they come?” Seongwoo furrows his eyebrows worriedly.

“No harm trying, right?” Minhyun smiles.

“Definitely not,” Seongwoo agrees. “You ready so spend the rest of your life with me?”

Minhyun lets Seongwoo slip on the ring – and it fits perfectly. And when Minhyun slips on Seongwoo’s matching one, Seongwoo feels his heart grow with adoration and fondness. This time, Minhyun kisses him first.

It’s exactly like the first time they met; and Seongwoo is falling all over again. He’ll continue to fall for many years after.

The way here may not have been perfect, but Seongwoo has landed himself the most perfect man, in the perfect place, and he’s bent on making their future as perfect as possible too. 

Looking back, they’re already halfway there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon really shouldn’t be picking up the phone right now, but when he sees it’s from Daniel, he pushes the man he was fighting towards the wall and holds him there.

“Hey babe!” he hears Daniel greet him cheerily. The man groans in pain, but Jihoon only holds him tighter. “Oh, sorry, did I get you at a bad time?”

“I’m fine,” Jihoon replies, swinging the man and wincing as he crashes into a pile of boxes behind. “Is everything okay?”

“Great actually,” Daniel says. 

“Jihoon-“ he hears someone, Minki, calling for him but stops when he steps into view. “Are you _really_ talking to Daniel right now? In the middle of this?”

“Is Minki giving you a hard time?” Daniel cuts in. “I should’ve been there! See if he can talk with me there.”

“Calm down,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, skilfully dodging a knife being swung directly at him. With a swift back kick, he sends the enemy to the ground. He sees Woojin taking on two men a distance away and starts advancing towards his friend. “You were the one who got hurt, so stay in bed while I take care of things here.”

“Spicy,” he hears Daniel laugh. “Anyway, we got a letter. From Busan.”

Jihoon picks up a metal pole on the way back and swings it towards one of Woojin’s attackers. 

“ _What the hell_ ,” Woojin sputters when he sees Jihoon walking towards him while talking on the phone. “Can you two stop being in love for one second? We’re literally trying to beat people up here!”

“I’m not,” Jihoon argues. He turns to one of Woojin’s attackers, “Sorry, I have to make this fast because my boyfriend’s on the phone.”

Jihoon ends it quickly with one quick swing, and turns around as soon as the man falls to the ground.

“Busan?” he finally gets back to Daniel. “Why would we get a letter from Busan?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Daniel teases. “Come back quick, and we can open it together.”

“Hm,” Jihoon hums. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you,” he hears Daniel yell, then make kissy sounds into the phone. 

Jihoon ends the phone call right after that, because no one else needs to hear those sounds coming from Daniel, and he’s sure he’s going to get yelled at again if he keeps talking to his boyfriend on the phone in the middle of a gang fight.

But he gets the work done – so who’s to complain?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re back,” Daniel grins when Jihoon returns to their room. “Come and give me a hug.”

Jihoon thinks about resisting, then realises he’s had a pretty exhausting day too.

“Here,” Daniel pats his lap.

“No,” Jihoon protests, going red at the thought.

Daniel pouts, “Why not?” then puts on an evil smile, “You don’t have to be tough in front of me too. No one’s going to see.”

If there’s one thing Jihoon hates more than Daniel teasing him, it’s Daniel teasing him about how differently he acts with and without Daniel.

Without warning, Jihoon gets onto Daniel’s lap and kisses him. Quickly and angrily, like he knows Daniel hates.

“Happy?” he smiles, getting off Daniel’s lap and tumbling onto the bed.

“I hate you,” Daniel whines at the barely there kiss.

“Show me the letter,” Jihoon ignores Daniel’s pleas. “The one from Busan.”

_That’ll teach him to mess with me._

Grudgingly, Daniel gets up from his position to fetch the letter.

It’s wrapped in a brown envelope, and addressed to “Daniel and Jihoon”.

Jihoon may have an inkling as to who this is from.

“Open it,” he encourages.

Daniel tears the envelope open cautiously, and pulls out a white card. Daniel reads first, his eyes scanning the contents.

“So?” Jihoon prompts, excited.

“It’s a wedding invitation,” is all Daniel says, his jaw hanging open.

“You’re lying,” Jihoon gasps, snatching the card away from Daniel’s hands.

 

_“Hwang Minhyun and Ong Seongwoo joyfully invite you to their wedding on the 6th of June.”_

 

“Oh my God,” Jihoon squeals, unable to contain his happiness. “They’re getting married!”

Jihoon hasn’t heard from either of them in two years; and could only assume that they were safe and well. It looked like his assumption was true, because the wedding invitation is beautiful, and Jihoon feels like crying tears of joy already.

“It’s next week,” Daniel says. “In Busan.”

Jihoon would love to attend and see his favourite people in the word get married – but he’s not going to risk their safety.

“Jonghyun’s going overseas,” Daniel says, like he knows what Jihoon is thinking. “We can get enough cover. We’ll be there.”

Jihoon smiles.

“That sounds amazing,” Jihoon already can’t wait to see them again.

“It does,” Daniel agrees. “I’m so, so happy.”

Happy isn’t enough to describe Jihoon’s feelings. He’s over the moon, on cloud nine, bursting with joy for the soon to be wedded couple. Most of all, he can’t wait to see them again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a small affair, the way Minhyun wants it. And really, Seongwoo couldn’t agree more. He doesn’t have anyone to invite, so it’s made up mostly of Minhyun’s closest family and relatives.

Seongwoo enjoys his time talking to all of them. Everyone loves him (he isn’t bragging, those are facts) and he’s overjoyed to know Minhyun had the chance to grow up with such loving people.

“It’s about to begin,” Minhyun comes up to him.

“I know,” Seongwoo grins. “Nervous?”

“A little,” Minhyun admits. “You look dashing today, by the way.”

“So do you,” Seongwoo replies, looking out into the distance and back at Minhyun.

There are still two chairs that haven’t been filled, and Seongwoo shouldn’t have any expectations. 

He feels Minhyun put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, “They’ll make it, I’m sure.”

As if on cue, there are gasps from the entrance of the hall and Seongwoo finally tears his gaze away from Minhyun to look for the source of the commotion.

If Seongwoo doesn’t recognise those long legs, he sure as hell recognises the same mop of caramel brown hair. And hell, if he doesn’t miss the way the two look at each other with pure happiness and love, and then at Seongwoo and Minhyun.

Eyes follow them wherever they go – Seongwoo smiles. It’s almost like Minhyun and him aren’t the main event of the night anymore.

“We got an invitation?” Daniel speaks first, taking out their wedding invitation from his suit pocket. 

“Yeah,” Minhyun replies, and Seongwoo can see the beads of tears forming in his eyes. Damn, he was counting on being the one making Minhyun cry again. “We saved you two the front seat.”

“Great,” Jihoon replies, looking directly at Seongwoo.

He’s definitely grown in many ways, but to Seongwoo, he still looks like the confident 17-year-old he’d seen four years ago.

“Are you staying for dinner?” he asks, dying to have an opportunity to catch up.

“Of course,” Daniel replies, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. “He saw the buffet table, and made me book a later flight back.”

Jihoon glares at Daniel, “I spent hours on my hair.”

“Well,” Minhyun claps his hands together and ushers the two to their table before they can start arguing. “The ceremony is about to start.”

“Minhyun hyung, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel says before they walk away. 

“Congratulations from both of us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We honestly went overboard with the suits,” Jihoon whispers to Daniel when they settle down. He can feel the eyes on them and the gossip in the air – he’s sure this isn’t going to be good for either Minhyun or Seongwoo.

“I don’t think so,” Daniel argues. “You look hot, _so_.”

Jihoon resists the urge to step on Daniel’s shiny shoes. He holds back only because he knows Daniel will do the same thing back.

The lights dim, and excited chatters fill the air.

Daniel reaches for Jihoon’s hand.

“What?” Jihoon hisses, keeping his eyes on Minhyun and Seongwoo.

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Seongwoo look so blissful in his life.

“One day, that’s going to be me and you.”

Jihoon feels the heat rush to his face, but he finally looks back at Daniel. He’s not going to say it in front of Daniel, but he thinks Daniel looks absolutely breath-taking away.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Jihoon replies.

In his mind, he already knows it’s going to happen. Not now, maybe not even soon, but someday. There’s no one else he would love spending the rest of his life with – especially when that someone is Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel – the Black Wolf of New World, and love of Park Jihoon’s life. Someone who’s always there for him at the end of the day, someone who books a later flight back just because Jihoon had expressed his desire to stay for the buffet dinner.

Someone who puts down his image just to chant:

“Now kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Jihoon wants to hide his face, but Daniel puts Jihoon’s and his own arms up in the air and waves as the two are giving their wedding vows.

“I know you love me,” Daniel whispers as Jihoon buries his face into his hands.

And really, Jihoon does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many emotions right now!!!!!!!!
> 
> first of all: thank you for making it here. i know we still have the short epilogue tomorrow but i'm feeling pretty emotional now so...
> 
> it hasn't been easy at all, i lost inspiration in this story SO many times, some of you may know from the long hiatus i took from writing this. thank you so much for sticking around. it honestly feels surreal that this is the end (minus the epilogue) because i've gotten so attached to every single character in this story. also the plot, i know it was so much more complicated than my other stories and there may be many plot holes here and there but i thoroughly enjoyed this challenge and this story and journey will always be stored in a special place in my heart.
> 
> i'm a nielwink author - i never expected to get so invested in onghwang as well. i hope i did them some justice. thank you all for showing so much love for our main characters :)
> 
> also, i'm so sorry for making jonghyun the bad guy here. he's a sweetheart in real life who deserves so much love. <3
> 
> that's all from me!! i really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as i loved writing it.
> 
> see you all for a very short epilogue tomorrow, do leave a comment if you've enjoyed even one part of this story!
> 
> i love u guys i'll join all of you lovely people on twitter very soon please take care always <3


	16. epilogue: your strange habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, this is the real the end.

_5 years after_

Jihoon and Daniel get the news when they’re on a stake out one day. They’ve been here for almost an entire day, waiting for their target to appear when Jihoon gets a call from Sungwoon.

“Jonghyun’s car crashed,” is all Sungwoon says. “Come back now.”

Jihoon’s heart seems to stop for just a moment, his hands are shaking when he puts the phone down and relays the news to Daniel. Everything that happens after seems more of a blur to Jihoon. Daniel drives them back, where everyone is waiting at the entrance – for news, for confirmation.

Jihoon runs towards Woojin, who looks just as shaken up as everyone else.

“Woojin,” his voice is shaky. “Is it true? What happened? Who was inside?”

“Everyone,” Woojin replies. “Jonghyun, Dongho, Minki and Aaron. They were going on a huge mission somewhere out of the country. I don’t know what happened, they crashed and ran off a cliff.”

“The bodies?” Daniel presses, breath heavy. 

Woojin squeezes his eyes shut, like he doesn’t want to believe it.

“Confirmed,” he finally says. “All four, dead.”

“Fuck,” Jihoon can’t believe it. Daniel grabs his wrist, almost afraid that Jihoon is collapse from the news itself. Honestly, he’s not far from it.

Some members start panicking, some start crying, already mourning the death of their leader. Some others try to rise up in power, but it doesn’t work. 

“What now?” Jihoon turns to Daniel.

Daniel always has the answers for Jihoon. _Doesn’t he?_

“Now,” Daniel intertwines their fingers. “We run.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

A funeral is held.

It’s a sombre event – Jihoon thinks he sees some faces that he doesn’t recognise. Which must mean that even ex-members have come to pay their respects. All the funeral leaves Jihoon with is heavy and mixed feelings. 

Jonghyun has given him hope and taken it away from him at the same time.

Jihoon looks up to Jonghyun for being cold-hearted, merciless and powerful – everything New World had needed, but he hated. He’d broken Jihoon and many other people in ways he didn’t want to think about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon has been waiting for this day for ages, he just didn’t know it would come so soon. He’s fantasized with Daniel about running away and leaving New World behind countless times, but he’s never counted on Jonghyun leaving new world first.

_With their leader gone, who will the followers turn to?_

Jihoon gets the answer sooner than he expects as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Bow to our new leader,” Sungwoon says, his gaze never shifting from Daniel. “Kang Daniel.”

Almost like a spell is cast upon them, they bow. 

Jihoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. 

“I am not your leader,” Daniel’s eyes are hard and his tone is icy. “New World will not have a leader any longer.”

Immediately, Sungwoon rises, eyes filled with fear.

Daniel ignores him.

“As of today, New World will be eliminated. Off the radar. In other words, it will cease to exist.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon predicts the uprising, the protests, the nasty words being thrown at Daniel.

_How can you do that? Will you just abandon all of us? Is that what a leader does? Jonghyun wouldn’t want this to happen. Do you not care about New World?_

“That man has ruined my life,” Daniel doesn’t need to shout, but his words are heard. “I will not do the same to yours.”

Immediately, the crowd quietens, until only silence remains.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel and Jihoon meet every member personally. They find Jonghyun’s chamber of money that he’s raided from different places, along with the help of New World members.

Jihoon knows Daniel is tired, but he listens to all the member’s concerns.

Whether it be family, friends, education, or being able to integrate into society again, and he compensates them accordingly, and asks them to live a fulfilling life outside.

“Sungwoon hyung,” Jihoon greets Sungwoon, who is in his room, along with Taehyun. “Taehyun hyung.”

The two don’t even have the energy to smile.

“This has been my home for years, Jihoon ah,” Sungwoon finally says. “I don’t have a family outside of this place.”

“Sungwoon hyung, you deserve more than to fight till your death,” Jihoon reasons.

Sungwoon purses his lips.

“This is not goodbye,” Jihoon assures the older man. “The world is big and free for you to explore.”

“Are you saying I’m small?”

Sungwoon finally smiles, and Jihoon knows he’s going to do just fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the hardest to break the news to his friends.

“I’m sure your grandmother is still looking for you, Jinyoung ah,” Jihoon tells his friend, who has become quiet, very much like his old self. “Take this, find her, and make her happy with lots of things. I’m sure she misses you.”

Jinyoung accepts the cash without much argument.

“Thank you, Jihoon hyung.”

“And Guanlin. You have a sister back in Taiwan, right?” Jihoon smiles. “You used to tell me how much you missed her when you first joined. Don’t you want to look for her as well?”

“Yeah,” Guanlin lifts his gaze from the ground. “I do.”

And of course, the better half of the Parks in New World.

“Even though I don’t know what that brain of yours is thinking sometimes, I’m sure that you’ll be able to do well in school. It’s not too late to start, Woojin ah,” Jihoon smiles, handing Woojin the money and his textbooks.

When his friend smiles, his snaggletooth shows, and Jihoon is instantly reminded of all the times they’ve fought against others, and knows his friend is going to do well.

“Thank you,” Woojin grins. “And you? What are you going to do?”

“Me?” Jihoon choruses. He ponders over Woojin’s question for a moment. “I’m going to do what I love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon expects to see Daniel curled up on their bed, exhausted, after sending the last member on their way. What he doesn’t expect is to see Daniel on their bed, head between his knees, sobbing.

“Hey,” Jihoon immediately runs forward to check on Daniel. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Daniel shakes his head.

“It’s just me,” Jihoon hugs him tighter, heart-breaking at the plight of Daniel. He’s never seen him so vulnerable, so helpless. All along, Daniel has been the strong pillar of support in their relationship. How at a loss Jihoon feels right now only tells him how much he hasn’t been there for Daniel.

“I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing,” Daniel finally spills, leaning his head onto Jihoon’s shoulder.

“You did the right thing,” Jihoon promises, wiping Daniel’s tears away. “You did so well, I’m really proud of you.”

“The thing is,” Daniel hesitates, sniffing again. “I was tempted, you know? For a split second. I was consumed by greed and the desire to be in power. I almost became Jonghyun. _I’m afraid; of myself_.”

“I’m not afraid,” Jihoon insists. “You know why?”

Daniel doesn’t reply, but Jihoon can feel him calming down slowly.

“You’re Kang Daniel,” Jihoon replies simply. “You’re _not_ him. You tore away from the temptation, and that’s all that really matters to me right now.”

Daniel lifts his head to finally look at Jihoon in the eye.

“You’re the Kang Daniel I’ll always love,” Jihoon smiles.

Finally, Daniel nods. He manages a small smile – and that is enough for now.

Slowly, Jihoon intertwines their fingers. 

“Ready to go?” he asks.

“Where are we supposed to go now?” Daniel asks.

“I don’t know,” Jihoon replies. “Anywhere is good as long as it’s with you.”

Jihoon means it – New World never felt like home until Daniel came along. For almost seven years, he’s slogged his guts out for New World, and now he wants to have a home, a real one. One where he can still wake up next to Kang Daniel and feel safe and loved.

The end of New World only means the beginning of their story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon chooses to order a caramel macchiato today, and he orders Daniel’s favourite peach juice as well. He collects their orders, and chooses a table in the corner, where he know Daniel will like.

 _He’s late_ , Jihoon frowns. Did he forget they were meeting during Daniel’s break?

“I’m sorry,” comes a hurried voice, and Jihoon raises his head from his phone to see a handsome, young man with brown hair take a seat opposite him. “I was held back by a mean patient, I’m really sorry.”

“Do we know each other?” Jihoon asks. 

Daniel’s eyes grow wide and innocent, then he looks at Jihoon and smirks in a way that Jihoon knows he’s thinking: _Oh, are we really doing this?_

“Actually, my apologies,” Daniel quickly replies. “I saw you from across the street and thought you were really cute and I had to get your number. What a coincidence! You got an extra peach juice, it’s my favourite.”

“That’s for my boyfriend,” Jihoon quips. “Have you seen him? He’s about this tall? Nice, broad shoulders, laughs at the weirdest things.”

“You know,” Daniel leans closer to Jihoon. “I _might_ have seen him somewhere.”

“He’s going to get mad if he sees another guy chatting me up so,” Jihoon looks pointedly at the exit.

“I can’t help it,” Daniel plays along. “You’re too cute for me to miss out on.”

“I hate when people flirt like this,” Jihoon pretends to bat his eyelids.

“Oh?” Daniel smirks. “I think you liked it when I did it last night in be-“

“Okay,” Jihoon breaks the act, stepping hard on Daniel’s foot. “That’s enough.”

Daniel groans in pain, but grins right after anyway.

“No classes today?” Daniel asks.

“Just came from lessons,” Jihoon sighs. “I’m going home after this. Will you be home late?”

“Probably,” Daniel pouts. “I’ll try my best to be back on time.”

Jihoon understands – most people in the medical industry don’t get home on time. He should be thankful Daniel was given a second chance by Seoul Hospital to complete his intern after he’d “disappeared without a valid reason” years ago. 

On the bright side, Daniel is happy again, and is very obviously enjoying his job.

“It’s fine,” Jihoon sighs. “I’ll just have to complete like, 10 more reports before you get home.”

“Come on,” Daniel whines, grabbing Jihoon’s wrist. “Don’t be like this. I have a two-hour break, should we go do something fun?”

“Define fun,” Jihoon replies, allowing Daniel to pull him up to his feet and sling an arm around his waist.

“You’ll see,” Daniel replies mysteriously.

Jihoon follows Daniel anyway, he’s never been able to refuse. When Daniel lands a quick kiss on Jihoon’s lips, he’s sure he hears some hospital staff gasping at the back.

“So this is what Minhyun hyung felt back then,” Daniel hums.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “So you can get all the ladies and men now?”

“All but the one that matters,” Daniel replies without missing a beat.

 _Smooth_ , Jihoon thinks. Daniel is smart – he knows how to come home to a happy boyfriend and a homemade meal every night. 

“A puppy!” Jihoon squeals, breaking away from Daniel’s grip to pet a cute Samoyed that happened to pass by.

“I’m still here,” Daniel yells back, “Your _actual boyfriend!_ ”

“Ignore him,” Jihoon says to the owner, who looks concerned, and continues patting the puppy. He’s thought about getting a pet – but with their busy schedules, they can barely manage themselves.

“I’m going to tell everyone what happened last night,” Daniel threatens. “Get back here.”

Quickly, Jihoon gives the puppy a final pat and dives back into Daniel’s arms.

“Was that so hard?” Daniel teases.

“I really, really, hate you,” Jihoon sighs.

“You have a strange habit of replacing the word ‘love’ with ‘hate’.”

Jihoon thinks about how he and Daniel were in completely different worlds from before. When their worlds collided, there was chaos that ensued but in the end, brought them together. 

Now, they’re still the same people as five years ago, just with a little more freedom with who they want to be. Slowly but surely, Daniel is building his new world and Jihoon is trying to do the same with his. They’re trying to get their footing back on the right path – hopefully, they meet in the middle and they create a home within each of their worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened last night xd
> 
> i promised a happy ending i hope i delivered!!
> 
> onghwang is living a very happy marriage life: legend has it ong is still making jokes about his sexy crops and minhyun is succeeding in putting up with him.
> 
> thank u so much for staying until the end!!! 
> 
> i appreciate all of you soooooooo much i love all of uuu till the end of the world <3


End file.
